Momentos da Vida
by liura
Summary: Num futuro incerto, a mutação é algo mais comum do que no passado e, ainda assim, alguns mutantes acham se no direito de governar esse mundo de diferenças e contrastes. Acompanhe Wolverine nessa nova jornada, onde novos vilões e amores aparecerão!
1. Encontro nada casual

_ENCONTRO NADA CASUAL_

Existem alguns momentos na vida onde sonhar é uma necessidade. Momentos esses onde a realidade é tão dura que sonhar pode ser a única escapatória da loucura!

A vida de um mutante pode ser bem difícil, um pouco mais do que a dos ditos "normais".

Ohana estava tendo um dia daqueles; eram apenas 11:30 da manhã e ela já havia ido trabalhar, tinha chegado atrasada; acabou discutindo com o chefe e demitindo-se, afirmando – veementemente, para se convencer - merecer um emprego melhor, no mínimo, mais "humano". Realmente, não era fácil ser operadora de telemarketing de um produto falido! Ainda mais com a cota de vendas que seu ex-chefe –bastardo!- cismava em dar para ela.

**Ohana**: Não é possível que haja alguém capaz de trabalhar sob tamanha pressão! Claro que sempre existirão os que adoram pressionar, mas encontrar algum imbecil a ponto de subjugar-se?! – pensava, distraída.

Ohana é uma mutante, capaz de mover objetos e pessoas com o poder da mente – telecinesia, ela sabe disso, porém resolveu relegar a um segundo plano de sua vida. Isso era útil quando estava na banheira e havia esquecido o champanha; se estivesse sentada e quisesse um copo d'água, coisas assim, triviais, sempre dentro de casa... até agora.

Seus pensamentos estavam conturbados e, quando foi atravessar a rua, distraidamente, percebe, alguns segundos antes, que um carro vinha em sua direção. Seu reflexo foi tão rápido que, instantaneamente, o carro pára a alguns centímetros dela e é "empurrado" até o farol; a alguns metros de distância.

----------------------------

Enquanto essa cena desenrola-se, a certa distância, um baixinho invocado e uma garota travavam  
um diálogo:

**Wolverine:** Então é essa a guria, hum?

**Jubileu:** De acordo com o que o professor captou, sim... mas que perua! – pensa

**Wolverine:** Nossa! – o canadense comenta, enquanto acende um charuto - olha só como ela tem controle... acho que o Charlie a subestimou...

**Jubileu:** Ah! Não! Você tá chamando **isso** de controle?... A Jean faz isso brincando... – completa, fazendo beicinho.

**Wolverine:** Ei, Jubi, cê não tá querendo comparar uma ruiva com outra, né? Quis dizer que pra uma ex-telefonista ela controla muito bem... – comenta, colocando seu chapéu de cowboy e percebendo como Ohana passa apressada pelos dois, tentando desvencilhar-se da multidão. Ele pôde sentir o cheiro suave de seu perfume mesclado ao seu nervosismo.

**Jubileu:** Sei, Wolvi! Sei! Pela sua cara acho melhor **eu **falar com ela, senão você vai atacá-la! Será possível que não pode ver uma ruiva?! - diz, dando claras mostras de ciúme...

**Wolverine:** Nada disso, guria! A gente veio junto e vai junto até o final. Além do mais, desde quando cê toma conta da minha vida? - completa, tomando a dianteira e sendo seguido de perto por uma Jubileu emburrada.

----------------------------

Ohana estava, no mínimo, assustada! Não queria ter feito aquilo; não com tanta gente olhando. Era perigoso ser mutante. Os debates na TV e os assassinatos contra os "diferentes" estavam virando rotina e, mesmo diante das promessas do chefe de polícia em tentar resolver os casos, nada concreto havia sido feito até o presente.

Algumas quadras depois, a ruiva entra num café; senta-se no bar e pede um duplo. O garçom a encara por alguns segundos, como que para estar certo do pedido e, nesse ínterim, os X-Men entram, sentam-se em uma mesa e ficam observando de longe. Jubileu pede um suco de morango e Logan uma cerveja.

O que eles podem observar é uma mulher nos seus 27/30 anos, magra para a altura, com a pele bem branca e os cabelos vermelhos como fogo. A roupa que vestia deixava ver um físico até que "malhado" e também deixava clara a característica independente da pessoa que a usava. Era um tailleur vermelho, porém ela não usava nenhuma blusa por baixo e estava desabotoado até a altura do peito, um sapato de salto agulha também vermelho completava o visual.

A telecinética pede mais um duplo e percebendo que o garçom ia tentar persuadi-la:

**Ohana:** Não... duplo não, apenas um "on the rocks", ok?

**Jubi:** Humpft!! Além de tudo é bebum! – comenta, maldosamente.

**Wolvie:** Olha, Jubi, as pessoas se comportam de maneiras diferentes diante da mesma situação... ela tá hiper-tensa. Acho que a gente podia falar com ela agora, o que cê me diz?

**Jubi:** Eu digo que você pode ir sozinho. Eu espero aqui... Não tenho paciência com certos tipos de gente!... – completa, tentando parecer má.

**Wolvie:** Tá gatinha, eu sei... –diz o canadense, sorrindo e batendo de leve na mesa, enquanto tira o chapéu e deixa perto da Jubi: - Olha pra mim, falô?

Ohana havia acabado de beber; estava decidindo se pedia mais um ou ia para casa. Seus dedos brincavam, nervosamente, com o copo, enquanto seus pés subiam e desciam no apoio da banqueta.

"Posso me sentar aqui e te pagar alguma coisa?" ela ouve; uma voz grave e decidida. Vira-se, rapidamente, topa com um baixinho de cabelo engraçado, calça jeans, camiseta xadrez e botas. Dentro disso tudo um corpo muito malhado.

Diante do movimento brusco da ruiva e para tentar quebrar o gelo, ele diz:

**Wolvie:** Ei, ei, eu venho em paz! – com as mãos para cima, dá um sorriso que mais parece uma careta.

**Ohana:** Nossa! Como os caninos dele são afiados! – ela pensa e emudece; o baixinho não espera por uma resposta. Senta-se ao lado dela e, enquanto chama o garçom, diz:

**Wolvie:** Meu nome é Logan. Ainda gostaria de te pagar uma bebida, senhorita?...

**Ohana:** Um conselho, Sr. Logan: Creio que esse não é o melhor modo de se aproximar de uma mulher. – sua voz demonstrava todo seu nervosismo - O sr. foi, até mesmo, rud... ele a interrompe:

**Wolvie:** Bom, funcionou até hoje... E, como pode ver, não tem uma fila de mulheres pra reclamar; se não queria que eu me sentasse e te pagasse algo era só ter falado, tudo bem, não precisava ser rude, moça...

Ele estava certo! Ela é quem havia sido rude, e muito. Logan já estava voltando para a mesa quando ouve:

**Ohana:** Hã... desculpe! Me-meu nome é Ohana e não tive a intenção de ser rude - e nem de jogar fora a única coisa boa que me aconteceu em semanas- E-eu aceito seu drinque...

Enquanto a ruiva falava, Logan voltava para o banco ao lado dela. Sua voz era embriagante! Suave, ainda com um tom de nervosismo; mas firme em suas decisões.

**Wolvie:** Tá tudo bem... Dia difícil? – o mutante completa, olhando para o copo da ruiva.

**Ohana:** É... Você diz por causa da bebida? Eu estou acostumada a beber, sou descendente de irlandeses, mas não faço isso freqüentemente. H-hoje foi um dia bastante incomum...

Confiança! Ele precisava ganhar sua confiança e não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora um programa de entrevista, na tv do bar. A pedido de um cliente, o barman aumenta o som e o assunto é: mutação.

Ohana até mesmo esquece-se de Logan por alguns minutos, tão entretida estava com os rumos do programa. Uma senhora no auditório dizia que todos os mutantes deviam morrer, pois não havia menção deles na Bíblia. Outros discutiam fervorosamente que esse não era o caminho.

Os dedos da moça voltam a brincar com o copo, agora também, uma das mãos mexe nervosamente no cabelo.

Logan gostaria de dizer que partilha de seu nervosismo; pessoas fanáticas são o problema do mundo, ele pensa isso, mas diz outra coisa:

**Wolvie:** Eu disse ou fiz algo de errado, Ohana?

Ouvir seu nome a faz voltar à realidade, ela não sabe o que ele disse antes, mas imagina ser sobre a bebida e, por isso, responde:

**Ohana:** Oh! Desculpe a distração! Eu vou querer um blue berry, por favor...

**Wolvie:** Um blue pra moça, garçom. – pede, levantando o braço e fazendo-a perceber o quanto ele é forte!

**Garçom:** É pra já, Sr... – o novato responde, indo preparar o drinque.

**Ohana:** E, então, sr. Lo...

**Wolvie:** Me chama só de Logan, ok?

**Ohana:** Certo! – sorri - Então, Logan, sempre fica oferecendo drinques para as solitárias desse bar? – inquire, cruzando as pernas e deixando-o ver os músculos de sua coxa.

Ele olha, sem nenhum disfarce e sorri. É bom saber que ela também está a fim dele... Se tem algo que o canadense sabe é como é difícil para ele chamar a atenção de alguma mulher. Isso o deixa bem à vontade, porque ambos queriam a mesma coisa.

**Wolvie:** Na verdade, eu nunca entrei nesse bar antes! E digo que, por ser a primeira vez, ele me surpreendeu. – termina, dando uma olhada geral.

Ela cora de leve, seu pensamento não era o que se podia chamar de modelo de pureza, naquele instante, e ele ainda dizia isso? Era música para seus ouvidos! Finalmente sairia daquela maré de azar atual... Não que dormir com um estranho fosse saída para algo, mas ela percebia alguma honestidade nos olhos daquele homem.

**Ohana:** Ora! Fico lisonjeada! – acena com a cabeça - pelo menos é o melhor que já ouvi nesse bar... Você não gostaria de ir até minha casa, fica a alguns quarteirões daqui. - mas o que está fazendo, Ohana! Desse jeito ele vai perguntar quanto custa!!

A pergunta o surpreende. Realmente ela era rápida e decidida; infelizmente ele teria que falar do Instituto. Negócios antes do prazer... Ele ia começar a puxar papo só pra garantir que não ia levar um tapa na cara pelo que tinha a dizer, quando ela o interrompe:

**Ohana: **Antes que fale alguma coisa: não, eu não costumo levar caras pra lá. É que, sei lá... Você parece diferente. – ela morde o lábio, nervosamente.

**Wolvie:** Fica tranqüila, Ohana! Eu sou tão diferente quanto você. Aliás, impressionante o que cê fez com aquele carro. Eu SPLATCH

As palavras de Logan são interrompidas por um retumbante tapa!

**Ohana: **Seu filho da mãe!! Você me seguiu? É um daqueles loucos que caçam mutantes?!

Ela fala alto, chamando a atenção de todos no café. Uns riem, outros se assustam, nenhum desses sons incomoda Logan...

Era o tapa na cara o que mais incomodava. Claro que não doía na carne, só no ego e, essa sim, era uma dor e tanto!

Ela ia dar outro, talvez devido à demora dele em falar algo, mas Logan não deixa; segura sua mão, puxa-a para si e dá-lhe um beijo, sem cerimônia nenhuma, um beijo como a muito ela não recebia. Nele ela pôde perceber o quanto ele também estava a fim dela, um frio percorre seu estômago e, antes que pudesse pensar em algo, ele pára. Por algum motivo, não podia prosseguir...

As mãos que queriam bater, agora estavam enlaçadas nas mãos fortes do X-Man. Ela jamais esperaria por essa. Senta-se e com o semblante neutro, diz:

**Ohana:** Fala! Sou todo ouvido... – sua voz não era mais nervosa. Tinha um quê de tristeza. - Se você está tentando me vender um seguro de vida... Bom, eu não preciso, como deu pra ver...

Ironia. Da mais pura, com o ácido do sarcasmo. Logan sente que as palavras não querem sair de sua boca. Ele preferia ter aceitado o convite de ir até a casa dela, deixar rolar, quem sabe ter um dia bom, depois de tantos sem significância; mas acha isso uma sacanagem. Senta-se, dá um gole na cerva e diz:

**Wolvie: **Como eu disse, gata, sou tão diferente quanto você. Não consigo fazer as coisas flutuarem, mas tenho... Digamos, uns acessórios que compensam.

**Ohana: **Não veio até aqui pra me contar sua história, né?

Ohana não o olhava mais nos olhos. Ela não queria ter mais nenhum contato. Ela o tinha convidado pra ir até sua casa! Não conseguia acreditar em si mesma! Por isso, escolheu trata-lo como um qualquer, não como aquele que tinha feito, há poucos minutos atrás, seu corpo tremer, com um simples beijo...

**Wolvie:** Ei! Se não tá a fim de ouvir, tudo bem, eu vou embora... Não vou gastar saliva com quem não tá nem aí! Tem jeito de olhar pra mim quando eu falo com você, ruiva?! – aproximando a mão direita e levantando o queixo da mutante.

**Ohana:** Como você pode me dizer isso depois do que fez?! – ela exalta-se, suas artérias aparecendo no pescoço – Você me seguiu... E ainda não respondeu se é um "caça-mutantes". – forçando o queixo para o chão, sem olhar ainda nos olhos dele.

Diz essa última palavra com desdém, afinal, se ele for não faz diferença agora. Isso só ia comprovar o que já sabia: nunca soube escolher os caras certos. Nunca!

**Wolvie:** Cê queria que eu tivesse dito depois? Depois de termos transado, pra que não significasse nada?... Não ia ser pior ainda? – conseguindo fazê-la olhar em seus olhos - E não, se eu fosse te caçar, cê já 'taria morta! – comenta baixo, sem se exaltar, dizendo o que gostaria de ouvir de qualquer um. Ele nunca teve jeito com as mulheres. Nunca!

**Ohana:** Hu!... Quer dizer que é assim seu verdadeiro eu? Você não acha...

**Wolvie:** Do que cê tá falando? Não sabe nada sobre mim e não faço questão disso. Olha, – ele completa, escrevendo algo num papel e batendo a mão na mesa - nesse cartão tem o telefone do Instituto. Quando deixar de sentir auto-piedade e quiser fazer a diferença, liga pra esse número! ggggrrrrr

A ruiva assusta-se com a atitude de Logan. Recolhe o cartão, devagar, permanecendo sentada na mesma posição.

O baixinho caminha até a mesa e, no caminho, solta um "tá olhando o quê?!" para um casal sentado na mesa ao lado.

**Wolvie:** S'imbora, Jubi! Não temos mais o que fazer aqui! –ele deixa uma nota de US$ 20, pega seu chapéu e sai, muito "p" da vida. A garotinha vai logo atrás, sorrindo da cena e terminando de tomar o suco.

**Jubi:** O que aconteceu lá, Wolvi? – ela pergunta, depois de alguns quarteirões em total silêncio.

**Wolvie:** Não quero tocar no assunto...

O resto do caminho é silêncio total. Chegam ao hotel depois de quinze minutos, cada qual vai para seu quarto e ambos jogam-se na cama e ficam assim algum tempo.

No bar, a telecinética fica alguns minutos sentada; depois que os dois saem. Lê a frente do cartão:

INSTITUTO XAVIER PARA JOVENS SUPERDOTADOS

Westchester - NY

Tel.: 53-25-15-00

Ela vira-o e lê um número escrito apressadamente: 45-10-17-73 H Plaza

**Ohana:** Mas que raio! Depois que resolver tudo isso, prometo nunca mais reclamar da vida!


	2. Encontro premeditado

_ENCONTRO PREMEDITADO..._

A ruiva até podia pensar isso, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar também em como Logan havia se aproximado dela. Tudo bem, ele queria dizer algo, ela não deixou... Mas tinha alguma coisa nele que a ruiva não sabia definir o que era. Cogitava ser sinceridade; algo que em sua vida, pôde presenciar por poucos momentos em raríssimas pessoas. Ela paga o que deve, atravessa a rua e liga a cobrar, depois de verificar que sua bolsa estava vazia:

TRIM**Recepcionista:** Recepção do Hotel Plaza, pois não?

**Recepcionista:** Ligação a cobrar, Sr. Logan, é da senhorita Ohana, o Sr. aceita?

**Wolvie:** Hum... Aceito sim. Fala, guria... - diz com uma voz enfadonha o canadense, enquanto estava deitado no sofá da sala, com uma lata de cerveja na mão e de olho no canal de esportes.

**Ohana:** Hã... Sei que é piegas, mas me desculpe... Não te dei a chance para falar e não agi como gostaria que agissem comigo...

**Wolvie:** Essa é tua filosofia? - pergunta, sentando-se no sofá.

**Ohana: **É... sim.

**Wolvie:** Acho que tá na hora de tu repensar ela...

**Ohana:** Olha! Eu errei! E-estou disposta a te ouvir; estou mais calma agora. Eu pensei que as coisas iam tomar um rumo diferente e você... A sua sinceridade me deixou sem ação!

**Wolvie:** Hum, hum...

**Ohana:** Ah! Droga! Olha: vou até o bar do hotel Plaza, tá? Vou ficar uma hora esperando por você, se não aparecer, vou embora e será um castigo bem merecido pra mim, ok?

**Wolvie:** Ok... TUM, TUM, TUM

**Ohana:** Mas que filho da...! Desligou na minha cara! Aiaiai, Ohana, você só se mete com caras doidos, isso ainda vai acabar com você...

Depois de alguns minutos ela chega na recepção do Plaza, pergunta onde é o bar e, só pra não acostumar, pede uma vitamina de frutas. Fica esperando e, agora que estava mais tranqüila, começa a pensar na palavra "superdotados" na frente do cartão. Era uma palavra estranha pra designar mutantes, mas, ao ser pronunciada baixinho, pareceu mais "humana"...

No quarto, Logan resolve não deixá-la esperando muito. "Só uns vinte minutos", ele diz para si; levanta-se e, sem mesmo avisar Jubileu, desce pelo elevador indo para o bar; na entrada ele pôde sentir o cheiro da moça e, alguns passos depois; vê-la. Ela estava bem mais calma, isso ele conseguiu constatar.

Ficou olhando-a, tentando se entender, tentando entender o que ela tinha de diferente que o prendia assim! Ele acabou de conhece-la e já se sentia atraído de uma estranha forma por ela; porém, não pôde olhar muito, a ruiva virou-se, como se tivesse sentido que estava sendo observada. Logan disfarça e, sentando-se ao lado dela, comenta:

**Wolvie:** Você não é telepata também, né?

Ela sorri, é bom ouvir a voz dele mais calma.

**Ohana:** Eu sempre consigo sentir quando estou sendo observada. Acho que isso não me faz uma telepata...

**Wolvie:** É... Dever ter alguma relação com a telecinesia, já que seu cérebro acaba ficando mais "alerta" do que o normal...

Ohana presta muita atenção, não diz nada, apenas ouve:

**Wolvie: **Ruiva, como cê pode ver no cartão, faço parte de um Instituto que ensina e protege mutantes. Na verdade também serve de fachada para algo mais sério, pra coisa de "gente grande", entende?

**Ohana:** Está um tanto vago até agora, mas prossiga. - diz isso, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada do bar.

Ele pára uns poucos instantes e surpreende-se com o olhar de "menininha interessada" dela. Grandes olhos verdes arregalados. Volta a falar:

**Wolvie: **Bom, o nosso mentor e criador do Instituto, Professor Charles Xavier é um dos maiores telepatas do mundo e...

**Ohana:** Eu já vi esse cara na tv! Ele aparece numa espécie de cadeira de rodas super futurista, não?

**Wolvie:** É ele mesmo. O Charli é duca! Quando um mutante usa seus poderes, ele consegue captar, foi assim que ele te achou e como percebeu que você estava passando por um período muito conturbado da sua vida, pediu pra que a gente viesse te oferecer a oportunidade de desenvolver sua mutação em prol de algo maior. A gente tá sempre na tv, usando roupas engraçadas, ele sorri, não sei se já viu. Somos os x-men! – completa com um sorriso inteiro, daqueles que aparecem toda a arcada dentária.

**Ohana:** Putz!! Os x-men?! – surpreende-se, enquanto pensa "acho que eles me confundiram! Não tenho "cacife" para entrar em algo assim!!"

A demora em responder faz com que Logan quebre o silêncio:

**Wolvie:** Gata, você não precisa responder agora e, muito menos, é obrigada a aceitar se não se sentir preparada... – o canadense termina, colocando a mão sobre a da ruiva.

**Ohana:** São todos tão dedicados quanto você, no Instituto? – ela inquiriu, sorrindo, sem malícia - É porque faz muito tempo que eu não me sinto num lar de verdade... Parece que você sabe o quanto é duro se sentir sozinho... – completa a telecinética, levantando e abraçando-o.

**Wolvie:** Cê tem certeza que não é telepata, gata? – ele diz, retribuindo o abraço de forma bem espontânea.

Ohana sorri:

**Ohana: **Acho que o Professor terá que descobrir isso... Na verdade, o palpite surgiu por você não desistir de mim, mesmo quando eu mereci isso. É só uma prova de que você passou por algo parecido na vida. Eu juntei as partes, só isso.

Ela torna a sentar-se. Ambos sorriem e a alegria é até mesmo palpável.

**Ohana:** Até quando eu posso decidir?

Wolvie: Bom, eu não gosto de pressionar, mas o avião sai hoje, às 9 p.m. Mas cê tem o cartão, pode ligar pro Instituto quando quiser. É que seria bom se pudesse ir com a gente...

**Ohana: **"Gente"? Quer dizer que você está acompanhado? Foi por isso que não quis ir mais adiante no bar? E-eu não sabia...

Ela fica super sem jeito, querendo ser um avestruz para poder enfiar a cabeça num buraco e pensar que todos os problemas estariam resolvidos. Só podia ser isso, ele tinha alguém!

Agora quem fica sem jeito é ele, coloca a mão sobre a nuca, pigarreia:

**Wolvie:** Não, Ohana! Ela é como uma filha, sabe? Seu nome é Jubileu Lee... É uma das alunas do Instituto.

**Ohana:** O-ok, então... – ela faz menção de levantar-se - Já que eu decidi ir, acho melhor fazer minhas malas.

A atração era tanta que tudo parecia estranho, falar parecia um incômodo... Sair dali também, Ohana levantou-se, mas parecia andar em câmara lenta. Queria voltar e dar mais um abraço nele. Era tudo diferente...

Por sorte, Wolvie nunca foi muito de falar; mas de agir... Enquanto ela virava-se para sair, ele a pegou firmemente pelo braço, chegou-a a si e deu-lhe outro beijo, ao qual, igualmente, ela não põe resistência; parecia algo que **deveria** ser. A ruiva sente como se, desde sempre, devesse ser abraçada pelos fortes braços dele. O sentido de "completude" ficava nítido naquele momento.

Ele, por sua vez, sentia-se muito diferente. Aquilo não estava tomando o rumo de mais um "casinho". Como se ele tivesse muitos... Logan sentia que o animal dentro de si também apreciava o momento. Algo que não acontecia comumente... Isso o punha numa situação singular.

O calor dela, sua pele, seu cheiro; tudo parecia no lugar certo, pela primeira vez ele estava em concordância consigo. Pela primeira vez, depois de Mariko Yashida... Isso era bom!

Depois desse beijo, a ruiva pergunta, sem medo de parecer oferecida demais. Era evidente que ele já tinha dito o que queria, isso foi fácil de constatar pela intensidade do beijo, pelas mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo, a respiração...

**Ohana:** Você não quer ir me ajudar a arrumar as malas?

**Wolvie:** Claro! – completa Logan, segurando-lhe a mão.

Na saída, ele deixa um recado com a recepção de com quem estava e de que logo voltaria, caso Jubi se inquietasse.

**Ohana:** Você preocupa-se mesmo com a garota, hein?

**Wolvie:** Ela é minha família, assim como o pessoal do Instituto. Antes deles eu não me sentia bem em nenhum lugar, vivia sem propósito, desgarrado do mundo. Como me disse uma vez o Charlie: "solitário, encontrou um lar; descrente conheceu algo em que acreditar". Isso me define muito bem, antes e depois dos X-men. Eu posso até querer ter meus momentos de solidão; aos quais eles respeitam, mas eu sempre acabo voltando. Lá é meu verdadeiro lar... Existem coisas lá que me prendem...

A imagem de Jean passa por sua cabeça; num rápido flash, seu olhar se entristece e, percebendo seu silêncio, Ohana pergunta:

**Ohana:** Hum... Quer dizer, então, que você tem um passado e tanto, não? –brinca, fazendo cara de "você está me escondendo algo".

Ele sacode a cabeça, realmente impressionado com as conclusões que ela toma:

**Wolvie:** Ah! Ruiva, se eu fosse contar, cê não ia acreditar! Se cê ficar firme no grupo, eu vou te contando aos poucos; pelo menos, as partes que eu me lembro...

O caminho é seguido em silêncio, no semblante de Ohana, pode-se ver como as palavras dele a impressionaram; alguns passos a frente:

**Ohana:** Chegamos! – sobe um lance de escadas - Seja bem-vindo ao meu humilde lar! – ela abaixa o tronco e estende as mãos, para que ele entre. Logan o faz, sendo seguido pela ruiva.

O que ele vê é uma típica casa de classe média; um estreito, porém aconchegante, corredor onde ao fim pode-se ver uma escada de algumas dezenas de degraus. À esquerda, uma entrada para a sala, sem nada de muito esdrúxulo. É uma pessoa normal, sem muitas pretensões. A próxima porta à direita era a cozinha e, subindo os degraus, do lado direito do hall ficava o quarto da moça e, em frente, o banheiro. Tudo muito arrumado e cheiroso.

Depois de dizer o que era cada cômodo, a ruiva, entrando no quarto, fez descer da parte de cima do armário uma mala, não muito grande; a qual foi levitando até a cama e abriu-se.

**Ohana: **Você não disse como eu vou pagar pela minha estadia...

**Wolvie:** O Charlie é rico, Ohana. O que cê levar é seu... A gente quer em troca é sua disposição em aprender e treinar sua mutação, só isso. – ele conclui.

**Ohana:** Bom, se vocês têm treinamento é porque combatem alguma coisa, certo? Que tipo de coisa é?

Questiona, começando a abrir as gavetas mentalmente e fazendo algumas roupas ajeitarem-se na mala, enquanto vira-se para ele e espera a resposta.

Logan impressiona-se com o controle, levando em conta que ela nunca direcionou seu treinamento para desenvolver todo seu potencial.

**Wolvie:** Hã... Na verdade, combatemos nossa própria espécie. Parece irracional, mas é o que acontece.

**Ohana:** Como assim?! Por quê?

**Wolvie:** Alguns mutantes acreditam que enquanto existir o ser humano, nunca conseguirão viver em paz. Eles acreditam que o homo sapiens deve ser eliminado. E um deles, inclusive, auto-intitula-se capaz de liderar os mutantes nessa empreitada. É coisa de maluco, mesmo...

**Ohana:** Eles querem fazer o mesmo que os humanos fazem por séculos... Exterminar não é a saída...

A ruiva termina, "colocando" alguns frascos de perfume na parte externa da bolsa e fechando-a. Enquanto a trás para si, Logan pergunta:

**Wolvie:** É nisso que cê acredita?

Seus olhos lúcidos olham nos dele:

**Ohana:** Sim. Sempre...

**Wolvie:** Então, seja bem-vinda.

Ele diz, passando a mão em seu cabelo, beijando seu pescoço, abraçando-a. Por alguns instantes ela fica petrificada. Aquilo estaria mesmo acontecendo? Ela merecia?

Ela pousa a mala no chão, perto da cama e, quando sente o calor da mão dele sobre suas costas, percebe que tudo é real. Maravilhosamente real. Começa a retribuir os carinhos. Desabotoando a camisa dele e passando suas mãos pelo tórax, costas, dando suaves beijos em seu peito.

Fazia tempo que Ohana não sentia essas sensações. Como ela mesma havia se censurado, nunca soube escolher os caras certos, até agora.

Ela deixa-se ser despida e, mesmo não sabendo que ele é o melhor naquilo que faz, naquela noite, ela comprova o fato. Ele conseguia ser extremamente delicado, com uma firmeza que ela nunca sentiu antes.

O som de seu coração acelerado era música para os ouvidos de Logan. Seu calor contra ele, sua respiração ofegante; para ele, a vida não devia ter felicidades assim, pelo menos, não pra ele...

Já para Ohana esse momento parecia surreal. Ela sempre esteve à procura do cara certo, de quem a fizesse sentir especial, feliz e, quando menos espera, ele vem até ela! Num bar onde já tinha perdido a conta de tantas cantadas baratas. A vida devia ser sempre assim, fácil.

Apesar de ser, até a presente data um solitário incorrigível, Logan sabia o que fazer com uma bela mulher. Nesse ponto, seus instintos prevaleciam. Ele deixava-se levar por cada som, cada cheiro, aproveitando ao máximo e fazendo Ohana aproveitar também. Ao final, a ruiva não tem dúvida de esta ter sido a melhor tarde da sua vida! Adormeceram juntos, abraçados.


	3. Segredos revelados

_SEGREDOS REVELADOS_

O avião sairia às 9 p.m. e, lá pelas 6:30 p.m. eles despertam; na verdade, Ohana desperta e dá de cara com um Logan já arrumado, sentado ao lado da cama, olhando-a. O queixo apoiado nas mãos e estas nos joelhos.

Ohana abre os olhos devagar... Sem estar totalmente acordada. Os sentimentos e sensações das horas precedentes começam a voltar e, com eles, ela retorna à realidade. Espreguiça-se:

**Ohana:** Hum!... Faz tempo que está aí? – quebra o silêncio.

Apenas levantando um pouco a cabeça, ele responde:

**Wolvie: **Algum tempo. Não tive coragem de te acordar e, te olhando, não vi a hora passar. – diz com um sorriso e uma breve olhada no relógio - Temos 2 horas antes do vôo.

Ela puxa o lençol, coloca-o ao redor do corpo enquanto senta-se na cama, logo em seguida levanta-se, vai até ele, beija-o:

**Ohana:** Vou tomar um banho rápido, já volto, ok? Quero ir num lugar antes de viajar. - pelo cheiro gostoso e pelo cabelo um pouco molhado, ela conclui que o canadense já o fez e provoca:

**Ohana:** Ah! Que pena você já ter tomado banho... Eu ia te convidar pra ir comigo. – pisca, andando sinuosamente.

No chuveiro, relembra cada momento, desde que o vira pela primeira vez e não acreditou em como tudo aconteceu de repente, com essa estranha sensação de "o conhecer desde sempre".

Coloca uma roupa mais formal – jeans e camiseta - faz uma trança e encontra-o sentado na mesma posição, um olhar distante.

**Ohana:** Logan, você está bem? – tocando-o no ombro.

Ele segura a mão da moça e diz, meio distraído:

**Wolvie: **A vida é tão estranha. Cê não sabe como é difícil pra mim ter esses momentos. E, pensando, percebi que é porque eu me afasto... Sofri e amei muito. Os dois ao mesmo tempo; que acho estranho amar sem sofrer...

Ela senta-se no colo dele, com uma cara de dó. O tom de voz dele era de real tristeza. Ohana acaricia-lhe o rosto, enquanto tenta imaginar o que poderia ter sido tão ruim assim; mas suas experiências não têm nada a ver com as dele, nada do que ela imagina condiz com a realidade...

O canadense segura-lhe a mão e suspira:

**Wolvie:** Gata, tenho que te dizer uma coisa: não amei muito na vida, mas os amores que tive... Como posso dizer isso. Posso parecer brusco, tá? Mas é esse meu jeito mesmo... – ele mede suas palavras, pela primeira vez - Foram assassinados!...

Os olhos verdes dela arregalam-se:

**Wolvie:** Durante minha vida, fiz mais inimigos do que amigos, talvez pela minha natureza. Tenho que te avisar... Eu sou virtualmente indestrutível. – ele afasta-a delicadamente e levanta-se - Lembra dos acessórios que eu disse que compensavam o fato de eu não ser telecinético? Bom, SNIKT esse é um deles.

A ruiva pula pra trás, colocando a mão na boca e dizendo:

**Ohana:** Agora entendi o porque de ter dito que se fosse me matar, já estaria morta!

Ela aproxima-se, ainda com a mão na boca, a expressão de surpresa. Toca a mão dele, sente as garras:

**Ohana:** Mas elas são de metal! Como isso é possível?

**Wolvie:** Eu tenho esse metal no corpo todo, na verdade, meu esqueleto é desse metal. Chama-se adamantium e é indestrutível. Também tenho um fator de cura acelerado, por isso não sangro e, além disso, meus sentidos são superaguçados, tanto olfato quanto audição. Também consigo me recuperar de envenenamentos, afogamentos, todo tipo de dano...

A garota presta atenção, não acreditando que pudessem existir mutantes assim.

**Ohana:** Mas... Você nasceu com esse metal? Eu... Não entendo...

SNIKT Ele recolhe as garras, volta a sentar-se. Ohana senta-se na cama:

**Wolvie:** Contra a minha vontade, eu fui submetido a um projeto canadense, feito para criar a arma perfeita. Por isso eu também comentei sobre ir te contando da minha vida, as partes que eu lembrasse. Porque além de implantarem esse metal em meus ossos, eles também bagunçaram minha mente, colocando implantes que facilitassem o controle, pra eles... Muitos momentos da minha vida foram criados e colocados em meu cérebro, mas de forma tão complexa que nem mesmo o Charlie pôde me ajudar. Ele não conseguiu diferenciar quais são as memórias reais das implantadas. Ele acredita, mesmo, que elas já são parte integrante de minha personalidade e, mexer nelas podia me causar mais mau que bem. – o tom de sua voz era baixo, quase um sussurro – Pra finalizar, por conta disso, os meus inimigos resolvem vingar-se de mim nas pessoas que amo. Achei que cê devia saber disso...

Ela nem mesmo pisca. Morrer não fazia parte de seus planos, mas ficar sem ele também não. Resolve não pensar muito sobre isso, não agora; poderiam conversar melhor depois.

**Ohana: **E-eu agradeço, acho. – ela brinca - Mas como deu pra perceber, sei cuidar de mim mesma...

**Wolvie:** Tá falando do carro?! – a voz mais grave que de costume - Aquilo foi doce... Primeira etapa dos níveis de treinamento! Ah! Garota – ele a abraça e muda o tom de voz, tentando convencer-se - Cê vai adorar treinar e ser uma X-man!

Ela deixa-se ser abraçada, não reage, mas em sua mente um turbilhão de pensamentos converge e "morre", sem ser expresso ou continuado. Logo em seguida, ela trás a mala para si, porém, ele a pega e caminha para a porta. Ohana pensa em como havia espaço para o cavalheirismo e para o amor em tanta –aparente - rudeza. Definitivamente, aquele homem era um mistério...

O local que Ohana queria visitar era o cemitério. Ficava a algumas quadras antes do hotel e era antigo a julgar pela idade de alguns mausoléus. Eles entram e caminham até um deles, meio afastado da entrada:

**Ohana:** Meus pais estão enterrados aqui e eu espero juntar-me a eles, quando meu dia chegar.

Ele acena com a cabeça e fica em silêncio, lembrando-se do túmulo de Mariko.

O mausoléu era de mármore branco com uma escada de três degraus e dois leões de cada lado, guardando a cripta. Mais ao canto, próximo a porta, dois vasos de cristal suportavam, de um lado uma rosa amarela, de outro um cravo vermelho. Ela ajeita as flores, tira algumas folhas que estavam nos degraus e ajoelha-se no primeiro deles. Fazendo uma pequena prece em voz baixa. Logan fica a alguns passos dela, olhando o local por inteiro e pensando que não deseja revê-lo tão cedo.

Andam até o hotel, sem nada falar, um por pensar que não devia ter avisado, pelo menos não daquela maneira; outra pelo que foi avisado, mas crendo que havia exagerado na narrativa...


	4. Conhecendo pessoas e o Instituto

_CONHECENDO PESSOAS E O INSTITUTO_

Já no hall do hotel, encontram uma Jubileu furiosa, com beicinho e batendo o pé esquerdo no chão, enquanto os braços cruzados davam claras mostras de inimizade:

**Jubi:** Resolveu vir pro nosso lado, então? – a garotinha comenta.

**Wolvie:** Guria, isso não é jeito de se portar! Por que cê ta assim?

O canadense diz, num tom paternalista, enquanto bagunça o cabelo dela.

Isso apenas a irrita mais e ela ameaça soltar uma rajadinha nele. "De nada vai adiantar, cê sabe disso", é a resposta e Jubi cala-se. Nem mesmo indo cumprimentar Ohana. Ela não se importa; a julgar pela idade da menina e pelas mostras de ciúme que na verdade apenas demonstram o grande carinho que ela sente por ele, a ruiva imagina que faria o mesmo no lugar da menina.

Logan avisa Ohana que irá subir para pegar algumas coisas; ela prefere esperar ali mesmo e, apenas para não fazer companhia a ela, Jubileu sobe. Alguns minutos passam-se, assim que o elevador abre as portas o canadense aparece com uma pequena mala e o chapéu na mão.

**Wolvie:** A gente vai chamar um táxi e já vamos para o aeroporto. Sempre é bom chegar um pouco antes. – explica.

**Ohana:** Tudo bem, Logan! – dá-lhe um beijo no rosto e, nesse instante, Jubileu sai do elevador. Ficando com cara de poucos amigos.

A espera do táxi torna-se muito incômoda. Os três vão para a frente do hotel e ficam esperando, em silêncio.

Assim que ele chega, Ohana entra, logo em seguida Logan e, por último, Jubileu. Todos no banco de trás.

Para tentar quebrar o incômodo gelo:

**Ohana:** São quantas horas de vôo?...

A olhada de Jubi é indescritível! Ignora completamente a questão e abre um chiclete, começando a entreter-se fazendo bolas.

Logan vira-se para ela e, com certeza, reprova-a com o olhar, pois a garota mostra-lhe a língua. Vira-se para Ohana:

**Wolvie:** Nem são horas... Só 1 hora e meia. Já voou? – comenta, decidido a ignorar o comportamento de Jubileu.

**Ohana: **Não, já fiz uma longa viagem de ônibus, mas nunca cheguei perto de um avião.

**Wolvie:** Outra coisa que cê vai se acostumar. – aproxima-se do ouvido dela e cochicha: Nós temos um jato no Instituto... – afasta-se com um largo sorriso.

A ruiva sorri de volta e lhe dá um beijo rápido, ao qual surte um efeito inesperado em Jubileu que sentencia:

**Jubi:** Sabia! Você não perde tempo, né, Wolvie?! – cutuca-o enquanto estoura uma bola.

Vendo que outro embate ia começar, já que ele se mostrou muito irritado, Ohana segura-o no braço e, dirigindo-se para Jubi:

**Ohana:** Desculpe, senhorita Lee! Mas é um absurdo a senhorita não conversar comigo! Eu pretendo fazer parte da equipe. Irá ver-me todos os dias e, cedo ou tarde, terá que se acostumar... Por favor, não me ignore! Percebi o grande afeto que tem por Logan e, acredite-me, não vou e nem pretendo roubá-lo de você! Já ponderei e vi que em seu lugar faria o mesmo, mas, por favor, não briguem mais! Nós nos amamos, sim; e isso só aumentou o que senti por ele desde que o vi da primeira vez... Por conhecê-lo há mais tempo que eu deve saber que é impossível resistir ao seu jeito. Acredito que ele deva suscitar esse sentimento em você e em outras também... Mas se sentir isso significa não ter exclusividade, eu me submeto. Contudo, gostaria de ser sua amiga também. Espero que considere essa possibilidade... Espero poder provar que não sou a imagem que fez de mim. Dê-me uma chance, sim?

Durante o pequeno discurso, as expressões de Jubi foram da inconformação geral ao descrédito, passando para a raiva e acabando, finalmente, na perplexidade total! Parou pra pensa e, realmente, havia feito um pré-julgamento e a ruiva havia ganhado pontos por dizer que faria o mesmo no lugar dela e por mostrar tanto afeto para com Logan; porém, ela não queria mostrar-se tão volúvel e, ainda com a cara fechada, sussurrou:

**Jubi:** Tá bom... – fazendo um grande bico depois.

Conhecendo a natureza da protegida, o canandense sorri, pois sabia que aquilo significava um sim.

A viagem correu sem mais novidades e, quando viu a extensão do Instituto, Ohana realmente gostou! Tanto verde, tanta calma; isso somente faria bem a ela...

Chegando na entrada da mansão, foi apresentada a uma outra ruiva. Logan levou sua bagagem até o início da escada, ficando lá:

**Jean:** Boa noite! Meu nome é Jean Grey e será um prazer ter uma telecinética com seus talentos entre nós! – com um sorriso amigável enquanto fazia uma rápida leitura na mente de Ohana - Também tenho essa habilidade, mas também sou telepata. – completa, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Ohana retribui o cumprimento e acrescenta:

**Ohana:** O prazer é meu! Chamo-me Ohana Brownsea, mas creio que já saiba disso e de outras coisas também – termina, colocando o dedo indicador em sua cabeça - Mas está tudo bem, eu não tenho nada a esconder...

Jean recebe o comentário, não sem uma certa surpresa. A perspicácia dela era algo a se ponderar.

A irlandesa gosta muito do jeito de Jean e esta fica aliviada por seus pensamentos não serem incomuns; o ciúme também aparece devido aos pensamentos dela com relação a Logan.

Jubileu pede licença e vai para seu quarto, pensativa sobre as coisas que ouviu...

Jean explica que Logan a levaria para o quarto dela, mas ela não os acompanharia, pois ia conversar com o professor. Anda pelo corredor e entra numa porta, quase ao fim deste.

Tudo era de madeira escura e velha e conferia ao lugar uma aura de mistério.

Chega perto da escada e o canadense diz:

**Wolvie:** Vem comigo! Vou te mostrar o seu quarto. – com voz alegre, levando a mala.

**Ohana:** Ah! - fazendo cara de choro - Pensei que os quartos fossem divididos...

**Wolvie:** Depois que cê ver como é o quarto, vai querer ele só pra você! Além do mais, a gente pode dividir um sempre que quiser! – completa, chegando na frente de uma porta e abrindo-a.

Os olhos de Ohana arregalam-se! Era quase do tamanho de sua casa inteira! Cama, armários, tudo era grande e confortável!

Ela entra e Logan vem logo atrás:

**Wolvie:** Não te disse? Vem olhar o toalete.

**Ohana:** É uma suíte? Todos são?

**Wolvie:** É isso aí!

Abre a porta e um cômodo do tamanho de dois cômodos de sua antiga casa surge. Com banheira e todos os luxos pensáveis.

**Ohana:** UAU!! – é tudo que ela diz, como uma criança em frente aos doces.

**Wolvie:** Que bom que gostou. Saiba que não tem privilégios. Todos são assim! Agora, olha em cima da cama.

Ela sai, vai até a king size e uma caixa com um x prateado está sobre ela. Tem um laço vermelho, a ruiva vira-se para ele com uma cara de surpresa ao que ele diz:

**Wolvie:** Coisas de Jean... – dando de ombros.

Ela abre e dá de cara com uma roupa que parece couro preto. De duas peças que continha pequenos "x" como adereço. Porém, ao pegá-las pôde notar que eram bem maleáveis.

**Ohana:** É lindo! Isso é o que eu estou pensando?

**Wolvie: **É só um uniforme pra treino. Assim que resolver fazer o seu é só falar com a Jean que ela ajeita tudo. É feito de um material especial, é térmico e contém receptores capazes de, em casos extremos, salvar sua vida.

**Ohana: **Mesmo? E ainda é tão fashion? – comenta, retirando-o da caixa e vendo que havia sido feito sob medida pra ela.

Ele sorri ao comentário e quando ela vira-se, pergunta:

**Ohana:** Você também vai usar um desses, Logan?

**Wolvie:** No começo usei um desse, mas agora escolhi um diferente. Na verdade o meu é bem mais colorido do que o seu, mas tem os mesmos receptores. Como eu tenho esse lado animal, ele foi desenhado para assustar o oponente. Você vai ver como ele é.

**Ohana:** Agora fiquei curiosa...

Ambos aproximam-se, abraçam-se e, trocando carícias, beijam-se.

Nisso, uma preocupada Jean cruza o corredor a caminho do quarto da nova hóspede, só para saber se estava tudo certo e também pra entender por que demoravam tanto...

Ele sente o cheiro dela tarde demais! Quando interrompe o beijo e vira-se, ela já está na porta, tentando mostrar que não se importa.

Ele afasta-se de Ohana, deixando a moça ciente de que ambos já tiveram algo, ou estão tendo. Para não se fazer de vítima, diz:

**Ohana:** Algum problema, Jean?

**Jean:** Não, vim ver se estava tudo bem. Posso ver que sim... – olhando rapidamente para Logan - O professor quer vê-la. Gostou do quarto?

**Ohana:** Só! É muito lindo! E o quanto antes conhecer o professor, melhor!

Ela sai, deixando os dois para trás e indo à mesma sala onde Jean havia entrado. Por sorte era a sala certa! Ao entrar um simpático senhor, numa diferente cadeira de rodas, aproxima-se:

**Professor X:** Seja bem-vinda ao Instituto, Ohana! Posso chamá-la pelo primeiro nome? –questiona, muito simpático.

**Ohana:** O prazer é meu em estar aqui! Pode chamar-me como desejar... – sorri, enquanto estende a mão e cumprimenta-o.

**Prof. X: **Onde está Jean? – ele questiona.

**Ohana:** Provavelmente com Logan, em meu quarto. Pelo menos foi lá que os deixei...

O professor já havia checado onde ela estava e surpreendeu-se com a sinceridade da moça, mesmo diante dessas circunstâncias.

**Prof. X: **Bem, meu nome é Charles Xavier e, creio que já devam ter contado qual o escopo de nosso Instituto, não?

**Ohana:** Sim, Logan disse-me algo. É uma idéia bonita, tem funcionado?

**Prof. X:** Hum, creio que aos poucos estamos chegando lá. É difícil quando os próprios mutantes usam suas habilidades para roubar e matar... Muitas vezes, o que levamos meses para construir, quando sentimos que as pessoas estão mais receptivas, é destruído por uma simples ação, de algum mutante desinformado.

**Ohana:** Se isso acontece é porque não estava tão sólido assim... Acha que eu poderei ajudar de algum modo? – pergunta, seriamente.

**Prof. X:** Acho que, com o devido treinamento, tanto físico quanto de sua mutação, você poderá ajudar sim. Estamos precisando de pessoas com seus valores para ajudar-nos a solidificar a confiança dos que se julgam diferentes de nós. Qualquer auxílio nesse sentido é bem-vindo.

Ele sorri, enquanto convida-a a seguí-lo e mostra os vários níveis da mansão. Tanto as salas de aula como os níveis secretos, comenta sobre a tecnologia S´hiar e batem um papo sobre viagens interplanetárias e sobre como encaravam o futuro.

----------------------------

Nesse ínterim, Logan e Jean conversam:

**Wolvie:** Que que cê achou dela, ruiva?

**Jean:** Bonita, simpática e extremamente sincera! Fi-fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém...

**Wolvie:** Sei que uma parte tua pode até tá feliz... Mas cê não consegue mentir pra mim, Jeannie... Que que tá acontecendo? Você e o Scott...

**Jean: **Não! – ela interrompe - nós estamos bem... É só que... Ah! Eu não consigo ser tão sincera quanto ela!

Sorri, mexendo nervosamente no cabelo. Tentando não parecer nervosa, mas isso é impossível. Tudo exala um cheiro, até mesmo uma Jean nervosa. Ele aproxima-se, segura as mãos dela e diz:

**Wolvie:** Olha, ruiva; nunca vou deixar de sentir o que sinto por você. Já que cê escolheu o almofadinha do Scott, eu não posso fazer nada pra mudar isso... Nesses anos todos o amor amadureceu e transformou-se num grande respeito e numa vontade louca de que cê seja feliz! Por isso, se essa situação te incomoda, Jeannie, eu quero saber, falou? Eu preciso saber! Porque se tem algo no mundo que eu detesto e que faria com que me detestasse seria te deixar triste.

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Jean. Realmente, ele sabia o que falar para deixá-la totalmente muda. Em sua mente, passam as cenas em que ele a salvou da morte, os momentos em que apenas um olhar dele servia para trazê-la de volta à realidade. Ela se desvencilha dele, passa sua mão em seu rosto, enxuga as lágrimas:

**Jean: **Logan, também quero que você seja feliz. O Scott é uma pessoa difícil de lidar. Mas eu me sinto bem com ele, na maior parte do tempo... Não é fácil pra mim, mas eu te peço tempo para me acostumar com a idéia, está bem? Estou realmente feliz por você! –termina de falar e ele ouve em seus pensamentos: "Você tem muita sorte, Logan! Ela te ama muito e, pelo que eu posso sentir, você também a ama. Sejam felizes!"

Beija-o na face e sai, deixando-o com seus pensamentos...

----------------------------

De volta à sala do professor, Ohana ainda trás estampado no rosto as impressões de espanto quanto à tecnologia do lugar.

**Prof. X: **Bem, Ohana, é isso que temos a oferecer. Em troca, queremos sua dedicação e algum comprometimento com nosso "modus operanti". Afinal, não gostaríamos de treinar futuros assassinos aqui. – termina assim o maior telepata do mundo.

**Ohana: **Sr. Xavier, gostei do que vi e sinto que posso ser mais útil aqui do que tentando levar uma pretensa vida normal. Parece o ápice de minha vida. O porquê de minha existência...

Resume a ruiva, enquanto todos os sentimentos e pensamentos, unidos numa enxurrada de felicidade, contentamento e completude, permeiam o Professor. X, fazendo-o ter certeza de haver escolhido certo.


	5. As horas antecedem os dias

A VIDA PASSA...

Com o tempo, todos na mansão, sem exceções, acostumam-se à presença da telecinética. Afinal, ela estava mesmo muito feliz ali, na sua mais nova família.

Todos os X-men, tanto os fixos como os de passagem tinham uma boa impressão dela.

Tanto Jubileu como Jean acostumaram-se a presença dela, esta última de tal modo que ambas tornam-se ótimas amigas e confidentes. Talvez, por Jean ter, através de Ohana, seus anseios realizados. Já da parte da telecinética, foi por pura afinidade...

Logan não cabia em si de contente! Esse "estado alterado" durou alguns meses e fez com que todos o estranhassem!

Andava sempre sorrindo; vivia dando flores, bombons e outros presentes; pensava em passar algum tempo no shopping e, acima de tudo, abdicava; por livre vontade, de sua solidão.

Ele mostrou-se até um pouco "abelhudo", pois queria inteirar-se da vida de todos e parecia estar sempre correndo atrás do "tempo perdido"...

Mas isso durou apenas alguns meses. O retorno aos treinos, a rotina sempre tão agitada e a nova onda de mutantes querendo ter seu "lugar ao sol" na base da força. A morte de Erik Lensher... Tudo isso fez com que Logan voltasse ao normal. Ficasse até um tanto frio, às vezes...

Ohana dominava ainda mais sua mutação. Descobriu-se que seu cérebro podia usar, ao mesmo tempo e em pontos distintos, 70 da capacidade mental. Também seus treinamentos de artes marciais; a cargo de Logan, rendera-lhe um ótimo conhecimento de autodefesa, além de definirem seu físico. Em suma: os melhores anos de sua vida.

Apesar da relação com Logan não avançar – por mais de uma vez ela achou que ia ser pedida em casamento, mas não... - ela também não regredia e, como ele mesmo dizia: "cada dia comigo é sempre único, gata", isso não a permitia reclamar já que, realmente, não havia monotonia!

Em alguns poucos meses ela teve o desprazer de conhecer Lady Letal, Cyber e Dentes-de-Sabre. Isso sem contar alguns tantos outros que sempre encrencavam com ele em bares, cinemas, restaurantes...

Ela já havia tecido uma teoria de esse ser o vício dele e isso fez com ela e Jean dessem boas risadas:

[Ohana Não, Jean! Não pode ser outra coisa! E o pior de tudo é que ele nunca começa,...

[Jean Mas sempre termina, não? – a telepata a corta.

[Ohana Sim! Isso mesmo! Do mesmo jeito que eu fujo dessas brigas é o jeito que ele foge quando toco no assunto "filhos"... – diz, resignada.

[Jean É, nesse ponto, ele e o Scott são idênticos. – Jean diz e sorri.

Ambas olham-se e caem na gargalhada.

[Jean Você acredita que eu não posso parar para admirar uma roupinha, um carrinho, que ele já vem dizendo: "nada disso, Sra. Summers, nada dessas idéias..."

Novamente riem. A imitação de Jean é impagável!

[Ohana É... Já Logan diz que esse mundo é só sofrimento e que não quer "botar um nenê nele". Mas eu tenho vivido momentos tão felizes que queria compartilhá-los com um bebê. – as risadas param. As duas abraçam-se e ficam assim por algum tempo.


	6. Outro modo de ação! Conhecendo os vilões

OUTRO MODO DE AÇÃO! – CONHECENDO OS VILÕES

Abrindo um parêntese para elucidar:

Como eu escrevi anteriormente, o número de mutantes "delinqüentes" aumentou drasticamente! Como era de se esperar, apesar de ainda a maior parte da população ser de homo sapiens, a balança estava ficando equilibrada para ambos.

O modo de ação dos X-men variou um pouco. Agora, eles capturavam mutantes, davam-lhes a oportunidade de ingressar para os X-men e, se persistissem em suas maldades, tanto Charles quanto Jean viam-se obrigados a interceder mentalmente.

É de se imaginar que com esse crescente aumento do número de mutantes, o casal "Logan" já tenha conhecido vários perigos e enfrentado-os no dia-a-dia, sempre unidos e não pensando muito no amanhã. Dentro dessa filosofia, tinham vivido muito bem. Desse modo, Logan não sofria tanto e, assim, acreditava estar preservando seu amor da insanidade do mundo. Ele cria piamente nisso, apesar de seus sentimentos o contradizerem...

Já do lado dos vilões, após algum tempo, eles perceberam que a ruiva era o "calcanhar de Aquiles" do canadense; várias vezes tentaram drogá-la, raptá-la, esquartejá-la, matá-la; mas todas as vezes, saía ilesa e isso sempre aumentava a paixão de ambos e os unia mais.

As mais sérias necessitaram da intervenção dos poucos amigos que tinham, mas que podiam contar, pois o "dar a vida" era recíproco.

Chega um dia onde, até os mais burros, percebem o óbvio: A união faz a força; mesmo a união das mentes criminosas. A força dos "mocinhos" está na união e, o único motivo pelo qual ganham dos outros é o caos e a desorganização na qual estes vivem.

Com o estrondoso crescimento dos mentalmente manipulados para o lado do bem, os poucos reincidentes no crime resolveram unir-se. Já não importava a quantidade, mas a qualidade; estavam armando um plano que acabaria com a soberania dos X-men e, desse modo, a quantidade viria, com o tempo...

Sob a liderança de Metabolisis, um mutante capaz de alterar o metabolismo das coisas, foi criado um grupo chamado "NeoGênesis". Este grupo possuía por volta de 50 membros, todos muito bem treinados e alguns em nível alpha...

Fechando o parêntese e voltando...


	7. Apenas um simples passeio

APENAS UM SIMPLES PASSEIO

Era pra ser somente uma excursão pelas Rochosas Canadenses. Mas, jamais seria assim, senão pelos acontecimentos subseqüentes, ao menos pelo guia; um baixinho invocado e que conhecia aquelas paragens como o quintal da sua casa!

Depois de quase dois anos entre os X-Men, Ohana foi convidada por Logan para conhecer uma das paisagens mais selvagens e lindas do planeta!

[Ohana Você não está exagerando, não?

[Wolvie Qu'é isso, ruiva? Cê sabe que eu não sou de exagerar... Anda! Arruma suas coisas que a gente vai um caminho de carro e vai passar dois dias a pé, em contato com a natureza!

[Ohana Dois dias? Mas eu nunca passei mais de duas horas fora de um teto! Você tem certez

[Wolvie Cê não quer ir? É isso? Ou é a companhia?

A ruiva enrubesce de leve. "Claro que não era a companhia!" Aliás, era justamente por ela que a telecinética ao menos cogitava a viagem.

Colocando a mão no rosto dele, ela responde:

[Ohana Nem um, nem outro. Você promete que será um passeio romântico?

A cara de Logan foi indescritível! Uma careta mesclada com... Com outra careta!

[Wolvie Romântico?! Her... Se você tá querendo romantismo eu sugiro que encontre outro cara, Ohana... – ele retira a mão dela de seu rosto e completa – Porque de mim, cê não vai ter isso, não... – Vira-se e entra para a mansão, deixando Ohana totalmente sem graça!

-----

Duas horas depois e estava tudo arrumado. Ela não desistiria dele por causa disso! Ele tinha provado, mais de uma vez, que era romântico, somente não gostava de demonstrar isso na frente dos outros... Porque quando estavam a sós, ele até mesmo dizia coisas que não combinavam com ele. Tudo bem... Ele nunca tinha dado flores, nunca tinha dito "eu te amo" e, raramente, pedia desculpas, mas conseguia demonstrar muito convincentemente!

Com uma mochila de viagem nas costas, a ruiva desce a escada ainda pensativa. Será que estaria preparada pra uma viagem dessas? Ela tinha muito medo de atrasá-lo e deixá-lo com raiva; mas, ao que parecia, ele queria ir para relaxar e desestressar. Chegando na sala, encontra ele com calça jeans, blusa xadrez , bota e chapéu! Parecia um autêntico Cowboy! Ela pára e pensa o que é que viu nele... Assim que ele se vira, com um sincero sorriso no lábio, ela lembra: ele é, simplesmente, um gato!

[Wolvie Decidiu ir? Mas eu nunca vou entender o que se passa na cabeça das mulheres! Acho que nem se eu fosse telepata, entedia!

[Professor X Não se preocupe, Logan. Eu sou e não entendo, se isso serve de consolo! – ambos riem – Façam uma ótima viagem! Não se preocupem porque está tudo sob controle aqui, está bem?

[Wolvie Falou, Profi. Eu não posso mesmo me preocupar. O sr. tá cercado pelos mutantes mais treinados do planeta. Eu sou só mais um. E a Ohana aqui – diz isso colocando um peso enorme na já pesada mochila dela – vai ficar tinindo depois dessa!

Usando sua telecinesia, ela se mantém em pé pra não cair igual uma tartaruga e pagar o maior mico!

Era estranho... Fazia apenas algum tempo que estava com eles e Logan sempre a tratava de forma extrovertida e feliz! Ela o via detonando na sala de perigo, mas quando saía de lá, estava sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Para os outros moradores da casa, isso era muito estranho! Mas para Ohana, por ela ser a razão dessa alegria, ela sempre o vira assim. Era normal...

Isso tudo estava prestes a mudar de forma radical!

----

Ele havia resolvido levar a caminhonete com o trailler atrás. A mesma caminhonete com a qual ele chegou aos X-Men, há muitos anos atrás. Estavam na estrada fazia algumas horas e o frio já estava ficando forte!

[Wolvie Já foi pro Canadá, gata?

[Ohana Não... Eu nem mesmo tinha estado em Westchester. Não era muito de viajar, não tinha motivos...

[Wolvie E seus parentes? Ninguém vivo?

[Ohana Não... Ninguém vivo.

[Wolvie Sabe, muitas vezes, as pessoas que menos esperam se tornam parte da nossa vida e valem mais do que qualquer parente... Eu não me lembro dos meus pais, nem de ninguém que saiba quem eu sou... Mas os X-Men são minha família. E eu não os troco por nada desse mundo, Ohana!

[Ohana É... Acho que quando não se tem lembrança, a perda não é tão forte assim. Mas...

Uma ponta de tristeza começou a aparecer na voz e no jeito de Ohana. Ela lembra-se de como foi difícil sua infância e sentia muito não ter sido aceita por seus pais. Ela sempre os amou, eles por outro lado... E o pior, é que não era por ser mutante; mas sim, por não aceitar os costumes e a religião deles... Desde criança ela não concordava que uma religião podasse as vontades e os desejos de seus fiéis. Ela achava que o certo era ser livre, amando aos outros e respeitando o ser humano, não somente o ser que fizesse parte do mesmo credo.

Percebendo que a ruiva havia ficado calada, Wolverine pega na mão dela e faz um carinho.

[Wolvie Deixa pra lá, guria... Pessoas assim não merecem sua tristeza. Vamos mudar de assunto, tá? Espero que cê esteja com um bom preparo físico, porque quando a gente chegar, vai andar uns três dias a pé!

[Ohana Você está de gozação, né? Tinha dito dois! Seu mentiroso... Eu não agüento! Sabia que não devia ter vindo! Eu vou te atrasar e eu não quero fazer você perder nada por minha causa. Eu

[Wolvie Qu'é isso? Relaxa! A gente anda três dias e vê onde vai parar... Na verdade, eu queria te mostrar um lugar...

[Ohana Mesmo? – ela bate as mãos de felicidade – Deve ser lindo, Logan!

[Wolvie É mais do que isso, guria. É mágico! Um dos poucos lugares na Terra onde eu morreria feliz.

[Ohana Então, é um dos pouco lugares, onde eu choraria muito. – ela completa, com os olhos verdes lúcidos e brilhantes. – Eu... Eu sei que não posso tentar fazer nenhuma imagem idílica sobre nós, Logan, mas eu quero que saiba: esse tempo que passamos juntos têm sido os melhores dias da minha vida!

Diante de uma declaração dessas e com suas atuais mudanças de humor, Logan fica desarmado! Ele tentava, a todo custo, fazê-la perceber que não seria plenamente feliz ao lado dele! Ele nunca tinha tido sorte com as mulheres... Nem por isso, era mulherengo. Ele era "um cara na dele". Se ia num bar e alguma mulher jogava charme, claro que ele não ia rejeitar, mas não era do tipo de ir a bares atrás de mulher, ou de ficar dando fácil pra qualquer uma...

O canadense vai diminuindo a velocidade do carro devagarzinho até ele parar de vez, engata o freio de mão e, virando totalmente de frente pra ela, pergunta, com total convicção na voz:

[Wolvie Cê tem certeza disso, Ohana? Tem certeza de que me quer?

A pergunta parecia fria. Calculada. Ela nem mesmo ousa responder!

[Ohana ...

[Wolvie Porque eu não acho que mereço tanto assim! Tô tentando encaixar na minha cabeça e tentando entender o que foi que cê viu em mim, mas... Não consigo...

A ruiva baixa a cabeça, como que tentando encontrar dentro de si as palavras certas e, depois de alguns segundos, segura nas mãos fortes dele e responde, olhando nos olhos:

[Ohana Você não sabe? Realmente? Como eu poderia não gostar de alguém tão sincero, presente e forte como você? Não digo isso pelo seu passado, pois dele nada sei... Vi que todos estão admirando sua "mudança" que pra mim nada mais é do que você mesmo, desde o primeiro dia que se apresentou a mim, naquele bar...

Você é daquelas pessoas, Logan, capazes de deixar por onde passam a marca de seu caráter! É claro que você não está aqui para agradar a todos! Ninguém é capaz disso... Mas aqueles a quem considera, você se dá por inteiro e eu não posso deixar de dizer e pensar que, se você acha não me merecer, eu tenho tantos ou mais motivos para dizer o mesmo de você!

Ao terminar essas palavras, suas mãos tremiam! Ela nunca teve que fazer discursos improvisados sobre o que lhe ia à alma! Ela nunca passava mais do que alguns dias com os caras que saia. Desesperada para que o último fosse "O" cara. Mas nunca era...

Quando finalmente sente dentro de si que a grande busca acabou, quando sente que se tivesse se poupado de buscar tão freneticamente, ele teria ido até ela, de qualquer modo; quando já nem mesmo sabe direito o que sente, tem ainda que tentar dar bons motivos para que o outro entenda isso também! Não! Era demais! Demais até mesmo para a mais nova X-Woman!  
Sentindo que algo de muito especial havia sido dito naquele momento, Logan não sabe o que dizer. Ele sobe suas mãos pelos braços da ruiva e percebe que não é só sua mão que treme, mas seu corpo todo!  
Subindo um pouco mais as mãos, ele chega em seus ombros e segura com delicadeza seu pescoço, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, ao mesmo tempo em que ele próprio chega mais perto e a abraça, fazendo "shiiii" bem baixinho no ouvido dela. Ela não retribui o carinho, estava fragilizada demais para, até mesmo, estender suas mãos e abraçá-lo de volta, aquela tremedeira a fazia sentir incapaz e, ao abraçá-la, somou-se a ela um mal estar na barriga. Uma onda súbita de frio, seguido de um choque de calor; ao som da voz dele, tudo pareceu sumir! Toda a dor, o mal estar, as incertezas, as dúvidas que não queriam calar dentro dela...

As mãos dele deslizavam pelas costas dela, pelo cabelo e, aos poucos, ela também se acalmou. Parou a tremedeira, parou tudo e ela pôde abraçá-lo também, pôde também lhe fazer um carinho no cabelo, passar a mão pelo braço dele num claro convite ao sexo. Ele, porém, assim que percebeu a intenção dela, saiu de mansinho de perto; segurou o volante de novo, soltou o freio de mão e deu a partida!

Logan não ia se aproveitar dela num momento desses. Mesmo ela querendo! Era uma espécie de necessidade que ela tinha de sempre tentar deixar tudo certo através do sexo. E não é assim que sempre acontece... Ele queria que a ruiva entendesse que nem todos ajudam querendo algo em troca. Nem todos os homens são iguais!

Ela entende o recado e cora de leve. Isso somente comprovava o que ela já imaginava: Logan era alguém muito especial, demais até para ela...

O silêncio é quebrado por ele, alguns minutos depois:

[Wolvie Daqui a umas duas horas vai ter o último motel da estrada, aí a gente pára, gata.

[Ohana O quê?!?! Duas horas?! Eu estou ficando quadrada aqui!

Será que não dá pra fazer uma parada rápida? Só pra esticar as pernas, vai?...

[Wolvie Ah! Vai! A gente está na caminhonete a, somente oito horas (nenhuma hora ou data ou local foi confirmado pela autora –bem que eu tentei... – por isso, se alguém sentir alguma disparidade, eu não posso fazer nada! ;p), isso não é nada...

[Ohana Nada pra quem tem fator de cura... Uma coisa que eu não tenho!

[Wolvie O qui é que o meu fator de cura tem a ver com "bunda quadrada"?! – e faz cara de espanto, arregalando os olhos.

Ohana ri antes de tentar pensar em alguma resposta. Ele sorri do riso dela e o clima fica bastante descontraído.

[Ohana Bom!... Tem tudo a ver! Senão, eu também não teria dor, de tanto tempo sentada. Eu trabalhava sentada, esqueceu?!

[Wolvie É... Não deixa de ter razão... Mas eu andava de moto e de carro antes mesmo de tu nascer! Isso deve condicionar os músculos... Além do que

[Ohana Além do que nada! Por favor, vai?... Uma paradinha de quinze minutos e eu fico quieta o resto da viagem...

[Wolvie Paro vinte se você prometer não ficar quieta.

Ela devolve com um olhar de "tudo bem, engraçadinho" e ele encosta o trailler no acostamento, numa paisagem deslumbrate!

A ruiva desce do carro e se espreguiça, estica os braços, respira fundo... E o que sente é cheiro de charuto! Vira-se e lá está Logan, admirando a paisagem com um imenso charuto na boca, contrastando com toda a natureza ao redor!

[Ohana Ah! Não! Essa não!

O canadense olha em volta, vira-se pra ver se tinha algo atrás dele e não encontra o motivo do espanto... Volta-se para ela, com os ombros e as mãos levantadas:

[Wolvie Que foi?

[Ohana Não acredito que nem aqui você pára de fumar! Está maculando o ar puro com esse charuto! – "Não acredito!" – ela pensa.

[Wolvie Escuta aqui, mocinha! O carro tá "maculando" muito mais o ar puro do que o meu charuto... Além do mais, você nunca reclamou disso antes! Nem mesmo quando eu te beijo...

"Maldito! Ele tem razão quanto ao carro, mas..." – a ruiva comenta internamente e, esbanjando um ar de vitória:

[Ohana Já que você tocou no assunto, eu tenho uma reclamação sim! O gosto disso é muito **ruim**! Não reclamo em nada, e nem poderia, do jeito como você beija... Mas o gosto, Logan... Será que dava pra você não fumar, ao menos aqui?...

[Wolvie Cê quer que eu pare, gata?...

[Ohana Não! Olha... Eu sei que é pedir demais e que você deve fumar esse negócio desde sempre, mas ao menos

[Wolvie Caramba! Eu fiz uma pergunta simples e direta! Será que dava pra responder?...

A ruiva assusta-se com a brutalidade da interrupção e fica indecisa: falar o que queria ou o que ele gostaria de ouvir? Resoluta, ela o encara e responde:

[Ohana Sim! Gostaria que você parasse...

Ele dá de ombros e, unindo palavra e ação, retruca:

[Wolvie Então tá! – começa a apagar o charuto na mão e, enquanto isso fazer caras e bocas de dor. Ohana viu uma fumacinha sair da mão dele que, segundos depois, se dissipa. Instintivamente, ela dá a volta no carro e vai ver como ele está. – Não fumo mais. – ele completa.

Segurando a mão dele, ela pensa que ninguém nunca fez nada parecido por ela antes! Nunca! Olhando de perto, a única coisa que tinha sobrado era a cinza do charuto. Não havia queimadura, nem cicatriz; era como se nada tivesse acontecido... Mas para Ohana, isso não diminuía o valor da cena. A vontade que ela tinha era de dizer: "oh! Que fofo!!" mas, com ele, isso poderia ter um efeito inverso...

Ela se aproxima mais dele e diz:

[Ohana Logan! Não precisa ser tão radical...

O canadense não deixa por isso também e, aproximando-se mais, o suficiente para poder sentir o cheiro dela impregnando completamente suas narinas, sentir o tecido da blusa dela roçando no dele:

[Wolvie Não preciso mais dele. Cê é a minha **droga**, agora.

Ela não se segura e, agindo impulsivamente, solta um "Que lindo!", e chegando bem mais perto, ela dá um selinho nele. Assim que ia começar a sair de perto dele, Logan a abraça pela cintura, dando um choque violento de corpos e completa:

[Wolvie E eu lá sou homem de "selinho", Ohana! Se quer fazer, faz inteiro!

Ela não tem muito tempo para agir ou protestar do gosto de tabaco que ele devia estar. O beijo do canadense foi de tal forma profundo que a ruiva fica sem reação! Seus braços, antes enlaçados no pescoço dele, caem inertes e ela parece desmaiada; sendo apenas capaz de, logo que ele termina o beijo, dizer "UAU!".

Alguns segundos depois:

[Ohana Eu não entendi o recado direito, Sr. Logan... Dava para repetir?...

[Wolvie Nunca fui chegado em BIS, gatinha. Mas valeu a tentativa.

E pisca para ela. Ambos riem do ocorrido e ele ri do modo com ela ficou, totalmente caída nos braços dele! Era bom sentir-se amado assim. Bom saber que ela também sentia o mesmo... Ele não ia agüentar passar por outro amor não-correspondido. Disso, já bastava a Jean que estava sempre na mansão; sempre ao lado dele...

[Wolvie Vai dizer que o gosto atrapalhou?...

[Ohana Não, porque isso seria negar que o beijo foi perfeito. Mas o gosto estava lá... Bem no fundo daquela enxurrada de sensações...

[Wolvie Cê vai aprender que eu sou o melhor no que faço, ruiva. – e sorri, todo vitorioso, pegando-a pela cintura e andando em direção a caminhonete.

Ele dá uma parada antes de abrir a porta.

[Wolvie Mais umas duas horas e a gente descansa um dia inteiro, tá? Eu preciso me informar com uns velhos amigos se alguma coisa mudou...

[Ohana Mudou em quê?

[Wolvie Nas regras de **CAÇA**! – essa última palavra foi dita em um tom bem alto, quase gritada. Ohana achou muito estranho, mas preferiu não perguntar. Afinal, para que estragar um momento como esse com algo, aparentemente, sem importância?

As próximas duas horas passam sem grandes novidades. Ora um animal diferente que cruzava a pista, ora uma piada de Ohana, ora um comentário jocoso de Logan acerca da "menininha de cidade" –que era como ele via Ohana – e, assim, os dois chegam a uma pequena cidadezinha no final de Alberta. Era considerada, segundo o canadense, como "a última parada pra civilização". Se é que se pode chamar um pardieiro daqueles assim.

Logo que Ohana desce, vários olhares ávidos pousam sobre ela; como um cachorro faminto que tivesse carne fresca à vista!

Entrando rapidamente no carro, ela pega Logan de surpresa:

[Wolvie Que foi, guria? Tá com frio?

[Ohana Bom, também estou, mas o problema não é esse... – lançando um olhar pra fora e para os caras.

[Wolvie Hehe. Do frio eu posso cuidar. – tirando a jaqueta e colocando no ombro dela – Do resto, fica sentada aí que eu vou abrir a porta pra você...

Ela fica, mas começa a imaginar a briga que isso pode dar. Porém, talvez devido a descontração anterior, talvez por não ser já o mesmo de antes, Logan resolve não quebrar a cara de ninguém, mesmo ouvindo frases do tipo: "uia, cara! É aquele baixinho lá...", ou piores: "Vambora, cambada! Vai ver que a gostosa é mutuna também..."

Ele abre a porta com cara de poucos amigos , contudo muda a feição assim que a vê. O canadense estende a mão e comenta:

[Wolvie Vem. Ninguém vai te incomodar mais.

A ruiva sai receosa, segurando firme na mão de Logan como se esta fosse mais do que um arrimo, mas a certeza de que ninguém a tocaria. Mesmo sendo uma mutante poderosa, ela prefere esquecer disso quando está com ele. Isso a faz mais "humana", saber que existe alguém ali para protegê-la.

Apesar de os olhares serem incômodos e continuarem, ao menos, já não eram tão diretos...

Entram em um dos bares, ambos sempre de mãos dadas.

Apesar de Ohana ser alguns centímetros mais alta que Logan, ficava claro a qualquer um que olhasse, de quem era a jaqueta usada pela ruiva; isso bastou para deixar qualquer outro "pretende" desencorajado!

Chegando no balcão, o canadense exclama:

[Wolvie E aí, Stu! Não oferece mais bebida grátis aos velhos amigos?!

O velho, ligeiramente gordo, de costas para o balcão leva um susto e, virando-se demonstra seu ceticismo ao ver Logan. Tinha a cara desconfiada, parecendo não lembrar muito bem dele:

[Stu Se eu fizesse isso, ia ser o cara com mais amigos na redondeza... Mas ia estar falido! É você mesmo, Logan?

O canadense nada responde, apóia a mão no balcão e ejeta as garras!

[Wolvie Quem mais ia ter uma belezinha dessas?! Olha pra minha cara feia, Stu! Sou eu mesmo!!

Isso convence o velho e ele dá a volta para abraçar Logan do lado de lá. Ohana somente observa, sentada numa das cadeiras junto ao balcão. Ela nunca tinha visto Wolverine junto com outro homem assim, tão camarada. Era a primeira vez...

[Stu O tempo tem sido bom pra você, hein?! Na verdade, está como eu te conheci a uns 30 anos atrás, não é?

[Wolvie É isso aí, xará! Uma das vantagens de ser mutante. Vem aqui, quero te apresentar alguém muito importante.

Ambos vão à direção de Ohana que desce da cadeira e faz Stu soltar um sorriso, dizendo logo em seguida:

[Stu Ei! Dessa vez conseguiu uma da sua altura também? Acho que ela não te chama de nanico, né?

Wolvie dá um cutucão no amigo, fazendo entender que essa não era um qualquer, mas alguém beeem diferente das garotas que ele levava lá. Mas, ou Stu era lerdo, ou quis aprontar com Logan. Ele limpa a mão num pano velho e sujo preso a sua cintura e, estendendo-a para a moça, completa:

[Stu Prazer, sou o Stu. –e virando-se para Logan, pergunta – Então dessa vez, o "de sempre" vai sem acompanhamento, hein? – e ri alto, batendo no ombro do X-Men.

Ohana fuzila Logan com o olhar e este, por sua vez, não sabe onde colocar a cara.

[Stu Ué... Não entenderam a brincadeira? É assim

[Wolvie e Ohana ENTENDEMOS!

[Stu Tá bem... Não precisam ser brutos... – volta para trás do balcão, pega uma chave e entrega a Logan – Essa é a chave do quarto 13, o mais decente dessa espelunca, como você sabe.

Logan vai andando na frente e Ohana ia segui-lo quando sente seu braço sendo segurado. Era Stu, com um grande sorriso no lábio. Ohana pensa "lá vem besteira!", mas, ao invés disso, ele simplesmente pergunta, num tom de voz baixo:

[Stu Você também é mutante? 

[Ohana S-sou... Por quê?

[Stu Será que dava pra você me mostrar qual é sua habilidade?

A ruiva não acredita no que ouve! Enquanto o resto do mundo os odeia e persegue, tem gente que gosta de ver?!

Logan ouve tudo o que ele diz e lembra-se da primeira vez que o viu, naquele mesmo bar, há 30 anos atrás. Era noite e ele estava para fechar quando entraram uns arruaceiros. Estavam quebrando tudo e iam matar o dono do bar, na época, um Stu bem mais jovem.

O canadense não faz nada, até perceber que eles não estavam mesmo brincando e, agindo rápido, nocauteia todos eles! Menos o cara com a arma que, apavorado, dá vários tiros em Logan. Este caí, levantando alguns minutos depois e cortando a arma do agressor em cinco partes! Essa foi a primeira vez que Stu viu um mutante. Depois dessa, muitos outros vieram e ele sempre queria saber o que eram capazes de fazer, pois isso o fascinava.

Ohana envia um olhar para Logan, querendo saber se é seguro demonstrar os poderes lá. Ele chega mais perto e pergunta para Stu:

[Wolvie Diz aí: Qual é a coisa mais pesada dessa espelunca?!

Stu aponta para um cara muuuuito gordo, sentado numa cadeira, com o tronco jogado sobre a mesa; totalmente bêbado!

[Stu Vai fazer ele emagrecer? – e solta uma estridente gargalhada!

Ela sorri e, apontando para o bêbado, pedindo a atenção de Stu; começa a levantar todo o conjunto: Gordo; mesa e cadeiras. Em alguns segundos, estão todos a uns 40 centímetros do chão. Àquela hora, o bar não estava muito cheio e, os que lá estavam, pareciam realmente bêbados! O máximo que poderia acontecer seria o gordão virar alguma espécie de "deus" pra eles...

Ela volta com tudo para o chão e, virando-se para Stu, comenta, enquanto pega um copo e o enche de bebida telecineticamente:

[Ohana Eu posso mover as coisas com o poder da mente. – completa, virando o copo num gole e fechando o "queixo caído" de Stu.

[Stu Maneiro... Será que dava pra você colocar esse cara pra fora? Ele me deve uma porrada de dinheiro e nunca paga! Só pede mais bebida.

[Wolvie Cê tá com medo dele, Stu? Qualé!

[Stu Eu já não sou mais o mesmo, Logan... Envelheci e fiquei cansado dessa vida. Não quero arrumar encrenca. Mas ela sempre me procura!

[Wolvie O dia que cê largar esse bar, elas não te procuram mais...

E, dizendo isso, ele segurou no braço de Ohana e começou a subir as escadas.

[Ohana Mas eu poderia ajudar, Logan!...

[Wolvie Não! Ele tem que aprender a se virar sozinho, gata! Ele sempre foi chorão assim, sempre...

O papel de parede do corredor, nos poucos lugares onde ainda tinha, estava descolando da parede e extremamente sujo! Tudo cheirava mofo e, assim que chegam no quarto 13 e Logan abre a porta, Ohana leva um susto! A decoração do lugar era seu menor problema! Era um autêntico quarto de motel de espelunca de quinta categoria!

Ela abre a boca e se recusa a entrar.

[Ohana Desculpe, querido, mas eu não vou dormir aqui nem que você tivesse que pagar pelo quarto! Isso aqui é horrível, Logan! Olha só essa cama de água em forma de coração! Não! Desculpe!!

Ele estava impassível, retira uma mochila das costas e só retruca:

[Wolvie Mulheres! Sempre querem dar opinião antes do final...

Ela fica parada na porta, vendo o que o canadense ia fazer. Ele tira a cama de lugar, a empurra pra mais perto de um canto da parede, empurra outros móveis para os cantos, coloca a mochila no chão e aperta um botão: Imediatamente, ela infla e cobre, mais ou menos, dois metros de diâmetro! Tinha virado uma barraca, fofa por baixo e coberta por cima, totalmente higiênica e cheirosa!

Ohana não pode deixar de bater palmas! Ela fica muito feliz com a cena e, entra correndo no quarto indo abraçá-lo.

[Wolvie Cê acha que **eu **ia querer dormir num lugar desses?! Muito menos trazer você aqui pra passar a noite, ruiva!

Ele a abraça em retorno e ela entra na barraca, sentindo como era fofa, porém firme.

[Ohana Nossa! É tudo de bom! Muito gostosa, Logan!

[Wolvie Na minha visão, não é a cama que tá gostosa, não, Ohana...

Ela sorri e tira a jaqueta dele. Se fosse ouvir isso de outro, sentir-se-ia ofendida. Mas, vindo dele, era um elogio e tanto! Logan era péssimo com as palavras, mas era espontâneo a todo o momento.

Ele tira as botas de Cowboy e entra de gatinho na cabana, indo deitar do lado de Ohana. Ela se aninha nele, tirando o tênis e jogando-o pra fora também.

[Ohana Mas... Se a gente está nessa barraca, não podia ficar lá fora?

[Wolvie Não! Cê não faz idéia do frio que faz à noite aqui.

[Ohana Você disse que vamos passar dois dias na mata! Como vamos fazer isso?

[Wolvie Ah! Mas pra isso eu trouxe uma barraca especial, muito mais quente do que essa. Ela é muito maior, por isso não dava pra montar lá fora...

Ele parecia estar mentindo descaradamente, era péssimo para inventar desculpas e, tentando remediar, ele diz algo que convence: 

[Wolvie Lá fora a gente não ia poder ficar à vontade, Ohana. Um monte de caras iam ficar babando! Pensando no que a gente está fazendo. Aqui não. A gente pode relaxar...

[Ohana Isso é verdade... Concordo, vai! Mas... – e ela se aproxima do ouvido dele – chega de falar, né?

Dizendo isso, a ruiva começa a desabotoar a camisa dele. Ele fica quietinho, não a proíbe, mas também não ajuda.

Assim que termina, ela tira a própria camisa, sentando sobre ele.

Aí, sim, ele esboça alguma reação: a puxa para si e rola com ela, ficando por cima; leva os braços dela para trás e a beija de uma forma brusca, mas sem machucar. Logo em seguida, ele fica de joelhos no colchão.

É a vez da ruiva ver o que ele vai fazer, não se mexe, fica com as mãos para trás, usando os pés para massagear a perna dele.

Ele somente fecha os olhos, sentindo o movimento do pé dela. Não queria que aquele momento morresse nunca. Logan tinha tão pouco deles! Momentos em que a última coisa que lhe passa pela mente é salvar o mundo, já que em instantes como esse, o mundo dele se circunscreve onde ela está. Ela é o mundo dele, ao menos nessas poucas ocasiões.

Ela percebe o momento pensativo dele e resolve antecipar-se, levanta-se devagar, fica de joelhos também, passa a mão por todo o peitoral dele, sentindo cada fibra, cada músculo. Ele ainda não abre os olhos. Podia ser seu primeiro sonho! Apenas um maldito sonho...

Era estranho, pois, cada vez com ela, parecia única. Ele subtraía de sua mente, mesmo que desejasse lembrar, a vez anterior e era sempre tudo mágico! Tudo perfeito!

Ele sente um calafrio na espinha quando ela beija sua orelha e dá uma leve lambidinha. Abrindo os olhos devagar, o canadense constata ser mesmo um sonho, já que tinha diante de si um anjo.

Ele sorri, um sorriso que raramente dava, de canto de boca; totalmente charmoso!

Vai tentar beijá-la, mas ela coloca a cabeça para trás, adiando o momento, fazendo crescer o desejo. A ruiva então, aproxima o rosto devagar, tocando os lábios dele com seus lábios, tocando os olhos dele, o pescoço. Ela beija todo o tórax dele, enquanto suas mãos deslizam até a velha calça jeans e começam a abrir o zíper e ele se joga de costas no colchão, tirando a calça, bem rápido e fazendo sinal com as mãos para ela vir.

Ohana sorri diante do afobamento dele. Faz que não com o dedo da mão e tira sua calça de moleton, ficando apenas de lingerie.

Logan gosta desse jogo de "má criação", também sorri diante da negativa dela e, assim que tira a calça, o canadense fica admirando o que tem diante de si:

[Wolvie Olha só isso! Eu não te mereço, gata!

A ruiva faz uma cara de "não gostei do comentário", puxando a boca para o lado e tentando parecer braba. Ela começa a abaixar e fica de gatinho, engatinhando até ele, com o rosto ainda falsamente infeliz:

[Ohana Então somos dois!

Logan sorri. Ela realmente gostava dele! Isso era algo pra ser celebrado, celebrado a noite toda!

Abraçando-a com força ela solta um "ui!" ao que ele pára e apenas a abraça. Começa a passar a mão no cabelo tão vermelho dela, sentir o cheiro doce que ele tem. Cheirava com força e começou a cheirar o pescoço dela. Ohana ria das cócegas que aquilo fazia; cada cheiro soltava ferormônios que ativavam respostas nele também.

O canadense começa a passar a mão pelas costas dela; solta o fecho do sutiã e o joga longe. Continua com a mão nas costas dela e vai deslizando, fazendo-a gemer baixinho e soltar um profundo suspiro, até encontrar a calcinha dela e jogá-la longe também.

Cada som que ela solta; cada suspiro e gemido era como uma recompensa aos ouvidos de Logan. Desse modo, sabia o quanto ela também estava gostando; ela vai beijando o pescoço forte dele e ele o dela, só que ligeiramente vai virando para que fique por cima. Ela pára de beijá-lo e diz: 

[Ohana Hum... Não! Hoje é a minha vez...

[Wolvie Cê não diz, você manda!

E ficam do mesmo modo, mas ao invés de virar sobre ela, Logan a vira sobre si mesmo. Ela era tão leve, tão suave que ele tinha mesmo medo de quebrá-la. Com aqueles cabelos ruivos, aquela pele clara, aqueles olhos verdes. Ohana parecia mais uma boneca de porcelana, um objeto a ser admirado sem ser tocado. Mas, não! Ele tinha a honra de tocá-la, de tê-la toda para si. Isso ele não esqueceria. Não a obrigaria a fazer nada que não desejasse.

Ela era a própria definição: "frágil como uma rosa", onde é possível se furar com os espinhos!

Ela senta-se nos quadris dele, jogando seus cabelos de fogo no rosto afogueado e desejoso de Logan. E a noite toda foi assim: troca de ambos lados. Carícias, beijos; um se dava por vencido quando o outro recomeçava. O bom desse jogo é que ninguém perde.

O dia amanhece e Ohana acorda sozinha. O canadense havia saído para reabastecer a caminhonete e comprar algumas coisas para o restante da viagem.

Ela se espreguiça, respirando fundo, pensando em quanto teria perdido se resolvesse não vir! Sorri e vai até o banheiro, pensando em tomar um banho; mas desiste ao ver como era sujo!

Contenta-se em lavar o rosto apenas, mesmo assim, abrindo a torneira telecineticamente...

Veste a mesma roupa da noite anterior e desce, encontrando Stu logo abaixo:

[Stu Bom dia! Logan pediu pra avisar que já volta! Foi abastecer a caminhonete e comprar outras coisas. Pediu pra eu cuidar bem de você e servir seu café da manhã. Gosta de bacon com ovos?

[Ohana Oi! Gosto sim. E de um café bem forte, tá?

[Stu Vem, senta aqui nessa cadeira perto do balcão.

[Ohana Ok.

E ela fica entretida vendo como ele preparava o café da manhã dela. Até que a parte da cozinha não era tão ruim! E, dessa vez, Stu estava com um avental novo e um pano branquinho amarrado na cintura. Dava gosto de ver!

Ele a serve ao que ela come com vontade!

[Ohana Hum! Parabéns Stu! Está ótimo!

[Stu Obrigado, mas é porque cê deve estar mesmo com fome. – e pisca para ela, fazendo-a corar levemente.

Enquanto comia, sem pressa, mas sentindo cada mordida um loiro alto que estava sentado numa das mesas, levantou devagar e foi até ela, sentando-se ao lado.

Ohana não esboça qualquer movimento, apenas continua comendo:

[Loiro Ui! Mas que fome! Esse ovo parece estar delicioso... Mas não mais do que você, gatinha!

Ohana apenas o encara, fechando os olhos. Ela olha ao redor como que se certificando de que ele estava falando com ela e, ao ver que era isso mesmo, volta a sentar-se normalmente e continua comendo. O loiro fica muito ferrado com a atitude dela, fica pensando o que fez de errado, já que isso funcionava com todas! (!!)

[Loiro Tô falando com você, perua! Cê não tem educação, não? – e dá uma leve batida no balcão.

Stu ia intervir, mas Ohana olha para ele e faz um sinal com a mão para que ele nada fizesse:

[Ohana Quem não tem educação é você! Onde já se viu ir chegando assim numa "dama", hein? Será que vocês caipiras não sabem que as "moças da cidade" não aceitam cantadas baratas?! – ela ia falando com uma convicção! Com uma vontade! Foi aumentando o tom de voz até estar mesmo falando para todo o bar ouvir! Na verdade, ela estava era segurando-se para não rir! – Que estória é essa de me comparar com o gosto de um ovo?!

Stu deu umas boas gargalhadas! E o loiro não sabia onde enfiar a cara! Abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio durante todo o tempo.

[Ohana Além do mais, eu já estou acompanhada! Humpft!

Nesse momento, Logan entra pela porta e vê Ohana com o dedo indicador apontando para a cara de um homem sentado; Stu rindo e mais um monte de pessoas cochichando baixinho, coisas do tipo: "acabou com o Lorn!"; "Mas o cara é burro mesmo!"; "Ih! Olha lá! Ela falou poucas e boas!!" e, no momento em que Logan passava por uma roda de amigos, um deles disse: "Mas a ruiva é realmente gostosinha, hein?"

Na hora, o canadense parou atrás de quem falou isso. Os outros, vendo quem era que estava lá, já foram pedindo desculpas, fazendo sinal de que não tinham nada a ver com o infeliz, coisas do gênero. Vendo a cara de seus amigos, o proprietário da frase vira-se e dá de cara com Logan, totalmente enfezado:

[Wolvie Gggrrr! Qui é que tu falou da minha mulher aí?!

[Carinha E-eu?! Não... Não falei nada, não. Sr.! – e olhava em volta, procurando alguma outra ruiva, sem encontrar!

Logan o tira da cadeira segurando em seu colarinho! A cena ficou um tanto esquisita, já que o agredido era muito maior do que o agressor! Ele teve quase que ficar de joelhos para ser segurado pelo colarinho!

Enquanto isso, Ohana já havia terminado seu pequeno discurso e ambos puderam pegar uma parte do que aconteceu. Na realidade, apenas puderam ver Logan passando entre as mesas e atacando um dos clientes!

[Ohana Esse é meu acompanhante... – ela comenta, desdenhosa, olhando para o loiro a espera de uma reação.

Ele somente consegue arregalar os olhos e, pedindo desculpas repetidamente, sai do bar!

Ohana decide intervir na briga, já que isso não daria em grande coisa e, possivelmente, iria destruir o bar do Stu e, como este havia sido tão gentil com ela, a ruiva encosta a mão no ombro de Logan:

[Ohana Que aconteceu, Logan?

[Wolvie Esse almofadinha aqui faltou com respeito a você!

[Ohana E você resolveu tirar a limpo, suponho... – ele acena com a cabeça – Bom, deixa o cara ir, já que eu fui a ofendida e retiro qualquer acusação!

Ela sorri, enquanto passa a mão pelo braço de Logan e chega até a mão dele, fazendo-o soltar os dedos devagar:

[Ohana Eu ainda estou muito interessada em conhecer de perto as Rochosas, gatão!

O canadense vira, olha com incredulidade para ela. Ele realmente tinha ouvido direito?? É! Tinha! Não importa o que os outros falassem ou quisessem, ela queria ele e era isso que importava naquele instante! Sem nem ao menos pensar que sua imagem de durão poderia se perder com uma atitude dessas, Logan simplesmente solta o homem, lança-lhe um olhar fuzilador e dá o braço para Ohana segurar; andando juntos para o balcão.

Stu já estava mesmo fazendo as contas do prejuízo que ia ter com a briga. Ele pára e não acredita na desistência do velho amigo!

[Stu Não acredito! Cê tá mesmo amando, hein? Porque pra sair de uma briga sem quebrar a cara de ninguém... Nem parece o Logan que eu conheço!

[Wolvie É, Stu, eu tô mudado! Mas também, perto de uma deusa dessa, quem não muda, né? – e dá um beijo cinematográfico nela, deixando claro, para os outros "machos" do salão, quem era o dono.

A despedida à última cidade é breve. Eles apenas despedem-se de Stu e entram na caminhonete, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Não havia nada lá para isso. Não existia nenhum bem que valesse a pena ser lamentado. Logan tinha Ohana e vice-versa, não precisavam de mais nada!

A viagem corre tranqüila, eles ficariam dentro do veículo por, mais ou menos, 8 horas! Passaram por paisagens maravilhosas: árvores genuinamente antiqüíssimas; riachos de água cristalina; montanhas que pareciam mover-se com os raios do sol; animais de várias espécies que corriam assustados ao ouvir o motor; insetos em grande quantidade, enfim, um cenário digno do melhor documentário!

Ohana estava estasiada! Ele jamais fora tão longe da cidade! Naquelas montanhas, o ar tinha cheiro de pinho e entrava úmido e limpo pelas narinas, causando um bem-estar imediato ao corpo!

[Ohana Acho que eu não vou mais querer voltar, Logan... – ela comenta, com os olhos grudados na janela.

Mesmo estando dentro do carro, a sensação de liberdade era nítida!

Ele sorri. Aquela guria era a pessoa perfeita pra ele; gostava das mesmas coisas, não tinha frescura e encarava as mais esdrúxulas aventuras, sem nem mesmo pestanejar!

Está certo, ela tinha tido suas dúvidas, mas mesmo assim, topou a aventura.

Ela sentia-se como ele, sempre que vinha para aquele imenso país: livre!

Ali, distante da civilização, as regras que contam não são as do homem, mas as da Natureza. Pode parecer, a primeira vista, cruel e seca; mas essas leis são, para um bom observador, justas e precisas. Cada qual é chamado a fazer sua parte nesse imenso "mecanismo vivo", os que não têm mais condições de fazer sua parte são absorvidos, em prol de outro que consiga e, desse modo, ela nunca pára! Renova-se sempre!

Foi nesse ambiente que Logan passou a maior parte de sua vida e, mesmo não tendo total lembrança disso, quando entra na floresta, sente-se bem-vindo, como se ela lhe estendesse os braços e saudasse o filho pródigo...

O canadense respira fundo, franze a testa, respira de novo e relaxa. Ele não acredita que seu olfato esteja ficando com problemas, mas não há razão para alardes.

A ruiva começa a ficar inquieta no banco, já se passaram quase sete horas e ela percebe a diferença de temperatura assim que a leve túnica da noite começa a cair. O ar fica bem mais úmido e outros animais começam a aparecer, enquanto os diurnos começam a se esconder. Logan nota que terão de acampar pela estrada, já que não chegaram ao ponto onde ele queria naquele dia.

[Wolvie A gente vai dar uma parada, guria, eu quero checar pra ver se é possível acamparmos aqui...

[Ohana Ufa! Até que enfim vou sair dessa caminhonete!

Logan sorri. Dessa vez, ela não tinha reclamado nada até esse momento. Cumprira sua promessa mesmo! Ficaram conversando, jogando conversa fora, ele mostrava para ela o que conhecia e ela dizia sobre as coisas que tinha ouvido no Discovery Channel. Tudo era novidade e Ohana estava ávida para conhecer tudo!

Param na beira da estrada e Logan pega uma lanterna no fundo do trailler, iluminando a floresta na frente deles. Era uma imensa floresta de pinhos e, por isso, não existia capim ou mato muito alto, a proximidade das árvores fazia com que a sombra fosse demais para qualquer mato crescer.

Uns três metros saindo da estrada e uma pequena clareira, decorrente da queda de uma daquelas imensas árvores pode ser vista.

[Wolvie É aqui mesmo que a gente vai passar a noite, ruiva. – comenta, passando a lanterna para a mão dela e fazendo sinal para que ela esperasse.

Ela ilumina tudo ao redor, apesar do ruído dos animais noturnos, um certo silêncio reinava ali; era possível ouvir os animais, porém mais longe, como se evitassem ir para aquele lugar ou estivessem fugindo de algo. Um frio lhe corre a espinha, fazendo-a iluminar na direção do trailler.

Logan vinha vindo, carregando uma bolsa uma vez e meia maior do que ele. Não que isso fosse muito grande, mas a cena tornava-se interessante. Com isso, aquela sensação de arrepio passa e Ohana corre até ele, retirando aquele peso todo com sua telecinesia e perguntando serenamente:

[Ohana Onde quer que eu ponha?

[Wolvie Pô, gata! Assim não tem graça eu tentar te impressionar com meus músculos...

Ele comenta, rindo de sua própria ousadia e ficando um tanto pensativo sobre desde quando tem essas "liberdades".

[Wolvie Pode colocar bem no centro da clareira. Aproveita e aciona aquele pino vermelho com sua telecinesia também. Mas fica longe, hein?

Ohana faz o que ele pede e acontece o mesmo que com a pequena barraca no quarto de motel. Ela infla como por encanto, fazendo aparecer uma barraca, no mínimo, quatro vezes maior do que a anterior. Era enorme e tinha uma cobertura bem diferente. Ao que parecia, era algum tipo de isolante. Logan se aproxima e aperta um botão, num display sofisticadíssimo que tinha do lado de fora, de cristal líquido: AQUECER 23ºC

[Wolvie Isso deve dar, né? Ao menos, a gente não fica tostando lá dentro também...

[Ohana Mas... Isso é incrível! Onde vocês conseguem essas coisas?! Eu nunca tinha visto...

[Wolvie Não acredito que tenham muitas pra se ver mesmo. Essa é única, gata! Feita sob encomenda pra mim, por um amigo.

A ruiva olha para ele com cara de "UAU" e questiona:

[Ohana Bom, e quando a gente vai poder entrar?

[Wolvie Agora, oras! Tá esperando o quê? Um tapete vermelho?

Ele arremata, dando uma encostada de leve nas costas dela e fazendo sinal com a mão para ela entrar.

Ohana pensa que bem poderia ter um tapete vermelho, mas resolve guardar o comentário para si. Quando dá o primeiro passo, Logan joga-a no chão:

[Wolvie Se abaixa!

Ejeta as garras, funga pra lá, funga para cá.

[Ohana Mas o que

[Wolvie Shi! Ele tá aqui!

[Ohana Ele quem? – ela sussurra. Ficando agachada ao lado dele. 

É então que detrás de uma árvore, aparece um cara de deveria ser, no mínimo, o dobro de Logan.

[Dentes Só agora sentiu meu cheiro, filhote? Tô te seguindo há dias! – e dá uma risada estridente.

[Wolvie Não sô tua cria, Creed! Por isso, nada de intimidades!

[Dentes Hu! Deixei a mocinha nervosa? – e dando uma boa olhada em Ohana – Não vai me apresentar a mais nova putinha? – terminando por passar a língua nos dentes.

Ohana estremece, novamente, o mesmo frio percorre sua espinha e ela percebe um quê de ensandecido no olhar daquele homem.

Logan nem ao menos responde, vai urrando na direção dele, sentindo a adrenalina que tanto estava se esforçando por não sentir. Cada veia, cada músculo seu, se fosse capaz de falar, diria: "Ah! Como isso é bom!"

Dentes-de-sabre dá um baita murro no estômago do baixinho e não tira do rosto o sorriso estranho.

Wolverine sente o baque, mas em compensação, consegue enfiar suas garras numa das coxas dele.

Ao ver o soco que Logan leva, Ohana levanta e dá um gritinho assustado, levando as mãos à boca. Isso faz com que Dentes nem mesmo sinta as garras de Logan na coxa e, dando um empurrão com toda a força no canadense que bate numa das árvores opostas à barraca e fica caído, como que desmaiado.

O impulso da ruiva foi ir até onde ele estava, mas para isso, teria que passar pelo Creed. E não precisaria se preocupar muito com isso, porque este, corria como doido na direção dela!!

Fazendo uma parede telecinética, ela tenta pará-lo, mas a força que ele tinha e fazia contra, era maior do que tudo o que ela havia enfrentado até agora! Fazendo força, Ohana tentava detê-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte do que ela!

[Dentes Ah! Então é esse teu poderzinho chubrega?! Eu acho que já tem outra ruiva na mansão com um desse, não? – ele ri, diante do olhar de desespero que aparecia no rosto lívido dela – Aliás, parece que o baixinho tem tara por ruivas... Mas eu vô dá um jeito nisso! GGRrrrrr!

Agindo enquanto ameaçava, Dentes-de-sabre deixou as mãos em posição de estraçalhar. Se Ohana fraquejasse, ele cairia em cima dela e a mataria, com certeza! Pois, a força que fazia para se libertar da parede invisível agiria como um acelerador de todos os seus próximos movimentos! Ela se ajoelha, totalmente extenuada:

[Ohana Ao menos, eu tenho um poder! O que você faz? Baba?! Além do mais, não sou burra o suficiente pra esquecer dos outros atacantes durante um combate!

Disse isso, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Era realmente o que ela pensava: "bonito, forte e burro". Quando se dá conta do que a ruiva fala, vira-se para onde Logan deveria estar e o encontra com cara de muita raiva, ao seu lado! O canadense dá várias arranhadas em Creed, enfia as garras no seu peito e, pra terminar, um soco com toda a sua força na cara dele.

Dentes desmaia, mas Logan sabia que era por pouco tempo...

Olhando para Ohana, ele diz: 

[Wolvie Preciso de ti pra mais uma coisa, consegue andar?

Ela maneia a cabeça positivamente. Se ele precisava que ela andasse, andaria; se precisasse que ela falasse, falaria; só rezava para que ele não quisesse os dois ao mesmo tempo...

O baixinho pega Creed e o joga no ombro, pedindo para que a ruiva o seguisse. Ela apóia as mãos nos joelhos, levanta com dificuldade e os três adentram um pouco mais a mata. Ao que parece, Logan sabia onde estava indo, pois parecia se guiar pelo cheiro e pelo som. Depois de uns dez minutos caminhando, Ohana pôde ouvir um barulho de água e, logo à frente deles, um penhasco apareceu!

Jogando Dentes no chão, sem a menor cerimônia, Logan vai até perto do grande paredão, onde abaixo corria um vultoso rio e pega alguns cipós muito compridos.

Creed começa a se mover, assim que ele volta e, só pra não perder o costume, Wolverine dá outro soco nele, enquanto o amarrava com os cipós, dando nós que Ohana jamais tinha visto:

[Wolvie Gata, preciso que você o prenda no paredão, com a sua telecinesia, tá?

[Ohana O... QUÊ?...

[Wolvie Relaxa! Ele não vai morrer. Tem fator de cura, assim como eu... Isso vai manter ele longe por um tempo, só isso.

Nisso, Creed acorda, mas permanece com os olhos fechados.

[Ohana Mesmo assim... Ele está ferido, pode ser que

[Dentes Ah! Que meigo! Ela tá preocupadinha comigo?... Sabia que tinha rolado um clima. Cuidado, Logan, eu posso roubá-la de você.

[Wolvie Se eu tivesse no teu lugar, não cantava de galo...

[Dentes O que vão fazer? Me deixá amarrado aqui? Cê sabe que em alguns minutos eu me solto e

[Wolvie Não com esses laços que eu dei, xará!

Ohana olha mais uma vez para Logan, como que tentando ter certeza do que iriam fazer. Ele acena com a cabeça e, concentrando-se como nunca havia feito, a ruiva inicia a levantar aquele gigante loiro. Ele era incrivelmente pesado e fazia gracejos enquanto era erguido, sempre com conotações baixas e sexuais... Contudo, todo o discurso mudou quando viu que estava sobre o rio! Nesse momento, até falsos pedidos de desculpas saíram da boca dele:

[Ohana Ora... Não quer mais sair comigo? Como se eu quisesse um cara tão estúpido como você!

[Wolvie Relaxa, a gente não vai te matar. Só te manter ocupado...

Olhando pra cima ele solta:

[Dentes Ah! Enquanto vocês se ocupam um do outro, né? Eu atrapalhei os pombinhos, foi? – e começa a esbravejar, quando se sente preso a uma rocha e pendurado no paredão – NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR, LOGAN! CÊ É UM ANIMAL, ASSIM COMO EU! NUNCA VAI TER UMA FAMÍLIA NORMAL! NEM MULHER, NEM FILHOSSS!!!

Eles não ficam lá para ouvir o restando do discurso, Ohana nota que aquelas palavras haviam machucado o carcaju mais do que qualquer soco que Creed tenha lhe dado... Ela corre e pára na frente dele, levanta seu rosto com a mão:

[Ohana Quer dizer, que no final, ele venceu? Conseguiu colocar minhocas na sua cabeça?

[Wolvie Do que cê tá falando? Eu tô legal!...

[Ohana Eu sei quando você está legal, Logan. E percebo que agora, não é um desses momentos... O que você acha? Que não pode mesmo ter uma família; filhos?

[Wolvie Não é isso, Ohana – sua voz havia ficado grave, mais do que de costume -, é o que eu sempre te digo. A vida não é fácil pra nós... E eu não quero colocar um filho nesse mundo, ruiva...

Ela coloca as mãos no tórax dele, fazendo-o parar a caminhada de volta:

[Ohana Sabe que eu não acredito nessa conversa fiada?! Acho que você tem medo de não ser um bom pai!

Ele revira os olhos, faz cara de quem somente está escutando, por obrigação:

[Wolvie Ah!... Qu'é isso! Eu não tenho medo de nada! Muito menos de ser pai! Só posso me reservar o direito de não querer ter um filho, não posso? Porque o dia que eu não puder mais comandar minha vida, é melhor nem viver, sacô?

[Ohana Entendi... Desculpe, eu não falei com a intenção de tentar comandar sua vida...

E reinicia a caminhar, vai à frente, já avistando de longe, a barraca. Ele realmente a tinha magoado. Ela queria tanto um filho! Queria tanto que ele se casasse com ela! Seria a família mais feliz do mundo! Mas isso não fazia parte dos planos dele; será que ela estava, novamente, se enganando?...

Atrás dela, Logan ponderava sobre tudo o que tinha acabado de dizer. Pensava nas inúmeras vezes em que ela havia lhe pedido um filho e ele negara. Ela realmente estava certa, Creed havia vencido a luta, pois, mesmo com tudo para dar certo, essa terrível insegurança o deixava perder! Em vários momentos, esticou o braço para tocá-la, mas ele não saberia o que dizer... Sua vontade era de aninhá-la e, se queria um filho, por Deus, dá-lo!! Mas isso ia contra tudo o que ele pensava e acreditava. O mundo não estava ainda pronto para receber mais um mutante; isso se ele nascesse mutante!

Na mente dele, passava a possibilidade de perdê-la por conta do que, para ele, era uma besteira!

Quando ela ia entrar na barraca, o canandense não resiste mais ao silêncio e, segurando-a pelo braço firmemente, mas sem machucar ele lhe dá um super beijo. Sua língua percorria a boca da ruiva e a explorava de forma inédita, falando mais do que qualquer palavra dita por ele; suas mãos acariciavam a nuca e a cintura daquela mulher, como se não existisse mais nada no mundo a ser tocado e, pelo leve tremor de seu corpo, ela podia notar o quanto todo o mundo ao redor dele, resumia-se nela, naquele instante! Logan a beijava como jamais havia feito antes e, tudo isso, pelo simples pensamento de poder perdê-la! Ela jamais saberia o que se passou na mente dele, mas, com certeza, poderia apostar que foi algo de muito importante.

Ela retribui todos os carinhos e o beijo, também inovando como nunca havia feito. Se ele podia, ela também! Sem parar de beijá-la, Logan a pega no colo e a leva para dentro da barraca, fechando muito bem a "porta", com uma espécie de trava a qual Ohana nunca tinha visto. Isso tudo, sem se largarem. A ruiva abana as mãos, como que pedindo um tempo e, quando o canadense pára de beijá-la com uma carinha de triste, ela respira fundo, pegando todo o ar que parecia ter perdido no beijo.

[Ohana Hei! Pega leve, amor; eu não tenho fator de cura! Mas bem que gostaria... – sorri, voltando a beijá-lo.

Como diz uma música, as almas gêmeas podem ser reconhecidas por vários aspectos e, um deles, é que não conseguem ficar com o coração nervoso por mais de um minuto! Se fosse perguntado a Ohana o motivo da briga, ela não saberia responder e, muito menos, saberia como ficou chateada com ele.

Já Logan, por ter suas memórias tão mexidas e apagadas, faz questão de lembrar-se de cada detalhe, porém, jamais compartilharia com os outros. Se há algo que a faz infeliz, tem que ser enterrado na consciência. Essa atitude não era por falta de amor, mas por querer ser o dono absoluto de suas lembranças, sempre! A partir do momento em que recobrou a consciência, ninguém mais seria capaz de brincar com suas memórias! Elas pertenciam a ele e, se por algum motivo, Logan quisesse afastá-las, ele o faria, mas com total consciência disso.

O canadense fica sem graça ao ouvir a palavra amor. Como sempre fazia... Mas esse era um momento mais do que especial; exigia palavras especiais!

Passando por mais uma divisória, eles entram no quarto, propriamente dito. Como o da outra barraca, este era constituído de um colchão de ar e, além disso, duas almofadas e dois lençóis.

Ohana coloca os lençóis para o lado, telecineticamente e tira os tênis assim, também.

Logan se ajoelha, coloca-a no colchão como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, tira as botas, a camisa listrada; com carinho, retira a calça dela também. Enquanto isso, a ruiva tira a blusa e abre o zíper daquele cowboy com a mente.

Ele sorri. A garota sempre o surpreendia, nos pequenos detalhes só que, dessa vez, seria como ele gosta, sem preâmbulos, sem joguinhos; ele queria aproveitar cada sensação que passava por ele, naquele instante e dá-las, toda, para ela. Fazê-la sentir-se amada como jamais sentiu, saber que tinha total controle sobre ele e, com exceção dela, fazê-lo gostar disso!

Ohana jamais o tinha visto num frenesi assim antes, normalmente, era ela quem se deixava levar pelas emoções e tremia como uma criança, sempre que faziam amor. Dessa vez não! Dessa vez, quem tremia era ele, num misto de satisfação e desejo ainda não saciado.

Amaram-se, como nunca antes, ou depois, nenhum dos dois foi capaz de amar! Qualquer tentativa descritiva da cena a embotaria, já que ali não estavam somente corpos desejosos uns pelos outros; mas sentimentos que são impossíveis de transcrever!

Para eles, aquela noite seria totalmente especial, pois algo de maravilhoso nasceria daquela união! Algo que nenhum dos dois poderia esperar!

No dia seguinte, acordaram embalados pelo canto de pássaros e pelos raios do sol que teimavam em entrar na barraca. Logan é o primeiro a acordar. Esfrega os olhos, espreguiça-se, olha para o lado e sorri, constatando que o acontecido da noite anterior não tinha sido um sonho. Ohana estava realmente lá, ao lado dele! Como nenhuma mulher esteve antes. Tão bela; tão sua...

Ela abre os olhos lentamente, como que sentindo ser observada. Aqueles olhos verdes, parecendo duas esmeraldas cravadas na mais límpida jóia do mundo!

Sorrindo, a ruiva passa a mão no rosto de Logan, como que tentando também perceber se não era uma miragem.

Não! Não era! Dessa vez, seu interior tinha a certeza de que aquele homem acordaria sempre ao lado dela. Não precisaria mais se preocupar em não dormir com medo de encontrar uma cama vazia, ou um bilhete em cima do travesseiro: "Foi legal. Beijos..."

Na mente dos dois, passa uma pergunta divertida: "mas o que foi aquilo ontem?"; porém, nenhum deles a exterioriza. Seria tentar buscar resposta onde não existia.

A energia da noite passada ainda era palpável, com menor intensidade.

Logan dá um beijo nela e quebra o silêncio:

[Wolvie Tá pronta pra terminar o passeio, gata?

[Ohana Estou sim! Estranhamente, estou com energia de sobra! – sorri, enrolando-se no lençol e permanecendo deitada – Onde eu poderia me lavar?

[Wolvie Quer o método da floresta, ou o hightech?

A ruiva sorri, não sabia ao certo qual queria... Tinha curiosidade de saber como se fazia numa floresta, mas também, estava querendo saber onde tinha água naquela barraca!

Levanta uma sobrancelha, pondera:

[Ohana O hightech! Mas você tem que me prometer que mostra o outro depois, tá?

[Wolvie Tá legal! A gente não tá muito longe do nosso destino. Se você gostar mesmo do lugar, a gente fica uns dias nele, ok?

Ela acena com a cabeça e, quando Logan levanta, vai atrás, curiosa como uma criança! Saem da barraca e, na parte lateral, ao lado do display de cristal líquido, tinha uma espécie de alavanca. Ele a levanta e Ohana pode ver que não era uma alavanca, mas um chuveiro! Olhando incrédula para ele, pergunta:

[Ohana Espera aí!! Mas de onde vem a água?!

[Wolvie As noites nas Rochosas são bastante úmidas, Ohana. E, como dentro estava quente, a barraca tem um sistema de captação de água e um pequeno reservatório. Não vai dar pra ficar três horas no banho, como você costuma fazer – ele brinca -, mas, dá pra não passar sufoco se precisar mesmo de uma ducha. Você quer morna ou fria?

Ela ouve toda a explicação e realmente se convence de que não podia haver mais do que uma barraca dessa! Era incrível!

[Ohana Ai! Morna!

Apertando alguns botões a maior dúvida de Ohana é sanada; quando ela ia perguntar se teria que se lavar ao ar livre, Logan retira um rolinho de dentro da porta, desenrola e encaixa numa armação, ao redor do chuveiro. Fica uma cortina improvisada. 

[Wolvie Bom, quando cê quiser que comece a cair água, aperte o botão verde aqui. Pra parar, aperte o vermelho, tá certo? Eu vou arrumar algumas coisas no trailler e já venho.

[Ohana Ok!

[Wolvie Ah! Outra coisa: Tá vendo essa coluna azul aqui? Ela mostra o nível de água do reservatório. Cê acha que dá pra deixar um terço pra mim?

Ela dá leves tapinhas nele, enquanto mostra uma cara de inconformada:

[Ohana Eu não demoro tanto assim! Seu bobo!!

Colocando as mãos pra cima ele se dá por vencido e, sorrindo, faz Ohana lembrar do primeiro dia em que se viram! Ele tinha feito a mesma pose. Tudo bem, não estava só de cuecas como agora; mas, também, se estivesse, a ruiva o teria achado um pervertido e teria fugido!

Ela sorri da pose dele, da brincadeira, da lembrança. Era tudo incrivelmente bom e na mente despreocupada dela, tudo soa como infinitamente possível.

Fechando a cortina ela inicia a higiene enquanto ele vai se trocar.

"Ah! – ele fala do lado de fora – Se quiser sabonete líquido ou shampoo é só apertar os botões correspondentes, viu? Eles são misturados numa pequena quantidade de água e caem pelo chuveiro, ok?"

"Uau! – ela responde – Okay!"

Um cheirinho bem suave de sabonete começa a rescindir no ambiente.

Ambos não demoram mais do que cinco minutos para preparar tudo. Foi Ohana terminar o banho, Logan entrou e saiu rapidinho. Ela ainda estava amarrando o tênis quando ele adentra a barraca, secando o cabelo com uma pequena toalha. Estendendo-a para Ohana:

[Wolvie Cê quer?

Ela não consegue esboçar uma reação. AMAVA quando ele estava com os cabelos molhados, não totalmente, mas no meio termo entre o seco e o molhado. Ela gostava de como ele emoldurava o rosto de Logan; gostava ainda mais quando o canadense prendia o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo; mas isso era raro...

Ele nota como ela simplesmente pára no tempo e fica sem jeito. Joga a toalha no colo dela e começa a esfregar a calça com uma das mãos.

Notando que o tinha deixado sem jeito – o que a deixava ainda mais apaixonada! -, não comenta nada, começa a secar o cabelo e, quando volta a olhar para lá, ele não estava mais.

----------

Desmontar a barraca foi tão fácil quanto montá-la! Era necessário tirar toda a água do reservatório. Falaram tanto que até mesmo sobrou!

Depois disso, era só ir no display e acionar: processo inverso e teclar uma senha de segurança. Demorou um pouco mais, afinal, todo o ar que ela tinha dentro, tinha que ser retirado; mesmo assim, não se compara a nada que Ohana tenha visto antes. A frase: "levantar acampamento" tinha um outro sentido para ela, agora.

Acomodam tudo no trailler, entram e reiniciam a viagem:

[Wolvie Eu acho melhor irmos mais de carro. Assim, caminhamos somente algumas horas, tá bom? – sorri, preocupado.

[Ohana Ah! Eu arruinei sua idéia de comunhão com a natureza, né? Não precisa, eu tento te acompanhar, se você quiser...

[Wolvie Nossa! – arregala os olhos – Quem dera minha idéia de comunhão fosse sempre "arruinada" assim! – e gargalha, tocando de leve na perna dela.

A ruiva sorri, sabia que ele não era de mentir. Se ela estivesse incomodando, falaria, mesmo que nada pudesse ser feito a respeito.

Cruzando as pernas sobre o assento, Ohana levanta o braço direito dele e deita sobre o tórax; ele acaricia o cabelo dela, comentando que ela poderia dormir, pois ele a acordaria, assim que chegassem. Concordando com a cabeça, a ruiva coloca o braço ao redor do pescoço dele; faz um carinho e se "aninha".

Esse tempo em silêncio, foi o suficiente para Logan pensar sobre todos os novos sentimentos que brotavam nele. Quando a conheceu, sabia o quanto ela era diferente; podia imaginar que seria um cara de sorte, se fosse capaz de tê-la; o rosto dela, aqueles olhos verdes, emanava uma calma, uma tranqüilidade pela qual ele sempre almejou e, parece que vê-los servia como uma forma de acalmar a si mesmo, era um equilíbrio perfeito.

Repensou o momento onde, normalmente, faria alguma ação impensada ou brusca e não o fez, porque ela estava lá, acalmando-o, fazendo-o sentir necessário e feliz. Tudo isso era total novidade para o canadense; sempre tão preocupado estava em demonstrar sua fúria que tinha perdido importantes sentimentos, necessários, até.

Os X-Men eram sua família, mas por nenhum deles Logan sente-se tão responsável como o faz com Ohana. Se tivesse que escolher entre a vida de algum deles e a dela, com certeza lamentaria a morte de um amigo, mas não perderia a mulher que tanto o transformou, sem nem ao menos pedir nada...

Chegam no sopé de uma montanha, ele acaricia os cabelos ruivos dela e, calmamente a desperta.

[Wolvie Chegamos... Daqui, teremos que ir a pé.

Abre os olhos, já era começo de tarde. Mesmo tendo dormido tão bem, o desconforto do carro ficou nítido quando foi levantar a cabeça! Um torcicolo, daqueles que chegam rápido e demoram a sair... Colocando a mão no local, ela tenta disfarçar um espreguiço, não queria preocupá-lo.

[Ohana UAU! Mas é uma montanha?!

[Wolvie Isso aí, é a Montanha Robson (nota: ela realmente existe no Canadá, hehe). Um dos lugares mais lindos do mundo e eu vou te mostrar o por quê!

[Ohana Vamos então pegar nossas coisas, não vejo a hora de ver o que o deixa tão excitado!

Levanta-se, sai do carro e Logan não pode deixar de pensar em alguma sacanagem quando ela diz isso. Ele balança a cabeça forte, espantando esse pensamento e também sai, indo pegar a mochila que ele havia preparado de manhã.

[Wolvie Está aqui é sua. – comenta, estendendo uma pequena mochila vermelha, com um cantil e uma lanterna perdurados do lado de fora – E tava pensando em tornar isso mais interessante: Nada de poderes, o que me diz?

A ruiva pega a mochila, coloca nas costas e ouve as palavras dele com cara de desdém:

[Ohana Ah! Então me mostra em qual botão eu desativo seu fator de cura e seus sentidos superaguçados, Logan!... Acho que nem mesmo conseguiria acompanhá-lo, se não tivesse pena de mim e diminuísse a marcha!

Lançando um sorriso vitorioso, ele comenta, enquanto anda para mais perto da floresta, com uma mochila preta, um pouco maior, também com cantil e lanterna:

[Wolvie Bom, quanto a isso eu não posso fazer nada, mas não vou usar minhas garras e vou tentar "desligar" meus sentidos. Às vezes, eu consigo, tá legal?...

Além do mais, eu não tive que diminuir tanto a marcha assim. Cê tá se subestimando, ruiva...

Ela levanta a sobrancelha diante das últimas palavras dele. Ela tinha sentido que não se cansava tão facilmente nos treinos, podia notar que se corpo estava em "ponto de bala" e com o comentário dele, isso estava mais do que certo!

Começa a acompanhá-lo:

[Ohana Tudo bem, aceito sua proposta: nada de poderes!

E ambos começam a subir. Logan na frente, mostrando o caminho e Ohana logo atrás, fazendo gracinhas e brincadeiras com ele. Apesar de o torcicolo a estar fazendo perder o mais interessante do passeio: a densa floresta que ia se fechando sobre eles; ao menos, ela pôde ver animais tão diferentes e tão arredios ficava claro que aquela montanha não era comumente visitada pelo ser humano.

Logan deu uma de guia mais do que experiente e foi destilando os segredos daquele lugar para ela, como quem mostra sua sala de estar para os convidados:

[Wolvie Tá vendo aquela árvore ali? Se você estiver perdida por mais de três dias sem encontrar água, corta ela e bebe a seiva. Isso pode salvar sua vida!

[Ohana Que tipo de veado é aquele, Logan?? – falava curiosa, apontando para um animal que tinha corpo de alce e chifres de veado.

[Wolvie É um Elk, gata. Muito estranho, né?

[Ohana É! Ele não é nem uma coisa, nem outra! Muito interessante...

[Wolvie E tem a carne muito gostosa... –comenta, sabendo que ela ficaria nervosa.

[Ohana Carne gostosa?!? Mas que absurdo! Você já comeu um bichinho desses?! Seu mau!

[Wolvie Calma, calma! Eu não me lembro de ter comido, mas sei que a carne é gostosa e, por isso, só pode ser uma lembrança enterrada, ruiva...

Ela segura o braço dele, acaricia, pedindo desculpas por tê-lo feito lembrar de coisas assim.

Ele sorri, acaricia a mão dela. Não queria tê-la deixado preocupada; era bobeira! Nunca em sua vida quis tanto viver o presente! Nunca esteve em tão boa companhia!  
Mesmo puxando a marcha, ela o seguia, com uma curiosidade quase infantil nos olhos, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o momento. Pois esse momento acontece uma vez só na vida da gente! Nada nunca se repete, nenhum segundo é como o outro, mesmo que tentemos fazer com que seja assim...

Pensando nisso, comentando sobre cada novidade, em apenas três horas de caminhada (umas mais fáceis, outras mais íngremes) chegaram a uma espécie de platô, bem no meio da montanha e onde se podia ver todo o lado selvagem do Canadá! O lugar era mesmo lindo! Se Ohana pudesse olhar para cima, veria o cume, cheio de neve a muitos quilômetros longe deles.

Era possível ver a floresta que atravessaram, as densas copas das árvores, os pássaros, tudo era bonito; mas não tão bonito como ela tinha imaginado. Era tão bonito quanto qualquer lugar que tinha estado, até agora...

Como que imaginando os pensamentos dela, Logan comenta:

[Wolvie Cê precisa ver o nascer do sol daqui, Ohana. Foi pra isso que eu te trouxe, foi isso que eu vim rever. Uma vez que você o vê daqui, não pode imaginar ele visto de outro lugar. É lindo...

[Ohana E quando foi que você esteve e viu o nascer do sol daqui, Logan?

Ele coça a cabeça, coloca a mochila no chão e tira de dentro um saco de dormir:

[Wolvie Bom, eu não sei te dizer com certeza quando foi a primeira vez que eu estive aqui... Mas sei que quando me lembro de ter chegado pela segunda vez, senti uma sensação familiar. Provavelmente tem a ver com meu passado e com coisas que já não tenho mais certeza de querer saber...

Sorrindo, a ruiva chega perto dele e também começa a retirar o saco de dormir de sua mochila. Assim que o estica no chão, ela senta-se e fica vendo adiante, perdendo-se no verde e nos tons de vermelho que algumas folhas ainda teimavam em ter.

Logan percebe a dificuldade dela em sentar direito, já que o torcicolo tinha sido dos brabos!

[Wolvie Que que aconteceu, ruiva? Cê tá legal?

Ela vira todo o corpo para olhá-lo:

[Ohana Não muito... – sorri – depois que acordei no trailler, senti uma dor no pescoço e estou com ela ainda. Um torcicolo danado! – volta com o corpo na posição.

[Wolvie Pôxa! Mas porque você não me disse antes?

[Ohana Pra quê?? Não queria atrapalhar...

[Wolvie Não atrapalha nada, linda... Agüentar toda essa caminhada com dor, sendo que era só eu te fazer uma massagem?

Ela olha incrédula para ele! "Massagem?..." Pensa, enquanto ele não espera nada e, ajoelhando atrás dela, pede para Ohana relaxar e começa a tocar nos ombros extremamente retesados dela, por culpa do torcicolo.

Assim que o canadense começa a ruiva não sabe se ri ou chora! Era uma sensação muito boa, porém, era dolorido!  
As mãos de Logan pareciam plumas massageando os músculos de Ohana e, quando estes começaram a aquecer, a sensação de dor passou e a ruiva pôde sentir todo o bem da massagem. Era deveras gostoso e muito, muito sexy!

Ao perceber que ela já podia movimentar o pescoço normalmente, Logan não parou de massageá-la; ao invés disso, começou a intensificar as carícias:

[Ohana Hum... Isso é muito bom! Obrigada mesmo, Loogie! Eu estava precisando... Mas, eu também sei fazer massagem e gostaria de retribuir a sua, posso?

[Wolvie Não foi nada, gata. Eu aprendi a fazer quando estive no Japão. – Várias lembranças passam em sua mente, algumas ótimas, outras, nem tanto... – Claro que pode me fazer também; eu tenho fator de cura! – e ri a beça!

[Ohana Ahahah – imitando a risada dele – Muito engraçado... Não quero mais fazer. – ela emburra, fazendo beiço.

[Wolvie Ah! Vai... Qualé?... Cê sabe que eu não sou bom em relacionamentos e, muito menos, em brincadeiras. Sempre que tento alguma, só me ferro. Como agora... – falando essa última frase entre-dentes.

Vai sentar-se no colchonete dele, mexendo num tufo de grama. Ohana não pode deixar de sorrir diante do modo totalmente moleque dele. Tudo bem, ela tinha exagerado. Mas Logan havia passado a tarde toda fazendo brincadeiras com ela; brincadeiras como essa, onde ela sempre era menosprezada. Mesmo sabendo que era sem querer e com a intenção de fazer rir, essa última tinha sido a gota d'água!

Ela consegue imaginar o que seja viver sempre pra si e, desse modo, isso explicaria as "piadas" onde somente ele ria. Tinha sido assim sempre. Impossível mudar de uma hora para outra, num passe de mágica!

Sem sair de onde estava, a ruiva comenta:

[Ohana Olha; eu também exagerei, Logan... Mas você ficou fazendo piadas assim a tarde toda! Eu não agüento, né? Você diz que é tudo novidade pra você. E eu pergunto: como você acha que é pra mim? A "miss: foi legal enquanto durou"? É assustador! Eu nunca passei tanto tempo com alguém! Estava mesmo pensando isso hoje de manhã: na maioria das vezes, meus relacionamentos se resumiam a ir para a cama e nunca mais encontrar o cara na vida! Isso não era relacionar, era ser uma idiota! Eu... Nós, temos que fazer um grande esforço pra isso dar certo. De minha parte, pode contar com isso.

Finalmente, indo até ele, que ouvia tudo aquilo com a maior atenção, concordando com a cabeça, ela completa: 

[Ohana Você não vai se ver livre de mim tão cedo. Agora, deita de costas! – sorri, impingindo um som de ordem à última frase.

Ele deita, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos cruzadas na frente:

[Wolvie Cê tá certa, guria... É tudo novo pra mim também. Quero que me prometa: sempre que eu pisar na bola é pra você me falar, tá bom?

[Ohana Tudo bem, grandão. Agora, relaxe, porque sua seção de massagem vai começar, tá bom?

Enquanto dizia isso, ia tirando os tênis e os deixou ali na grama; estalou os dedos, o pescoço e, colocando o pé direito bem no centro das costas dele, fez a alavanca e subiu!

Estava com os braços abertos para poder se equilibrar e, começando a andar e fazer movimentos com os dedos, iniciou a massagem.

No começo, quando a viu tirar o tênis, o canadense jamais pensou que seria para isso; quando sentiu o pé dela sobre as costas dele, começou a pensar na possibilidade, porém, quando sentiu todo o peso dela nas costas, teve que se segurar para não levantar e fazê-la cair! A sensação inicial era completamente ruim e, sentindo que estava com dificuldade para respirar, obtemperou:

[Wolvie Ei, gata! Cê não acha melhor a massagem "normal"?

Ouviu-a rir em cima dele. Ela sabia que, na primeira vez, seria estranho:

[Ohana Lembra o que eu disse sobre relaxar, gatinho? Tá na hora de começar. Eu garanto que depois dessa vez, você não vai querer outra massagem na sua vida!

Ele resolveu seguir o conselho dela. No mínimo, poderia rir disso tudo depois! Claro! Dessa vez, ele riria sozinho. Tentaria não fazer mais piadas na frente dela; ao menos, não piadas que a tivessem como tópico!

Ohana ficou, mais ou menos, quarenta minutos "andando" sobre as costas dele. Afirmo que os dez primeiros serviram para que ele se acostumasse e, os outros trinta para que ele não quisesse que ela saísse mais!

Ele sentia-se nas nuvens, totalmente relaxado e completo.

Quando a ruiva decidiu que já estava na hora de terminar foi triste! Logan ficava fazendo charme, tentando fazê-la não parar:

[Wolvie Oh! Por favor, faz mais um pouco, vai? Só mais uns minutinhos...

[Ohana Você disse isso há cinco minutos atrás, Logan! Vai perder a graça, me deixa sair, vai? – pedia, ainda andando sobre as partes que sentia estarem mais "duras".

[Wolvie Se você sair, não vai se dar bem essa noite...

[Ohana Ai! Não acredito!! Mas que chantagem mais machista! Como se você não gostasse e ainda estivesse me fazendo um favor!! Poupe-me! – e pula das costas dele, com um ar bastante levado nos olhos – E, aí? Tem certeza? Porque se tiver, eu já vou ir para o meu saco de dormir... – sorri, sabendo que a resposta dele seria bem outra!

[Wolvie Eu só tava brincando, ruiva! – diz, sorrindo – Foi a massagem mais fantástica que eu tive! E olha que não foram poucas, hein?

Uma ponta de ciúmes passa pela cabeça dela. Fica imaginando várias mulheres orientais ao redor dele, fazendo todo o tipo de massagem; usando óleos, cremes, até mesmo velas. O silêncio faz o canadense perceber que tinha algo errado e, complementa: 

[Wolvie Ohana, eu paguei por cada uma das massagens anteriores, viu? – falando uma mentirinha, somente para saber se era mesmo ciúmes o motivo do silêncio.

Ela olha para ele com os olhos novamente brilhantes:

[Ohana É verdade?!

[Wolvie Claro! Não acredito que cê ficou com ciúmes de umas gordonas russas com cara de homem!! – dizia isso, mas pensava em Tigre, a rainha do submundo de Madripoor, uma ilhazinha no sudoeste asiático onde Logan passou um bom tempo.

[Ohana Lá vem você de novo com essas piadas! Grrr!

Logan ri gostoso enquanto fala "vem aqui, vem... Agora você é minha "russa" predileta!". Ohana faz charme, ameaça ir para o colchonete dela, mas dá uma virada e joga-se no colo dele. Mesmo sentindo o baque do peso, o canadense nem se dá conta. Estava feliz demais e isso só podia significar uma coisa: problemas graves no futuro... Ele esperava que fossem num futuro distante. Decidido a não deixar isso atrapalhar o momento, sacode a cabeça, abraçando-a e colocando-a sentada no meio das pernas dele:

[Wolvie Olha, o pôr-do-sol também não é de se jogar fora. Olha lá! – e aponta para bem longe, onde alguns raios de sol, bem difusos, passavam por uma grande nuvem vermelha.

[Ohana UAU! É realmente lindo!

E ficam abraçados até quase o sol se pôr:

[Wolvie Bom! Tá na hora de irmos pegar alguma lenha para uma fogueira. Não é seguro ficarmos aqui sem fogo.

[Ohana "Não é seguro"? De que devemos ter medo?

[Wolvie Bom, nunca é legal encontrar animais violentos, né? Eu nunca gostei de matar animais, Ohana. Por isso, tento evitar ao máximo... Os lobos daqui já me conhecem, de longa data. Mas os carcajus e alguns outros "competidores", podem vir querer se aproveitar do nosso descuido e eu ficaria muito triste se tivesse que matar um deles. Sacô?

[Ohana (imitando a voz dele) Saquei! – e levanta correndo, antes que um leve tapa a atingisse nas costas – Pode ser qualquer tipo de madeira?

[Wolvie Na verdade, a gente devia ter aproveitado o dia pra fazer isso. Agora, com a chegada da noite, muitas delas podem estar úmidas e isso vai fazer uma fumaça e tanto! Mas eu não trocaria as massagens por procurar lenha, hehe, pode ser qualquer graveto, falou? E nada de poderes, lembra?

[Ohana Ai! Você tinha que lembrar! Já ia fazer uma pira de gravetos, agora mesmo...

E sai com a lanterna na mão, fingindo desânimo, pegando os gravetos que encontrava.

Assim que juntaram uma quantidade considerável para fazer bom fogo, Logan tirou da mochila um tubinho preto, colocou-o no centro dos gravetos e ateou fogo, com seu inseparável Zippo®. Não tardou muito para que tivessem uma linda fogueira e um estoque de gravetos e lenha do lado, para mantê-la acesa durante a noite.

Abriram um dos sacos de dormir, sentaram-se nele e cobriram-se com o outro. Logan parecia querer engoli-la, de tanto que a abraçava e beijava, colocando sempre a mão no rosto ou nas mãos para sentir se ela estava com frio.

Como não podia deixar de ser, Ohana trouxe alguns marshmallows escondidos na bolsa e, estendendo o braço para pegá-los, comentou:

[Ohana Logan, pra quem nunca acampou antes, não seria perfeito se faltasse isso! – e sorri, tirando um saco com os pequenos e conhecidos cubinhos brancos.

[Wolvie Ah!! Não acredito!! – retruca, colocando a mão na testa, numa clara atitude de "só podia ser você mesmo"!

[Ohana Ah, vai! Eu sei que você estava esperando por isso, só não tinha coragem de dizer. – sorri, pegando um dos gravetos e começando a assar o seu.

[Wolvie Não é assim que se faz, olha: cê tem que pegar uns 3 e enfiar no mesmo graveto, pra que enquanto comer um, os outros fiquem assando... Até parece que eu tenho que ensinar tudo!

Ambos riem! Era mesmo uma cena rara de se ver, rara até mesmo para eles!

Sob a luz das estrelas e da imponente lua cheia, comeram e riram como dois velhos conhecidos, sempre trocando carinhos e palavras doces. Claro que Ohana era quem mais falava palavras doces, mas era Logan quem mais fazia carinhos. Ele mesmo não se reconhecia, nunca tinha se imaginado assim com outra pessoa; mesmo quando pensava em Mariko, não imaginava as coisas dessa forma! Nem mesmo com Yukio, ele teve ótimos e loucos momentos com ela, mas sempre soube que não durariam; mesmo tendo entregado a guarda de sua filha adotiva para ela, Logan nunca pensou em ter um relacionamento sério... Nunca pensou em nada do que tem pensado ultimamente! Ele tem certeza que com essa ruiva, casaria! Mas também tinha medo do que isso poderia dizer a todos os seus inimigos... O canadense sabe que iam tentar se vingar dele, nela. E era mais por isso que esitava em demonstrar carinho. Porém, enquanto estivessem assim, sozinhos, ele nada tinha a temer ou esconder! Sabe que Dentes-de-Sabre é burro demais para arquitetar qualquer coisa ou mesmo tentar matar Ohana. Logan tinha mais é confiança nela e nos poderes que cada vez mais se aprimoravam.

Sem notarem, a noite voa como um tufão! Quando a ruiva resolve que estava com sono, uma tênue luz amarelada começa a despontar no horizonte, bem na frente deles. Aquela luz tênue vai ganhando corpo e transformando-se num laranja-avermelhado, colorindo todas as nuvens do céu nesse tom, criando cores novas, à medida que se misturava com o verde das árvores. Em alguns segundos, o astro-rei aparece, como uma imensa bola de fogo, só que sem aquela claridade que cega! Era realmente incrível! Ohana nunca tinha visto nada assim em sua vida! Ela se permite ficar boquiaberta por alguns segundos, diante de tanta beleza! Logan estava certo... Não existe nascer do sol assim em nenhum outro lugar do mundo! Nenhum dos dois diz nada, às vezes, o canadense olhava curioso para ela, vendo se tinha se transformado em pedra. Mas o termo petrificado era o que melhor fazia jus ao estado atual de Ohana.

Assim que todo aquele jogo de luzes e cores desaparece, ela somente olha para Logan, os olhos totalmente brilhantes, de tanta alegria pela contemplação. Não fala nada, somente vai e o beija de leve nos lábios, sendo beijada com mais avidez por ele. Aquele ato tinha deixado claro o quanto ela gostou da cena, das cores, da companhia, de tudo!

Ficam mais alguns minutos sentados juntos, até que Logan pergunta se a ruiva quer ir embora. A indecisão dela é tanta que o canadense resolve levar a barraca maior para que passem mais alguns dias naquele platô, ao que a ruiva concorda.

Ela descobriria que nenhum nascer do sol é igual ao outro e, mesmo assim, o posterior sempre supera o antecessor em beleza e movimento!

Se soubesse das mudanças velozes que aconteciam em seu corpo, Ohana daria à elas o motivo de seu êxtase para cada mínimo detalhe. O simples ato de ver Logan acordar, ou cortar lenha, ou se lavar era mais do que o coração dela parecia suportar e, no entanto, ela sempre encontrava algo que o deixava disparar. O que aquele homem, bruto a um primeiro olhar, tinha de tão especial que a fizesse sentir querida e amada, mesmo sem ser capaz de demonstrar isso nitidamente? Será que era justamente essa velada admiração que ele tinha por ela, sem nunca se entregar que o fazia perfeito em cada detalhe? Seu senso de justiça, de amizade, de família, era tão forte que sobrepujava a aparente ignorância que seus traços firmes faziam transparecer. Era possível, ao olhar para aqueles olhos azuis, se perder dentro de uma imensidão jamais pensada antes; e era justamente essa imensidão que tragava Ohana cada vez mais para o lado dele, fazendo-o reinar seguro em seu coração.

Após mais dois dias, resolvem, a custo, que era hora de voltar para a civilização; para os X-Men. Fazem o caminho inverso, tentando parar o menos possível, pois a saudade que sentiam daquela "família adotiva" era grande! Era somente por eles que o casal resolve voltar, já que nada mais os prendia ao mundo...

Assim que chegam, todos notam uma grande diferença nos dois! Logan está mais comunicativo, menos agressivo. Ohana está radiante! Seus olhos eram a representação da total felicidade e isso refletiu nos treinos. Ambos ficaram com um entrosamento como nunca tinham tido antes! E, se Jean e Scott tinham muito em comum, tanto mais tinha Ohana e Logan, já que esta ruiva não tinha telepatia e, mesmo assim, se moviam como uma só mente.


	8. Novidades para calar a fera

NOVIDADES PARA CALAR A FERA

Já faz dois anos que Ohana chegou ao Instituto. Nunca os preceitos de Xavier estiveram tão vivos em sua mente e atos; nunca a paixão pela batalha mostrava-se tão forte! Seus olhos brilhavam a cada captura bem sucedida e lágrimas vertiam, copiosamente, cada vez que um inocente era morto por mutantes fanáticos.

O quarteto: Jean x Ciclope, Ohana x Logan era insuperável em suas incursões.

Devido à grande quantidade de mutantes revoltosos, a solução encontrada foi: capturar e converter. Diante do caos reinante, não foi possível outra solução. Aqueles – poucos - que teimavam em sua maldade, eram "convertidos" por uma mente mais poderosa que a deles. Porém, outros tantos, estavam apenas sem rumo, desinformados, com raiva pelos motivos errados... Para estes outros, foram criadas várias sucursais do Instituto, como se fosse uma gigantesca rede de operação, sendo possível, aqueles que desejam aprofundar suas habilidades e conhecer seus poderes para viver em paz com a comunidade se inscrever em mini-cursos e, com isso, o Instituto Xavier era a mais bem preparada instituição no  
quesito mutante.

Treinando na sala de perigo estava Ohana, nível oito, só para relaxar... Já fazia algum tempo que seu passatempo predileto nessa sala era lutar contra os gigantescos robôs chamados Sentinelas. Máquinas criadas por um cientista anti-mutante feitas há muito tempo atrás e as quais a ruiva só conheceu nessa sala. Por mais reais e complexos que parecessem, os hologramas nunca poderiam ser comparados à realidade... Ela jamais poderia entender como foi aquela época de medo, onde o preconceito era tão grande a ponto de tomar proporções gigantescas e metálicas. De repente, uma forte dor no ventre!

[Ohana Parar simulação!... – grita, apoiando-se na parede e segurando o ventre com a outra mão.

[Máquina Simulação cancelada. Prévia de pontos? – pergunta uma voz feminina e metálica.

[Ohana Na-não... – a dor aumenta - Ai! Meu Deus, mas o que é isso?!

Essas são suas últimas palavras antes de desmaiar. Quem a encontra é um dos novos alunos, ele seria o próximo a usar a sala.

Ela é levada às pressas para o Labmed e colocada na maca. Logo em seguida, Jean chega. Na ausência do Dr. Hank, ela era a segunda a operar o computador.

Rapidamente os sinais vitais são estabilizados e uma rápida varredura é feita. Conforme ia percorrendo o corpo ainda dormente de Ohana, um sorriso aparecia nos lábios de Jean. Ao final, o resultado é proferido pela máquina:

[Máquina Sinais vitais estabilizados; nenhuma anomalia encontrada; objeto de estudo na terceira semana de gravidez, feto um pouco acima do tamanho, sem alterações físicas presentes; acompanhamento médico sugerido... – termina o programa.

Jean coloca a mão no lábio e arregala os olhos enquanto diz, baixinho:

[Jean Oh! Ela está grávida! Isso é ótimo – dá uma pausa -...Ou não? - levanta a sobrancelha.

Nada mais podia ser feito, senão esperar o próprio organismo de Ohana reagir aos medicamentos;  
após alguns minutos ela desperta e encontra Jean explicando para Logan que aquilo foi apenas  
uma indisposição.

[Ohana Hum... – ela chama a atenção para si, ainda com a voz pesada - perdi alguma coisa?

[Wolvie Se cê perdeu, ´magina eu?! Fiquei te esperando no restaurante, gata e quando ligo pra cá, dizem que cê tá desmaiada!! Cum´é que cê tá?

Logan fala, sentando-se ao lado dela e pegando sua mão.

Ela acaricia-lhe a mão, o rosto:

[Ohana Agora estou bem. Só me lembro de estar treinando na sala de perigo, de ter desmaiado; não sei de mais nada, até agora. Mas sei que a "Dra. Grey" fez seu melhor! – sorri para a amiga.

Jean aproxima-se, confirmando com a cabeça e fala, dirigindo-se para Logan:

[Jean Agora que ela despertou, tenho que fazer mais alguns exames. Rotina. Nos dá licença, por favor? – sorri solicita.

[Wolvie Claro, ruiva! – levanta-se - Nosso almoço ainda tá de pé, viu? – para Ohana.

[Ohana Tudo bem, mas eu preferia que fosse um jantar, pode ser? – tentando sentar na maca, recostando na mesma.

[Wolvie Tá ok. A gente se vê mais tarde, então. Tchau, Jeannie. – antes de cruzar a porta – e obrigado!

Jean acena com a mão e, assim que a porta se fecha, a voz de Jean invade a mente de Ohana; seus olhos brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas:

[Jean Isso foi só um pretexto para que ele saísse! O que tenho pra te dizer será chocante!

[Ohana Credo, Jean! Pára com o suspense senão você me mata! – ela verbaliza.

[Jean Se isso acontecesse, seria duplo homicídio!

[Ohana Quê!?!? – ela arregala o olho e joga de vez as costas na maca, pesadamente.

[Jean Você está grávida, Ohana! - a telepata morde uma lateral do lábio, sem saber que expressão fazer, pois até que ponto seria essa uma boa notícia?

Tudo emudece. Era possível ouvir as gotas de soro caindo no copinho do equipo de soro. As respirações ofegantes. Parecia que o tempo havia parado...

No interior da irlandesa a felicidade fazia-se presente em grande escala; mas havia uma pequena e insistente insegurança que a impedia de manifestar seus reais sentimentos...

"O que Logan fará?" - era a pergunta que não calava! Porém, resolvida a tomar uma atitude, ela esboça um sorriso. Não importa o que Logan fosse dizer ou fazer. Ela criaria a criança com ou sem ele! Uma onda quente percorre seu interior e, em seu consciente, sabia do "poder de persuasão" que um bebê podia ter, mesmo ainda no ventre.

Ela entendia a preocupação dele com relação à maldade do mundo, contudo, aconteceu! O que podiam fazer?

Jean sente os sentimentos da amiga, mas resolve não interferir; deixando que a amiga decida o que fazer e quando falar.

[Ohana I-isso é incrível, Jean... – ela sussurra - estou muito, mas muito, feliz!

[Jean Fique tranqüila, ele não pode nos ouvir daqui. A sala é à prova de som - Jean pisca, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da futura mãe.

[Ohana Prefiro não arriscar! – ela faz menção de abraçar Jean – Não quero que ele saiba de outro modo, além de mim mesma contando. – diz no ouvido da amiga, ficando em silêncio.

Jean explica que, por precaução, colocará todos os arquivos encriptados e acessados somente por ela, através de senha.

Ela realiza mais alguns testes para determinar o porquê do bebê ter sido descrito como acima do tamanho e, realmente, a gestação, apesar de estar na 3ª semana, parecia estar no 1° mês! Isso era incrível e demonstrava, de pronto, que o metabolismo do feto era parte de sua mutação.

Ela explica tudo para Ohana e aconselha a fazer um acompanhamento semanal, para garantir a saúde  
de ambos.

A telecinética acena com a cabeça, levantando-se e fazendo menção de sair:

[Ohana Posso me arrumar para o jantar, Jean?

[Jean Claro! Espero que dê tudo certo! Estou muito feliz por você! Acima de tudo, saiba que vamos te apoiar, qualquer que seja a resolução, tá certo?

[Ohana Obrigada, amiga!

Termina, segurando na mão da "doutora" e subindo para tomar um banho.

Já terminando de se arrumar, Ohana estava apenas fazendo uma trança no longo cabelo e colocando brincos e pulseiras. Seu vestido preto de alças e com um grande decote nas costas deixava seu físico em evidência. O orgulho de ser mutante está estampado em cada gesto seu, ela é altiva e confiante. Termina de trançar o cabelo, acaricia a barriga – apenas ela é capaz de notar a pequena diferença - e, quando se vira vê que Logan está na porta; braço encostado no batente, uma perna cruzada; estava de smoking e tinha prendido o cabelo para trás, num rabo de cavalo. Assim que se vira, ele solta um "fiu, fiu"

[Wolvie Cê tá linda, Ohana! – ela adorava ouvir seu nome pronunciado pela voz dele, tão grave e sexy - hum... Vestido novo...

[Ohana Obrigada, Loggie! – retruca, dando uma volta e perguntando: Gostou do vestido?

[Wolvie Tá ótimo! Mas cê sabe o quanto sou ciumento...

[Ohana Ah! Como seu eu não fosse! A diferença é que eu não arrumo encrenca!

Vai na direção dele e abraçando-o no pescoço. Ele segura-a pela cintura, gira-a uma vez e, sorrindo, fala:

[Ohana Você está lindo, amor!

Ele ainda ficava sem palavras quando ouvia a palavra "amor". Não era sempre que a telecinética dizia, justamente por isso, mas quando era espontânea, sempre escapava. Ela finge que não disse nada e segue em frente.

[Ohana Vamos? – ainda com os pés levantados por ele.

[Wolvie Claro! Sim!

Responde o canadense, enquanto um milhão de coisas passa por sua mente! Ele também a ama, mas  
não tinha coragem de falar, com medo de que essa fosse a palavra mágica que ativasse o botão de auto destruição...

Avisam a todos que vão sair, só para serem localizados em caso de emergência. Esta noite eles não eram X-men, mas sim, apenas um casal querendo passar bons momentos juntos.

Pegam um corvette conversível, apenas com o símbolo do xis nas rodas; a noite estava extremamente agradável, a lua cheia fazia tudo ter uma cor sensualmente sombria, o vento soprava vagarosamente... Tudo estava perfeito!

A ida até a cidade acontece sem maiores problemas, com trocas mútuas de carinho e muita alegria.

Chegam ao restaurante e, após confirmar a mesa, o garçom leva-os até um reservado que deixava à vista um mimoso jardim.

O garçom puxa a cadeira e Ohana senta-se, logo em seguida Logan também se senta:

[Garçom Boa noite! Sou Gautier, seu garçom e estarei trazendo, como oferta da casa, um cálice de vinho do porto, juntamente com o menu. Retornarei prontamente, oui?

Ambos acenam com a cabeça, o sotaque francês do garçom faz com que Logan se lembre de Remy. Por onde aquele "bandido" devia andar? Será que estava roubando novamente? A imagem de Vampira também passa por sua mente calejada. Como sempre, era prazeroso ter certeza de suas lembranças, especialmente quando estas envolviam amigos.

Ohana o faz voltar a realidade, pegando na mão dele e, com olhos brilhantes, anuncia:

[Ohana Tenho algo muito importante para te dizer!

A expressão facial do canadense muda. De romântico para interessado. Ele coloca a outra mão sobre a de Ohana e completa:

[Wolvie Cê sabe que pode me contar tudo, gata! – sorri.

[Ohana É, eu sei... Mas isto está sendo um pouco mais complicado, talvez por meu próprio receio de como você irá reagir... – baixa os olhos, mas rapidamente os levanta, encarando aquele enigmático homem.

O óbvio passa pela cabeça dele: "ela vai me deixar! E eu nem mesmo disse o quanto a amo!"

Nesse instante o garçom retorna e, vendo ter interrompido algo importante – pela cara que Logan fez:

[Garçom Assim que escolherem é só me chamar...

Retira-se, deixando os cálices de vinho e o menu no centro da mesa.

[Ohana Hã – a ruiva tenta retomar, sacode a cabeça, pisca repetidamente - Você lembra-se do passeio que demos nas Rochosas, há três semanas atrás?

O mutante sorri, maliciosamente, de canto de boca e responde:

[Wolvie Claro! Tivemos a infelicidade de encontrar o Dentes, mas assim que cuidamos dele, foi uma noite e tanto! Aliás, eu me lembro até do tailler vermelho que cê usava da primeira vez que te vi, de cada detalhe, imagina se não vou lembrar de uma coisa que aconteceu há três semanas... Por que a pergunta, ruiva?

Ela sorri diante do comentário. Era bom saber que assim como ela se lembrava, ele também. Era um alívio!

Acariciando-lhe a mão, como que tentando encontrar a palavra certa, perdida em alguma linha ou músculo:

[Ohana Bem... Naquela noite eu... Você... – "fala de uma vez, Ohana!" – Nós fizemos muito mais do que amor, Logan... Nós fizemos um filho!

Ohana olha-o nos olhos para não perder nada, nenhuma mudança de humor.

Pela primeira vez, desde que ela se lembra, ele não tinha nenhuma resposta, o "Sr. Resposta afiada" ficou mudo; seu rosto congelou na expressão de surpresa total!

Não sabendo o que fazer, ela decide ficar quieta e simplesmente continua olhando-o, sem preconceitos ou qualquer pensamento, além de alívio! Ela ter conseguido falar era o que importava! Claro que ela gostaria de tê-lo ao seu lado, criando a criança, mas não poderia obrigá-lo.

Contudo, depois de três minutos como que catatônico, quem aparece para interferir foi o garçom. Achando que haviam demorado muito, ele aparece e Logan, mais que rapidamente, segura-lhe forte o braço e diz, entre dentes:

[Wolvie Xará, vê se trás o prato que demore mais pra ficar pronto! – e olhando-o ameaçadoramente, diz: Cuide pra que demore mesmo, falô?

O pobre empregado acena com a cabeça e vai rapidamente pedir para que preparem o jantar mais demorado possível...

Voltando-se para Ohana, levantando-se e apoiando as duas mãos na mesa, ele diz:

[Wolvie Guria! Cê só pode tá brincando!!

[Ohana Humpft! Você fica três minutos em estado de letargia pra me dizer isso?... Sinceramente... – ela encara-o - Se eu quisesse brincar, teria inventado alguma outra desculpa! Sei como esse assunto incomoda você.

Ele volta a sentar, pega um charuto e diz, com a maior cara de tranqüilidade do mundo, como se ela não tivesse acabado de anunciar que ele seria pai:

[Wolvie Bom, então, acho que temos que celebrar.

Chama o garçom que chega meio ressabiado e fala:

[Wolvie Quero que cê sirva o melhor champagne pra todo mundo! Minha mulher está grávida! – e acende o charuto, com um sorriso nos lábios.

De outra pessoa, Ohana teria entendido como cínica a cena, mas vinda dele, era, simplesmente, normal... Agora quem estava com cara de boba era ela. E de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Jamais seria capaz de decifrá-lo, seus humores eram mais instáveis do que o clima! Ela maneia a cabeça e comenta:

[Ohana Por essa, eu não esperava...

O rosto dele estava totalmente luminoso! Ele nunca pensou que conseguiria perpetuar seus genes, deixar alguém pra contar a história, alguém que ele pudesse educar como ele não teve a oportunidade de ser. Ou foi? Esses momentos ele nunca ia esquecer. Seria seu triunfo! O prova de que era mais do que uma aberração solitária. Ele ia ser PAI!!

Olhando Ohana nos olhos ele comenta, após uma longa baforada de charuto:

[Wolvie O que cê queria? Que eu colocasse esse restaurante abaixo, num ataque de loucura? – dando de ombros e olhando ao redor. 

[Ohana Não sei! – ela comentou – Apenas não esperava essa felicidade. Dá pra ver pelo seu rosto que está genuinamente feliz! Eu pensei que fosse ter alguma resistência de sua parte. Não que eu a quisesse, mas...

Ela é interrompida:

[Wolvie Se cê não queria, então devia estar tão feliz como eu. Sabe, os anos passam, mas eu nunca vou entender as mulheres... – dá mais uma tragada, com um semblante misto de perplexidade e felicidade.

Finalmente Ohana sorri; ambos sorriem! O garçom retorna e, trazendo um belo prato de frutos do mar, acompanhado de vinho branco:

[Garçom Aqui está o seu pedido. Espero que aproveitem. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar... – ele fica algum tempo ali, parado, como quem espera alguma reação dos dois, uma desculpa, mas tudo o que ele ouve é:

[Wolvie Tá tudo ok, guri! Se precisar a gente te chama. Agora vai andando... – Logan diz, pegando um garfo e comendo com gosto um pedaço de lula.

A ruiva sorri. Ela percebeu que ele esperava uma desculpa e, servindo-se também de um pedaço de peixe, ambos comeram e beberam sem nada falar.

O canadense pareceu descontar toda sua alegria e nervosismo na comida. Pediu três pratos principais e bebeu duas garrafas de vinho sozinho. Ohana estava perplexa, ele nunca havia comido tanto assim! Ficou aliviada pelo álcool ser rapidamente metabolisado no organismo dele, caso contrário, teria receio de voltar no mesmo carro; ainda mais agora que precisava pensar não somente em si, mas em seu bebê também.


	9. Novidade sim! Mas também, não tantas!

NOVIDADES, SIM... MAS TAMBÉM NÃO TANTAS!!

Por volta das 11 p.m. ele finalmente resolve pedir a conta. Paga mais uma rodada para todos os presentes, apresenta Ohana a eles e, totalmente aturdido, sai, levando Ohana pela mão.

Chegando perto do corvette a ruiva decidi agir:

[Ohana Logan, você está bem? Comeu como nunca, agiu estranho e, acima de tudo, não conversou muito comigo. Você...

Mas ela é impedida de continuar a falar. Segurando-se no capô do carro, Wolverine cai ajoelhado, sem emitir nenhum som!

Rapidamente Ohana olha ao redor, esperando encontrar algum agressor escondido e, sem nada perceber, corre até onde Logan está.

[Ohana O que aconteceu? Logan!

Ele vira-se, ofegante e o que Ohana pode ver é um rosto banhado em lágrimas:

[Wolvie E-eu vou ser pai, Ohana! Eu...

E reinicia a chorar. Como uma criança.

Só então a ruiva entende que todas as atitudes tomadas antes eram uma fuga, um meio de tentar não demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Mas nem mesmo um organismo tão "frio" pode ficar muito tempo apático a uma notícia dessas.

[Ohana Querido! Mas é claro que será pai! E acredito que será um ótimo, ainda!

Ela o afaga, ajudando-o a levantar. Leva-o até o banco de passageiros e vai sentar-se no do motorista.

Ohana não faz menção de dar a partida. Ela queria ter certeza de que ele já estava recuperado e tinha voltado ao normal, ao invés disso, ela segura a mão dele, carinhosamente:

[Ohana Como você está? Diz alguma coisa! Esse silêncio me mata!

[Wolvie Ruiva... Eu quero te dizer tanta coisa, mas...

[Ohana Me diz, aos poucos. Como você sempre faz. Ninguém quer que você diga tudo de uma vez! Eu vou estar sempre aqui. Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. – ela brinca.

[Wolvie Espero que não, mesmo! – ele faz um carinho no rosto dela – Sabe, depois da Mariko, minha fera interior voltou mais forte, querendo rasgar e quebrar, eu tinha que ter uma força de vontade do cacete pra não ceder a ela. Depois retiraram meu adamantium, de uma forma tão brusca que ela não queria mais dar lugar à minha razão. Durante muito tempo, quem deu as ordens foi ela, essa fera... No momento em que te conheci, ela aquietou. Algumas vezes mais do que eu gostaria e, nesse momento, eu nem mesmo sinto ela! Tô num mato sem cachorro! Me sinto estranho e, de uma forma mais assustadora ainda, isso me faz bem... Eu só preciso de um tempo pra cair na real e passar a fazer mais parte da tua vida. Sei que tenho sido meio distante, fiz isso pensando que tava protegendo a gente... Mas, se você se sente como eu me sinto agora, eu... Sabe... Queria pedir desculpas, tá?

O canadense coloca a mão esquerda na nuca, como quem estava sem graça e fez uma cara de "cachorro pidão" que deixa Ohana sem ação. Ele podia conseguir o que queria com aquele olhar e, talvez por isso, raramente o fazia. A ruiva se derrete por dentro. Incapaz de acreditar que ele realmente havia dito aquilo e, acima de tudo, pedido desculpas!

[Ohana Não tem do que pedir desculpas, seu rabugento! Só sinto que não tenhamos tido uma conversa dessas antes...

[Wolvie Quanto a isso, bom, tem outra coisa que eu quero te dizer: Eu... Sabe... Te amo, Ohana!

Aquilo foi demais! Dose cavalar de carinho pra uma só noite! Totalmente sem saber o que dizer, a telecinética arregala os olhos e, levada por ele a sentar-se em seu colo, beijam-se e ficam assim por um longo tempo.

Se não percebessem que o restaurante tinha fechado, jamais teriam se dado conta do tempo. Já passava da 1 a.m.! Dando a partida, Ohana inicia a volta para o Instituto.

Lá chegando, entram sem fazer barulho e encontram Jean no sofá, esperando por eles. Ela não espera eles dizerem nada. Aproxima-se dos dois:

[Jean Parabéns! Eu estou muito feliz por vocês e gostaria de ser a primeira a dizer isso. – um sorriso reluzente, voltando-se para Logan – Eu sabia que ela estava grávida, mas, mesmo se não soubesse, teria captado! Seus pensamentos foram tão intensos que chegaram como um soco em minha mente! Parabéns!!

Ohana olha para Logan e ele nada diz, abraça Jean que, logo em seguida abraça a futura mamãe e, trocando olhares de felicidade, todos decidem ir dormir.

O canadense segura Ohana pela mão e a leva para o quarto dele. Ele estava extremamente diferente, como se não existisse mais agressividade em seu olhar, como se a fera interior tivesse sumido, de vez...

Pela primeira vez, desde que se conheceram, ele começa a dançar com ela, pelo quarto, guiando-a com uma graça e leveza que não deixavam de ser preocupantes:

[Wolvie Faz tempo que cê sabe da gravidez? – ele a pousa levemente na cama.

[Ohana Descobri hoje, quando desmaiei. Eu não fazia idéia! E o danadinho já está mostrando que será um mutante! Ele está crescendo acima do normal. Faz somente três semanas, mas ele está com tamanho de um mês!

Ele a olha nos olhos, profundamente:

[Wolvie Te amo, gata! Muito obrigado por me fazer sentir assim. É como se um peso tivesse saído das minhas costas, como se tudo fizesse sentido; até parece que escolheram o cara errado! Eu me olho e não consigo imaginar que isso aconteceria comigo... Saber que eu vou ser pai!

Ele a acaricia, coloca a mão em sua barriga e, ajoelhando-se, a abraça, ficando assim por um bom tempo. Ohana acaricia seu cabelo, seu rosto. Nada do que ela dissesse poderia servir num momento desses... Ele sempre foi mais de agir do que de falar. Ela não ousaria quebrar esse momento com palavras.

Vão dormir. Ohana ainda não estava muito certa se a notícia tinha sido corretamente "digerida", mas ela lembra-se da época em que começou nos X-men e em como estar com ela o havia modificado. Mas ele tinha voltado ao normal, alguns meses depois... O sono veio, mais por insistência do que por vontade, ela dorme e começa a sonhar com coisas totalmente esdrúxulas!

Sonha estar dando à luz a um monstro, um ser tão animalizado e gigantesco que todos os X-men perecem nas patas dele! Sua ferocidade só podia ser comparada aos acessos de raiva de Wolverine e, segurando Ohana numa das mãos e Logan na outra, entre grunhidos o "ser" fala:

[Ser Ssabemm! É uma hoonra grr poder voltar... depois de tanto tempo relegado eu, finalmente grongh retorno! – virando-se para Logan - Papai... cê pensou que eu tinha sumido, é??

E seu rosto se transforma no rosto de Logan, quando seu lado animal toma conta dele. Numa abocanhada, Ohana o vê engolir seu amado, logo em seguida indo fazer o mesmo com ela. Que desperta, num grito, misto de pavor e medo:

[Ohana Ahhh! Não! – levanta-se de supetão da cama.

[Wolvie Ohana! Que foi? Cê tá legal? – inquiri, totalmente preocupado.

[Ohana Tive um pesadelo! Horrível! – ofegante, mão no peito - Foi... Horrível!

Abraça-o e ele fica acariciando o cabelo dela, enquanto falava "Shiii! Tá tudo bem agora, eu tô aqui"

O grito acorda a mansão toda. E, como já era hora de acordar mesmo, todos se dirigem para o quarto de Logan e ouve-se um suave bater na porta. O rosto de Jubileu aparece:

[Jubi Tá tudo bem com vocês? O que aconteceu? – com uma das sobrancelhas altas, mas já vestida com seu característico sobretudo amarelo e seus óculos rosas.

[Wolvie Ohana teve um pesadelo, guria; mas já passou.

Ele tenta se soltar, mas os dedos dela se fincam em suas costas, fazendo sangrar. Ele entende o recado e a abraça mais forte. Se era assim que ela queria ficar, era assim que ficariam, o tempo que fosse.

Jubileu desce e explica para todos o que foi. Explica também que ela não parecia querer sair do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, Jean bate à porta e os encontra na mesma posição que Jubi descreveu; a ruiva vinha com uma bandeja cheia de pães e suco para o café da manhã. Entra, vai perto deles:

[Jean Eu trouxe o café. Se não quiserem sair daqui, ao menos comam... A futura mamãe não pode esquecer que agora precisa comer por dois, hein?

[Wolvie Ela não tá nada bem, Jeannie... Tá tremendo desde que acordou e não parece que vai parar. Isso pode fazer mal ao bebê... Não pode?!

Ao ouvir a palavra bebê ela se solta, com os olhos um tanto distantes e fica falando baixinho que foi horrível... Horrível! E, assim que percebe que Jean está lá, ela comenta:

[Ohana Tira isso de mim, Jean! – e segura a cabeça com tanta força que parecia que ia arrancá-la.

[Wolvie Ei, gata! Calma aí!

Ele diz, enquanto segura as mãos de Ohana, tentando impedir que ela continue. Seu movimento foi tão brusco que ela, inconscientemente, o arremessou contra a parede do quarto, olhando para Jean e esperando que ela fizesse algo.

Percebendo que a situação tinha saído ao controle, Jean pousa a bandeja no chão e, segurando as mãos de Ohana a induz a esquecer o que quer que tenha acontecido. Ela não se atreve a entrar na mente da amiga, apenas a faz esquecer, sem nem mesmo saber ao certo do que se tratava. Ohana acalma-se e Wolverine, nesse ínterim, já tinha levantado e estava indo ao lado delas para ver o que aconteceu. E surpreende-se por Ohana não demonstrar mais nenhum medo. Seu corpo tinha parado de tremer e seu cheiro tinha voltado ao normal:

[Ohana Bom-dia, Logan! Espero que tenha dormido tão bem quanto eu! Ah! Oi, Jean. O que você está fazendo aqui? – como quem tivesse acabado de acordar.

[Jean Vim trazer o café da manhã para os pombinhos. – a ruiva diz sorrindo – Afinal, não é sempre que um X-men vira pai. Não é, Logan?

[Wolvie É... É isso aí, ruiva... – ainda com semblante preocupado.

A voz de Jean se faz ouvir dentro da mente de Logan: Eu apaguei essas memórias, nem mesmo quis ver o que eram, apenas as apaguei. Ela não se lembra de nada, somente que veio dormir com você.

Valeu, Jeannie!– ele pensa, indo abraçar Ohana e dizer que teve uma noite maravilhosa também.

Ao perceber que ambos estavam bem, Jean sai de fininho, deixando a porta entreaberta. Pensando se podia ter feito algo melhor pela amiga, ou se tinha apenas feito a coisa certa...

O tempo correu de forma tão atroz que até mesmo parecia estar sendo manipulado por algum mutante...

O pesadelo nunca mais se manifestou. Dali para frente, ela teve ótimos dias e melhores noites ainda! Como sua gestação era, de certo modo, de risco, lhe foi pedido que ficasse um pouco longe da ação e, por isso, ela organizava tudo, mas não ia a campo. Ficava sempre em casa, torcendo para que nada de mais grave acontecesse; através de comunicadores, ela ficava sabendo de tudo que acontecia e, mais recentemente, soube o momento exato em que Scoth foi ferido seriamente. Pôde ouvir como todos foram em seu auxílio e, desse modo, foi preparando o que sabia no Labmed para a chegada do amigo. Assim que todos os sinais se estabilizaram, Ohana viu o estado físico de Scoth e levou um choque! Sua pele parecia ter sido exposta a um nível altíssimo de calor! Mas seu cabelo e sobrancelha deixavam claro que não havia sido queimado. Saindo da sala, ela vai até o jardim, totalmente chocada e nem percebe quando Logan chega e senta-se ao lado dela:

[Wolvie Foi horrível, ruiva. Assim que percebemos o que tinha acontecido, já era tarde... – abraçando-a pela cintura.

[Ohana Mas O QUE foi que aconteceu? Ele parece queimado, mas não pode ser... – ela deita a cabeça no ombro do canadense.

[Wolvie Cê tá lembrada do Metabolisis? Aquele cara feio e louco que quer acabar com uma pá de mutantes e com os humanos e dominar o mundo? Bom, quando descemos do X-Jato e fomos perceber, estávamos numa cilada! Fomos cercados pelos cupinchas dele e, como o Scoth viu que a situação tava ruim e que a Jean tava com problemas, resolveu soltar uma rajada óptica no cara. Ao que parece, ele não gostou da reforma que o Scoth fez na cara dele e, como ele pode controlar o metabolismo, ele fez com que o raio do Scoth saísse por todos os poros de seu corpo... Se não fosse a Ororo ter aparecido por ar, acho que eles tinham pegado todos nós.

O rosto de Ohana traduzia todo seu pavor diante da narrativa. E, voltando a falar, Wolverine completa:

[Wolvie Sabe, dá até pra saber mais ou menos o que ele passou. Se for uma dor igual à de ter o adamantium arrancado pelos poros. A diferença é q ele não tem meu fator de cura... – essa última frase é dita entre dentes.

[Ohana Não há nada que possamos fazer? – lança um olhar verde e lúcido.

[Wolvie Eu raramente digo isso, mas... Só rezar, guria... Só rezar...

Ele a enlaça fraternalmente, colocando a cabeça de Ohana em seu peito e ficaram assim, por um bom tempo.

Graças à tecnologia S´hiar, Scoth teve uma recuperação lenta, mas gradativa. Jean ficou o tempo todo ao lado dele, ajudando-o e mimando-o. Às vezes, Ohana ficava algumas horas com eles. A parte mais difícil da recuperação estava sendo a de devolver a visão a Scoth! Seu corpo já estava restabelecido, mas sua visão teimava em não retornar, apesar dos esforços de Hank e do Professor. Até mesmo Moira, de uma vídeo conferência na Ilha Muir, tentou fazer o possível para ajudá-lo. Mas a guerra parecia perdida...

Enquanto isso, do lado do "mal", aconteciam movimentos mais organizados. Eles tinham organizado um plano grande que demoraria alguns meses para se concretizar. A cilada a esse grupo dos x-men tinha sido apenas um teste.

Assim que se viu fisicamente recuperado, Scoth começou a fazer incursões pela mansão. Sua visão ainda não tinha retornado totalmente, mas já começava a ver vultos e, com isso, o casal começou a voltar ao normal.

Jean tinha ficado muito depressiva, mas voltava aos poucos à sua habitual alegria.

O acompanhamento da gravidez de Ohana era feito de duas em duas semanas; e o crescimento do feto era incrível! Seu metabolismo era totalmente acelerado!

Todos estavam felizes pela parcial recuperação de Scoth, pela saúde do bebê; mas também estavam muito apreensivos sobre o sumiço de Metabolisis e seu bando. Apesar das varreduras do Cérebro, não conseguiam achá-lo. Como já tinha acontecido algumas vezes, eles aventaram a hipótese deles estarem fora da Terra, em algum satélite ou mesmo, em outra linha temporal. Todos estavam de sobreaviso para o pior e achavam-se preparados para enfrentar quem viesse com todas as forças.

corrigido e rediagramado em 22/07/2006 – 19h35min


	10. Pesadelos perigosos

PESADELOS PERIGOSOS...

Vão dormir. Ohana ainda não estava muito certa se a notícia tinha sido corretamente "digerida", mas ela lembra-se da época em que começou nos X-men e em como estar com ela o havia modificado. Mas ele tinha voltado ao normal, alguns meses depois... O sono veio, mais por insistência do que por vontade, ela dorme e começa a sonhar com coisas totalmente esdrúxulas!

Sonha estar dando à luz a um monstro, um ser tão animalizado e gigantesco que todos os X-men perecem nas patas dele! Sua ferocidade só podia ser comparada aos acessos de raiva de Wolverine e, segurando Ohana numa das mãos e Logan na outra, entre grunhidos o "ser" fala:

[Ser Ssabemm! É uma hoonra grr poder voltar... depois de tanto tempo relegado eu, finalmente! grongh retorno! – virando-se para Logan - Papai... cê pensou que eu tinha sumido, é??

E seu rosto se transforma no rosto de Logan, quando seu lado animal toma conta dele. Numa abocanhada, Ohana o vê engolir seu amado, logo em seguida indo fazer o mesmo com ela. Que desperta, num grito, misto de pavor e medo:

[Ohana Ahhh! Não!

[Wolvie Ohana! Que foi? Cê tá legal? –inquiri, totalmente preocupado.

[Ohana Tive um pesadelo! Horrível! Foi... Horrível!

Abraça-o e ele fica acariciando o cabelo dela, enquanto falava "Shiii! Tá tudo bem agora, eu tô aqui"

O grito acorda a mansão toda. E, como já era hora de acordar mesmo, todos dirigem-se para o quarto de Logan e ouve-se um suave bater na porta. O rosto de Jubileu aparece:

[Jubi Tá tudo bem com vocês? O que aconteceu?

[Wolvie Ohana teve um pesadelo, guria; mas já passou.

Ele tenta se soltar, mas os dedos dela se fincam em suas costas, fazendo sangrar. Ele entende o recado e a abraça mais forte. Se era assim que ela queria ficar, era assim que ficariam, o tempo que fosse.

Jubileu desce e explica para todos o que foi. Explica também que ela não parecia querer sair do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, Jean bate à porta e os encontra na mesma posição que Jubi descreveu; a ruiva vinha com uma badeja cheia de pães e suco para o café da manhã. Entra, vai perto deles:

[Jean Eu trouxe o café. Se não quiserem sair daqui, ao menos comam...

[Wolvie Ela não tá nada bem, Jeannie... Tá tremendo desde que acordou e não parece que vai parar. Isso pode fazer mal ao bebê...

Ao ouvir a palavra bebê ela se solta, com os olhos um tanto distantes e fica falando baixinho que foi horrível... Horrível! E, assim que percebe que Jean está lá, ela comenta:

[Ohana Tira isso de mim, Jean! – e segura a cabeça com tanta força que parecia que ia arrancá-la.

[Wolvie Ei, gata! Calma aí!

Ele diz, enquanto segura as mãos de Ohana, tentando impedir que ela continue. Seu movimento foi tão brusco que ela, inconscientemente, o arremessou contra a parede do quarto, olhando para Jean e esperando que ela fizesse algo.

Percebendo que a situação tinha saído ao controle, Jean pousa a bandeja no chão e, segurando as mãos de Ohana a induz a esquecer o que quer que tivesse acontecido. Ela não se atreve a entrar na mente da amiga, apenas a faz esquecer, sem nem mesmo saber ao certo do que se tratava. Ohana acalma-se e Wolverine, nesse ínterim, já tinha levantado e estava indo ao lado delas para ver o que aconteceu. E surpreende-se por Ohana não demonstrar mais nenhum medo. Seu corpo tinha parado de tremer e seu cheiro tinha voltado ao normal:

[Ohana Bom-dia, Logan! Espero que tenha dormido tão bem quanto eu! Ah! Oi, Jean. O que você está fazendo aqui?

[Jean Vim trazer o café da manhã para os pombinhos. – a ruiva diz sorrindo – Afinal, não é sempre que um X-men vira pai. Não é, Logan?

[Wolvie É... É isso aí, ruiva...

A voz de Jean se faz ouvir dentro da mente de Logan: Eu apaguei essas memórias, nem mesmo quis ver o que eram, apenas as apaguei. Ela não se lembra de nada, somente que veio dormir com você.

Valeu, Jeannie!– ele pensa, indo abraçar Ohana e dizer que teve uma noite maravilhosa também.

Ao perceber que ambos estavam bem, Jean sai de fininho, deixando a porta entreaberta. Pensando se podia ter feito algo melhor pela amiga, ou se tinha apenas feito a coisa certa...


	11. Enquanto uns riem, outros choram

ENQUANTO UNS RIEM, OUTROS CHORAM

A verdade é que o pesadelo nunca mais se manifestou. Dali para frente, ela teve ótimos dias e melhores noites ainda! Como sua gestação era, de certo modo, de risco, lhe foi pedido que ficasse um pouco longe da ação e, por isso, ela organizava tudo, mas não ia a campo. Ficava sempre em casa, torcendo para que nada de mais grave acontecesse; através de comunicadores, ela ficava sabendo de tudo que acontecia e, mais recentemente, soube o momento exato em que Scoth foi ferido seriamente. Pôde ouvir como todos foram em seu auxílio e, desse modo, foi preparando o que sabia no Labmed para a chegada do amigo. Assim que todos os sinais se estabilizaram, Ohana viu o estado físico de Scoth e levou um choque! Sua pele parecia ter sido exposta a um nível altíssimo de calor! Mas seu cabelo e sobrancelha deixavam claro que não havia sido queimado. Saindo da sala, ela vai até o jardim, totalmente chocada e nem percebe quando Logan chega e senta-se ao lado dela:

[Wolvie Foi horrível, gata. Assim que percebemos o que tinha acontecido, já era tarde...

[Ohana Mas O QUE foi que aconteceu? Ele parece queimado, mas não pode ser...

[Wolvie Cê tá lembrada do Metabolisis? Aquele cara feio e louco que quer acabar com uma pá de mutantes e com os humanos e dominar o mundo? Bom, quando descemos do X-Jato e fomos perceber, estávamos numa cilada! Fomos cercados pelos cupinchas dele e, como o Scoth viu que a situação tava ruim e que a Jean tava com problemas, resolveu soltar uma rajada óptica no cara. Ao que parece, ele não gostou da reforma que o Scoth fez na cara dele e, como ele pode controlar o metabolismo, ele fez com que o raio do Scoth saísse por todos os poros de seu corpo... Se não fosse a Ororo ter aparecido por ar, acho que eles tinham pego todos nós.

O rosto de Ohana traduzia todo seu pavor diante da narrativa. E, voltando a falar, Wolverine completa:

[Wolvie Sabe, dá até pra saber mais ou menos o que ele passou. Se for uma dor igual à de ter o adamantium arrancado pelos poros. A diferença é q ele não tem meu fator de cura...

[Ohana Não há nada que possamos fazer?

[Wolvie Eu raramente digo isso, mas... Só rezar, guria... Só rezar...

Ele a enlaça fraternalmente, colocando a cabeça de Ohana em seu peito e ficaram assim, por um bom tempo.

Graças à tecnologia S´hiar, Scoth teve uma recuperação lenta, mas gradativa. Jean ficou o tempo todo ao lado dele, ajudando-o e mimando-o. Às vezes, Ohana ficava algumas horas com eles. A parte mais difícil da recuperação estava sendo a de devolver a visão a Scoth! Seu corpo já estava restabelecido, mas sua visão teimava em não retornar, apesar dos esforços de Hank e do Professor. Até mesmo Moira, de uma vídeo conferência na Ilha Muir, tentou fazer o possível para ajudá-lo. Mas a guerra parecia perdida...

Enquanto isso aconteciam movimentos mais organizados do lado do "mal". Eles tinham organizado um plano grande que demoraria alguns meses para se concretizar. A cilada a esse grupo dos x-men tinha sido apenas um teste.

Assim que se viu fisicamente recuperado, Scoth começou a fazer incursões pela mansão. Sua visão ainda não tinha retornado totalmente, mas já começava a ver vultos e, com isso, o casal começou a voltar ao normal.

Jean tinha ficado muito depressiva, mas voltava aos poucos à sua habitual alegria.

O acompanhamento da gravidez de Ohana era feito de duas em duas semanas; e o crescimento do feto era incrível! Seu metabolismo era totalmente acelerado!

Todos estavam felizes pela parcial recuperação de Scoth, pela saúde do bebê; mas também estavam muito apreensivos sobre o sumiço de Metabolisis e seu bando. Apesar das varreduras do Cérebro, não conseguiam achá-lo. Como já tinha acontecido algumas vezes, eles aventaram a hipótese deles estarem fora da Terra, em algum satélite ou mesmo, em outra linha temporal. Todos estavam de sobreaviso para o pior e achavam-se preparados para enfrentar quem quer que venha.


	12. Alguma alegria em meio à tempestade

ALGUMA ALEGRIA, EM MEIO À TEMPESTADE...

As primeiras dores do parto vieram no meio do quarto mês; numa noite fria e chuvosa. Tudo relacionado ao nascimento do bebê era acelerado e, com isso, ela não ficou muito tempo em trabalho de parto. Com os atentos olhos de todos os X-men, veio ao mundo – através de cesariana - mais um mutante. Filho de Logan e Ohana; um grande menino, com lindos olhos verdes e cabelo abundante. Seu choro foi um alívio para os ouvidos da ruiva e de Logan que estava ao seu lado.

Jean ficou muito feliz em poder ajudar no parto e, Scoth, já vendo muito melhor, apesar de suas rajadas ainda não terem retornado pôde sentir a felicidade de sua esposa ao segurar o pesado bebê.

Champanhas foram estourados, sorrisos, festa! Esse era o clima na mansão; uma brecha de felicidade, diante dos sofrimentos atuais...

Assim que a assepsia tinha sido feita, deixaram os pais sossegados e foram comemorar. Ohana não sabia o que dizer e Logan não parava de elogiar os lindos olhos de seu filho. No fundo, ele estava muito feliz por ele ser um garoto, assim, poderia ensinar muitas coisas a ele.

Na mente do mutante desenrolavam-se cenas de brincadeiras, lutas, saídas a campo.

[Ohana Querido! Veja como é lindo! Ele tem a sua cara! – totalmente radiante.

[Wolvie Tá brincando, é? Se ele tivesse minha cara já teria espantado todo mundo! -

[Ohana Ah! Então está dizendo que eu tenho mau gosto? – fazendo biquinho e franzindo o cenho.

[Wolvie Não, Ohana, tô querendo dizer que cê viu em mim algo além do físico. Que foi mesmo amor, só isso... – sem saber o que dizer para contornar a situação.

[Ohana Você nunca foi bom em desculpas, Logan... – sorri - Que nome vamos dar a ele?

[Wolvie Sei lá, gata... O que que cê acha de James? – pega o bebezão no colo, todo de mau jeito.

[Ohana James?... – analisa - É um nome bonito, sim! Apesar de ser simples. Mas é forte, eu gostei!

Ambos riem, acariciando o bebê, enquanto este fazia menção de voltar ao colo da mãe, mais firme e com um suprimento de leite que ele estava precisando no momento. Parecendo entender os desejos do filho, Ohana pega-o novamente e começa a dar de mamar a ele.

Fazia um tempo que estavam assim, quando o bebê, parando de mamar e voltando-se para o pai, olha nos olhos dele, estende o bracinho e diz:

[James Papá! – com uma voz fina, característica das criancinhas que começam a falar.

[Wolvie Mas que raio é isso?! – ele espanta-se

[Ohana Ele falou, Logan! Isso não é fantástico? – sorrindo - Te chamou de papai. Oh! Que coisa mais linda! – acariciando a barriga da criancinha. Ele volta-se para a irlandesa e diz:

[James Mama!

Ambos emudecem, não sabiam se choravam; se riam. Logan preferiu chamar os outros e contar o que aconteceu, assim, poderiam compartilhar alegrias.

Entra na sala de reuniões e, abrindo a porta de supetão, chama a atenção de todos para si:

[Wolvie Meu guri tá falando! Vem ver Jean, Hank! É incrível! – fazendo sinal com o braço.

Todos deixam seus copos onde estão e, apressando o passo, vão até o LabMed, a cena que encontram é estupenda, mesmo para quem já está tão acostumado a ver vários tipos de mutação.

Sentado no colo de Ohana, o pequeno James, falava seu nome; sob o olhar atento de sua mãe.

Assim que chegaram à sala, a ruiva apresentou Hank e Jean para ele e, sem hesitar, apesar de ainda ser voz de criancinha, falou:

[James Prazer, sou James. – e batia palminhas.

[Hank O prazer é meu, pequenino prodígio! – responde o Dr. colocando os óculos na ponta do nariz.

[Jean Ja-james. Isso é inacreditável!

[James Mas, se você vê, como pode dizer que é inacreditável?...

A carinha de desapontamento estampada no rosto do bebê faz Hank sorrir, podia-se ver que ele tinha um grau de aprendizado sem precedentes! Sabia o significado de inacreditável, sem nunca ter ouvido a palavra antes. O interesse científico falou mais alto e, pedindo licença, ele se retirou; indo ter com seus livros e pesquisas.

Não preciso dizer que em algumas horas, todos tinham sido apresentados a James, e ele respondia às perguntas com segurança.

Logan não cabia em si de feliz! Pegou o filho no colo e saiu mostrando toda a mansão para ele. O carinho que ambos tinham era patente.

Ohana só não se sentiu mal, porque conhecia a natureza de Logan e tinha a certeza de que aquilo era felicidade pura e não esquecimento e egoísmo. Claro que ela gostaria de estar dividindo esses momentos com ele, mas, ao preferir ficar sozinho com o filho, a ruiva respeita essa vontade.

Todos continuam com as celebrações, e estas atravessam a noite.

Como o cansaço era grande, não demorou muito para Ohana ir deitar, convidando Logan juntamente com o pequeno James para isso. Ambos aceitaram, o dia tinha sido de total surpresa! Uma mais satisfatória do que a outra. Já a noite, se mostraria um pouco mais sombria...

Lá pelo meio da madrugada, James começa a chorar. Achando ser de fome, Ohana aproxima-se do berço e, qual não é sua surpresa ao notar que seu filho estava um pouco maior, com carinha de mais crescido!

Ela o pega no colo, o afaga e, quando ia comentar com Logan o que aconteceu, percebe que o canadense não estava na cama.

"Mas ele estava aqui agora mesmo..." – ela pensa, voltando a atenção ao filho, começa a andar com ele pelo quarto, dando de mamar.

Pergunta-se onde Logan estaria e faz uma pequena incursão pelo quarto, notando uma das cortinas desarrumada, abre-a e encontra o canadense caído no chão, em posição fetal, retorcendo-se.

Movendo James telecineticamente para o meio da cama e cercando-o com alguns travesseiros, ela ajoelha-se:

[Ohana Logan! O que aconteceu? Eu posso te ajudar? Eu... - sendo bruscamente interrompida.

[Wolvie ELE VOLTOU, ANA! Cai fora daqui porque eu não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar! – volta a contorcer-se. Como quem tem uma tremenda luta interior.

[Ohana Ele? Quem é ele, Logan? Deixa eu te ajudar!

[Wolvie Ninguém pode me ajudar! – ele grita, jogando Ohana longe e se atirando pela janela, numa vã tentativa de tentar proteger aqueles que ama, enquanto ainda tinha alguma razão.

Nesse instante, um terrível pesadelo toma de assalto a mente de Ohana, atingindo em cheio a mente de Jean, também. A telecinética relembra o pesadelo apagado pela amiga e, Jean, que não sabia o que tinha apagado, tem total lembrança do que assustou tanto sua amiga naquela noite.

Acordando em um salto, Jean avisa Scoth sobre tudo que aconteceu e corre para o quarto de Logan, encontrando Ohana sentada no chão, perto da cama, cabeça entre os pés.

Ao perceber a janela quebrada e dar uma varredura mental pela mansão, Jean não encontra Logan, apenas um tênue rastro, quase nos limites do Instituto.

James volta a chorar, como que entendendo o que aconteceu ao seu pai. Percebendo que Ohana não iria ver, Jean chega perto da cama e assusta-se ao ver como o garotinho tinha crescido!

[James O que aconteceu, Jean? Onde está minha mãe? – ele questiona.

[Jean Está tudo bem, James. Ohana está sentada aqui perto, eu vou levá-lo até ela.

O garotinho não espera mais nada, dá um pulo da cama e vai até onde Ohana estava.

Naquele ponto, nada mais a surpreendia e, vendo que a mãe chorava, o menino se aconchega no colo dela, limpando suas lágrimas.

Ela tenta forçar um sorriso, vira-se para Jen:

[Ohana Jean, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!! E não pude fazer nada... – recriminando-se.

[Jean Era impossível saber, Ohana! Não se culpe! Nós vamos achá-lo. Esse pesadelo não vai se tornar real...

[James Não chora não, mãe... – secando com o dedinho algumas lágrimas.

[Ohana Tudo bem, James. Mamãe vai tentar. Agora, vá para a cama, isso não é hora de uma criança estar acordada... Deixe os adultos cuidarem disso, sim? – força um sorriso, acaricia o filho e empurra-o, delicadamente, para a direção da cama do casal.

Obedecendo, mesmo a contra gosto, o garotinho pede ajuda a Jean para subir na cama e cai no sono, alguns minutos depois.

Pelo que se podia perceber, sem fazer um exame mais aprofundado, ele estava com idade corporal de um ano e mental de uns três anos, mais ou menos.

Tudo que se podia detectar nos olhos de Ohana era sua insatisfação quanto ao não poder fazer nada. As dores da queda não eram nada, eram inclusive, suportáveis. Mas a dor da incapacidade em ajudar uma das pessoas que mais amava na vida, essa sim, não queria calar...

O nascer do Sol parece trazer a vida de volta para a Mansão. Aos poucos, os Filhos do Átomo vão acordando. Scoth já tinha explicado todo o ocorrido ao Professor. Este, com sua idade avançada, colocava os X-men em um estado de contínuos cuidados. Ninguém queria preocupá-lo muito. Ele já tinha uma leve idéia do fato, mas finge não saber nada, apenas para ter a certeza de que seus "filhos" poderiam se virar muito bem sem ele.

Para Ohana, essa "vida" que voltava com o nascer do dia era aparente. Apesar de ver em seu pequeno filho os traços de Logan isso dava à ruiva mais desespero do que alívio!

Onde ele estaria?! O que teria acontecido? Teria ela, realmente, entendido e sido, de algum modo, responsável por tudo isso?

[Scoth Professor, pelo que Jean me contou, Ohana está totalmente "largada". Ela não se interessa mais pelo James e somente sussurra palavras desconexas, sempre ligadas ao Logan. – suspira – Sempre soube que ele traria problemas, mais cedo ou mais tarde... – tomando a velha postura de líder-máquina.

[Professor X Não diga isso, Scoth! – ele repreende, com amor – Ninguém nasceu para sofrer ou fazer os outros sofrerem... Tudo se ajeitará, meu filho...

Ele fecha os olhos, concentra-se e, como já havia entrado em contato com o lado selvagem de Logan, o conhecia muito bem. Abrindo os olhos, ele conclui, assim que Jean também entra na sala, deixando todos avisados de que Ohana havia dormido:

[Professor X Bem, pelo que eu pude averiguar, o lado selvagem de Logan tomou, totalmente o controle. Aquilo que sempre tememos, aconteceu. Aparentemente por ele ter conseguido abafá-lo totalmente, pelo seu próprio esforço... Ao que parece, a vinda do bebê o fez "baixar a guarda" e, com isso, esse lado, esquecido por tanto tempo, veio à tona.

[Jean Isso é horrível, Professor! – colocando a mão na boca - Eu tive acesso a um pesadelo que Ohana teve no início de sua gravidez. Ela sente-se culpada pelo que aconteceu, pois pensa que poderia ter ajudado Logan a enfrentar esse problema. Só que... – e não vai adiante.

[Scoth Que foi, Jean? O que aconteceu? – ele aproxima-se da esposa e coloca a mão em seu ombro.

[Jean Eu apaguei a memória desse pesadelo dela. Quando percebi o mal que ele fez a Ohana, nem mesmo questionei meus atos e, nem mesmo, tentei saber qual era o motivo do pesadelo. Sinto-me culpada pelo que aconteceu também!

Ela termina, abraçando o marido e não contendo algumas lágrimas.

[Professor X Bem, fico feliz que tenha descoberto seu erro. Isso permitirá que não o cometa outra vez. – de um modo firme, mas doce - Mas ficarmos de braços cruzados não vai ajudar nada! Temos que reunir os outros e explicarmos a gravidade da situação. Agora, o Logan que conhecemos, está profundamente enterrado e quem comanda é seu lado selvagem... – movendo a cadeira para a porta.

Antes que ele chegue ao batente, Jean aciona o alarme telecineticamente e todos os X-men, sem exceção se reúnem numa das salas de aula. Tendo a palavra, o Professor X explica a todos o quão grave é a situação e enfatiza que encontrar Logan e trazê-lo para a Mansão é um trabalho árduo e em conjunto. Explica que com os conhecimentos que o canadense tem, se não traçarem um plano e segui-lo a risca, poderão correm riscos desnecessários.

[Professor X E é por isso que eu os convoquei, meus filhos. Devemos tentar fazer o melhor de nós, em cada uma de nossas especialidades para trazê-lo ao Labmed e aplicar-lhe os cuidados necessários.

[Jean Não podemos nos esquecer, por nenhum momento que ele é uma máquina assassina sem sua razão. Não terá pena de nós ou lembrança de quem somos...

[Fera Alguém poderia nos informar a localização exata dele? Afinal, tudo depende de quão longe ele está, não?

O Professor e Jean se concentram e conseguem avaliar que ele não saiu da mansão e nem pretende fazê-lo. Na verdade, estava voltando para o casarão, com a mente totalmente conturbada.

---------------------------

Sua corrida desenfreada o tinha feito correr para a mata do Instituto onde, após matar alguns cervos e estar banhado em sangue, decide retornar ao "lar" e tirar algumas situações a limpo.

Depois de muito confabularem e testarem vários planos, todos chegam à conclusão de que o melhor seria um ataque mental. Algo que fosse forte o suficiente para fazer o corpo dele parar de agir, mesmo que o animal interior não parasse de causar danos ao seu cérebro. Isso poderia ser contornado com o auxílio do Professor e de Jean. Todos concordaram que um confronto corpo-a-corpo seria inútil, tanto para quem atacasse como para ele. O plano estava traçado, agora seria somente necessário esperar Wolverine chegar à Mansão.

Em seu quarto, Ohana permanece dormindo. Jean havia dado um calmante para ela e deixado o pequeno James ao seu lado. Ambos dormiam e a telecinética somente acordou quando ouviu o chamado calmo do Professor em sua mente. Ela despertou tranqüilamente e se espantou ao acordar e dar de cara com um James ainda maior do que antes, com o corpo de um garotinho de 7 anos, totalmente apertado pelas roupas pequenas.

O pedido do Professor foi de que ela acordasse e permanecesse no quarto, pois Logan estava a caminho e, provavelmente tentaria entrar em contato com ela, ou o bebê.

[Ohana Bebê? Professor... Creio que ele já não é mais um bebê!

Ela pensa muito preocupada com o futuro de seu filho se isso continuar; mas um certo barulho na janela a faz parar de pensar e ficar em prontidão.

A ruiva senta-se na cama e, olhando para a janela, dá de cara com Logan. Nem conseguiria explicar como ele entrou, de tão silencioso. O importante é que estava lá. Seu corpo provava que tinha encontrado com alguns animais pelo caminho – pobrezinhos! – e seu olhar deixava claro que diante dela não estava Logan e sim, a fera interior!

[Wolvie GGrrrr!! Cê tirou ele de mim! Agora eu vou tirar algo de você! – babava e arqueava o corpo, sem ser capaz de manter-se em posição ereta.

A fera grunhia, deixando perceber entre um rosnado e outro, suas intenções. Seu olhar era fixo no garotinho que dormia ao lado de Ohana e, começando a andar em direção a cama é barrado por uma "parede" invisível.

[Ohana Se pensa que vai chegar perto do NOSSO filho, você está muito enganado – levantou uma sobrancelha e arrematou: e não me conhece...

Ela adverte, tomando posição de "mão defensora". O garoto acorda com todo o barulho e, vendo o pai naquela situação, fica com o olhar apavorado.

[Wolvie Que foi garoto? Cê não quer mais vir com o "papai"?

Essa última palavra foi dita com todo o desdém possível, mostrando os dentes, num sorriso sarcástico.

[James Você não é meu pai! Meu pai é bom e não... Ele nunca... Eu nunca o vi matar!

A risada de Logan pode ser ouvida no corredor!

[Wolvie NUNCA MATOU? AHAHAHAHAHAHA Cê só pode tá brincando, muleque!

O sangue que cê tá vendo não é nada, perto de tudo que já fiz... Cê não pode mesmo ser meu filho! Tá muito pentelho e burrinho! Além do que, o dia que eu gostar de alguém como tua mãe, cê pode me internar porque eu pirei...

Mesmo sabendo que aquelas palavras não eram ditas pelo Logan, Ohana sentiu, sentiu fundo... Seu corpo inteiro arrepiou-se, já que, de alguma forma, aquele "ser" fazia parte dele, e era isso que esta parte sentia por ela. E por seu filho.

Depois de ouvir aquilo James calou-se; abraçou a mãe pela cintura e não tirou mais os olhos dela. Naquele segundo em que o lado selvagem de Logan proferiu aquelas palavras ácidas, Ohana não percebeu, mas baixou a guarda no escudo telecinético e, não mais se sentindo impedido Logan deu um grande salto e SNIKT! Ejetou suas garras e correu na direção do pescoço de Ohana. O garotinho dá um grito e fecha os olhos, Ohana volta à realidade a tempo de presenciar um estranho acontecimento.

Em seus olhos era possível ver toda sua fúria. Mas ele não se mexia mais. Tinha ficado como uma espécie de estátua, com as garras ejetadas a alguns centímetros da garganta.

Ele tinha sido impedido bem a tempo pelo Professor que o segurou telepaticamente.

A cena que Jean pôde deslumbrar ao entrar no quarto foi surpreendente. Se o Professor não tivesse agido com cautela e determinação, ele a teria matado, sem pestanejar.

Colocando a mão na direção da cabeça dele, tudo que Jean podia ouvir era que ele era o verdadeiro EU e tinha sido suprimido pelo IDIOTA apaixonado! Ele era o dono do corpo e ninguém mais!! Os grunhidos e ameaçadores barulhos Jean já conhecia. O que ela nunca tinha sentido era toda aquela determinação.

Jean maneia a cabeça, convencida de que isso daria mais trabalho do que imaginaram. Ela olha para Ohana e vê lágrimas escorrerem do rosto da amiga. Assusta-se com o tamanho de James e, abraçando ambos, comenta:

[Jean Não se preocupem; o pior já passou! Agora, poderemos cuidar dele...

"Professor, pode trazê-los, está tudo sob controle. Ao menos, aparentemente..."

Scoth, Fera e Jubileu entram no quarto, trazendo uma maca e com um trabalho em conjunto, colocam o canadense confortavelmente sobre ela. Levando-o para o Labmed.

Ohana vê os três levarem seu "marido" e suspira; de alívio! Olha para James e comenta, enquanto chora copiosamente:

[Ohana Aquele não era mesmo seu pai, James! Ele jamais tentaria algo contra nós. Ele nos ama e nós também o ama... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, tendo a voz embargada pelo choro.

O pequeno James também chora; em parte, por ver sua mãe chorar, e por saber que seu pai não era aquilo! Ele sabia! Assim como sabia de muita coisa mais, dentro de si...

corrigido e rediagramado em 22/07/2006 – 20h20min


	13. Pesadelos que voltam, marcas que ficam

PESADELOS QUE VOLTAM, MARCAS QUE FICAM

Lá pelo meio da noite, James começa a chorar. Achando ser de fome, Ohana aproxima-se do berço e, qual não é sua surpresa ao notar que seu filho estava um pouco maior, com carinha de mais crescido!

Ela o pega no colo, o afaga e, quando ia comentar com Logan o que aconteceu, percebe que o canadense não estava na cama.

"Mas ele estava aqui agora mesmo..."

Para não acordar os outros, ela dá uma pequena olhada pelo quarto e, notando uma das cortinas desarrumada, abre-a, encontrando Logan caído no chão, em posição fetal, retorcendo-se.

Colocando o bebê, telecineticamente, no meio da cama. Ela ajoelha-se:

[Ohana Logan! O que aconteceu? Eu posso te ajudar? Eu...

[Logan Ele voltou, Ana! Cai fora daqui porque eu não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar!

[Ohana Ele? Quem é ele, Logan? Me deixa eu te ajudar!

[Logan Ninguém pode me ajudar! – ele grita, jogando Ohana longe e se atirando pela janela, numa vã tentativa de tentar proteger aqueles que ama, enquanto ainda tinha alguma razão.

Nesse instante, um terrível pesadelo toma de assalto a mente de Ohana, atingindo em cheio a mente de Jean, também. A telecinética relembra o pesadelo apagado pela amiga e, Jean, que não sabia o que tinha apagado, tem total lembrança do que assustou tanto sua amiga naquela noite.

Acordando em um salto, Jean avisa Scoth sobre tudo que aconteceu e corre para o quarto de Logan, encontrando Ohana sentada no chão, perto da cama, cabeça entre os pés.

Ao perceber a janela quebrada e dar uma varredura mental pela mansão, Jean não encontra Logan, apenas um tênue rastro, quase nos limites do Instituto.

James volta a chorar, como que entendendo o que aconteceu ao seu pai. Percebendo que Ohana não iria ver, Jean chega perto da cama e assusta-se ao ver como o garotinho tinha crescido!

[James O que aconteceu, Jean? Onde está minha mãe?

[Jean Está tudo bem, James. Ohana está sentada aqui perto, eu vou levá-lo até ela.

O garotinho dá um pulo da cama e vai até onde Ohana estava.

Naquele ponto, nada mais a surpreendia e, vendo que a mãe chorava, o menino se aconchega no colo dela, limpando suas lágrimas.

Ela tenta forçar um sorriso, vira-se para Jen:

[Ohana Jean, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!! E não pude fazer nada...

[Jean Era impossível saber, Ohana! Não se culpe! Nós vamos achá-lo. Esse pesadelo não vai se tornar real...

[James Não chora, mãe...

[Ohana Tudo bem, James. Mamãe vai tentar. Agora, vá para a cama, isso não é hora de uma criança estar acordada...

Obedecendo a contra gosto, o garotinho pede ajuda a Jean para subir na cama e dorme, alguns minutos depois.

Pelo que se podia perceber, sem fazer um exame mais aprofundado, ele estava com idade corporal de um ano e mental de uns três anos, mais ou menos.

Tudo que se podia perceber nos olhos de Ohana era sua insatisfação quanto ao não poder fazer nada. As dores da queda não eram nada, eram inclusive, suportáveis. Mas a dor da incapacidade em ajudar uma das pessoas que mais amava na vida, essa sim, não queria calar...

O nascer do Sol parece trazer a vida de volta para a Mansão. Aos poucos, os Filhos do Átomo vão acordando. Scoth já tinha explicado todo o ocorrido ao Professor. Como sua idade estava avançada, os X-men nunca queriam preocupa-lo muito. Ele já tinha uma leve idéia do fato, mas finge não saber nada, apenas para ter a certeza de que seus "filhos" poderiam se virar muito bem sem ele.

Mas essa "vida" era aparente, ao menos para Ohana. Apesar de ver em seu pequeno filho os traços de Logan isso dava à ruiva mais desespero do que alívio.

Onde ele estaria?! O que teria acontecido? Teria ela, realmente, entendido e sido, de algum modo, responsável por tudo isso?

[Scoth Professor, pelo que Jean me contou, Ohana está totalmente "largada". Ela não se interessa mais pelo James e somente sussurra palavras desconexas, sempre ligadas ao Logan. – suspira – Sempre soube que ele traria problemas, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

[Professor X Não diga isso, Scoth! – ele repreende, com amor – Ninguém nasceu para sofrer ou fazer os outros sofrerem...

Ele fecha os olhos, concentra-se e, como já havia entrado em contato com o lado selvagem de Logan, o conhecia muito bem. Abrindo os olhos, ele conclui, assim que Jean também entra na sala, deixando todos avisados de que Ohana havia dormido:

[Professor X Bem, pelo que eu pude averiguar, o lado selvagem de Logan tomou, totalmente o controle. Aquilo que sempre tememos, aconteceu. Aparentemente por ele ter conseguido abafá-lo totalmente, pelo seu próprio esforço.

Ao que parece, a vinda do bebê o fez "baixar a guarda" e, com isso, esse lado, abafado por tanto tempo, veio à tona.

[Jean Isso é horrível, Professor! Eu tive acesso a um pesadelo que Ohana teve no início de sua gravidez. Ela sente-se culpada pelo que aconteceu, pois pensa que poderia ter ajudado Logan a enfrentar esse problema. Só que...

[Scoth Que foi, Jean? O que aconteceu?

[Jean Eu apaguei a memória desse pesadelo dela. Quando percebi o mal que ele fez a Ohana, nem mesmo questionei meus atos e, nem mesmo, tentei saber qual era o motivo do pesadelo. Me sinto culpada pelo que aconteceu também!

Ela termina, abraçando o marido.

[Professor X Bem, fico feliz que tenha descoberto seu erro. Isso permitirá que não o cometa outra vez. Mas ficarmos de braços cruzados não vai ajudar nada! Temos que reunir os outros e explicarmos a gravidade da situação. Agora, o Logan que conhecemos, está profundamente enterrado e quem comanda é seu lado selvagem...

O alarme é dado e todos os X-men, sem exceção se reúnem numa das salas de aula. Tendo a palavra, o Professor X explica a todos o quão grave é a situação e enfatiza que encontrar Logan e trazê-lo para a Mansão é um trabalho árduo e em conjunto. Explica que com os conhecimentos que o canadense tem, se não traçarem um plano e segui-lo a risca, poderão correm riscos desnecessários.

[Professor X E é por isso que eu os convoquei, meus filhos. Devemos tentar fazer o melhor de nós, em cada uma de nossas especialidades para trazê-lo ao Labmed e aplicar-lhe os cuidados necessários.

[Jean Não podemos nos esquecer, por nenhum momento que ele é uma máquina assassina sem sua razão. Não terá pena de nós ou lembrança de quem somos...

[Fera Alguém poderia nos informar a localização exata dele? Afinal, tudo depende de quão longe ele está, não?

O Professor e Jean se concentram e conseguem avaliar que ele não saiu da mansão e nem pretende fazê-lo. Na verdade, estava voltando para o casarão, com a mente totalmente conturbada.

---------------------------

Sua corrida desenfreada o tinha feito correr para a mata do Instituto.


	14. O plano de resgate!

O PLANO DE RESGATE...

Depois de muito confabularem e testarem vários planos, todos chegam à conclusão de que o melhor seria um ataque mental. Algo que fosse forte o suficiente para fazer o corpo dele parar de agir, mesmo que o animal interior não parasse de causar danos ao seu cérebro. Isso poderia ser contornado com o auxílio do Professor e de Jean. Todos concordaram que um confronto corpo-a-corpo seria inútil, tanto para quem atacasse como para ele. O plano estava traçado, agora seria somente necessário esperar Wolverine chegar à Mansão.

Em seu quarto, Ohana permanece dormindo. Jean havia dado um calmante para ela e deixado o pequeno James ao seu lado. Ambos dormiam e a telecinética somente acordou quando ouviu o chamado calmo do Professor em sua mente. Ela despertou, tranqüilamente e se espantou ao acordar e dar de cara com um James ainda maior do que antes, com o corpo de um garotinho de 7 anos, totalmente apertado pelas roupas pequenas.

O pedido do Professor foi de que ela acordasse e permanecesse no quarto, pois Logan estava a caminho e, provavelmente tentaria entrar em contato com ela, ou o bebê.

[Ohana "Bebê? Professor... Creio que ele já não é mais um bebê!"

Ela pensa, muito preocupada com o futuro de seu filho se isso continuar; mas um certo barulho na janela a faz parar de pensar e ficar em prontidão.

A ruiva senta-se na cama e, olhando para a janela, dá de cara com Logan. Nem conseguiria explicar como ele entrou, de tão silencioso. O importante é que estava lá. Seu corpo provava que tinha encontrado com alguns animais pelo caminho – pobrezinhos! – e seu olhar deixava claro que diante dela não estava Logan e sim, a fera interior!

[Logan GGrrrr!! Cê tirou ele de mim! Agora eu vou tirar algo de você!

A fera grunhia, deixando perceber entre um rosnado e outro, suas intenções. Seu olhar era fixo no garotinho que dormia ao lado de Ohana e, começando a andar em direção a cama é barrado por uma "parede" invisível.

[Ohana Se pensa que vai chegar perto do NOSSO filho, você está muito enganado e não me conhece.

Ela adverte, tomando posição de "mão defensora". O garoto acorda com todo o barulho e, vendo o pai naquela situação, fica com o olhar apavorado.

[Logan Que foi garoto? Cê não quer mais vir com o "papai"?

Essa última palavra foi dita com todo o desdém possível, mostrando os dentes, num sorriso sarcástico.

[James Você não é meu pai! Meu pai é bom e não... Ele nunca... Eu nunca o vi matar!

A risada de Logan pode ser ouvida no corredor!

[Logan NUNCA MATOU? AHAHAHAHAHAHA Cê só pode tá brincando, muleque!

O sangue que cê tá vendo não é nada, perto de tudo que já fiz... Cê não pode mesmo ser meu filho! Tá muito pentelho e burrinho! Além do que, o dia que eu gostar de alguém como tua mãe, cê pode me internar porque eu pirei...

Mesmo sabendo que aquelas palavras não eram ditas pelo Logan, Ohana sentiu, sentiu fundo... De alguma forma, aquele "ser" fazia parte dele, e era isso que esta parte sentia por ela. E por seu filho.

Depois de ouvir aquilo James calou-se; abraçou a mãe pela cintura e não tirou mais os olhos dela. Naquele segundo em que o lado selvagem de Logan proferiu aquelas palavras ácidas, Ohana não percebeu, mas baixou a guarda no escudo telecinético e, não mais se sentindo impedido Logan deu um grande salto e SNIKT! Colocou suas garras na direção do pescoço de Ohana. O garotinho dá um grito e fecha os olhos, Ohana volta à realidade a tempo de presenciar um estranho acontecimento.

Em seus olhos era possível ver toda sua fúria. Mas ele não se mexia mais. Tinha ficado como uma espécie de estátua, com as garras ejetadas a alguns centímetros da garganta.

Ele tinha sido impedido bem a tempo pelo Professor que o segurou telepaticamente.

A cena que Jean pôde deslumbrar ao entrar no quarto foi surpreendente. Se o Professor não tivesse agido com cautela e determinação, ele a teria matado, sem pestanejar.

Colocando a mão na direção da cabeça dele, tudo que Jean podia ouvir era que ele era o verdadeiro EU e tinha sido suprimido pelo IDIOTA apaixonado! Ele era o dono do corpo e ninguém mais!! Os grunhidos e ameaçadores barulhos Jean já conhecia. O que ela nunca tinha sentido era toda aquela determinação.

Jean maneia a cabeça, convencida de que isso daria mais trabalho do que imaginaram. Ela olha para Ohana e vê lágrimas escorrerem do rosto da amiga. Assusta-se com o tamanho de James e, abraçando ambos, comenta:

[Jean Não se preocupem; o pior já passou!

"Professor, pode trazê-los, está tudo sob controle. Ao menos aparentemente..."

Scoth, Fera e Jubileu entram no quarto, trazendo uma maca e com um trabalho em conjunto, colocam o canadense confortavelmente sobre ela. Levando-o para o Labmed.

Ohana vê os três levarem seu "marido" e suspira, de alívio! Olha para James e comenta, enquanto chora copiosamente:

[Ohana Aquele não era mesmo seu pai, James! Ele jamais tentaria algo contra nós. Ele nos ama e nós também o ama... – mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, tendo a voz embargada pelo choro.

O pequeno James também chora, um pouco por ver sua mãe chorar, outro pouco por saber que seu pai não era aquilo! Ele sabia! Assim como sabia de muita coisa mais, dentro de si...


	15. Os dias passam, mas o Labmed continua o

OS DIAS PASSAM, MAS O LABMED CONTINUA O MESMO

Logo após sua "captura", Logan é colocado numa espécie de jaula, para seu próprio bem. Nela, toda sua atividade física e cerebral é captada e enviada para os supercomputadores do laboratório. Nos primeiros dias, todos concordaram que seria melhor ele ficar por si mesmo, para que pudesse de alguma forma, lutar contra aquilo e tentar se recuperar.

Esses dias pareceram uma eternidade para Ohana e James! Especialmente para James que, ao que foi constatado, tinha o metabolismo extremamente acelerado. Ele surpreendia a todos, a cada dia. Pois, assim como seu corpo crescia, o mesmo acontecia com sua inteligência e suas aptidões físicas.

Como não podia deixar de ser, Hank ficou simplesmente apaixonado pelo garoto, pois este tinha uma especial predileção por Sheakspeare. Todas as tardes, depois dos estafantes treinos na sala de perigo, alguns deles se reuniam na sala de jogos para ouvir o garoto – agora com corpo de adolescente – recitar algumas obras literárias.

Enquanto todos estavam ali, atentos demais aos talentos natos de seu filho, Ohana ia até o observatório do Labmed, uma grande cúpula sobre o lugar onde Logan estava, toda em vidro fumê e à prova de odores e sons. De lá, ela podia vê-lo em segurança, sem correr o risco de atrapalhar o processo de cura.

Numa dessas tardes Ohana percebeu que ele estava um pouco mais calmo. Não mais queria fugir e nem mais gritava impropérios. Entrando em contato telepático com Jean, ela explicou o que via e, em alguns minutos, Jean chegou para ver se era mesmo verdade. Dando uma rápida olhada nas leituras ela confirma com a cabeça, mas adverte:

[Jean Cuidado, Ohana! Isso pode ser um golpe, um grande golpe de mestre para tentar escapar. As leituras ainda não indicam uma mínima proximidade aos padrões anteriores que Logan tinha... Ainda estamos diante da fera e não do homem. Cuidado...

[Ohana Será que ele conseguiria fazer isso? Fingir pra se libertar? Quero dizer... Ele... – confusa.

[Jean Ele é mais esperto do que você imagina, Ohana. – fazendo cara de desapontamento - Eu já tive a infelicidade de vê-lo assim e receito cautela.

A ruiva toca de leve no ombro da amiga e envia um olhar de boa sorte.

Nem bem a porta começa a abrir, Wolverine respira fundo, fecha os olhos e sorri:

[Wolvie Ahhhhh! Fazia tempo que não sentia teu chêro, guria! Sentiu minha falta?

Ohana não diz nada. Ela não tinha certeza de com quem estava falando ainda...

[Wolvie Que qui foi? Alguma garra cortou sua língua? Ahahahahahahah

Ela sacode a cabeça, olhando com raiva para aquele ser à sua frente. Com um movimento de cabeça ela o lança para o fundo da jaula, fazendo-o sentir seu corpo ser esmagado.

[Wolvie Ah! Isso mesmo! Solte o SEU lado selvagem e, desse jeito, acho que a gente pode fazer algo menos patético do que aquele teu filho!

Ele gargalha com dificuldade, enquanto sente seu pulmão ser comprimido.

[Ohana Então é isso que você quer? Que eu seja uma espécie de put sem consciência?? Bom, pois pode tirar o seu da chuva. Se depender disso, você vai passar o resto dos seus dias sem saciar a vontade.

Ela caminha até a jaula e, completa:

[Ohana Você SABE que podemos fazer isso. E eu SEI que você convivia muito bem com ele, mesmo quando eu cheguei. Só me faça entender o que aconteceu e, assim, talvez possamos ajudar um ao outro...

[Wolvie Cê tá falando dos tempos em que eu deixava ele um pouco mais solto? – ainda sentado no fundo da jaula, com uma das mãos no queixo - Hum... Não sei se tô a fim de viver assim de novo...

Sabe o que é? Depois que ele te conheceu, parou de dar vazão ao seu lado animal. Parou de precisar de mim! Eu também tô vivo, saca? E cansei de ficar com as migalhas. Por isso, sem tratos! Ou me aceita assim, gatinha – lambendo os lábios e olhando lascivamente para Ohana - ou vai ficar sem nada!

Completa, como se na frente dele estivesse um pedaço de carne preste a ser comido.

[Ohana Nesse caso, você já fez sua escolha. – com a voz totalmente controlada - Boa sorte!

[Wolvie Essa jaula não vai me prender por muito tempo! E quando eu sair daqui, vou acabar com tudo que ele amava! TUDO!!! GGGrrrrrrrrr!! – ejetando as garras e golpeando o ar.

Ohana sai do Labmed muito perturbada. Onde estava Logan? Onde ele tinha se escondido que nem mesmo as breves incursões de Jean tinham achado?

Ela temia muito pelo lado racional dele que parecia ter se perdido para sempre.

Depois dessa amostra decisiva, Jean avisou a todos da gravidade da situação. Como ela mesma tinha averiguado no início, seria mais difícil do que da primeira vez. Já que antes, o lado racional havia dado uma certa liberdade ao lado animal; dessa vez, o lado animal tomou posse, suprimindo totalmente a liberdade da razão.

----------------------------

Acontece que nem só de pesadelos vive o _homo _superior e, mesmo contra a vontade e mais pelo desejo de James, a ruiva resolve passear pela cidade de Westchester, juntamente com Jean e Scoth:

[James Mamãe, o que você acha que irá acontecer ao papai? Eu ouvi discussões a respeito disso e, ao que parece, ele não vai conseguir encontrar o caminho...

Para quem olhasse de fora, a cena seria curiosa. Um adolescente, iniciando a incursão para a idade adulta, com altura e peso compatíveis a uns 18 anos, falando dessa forma tão "infantil". Todos na casa já haviam se acostumado com o fato de James estar crescendo, literalmente, a olhos vistos. De qualquer modo, para quem não os conhecesse, pareceria que o garoto é um "filhinho de papai"...

[Ohana Eu não sei, James... A tarefa é árdua, mas parar seria privar seu pai de um possível retorno. Eu vou vê-lo todos os dias. Mas é sempre a mesma ladainha.

[James Eu queria poder vê-lo... Eu acho que...

[Jean Não acho uma boa idéia, James. Ele está perturbado e tem a tendência de ser maldoso e egoísta.

[Scoth Ué! Eu achei que ele estivesse diferente de antes?...

O olhar de Jean é matador. A brincadeira de Scoth não teve graça alguma e, se não fosse por James ter corrido para frente de uma vitrine, carregando Ohana, para ver um skate, Jean teria feito com que seu marido se retratasse, mesmo assim, não perde a oportunidade de uma "puxada de orelha" mental:

[Jean Isso não é coisa que se diga, Scoth! Parece que o tempo não tem feito muito bem a você...

[Scoth Posso ter exagerado um pouco. Mas o que o garoto sabe sobre o pai? No dia que ele nasceu tudo isso aconteceu!

Os dois saem de dentro da loja. James está com o skate na mão e, colocando-o no chão como quem sempre soube usar um, ele afirma, olhando magoado para Scoth:

[James Posso não ter conhecido meu pai, Scoth. Mas sei que ele tenta ser uma boa pessoa e, mesmo tendo tido algum sentimento pela Jean no passado, ele a tem como uma boa amiga, no presente...

E sai andando com o skate, não esperando resposta alguma e não querendo mais ouvir nada a respeito de seu pai.

Ohana arregala os olhos! Ela nunca disse nada a ela a respeito disso. Como ele podia saber?!

Pela reação da ruiva, o casal Summers percebe que ela não tinha nada a ver com o ocorrido e, evitando tocar nesse desagradável assunto, continuam andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido...

----------------------------

Claro que durante esses acontecimentos, Metabolisis e seus comparsas não pararam de estudar e vigiar os X-men. E que momento melhor para atacar do que esse? Onde todos estavam emocionalmente envolvidos?

Scoth tinha recuperado a visão e as rajadas ópticas recentemente, mas mesmo com essa boa notícia, a prisão de Wolverine estava minando as forças de alguns membros importantes da equipe X: Professor X e Jean; além de é claro, Ohana.

Mesmo para uma mente tão poderosa quanto a do Professor, conseguir encontrar o racional de Logan estava sendo uma tarefa difícil! Isso porque ele não queria simplesmente "enjaular" o inconsciente do canadense e liberar seu consciente. Um não consegue viver bem sem o outro e, ainda mais para Wolverine, essa constante vigia era necessária. Fazia parte de sua personalidade, de seu verdadeiro eu. Foi uma falta de vigília que havia levado a essa conseqüência. E o maior telepata do mundo queria fazer algo direito antes de morrer.

Lembra-se que o grupo dos vilões - NeoGênesis – não havia sido encontrado em nenhum lugar na Terra? Bem, eles não estavam mesmo nesse planeta. Um dos mutantes que compunha o grupo tinha a capacidade de criar um meio ambiente propício à vida em qualquer superfície ou lugar; já outro, podia criar "ilusões reais". Com isso, eles foram para a Lua e lá, num pequeno espaço físico formaram seu quartel general.

Assim como o Professor queria tentar fazer algo certo, do mesmo modo Metabolisis o queria. Para ele não era interessante capturar ou matar algum membro do grupo. Ele queria que fosse uma ação conjunta e que resultasse na extinção dos X-men, para sempre! Foi acertado que agiriam naquela noite e, se tudo corresse certo, atacando em várias frentes, eles seriam vitoriosos!

O plano era simples, aproveitar o momento em que todos estivessem relaxados e, se tudo seguisse a rotina, esse momento seria à noite; e atacar cada um dos Institutos espalhados pelo mundo. Eles estavam se concentrando mais no de Westchester, já que os mutantes mais desenvolvidos estavam lá. Os ataques às filiais ocorreriam na mesma hora.

Metabolisis tinha o antigo defeito de Magneto. O de se achar superior a todos, mesmo aos mutantes que o cercavam e, com isso, todos os postos-chave estavam na mão de outros mutantes, ele mesmo não queria correr o risco de morrer ou de se ferir nessa missão. Aos outros, pobres tolos, somente restava obedecer cegamente às ordens dele, torcendo para que o plano desse certo e abrisse a possibilidade de exterminar os humanos restantes. Grande parte deles, estava no grupo pelo simples ódio à humanidade, por ter tido a infelicidade de conhecer pessoas erradas e, com isso, justificavam o fim de uma raça, apenas para saciar seus propósitos mesquinhos...

----------------------------  
Após retornarem das compras, o dia torna-se corriqueiro.

Devido ao acontecido a Logan, Ohana havia sido dispensada dos treinos e de todas as rotinas da Mansão; além do que, ela deveria passar o maior tempo possível com James.

Jean, Scoth, Fera e os demais foram treinar defesa pessoal e Ohana foi para o jardim, acompanhada do filho que carregava alguns livros sobre química.

[James Mãe, você sabia que a proporção de _Homo superior_ para _Homo sapiens_ aumentou drasticamente? Antigamente, na época do Professor, era de 1 mutante para cada 10 mil humanos! Hoje, essa proporção ficou assustadoramente maior: 1 para 500... Somos mesmo o próximo estágio da evolução! Eu acho que...

Ele se interrompe ao perceber que ela estava com o pensamento longe. Olhando o campo de rosas. Tocando em seu ombro ela não muda as feições, apenas aceita o toque, fechando os olhos:

[Ohana Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, James! Foi o que faltava para completar minha vida. É uma pena Logan não estar aqui para...

Ela vira-se, abraça o filho e se esforça para que nenhuma lágrima escorra. Estava ficando cansada de somente chorar!

Ela pensava em tudo que poderia dizer para o filho. Em como tinha orgulho de tê-lo e em como pesava saber que seu futuro era incerto. Ainda não tinha sido possível identificar se ele viveria muito ou se morreria dentro de alguns dias. A ruiva evitava pensar nisso, vivia cada dia como se fosse único; ela tinha aprendido isso com Logan... Mas sempre que tentava falar tudo para James a voz embargava e ela preferia ficar assim, abraçada a ele.

James, por sua vez, sabia de tudo. Essa era sua mutação, era sua maldição! Ele sabia que viveria pouco, sabia que sua mãe sofreria por isso. Sabia de coisas que aconteceriam e eram inevitáveis, assim como era inevitável o fato de amar seu pai, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto. Dentro de si, ele conhecia o caráter de Logan; conhecia o caráter de cada um. Ele sabia que alguém com tanto conhecimento devia ter uma vida curta, devia tentar passar um pouco disso para alguém ou tentar fazer algo de importante. Ele se via como uma estrela cadente: passando rápido e espalhando sua luz... Apenas desejava que alguém conseguisse levantar o rosto e captar essa manifestação, usando disso com alegria e amor...

[James Eu sei, mãe... Eu sei... Amo você e o papai como jamais saberei ser possível amar.

[Ohana Não diga isso, filho! Você vai amar e ser amado com muita intensidade ainda!

Por dentro o garoto entristece, mas tenta dar um sorriso de conforto. Se existe algo que o deixava triste era saber que sua mãe poderia sofrer. Ele sabia o quanto seu pai era forte e sobreviveria a isso, mas ela... Era tão frágil por dentro...

[James Espero mesmo que sim, mãe! Nos poucos dias que estou com você, aprendi tudo o que vale a pena saber! Aprendi a importância da família, do amor, dos amigos. Pude perceber em cada um dos X-men, o poder que eles têm dentro de si! O poder de respeitar o próximo e não impor suas "verdades" a ninguém! Se todos fossem como os NeoGênesis – Ohana treme ao ouvir esse nome – a raça humana e grande parte da raça mutante teria sido dizimada...

[Ohana Filho, onde você ouviu sobre esse grupo de racistas? – ela o segura pelos ombros, com as duas mãos e o olha serenamente.

[James Lugar nenhum. Eu sei que eles existem... Eu só sei! – dá de ombros.

Ela o aperta mais para si e ele completa:

[James Não tenho medo da morte. Ela não separa as pessoas que realmente se amam.

O silêncio é o melhor para aquele momento. Nada do que dissessem seria necessário ou mesmo bom.

Passam o resto da manhã ali no jardim. James mostra tudo o que sabe de artes marciais e Ohana se surpreende com as habilidades físicas do rapaz/homem. É... Ele já parecia um homem de 23 anos. Com olhar lúcido e brilhante. Feições que lembravam as de Logan, mas longilínio como a mãe. Ele era a fusão do que havia de melhor em cada um deles.

Com o cair da tarde, todos começaram a se reunir na sala de leitura, esperando a chegada de James e o início das declamações. Naquela tarde, Ohana resolveu ficar um tempo ali, vendo o filho.

Aqueles que não o viam desde o dia anterior surpreenderam-se em como ele estava crescido! Comentaram amistosamente o fato, sentaram-se em confraternização:

[James Bem! Boa noite a todos! Hoje irei fazer um pouco diferente do que sempre faço, espero que igualmente gostem! Normalmente, eu me utilizo da obra de algum gênio da literatura internacional para entretê-los. Bem, hoje me permitam recitar algo meu; algo que possa expor minha alma, assim como as obras anteriores expunham a alma de seus escritores...

Os olhos de todos brilham em expectativa. Parece que o ar congela, todos olham com curiosidade para James:

[JamesQue momento fugaz essa vida nos trás...

Ela passa como um flash,

Nós passamos como um flash...

Que maravilha a vida nos ensina!

Enquanto nós, pequeninos;

Também ensinamos a Vida!

A ensinamos a amar, sentir, sofrer...

Através de nós Ela aprende a viver!

Viver cada segundo, como se fosse o mais importante.

Desafiando a eternidade em cada instante!

Viver de momentos, lembranças, sons...

Deixando em quem amamos nós mesmos.

É... A Vida pode ficar, persistir e passar...

Mas sem nós, jamais saberia Amar!

Uma lágrima escorre no rosto de Ohana... Enquanto ela sai da sala. Como alguém que viveu tão pouco podia saber tanto sobre a Vida? Parecia o maior dos enigmas!

Todos silenciaram e, se não fosse Fera aplaudir, ninguém saberia o que fazer... Aquilo parecia uma despedida.

[Fera Esplêndido meu amigo! Com um toque de mau do século, mas esplêndido!

E, tomando a palavra, o Dr. Macoy começou a recitar Sheakspeare e, desse modo, mudaram o tom da conversa. Todos se sentiram à vontade para recitar algo, tanto seu como de autoria conhecida. Aquele momento estava parecendo uma confraternização.

Jean e o Professor perceberam que Ohana havia saído, mas dessa vez ela não foi ao Labmed; como toda a noite fazia. Dessa vez ela foi até a estufa, tão bem cuidada por Tempestade. Ficou lá, em meio a flores e plantas tão especiais que seria impossível para elas viverem fora dessa estufa. Eram mutantes, necessitando de cuidados constantes e de condições de temperatura ideais para não perecerem. O pôr-do-sol visto da estufa era uma das coisas mais lindas de Westchester. Ao menos era o que Tempestade dizia e, finalmente, Ohana decidiu confirmar...

corrigido e rediagramado em 22/07/2006 – 20h47min


	16. Explanações sobre a vida

EXPLANAÇÕES SOBRE A VIDA

Claro que durante esses acontecimentos, Metabolisis e seus comparsas não pararam de estudar e vigiar os X-men. E que momento melhor para atacar do que esse? Onde todos estavam emocionalmente envolvidos?

Scoth tinha recuperado a visão e as rajadas ópticas recentemente, mas mesmo com essa boa notícia, a prisão de Wolverine estava minando as forças de alguns membros importantes da equipe X: Professor X e Jean; além de é claro, Ohana.

Mesmo para uma mente tão poderosa quanto a do Professor, conseguir encontrar o racional de Logan estava sendo uma tarefa difícil! Isso porque ele não queria simplesmente "enjaular" o inconsciente do canadense e liberar seu consciente. Um não consegue viver bem sem o outro e, ainda mais para Wolverine, essa constante vigia era necessária. Fazia parte de sua personalidade, de seu verdadeiro eu. Foi uma falta de vigília que havia levado a essa conseqüência. E o maior telepata do mundo queria fazer algo direito antes de morrer.

Lembra-se que o grupo dos vilões - NeoGênesis – não havia sido encontrado em nenhum lugar na Terra? Bem, eles não estavam mesmo nesse planeta. Um dos mutantes que compunham o grupo tinha a capacidade de criar um meio ambiente propício à vida em qualquer superfície ou lugar; já outro, podia criar "ilusões reais". Com isso, eles foram para a Lua e lá, num pequeno espaço físico formaram seu quartel general.

Assim como o Professor queria tentar fazer algo certo, do mesmo modo Metabolisis o queria. Para ele não era interessante capturar ou matar algum membro do grupo. Ele queria que fosse uma ação conjunta e que resultasse na extinção dos X-men, para sempre! Foi acertado que agiriam naquela noite e, se tudo corresse certo, atacando em várias frentes, eles seriam vitoriosos!

O plano era simples, aproveitar o momento em que todos estivessem relaxados e, se tudo seguisse a rotina, esse momento seria à noite; e atacar cada um dos Institutos espalhados pelo mundo. Eles estavam se concentrando mais no de Westchester, já que os mutantes mais desenvolvidos estavam lá. Os ataques às filiais ocorreriam na mesma hora.

Metabolisis tinha o antigo defeito de Magneto. O de se achar superior a todos, mesmo aos mutantes que o cercavam e, com isso, todos os postos-chave estavam na mão de outros mutantes, ele mesmo não queria correr o risco de morrer ou de se ferir nessa missão. Aos outros, pobres tolos, somente restava obedecer cegamente às ordens dele, torcendo para que o plano desse certo e abrisse a possibilidade de exterminar os humanos restantes.

----------------------------

Após retornarem das compras, o dia tornasse corriqueiro.

Devido ao acontecido a Logan, Ohana havia sido dispensada dos treinos e de todas as rotinas da Mansão; além do que, ela deveria passar o maior tempo possível com James.

Jean, Scoth, Fera e os demais foram treinar defesa pessoal e Ohana foi para o jardim, acompanhado de James que carregava alguns livros sobre química.

[James Mãe, você sabia que a proporção de homo superior para homo sapiens aumentou drasticamente? Antigamente, na época do Professor, era de 1 mutante para cada 10 mil humanos! Hoje, essa proporção ficou assustadoramente maior: 1 para 500... Somos mesmo o próximo estágio da evolução! Eu acho que...

Ele se interrompe ao perceber que ela estava com o pensamento longe. Olhando o campo de rosas. Tocando em seu ombro ela não muda as feições, apenas aceita o toque, fechando os olhos:

[Ohana Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, James! Foi o que faltava para completar minha vida. É uma pena Logan não estar aqui para...

Ela vira-se, abraça o filho e se esforça para que nenhuma lágrima escorra. Estava ficando cansada de somente chorar!

Ela pensava em tudo que poderia dizer para o filho. Em como tinha orgulho de tê-lo e em como pesava saber que seu futuro era incerto. Ainda não tinha sido possível identificar se ele viveria muito ou se morreria dentro de alguns dias. A ruiva evitava pensar nisso, vivia cada dia como se fosse único; ela tinha aprendido isso com Logan... Mas sempre que tentava falar tudo para James a voz embargava e ela preferia ficar assim, abraçada a ele.

James, por sua vez, sabia de tudo. Essa era sua mutação, era sua maldição! Ele sabia que viveria pouco, sabia que sua mãe sofreria por isso. Sabia de coisas que aconteceriam e eram inevitáveis, assim como era inevitável o fato de amar seu pai, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto. Dentro de si, ele conhecia o caráter de Logan; conhecia o caráter de cada um. Ele sabia que alguém com tanto conhecimento devia ter uma vida curta, devia tentar passar um pouco disso para alguém ou tentar fazer algo de importante. Ele se via como uma estrela cadente: passando rápido e espalhando sua luz...

[James Eu sei, mãe... Eu sei... Amo você e o papai como jamais saberei ser possível amar.

[Ohana Não diga isso, filho! Você vai amar e ser amado com muita intensidade ainda!

Por dentro o garoto entristece, mas tenta dar um sorriso de conforto. Se existe algo que o deixava triste era saber que sua mãe poderia sofrer. Ele sabia o quanto seu pai era forte e sobreviveria a isso, mas ela... Era tão frágil por dentro...

[James Espero mesmo que sim, mãe! Nos poucos dias que estou com você, aprendi tudo o que vale a pena saber! Aprendi a importância da família, do amor, dos amigos. Pude perceber, em cada um dos X-men, o poder que eles têm dentro de si! O poder de respeitar o próximo e não impor suas "verdades" a ninguém! Se todos fossem como os NeoGênesis – Ohana treme ao ouvir esse nome – a raça humana e grande parte da raça mutante teria sido dizimada...

[Ohana Filho, onde você ouviu sobre esse grupo de racistas?

[James Lugar nenhum. Eu sei que eles existem... Eu só sei!

Ela o aperta mais para si e ele completa:

[James Não tenho medo da morte. Ela não separa as pessoas que realmente se amam.

O silêncio é o melhor para aquele momento. Nada do que dissessem seria necessário ou bom.

Passam o resto da manhã ali no jardim. James mostra tudo o que sabe de artes marciais e Ohana se surpreende com as habilidades físicas do rapaz/homem. É... Ele já parecia um homem de 23 anos. Com olhar lúcido e brilhante. Feições que lembravam as de Logan, mas longilínio como a mãe. Ele era a fusão do que havia de melhor em cada um deles.

Com o cair da tarde, todos começaram a se reunir na sala de leitura, esperando a chegada de James e o início das declamações. Naquela tarde, Ohana resolveu ficar um tempo ali, vendo o filho.

Aqueles que não o viam desde o dia anterior surpreenderam-se em como ele estava crescido! Comentaram amistosamente o fato, sentaram-se em confraternização:

[James Bem! Boa noite a todos! Hoje irei fazer um pouco diferente do que sempre faço, espero que igualmente gostem! Normalmente, eu me utilizo da obra de algum gênio da literatura internacional para entretê-los. Bem, hoje me permitam recitar algo meu; algo que possa expor minha alma, assim como as obras anteriores expunham a alma de seus escritores...

Os olhos de todos brilham em expectativa. Parece que o ar congela, todos olham com curiosidade para James:

[JamesQue momento fugaz essa vida nos trás...

Ela passa como um flash,

Nós passamos como um flash...

Que maravilha a vida nos ensina!

Enquanto nós, pequeninos;

Também ensinamos a Vida!

A ensinamos a amar, sentir, sofrer...

Através de nós Ela aprende a viver!

Viver cada segundo, como se fosse o mais importante.

Desafiando a eternidade em cada instante!

Viver de momentos, lembranças, sons...

Deixando em quem amamos nós mesmos.

É... A Vida pode ficar, persistir e passar...

Mas sem nós, jamais saberia Amar!

Uma lágrima escorre no rosto de Ohana... Enquanto ela sai da sala. Como alguém que viveu tão pouco podia saber tanto sobre a Vida? Parecia o maior dos enigmas!

Todos silenciaram e, se não fosse Fera aplaudir, ninguém saberia o que fazer... Aquilo parecia uma despedida.

[Fera Esplêndido meu amigo! Com um toque de mau do século, mas esplêndido!

E, tomando a palavra, o Dr. Macoy começou a recitar Sheakspeare e, desse modo, mudaram o tom da conversa. Todos se sentiram à vontade para recitar algo, tanto seu como de autoria conhecida. Aquele momento estava parecendo uma confraternização.

Jean e o Professor perceberam que Ohana havia saído, mas dessa vez ela não foi ao Labmed; como toda a noite fazia. Dessa vez ela foi até a estufa, tão bem cuidada por Tempestade. Ficou lá, em meio a flores e plantas tão especiais que seria impossível para elas viverem fora dessa estufa. Eram mutantes, necessitando de cuidados constantes e de condições de temperatura ideais para não perecerem. O pôr-do-sol visto da estufa era uma das coisas mais lindas de Westchester. Ao menos era o que Tempestade dizia e, finalmente, Ohana decidiu confirmar...


	17. Os heróis surgem nos momentos difícies

OS HERÓIS SURGEM NOS MOMENTOS DIFÍCEIS

Como sempre, os acontecimentos da vida não podem ser calculados ou previstos. Até as coisas aparentemente sem importância acontecem com algum propósito. Metabolisis estava contando com um dia sem modificações e, ao invés disso, se tivesse podido ver o que acontecia, perceberia que Ohana não estava onde deveria; que o Professor e Jean não haviam se desgastado tanto mentalmente. O dia havia sido anormal, pois ambos resolveram dar "uma folga" para a mente de Logan e para a deles mesmos.

Com as divagações na sala de leitura começando tão tristes todos se esforçaram para declamar poemas alegres e, até mesmos, engraçados; modificando o estado psíquico dos presentes, relaxando-os, fazendo-os sentirem-se recompostos.

De onde estava Ohana pôde ver o aparecimento da Lua e, juntamente com ela, um estranho veículo voador!

[Ohana Jean! Professor! Tem uma espécie de nave vindo para a direção da Mansão!

[Jean Certo. Vamos averiguar...

Dando as mãos e concentrando-se num nível estupendo, eles foram bloqueados por um forte escudo psíquico. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: encrenca!

Levantando de supetão, Jean avisa aos outros que algo não está certo e que não tem certeza do que iriam enfrentar.

Cada X-men sabia seu posto, sabia o que fazer num momento desses.

Tempestade alçou vôo, convocando os ventos; Hank foi para a mata da mansão e ficou de prontidão em cima de uma árvore; Bobby transformou-se em gelo, indo para os fundos da mansão; Scoth foi para um dos lados da construção e Ohana, que já havia descido, ficou a postos no outro.

Professor X, Jean e James ficaram dentro da mansão, os dois primeiros esperando a oportunidade de uma brecha psíquica para ajudar e James por simplesmente saber que não era a hora de agir.

No Labmed, Wolverine ficou tremendamente agitado! Ouvir toda aquela movimentação e sentir aquele cheiro de apreensão era de deixar qualquer um desnorteado. Ter ficado o dia todo por si, sem ver ninguém não foi nada agradável para a fera... Isso iria se repetir por quanto tempo? Teriam mesmo desistido e resolvido deixá-lo confinado ao esquecimento?

O pouso da nave foi tranqüilo e premeditado. O grupo não esperava encontrar todos já cientes do ataque, eles contavam com o fator surpresa, mas esse "incidente" não atrapalharia seus planos.

Vários pedidos mentais de socorro começaram a chegar a mente de Xavier de todos os outros Institutos espalhados pelo mundo. Ele sentiu-se completamente inútil... Nada podia fazer...

Ohana, Scoth e Bobby, ao perceberem que não vinham outras naves ou mutantes, foram juntar-se aos outros na parte da frente da mansão.

Com sua telecinesia, Ohana retardou o mais que pôde a abertura da nave para que Jean tivesse como informar quem e quantos eram os atacantes. Mas não teve muito sucesso, um grande ricochete de energia foi a resposta que teve. Ao menos já sabiam o poder de um dos integrantes...

A ruiva caiu a alguns metros de distância, mas logo levantou, apoiando-se num vaso.

Assim que a nave abriu uma porta lateral, dois mutantes saíram, um deles, alado, foi na direção de Tempestade. O outro, voador, foi para alguns metros sobre a mansão e atingiu-a com uma descarga eletromagnética, desligando todos os aparelhos, comunicadores e suportes de vida.

Por alguns breves segundos, tudo parou até que o chão tremeu ameaçadoramente e uma mutante muito pequena saiu da nave. Parecia uma criança inofensiva...

Aproveitando a pane elétrica que ocorreu no Labmed, Wolverine conseguiu escapar, cortando facilmente as barras da jaula que, outrora, eram potentemente eletrificadas.

Sua primeira ação foi gritar e uivar, como um animal que acaba de ser liberto e reencontra sua matilha. Logo depois, ele farejou e quando sentiu o cheiro de Ohana e pensou em ir atrás dela, parece que uma conexão interna foi feita... Ele parou, rosnou e sentiu que algo não estava certo, mas esse sentimento foi tão tênue que a fera nem ligou.

Começou a correr e, aparecendo na porta da mansão, se deparou com uma cena dantesca!

Fera se aproveitou de sua posição estratégica e com apenas alguns saltos, atacou a criança, segurando-a por trás para que não pudesse fazer nada; de dentro da mansão o professor só pôde dizer: "Hank! O que você fez?!"

Ao menor toque, o Dr. Macoy pôde sentir sua energia se exaurindo, como se tivesse tocado em Vampira. Com a diferença que até mesmo seu físico diminuiu, emagreceu e, quando desvia o olhar para a garota, fraco, pôde perceber um quê de maldade, de arrogância, de – falsa – supremacia, ela não parecia mais uma garota. Estava com o físico forte e atlético, assim como era o de Fera:

["Garota" Bem, você será o primeiro, então!!

Juntando a palavra à ação, ela empurra Fera com uma força extrema! Ele "voa" para dentro da mansão, destruindo a escada e passando alguns bons metros dela. Por pouco, ele não acerta Logan que pula de lado e ri de tudo aquilo.

O Professor Xavier aproveita a situação para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele averigua o que houve com Hank e, percebendo que o amigo está vivo, lê a mente... Ele apenas consegue rever o momento, sem entender o motivo.

Ao ver Hank ser atacado assim, Bobby resolve congelar a "menininha", criando uma cúpula de gelo ao redor dela, mas ela facilmente a quebra, deixando clara a força incrível que tinha...

Nisso, uma luta aérea se desenrola. Tempestade, ao perceber a vinda do mutante alado, vai para mais longe da mansão e fica acima da floresta. Seus olhos vão assumindo a tão característica cor branca e seus cabelos começam a levantar pela eletricidade estática formada.

[Tempestade Não pense que será fácil me derrotar! Raios! Eu os convoco!!

A deusa dos ventos junta alguns raios ao seu redor, fazendo-os ir em direção de seu oponente.

[Atacante Quer dizer que você sabe que será derrotada por mim?? Ahahaha! Nunca foi tão fácil ganhar!

Assim que os raios vão na direção dele, suas asas o "abraçam" e o protegem, fazendo os raios ricochetearem e atingirem algumas árvores abaixo, iniciando um pequeno incêndio.

Claro que Tempestade acha interessante o modo como as asas o protegem, funcionavam como uma espécie de escudo, ao menos de raios...

Não se dando por vencida e apenas rindo diante do comentário do adversário, Ororo inicia uma forte ventania que desestabiliza o vôo do atacante. Na verdade, o faz cair entre as árvores e a deusa dos ventos desce, para ver onde ele estava. Ela não gostava de deixar nada pela metade e, muito menos, mais um para os outros X-men se preocuparem.

Isso era tudo que o ser alado queria. Se ele estava tendo dificuldades no ar, não aconteceria o mesmo em terra, onde ele contava com a força bruta para vencer.

Ao que parece, as asas não funcionavam somente como um escudo, mas também como uma camuflagem já que Ororo foi perceber seu atacante somente quando este "saiu" do tronco de uma árvore acertando-lhe um violento soco!

As asas que estavam da cor da madeira, aos poucos voltam a cor branca e ele, vendo Tempestade caída sorri vitorioso, pensando que esperava mais da tão falada "deusa"...

De volta a cena que Wolverine via:

James se apavora ao ver que o momento em nada esperado havia chegado... Ele olha Hank, quase reduzido a metade do que era, caído, desfalecido. Olha para Jean, aquela que ele tinha aprendido a amar pela sua docilidade e gentileza; olha para o Professor Charles Xavier e o agradece mentalmente por todo o apoio que ele teve e terá, mas de nada adianta. Ele pensou e repensou várias vezes esse momento, tentando avaliar outros meios de agir, tentando encontrar uma saída para o inevitável... É, é por isso que esses momentos têm esse nome, são impossíveis de evitar...

[James Professor, Jean! Eu sei o que ela pode fazer e também sei que ela é a mais perigosa de todos os que aportaram aqui. Se não pudermos detê-la, ela nos fará perder e matará todos nós! – levanta-se e deixa perceber que já não era mais um rapaz de 23 anos e sim, um homem com seus 35 anos.

[Jean Mas o que você sugere, James? O que ela pode fazer?!

[James Bom, ela é como a Vampira. Ao simples toque, ela suga a mutação. Só que diferentemente da Vampira ela quadruplica a capacidade mutante, acelerando a mutação para que seu golpe seja fulminante!

[Professor X James, não há motivo para que algum de nós precise se sacrificar... Acredito que se lutarmos juntos...

[James Não, Professor! Desculpe cortá-lo assim, mas eu SEI que essa é a única saída. E ela não me agrada assim como não agrada ao Sr.

[Jean Mas do que vocês estão falando? Sacrifício? James, não!... – ela coloca a mão na boca, apavorada.

[James Eu TENHO, Jean! É o único meio! Nunca vou me esquecer de vocês! Nunca!

E, pensando isso enquanto corria para o jardim, cruza com Logan que continuava parado ao lado da porta, vendo como Scoth tentava praticar tiro ao alvo no mutante que voava e tinha causado a pane elétrica. O canadense ri muito ao ver que um raio de energia logo acerta o caolho que cai desacordado na grama.

James pára por alguns segundos ao ver aquilo. Era a primeira vez que ele via seu pai, ao menos com os olhos que tinha agora... Lembra-se dele o levando para ver a mansão, mas nada do que o pai disse na época o marcou muito.

Assim que sente o cheiro do "garotinho", vira-se e não reconhece o corpo que vê. O cheiro não condiz com a imagem que aparece em sua mente, uma imagem que a fera não fazia questão de relembrar. Uma lembrança de uma das tardes mais felizes que teve, não! Que Logan teve!! A fera resolve ir pra cima do homem, mas seus pés não se mexem. Apesar de a mente parecer controlar, o corpo não obedecia! Em seus olhos era possível ver todo o ódio que morria, sem poder se expressar...

Ele grunhia, mas não movia um músculo, nem mesmo facial. Para um telepata, ou alguém que soubesse de tudo, ficaria claro que o lado racional estava, finalmente, encontrando o caminho.

[James Já não era sem tempo, pai! É uma pena que tenha chegado só agora...

O homem abraça Logan, sem medo de ser machucado, ele sabia quem estava no comando agora, mas também sabia que a batalha interior demoraria um pouco para acabar. Se James tivesse ficado alguns segundos a mais, teria visto uma teimosa lágrima escorrer por um dos olhos de seu pai. Mas ele não espera nada. O tempo era essencial para a vitória dos X-men.

Ao olhar para onde estava a "garotinha", James vê que também Bobby iria sofrer antes dele chegar.

Ao ver a "menina" quebrar a "jaula de gelo" o Homem de Gelo resolveu partir para algo mais direto e, assim que ficou ao alcance das mãos dela, sentiu-se perdendo as forças e viu, como por milagre, a garota transformar-se em gelo, criando pequenas e finas lanças de gelo em cada um de seus dedos. Atirou-as contra Bobby e este caiu, derrotado e machucado.

[James NÃO!! Bobby!

Ele corre para onde o amigo está e percebe que aquilo não o matou, mas o deixou muito ferido. Se ficasse ali, perderia muito sangue e poderia morrer; enviando um pedido mental para Jean, James diz onde está e pede para que Jean avise Ohana sobre a gravidade da situação de Bobby. Pede, também, para que Jean transmita um recado para Ohana: "Vá até onde Bobby está e tire-o do lugar, estancando sua perda de sangue telecineticamente".

A mãe de James recebe o recado e quando chega ao local encontra somente o Homem de Gelo e, ao perceber a gravidade da situação, nem mesmo questiona onde seu filho pode estar. Somente tira-o de lá, levando-o para dentro da mansão. Logan não estava mais próximo a porta. Ele tinha corrido para a mata, tentando, de novo, não machucar aqueles que ama.

[Ohana Aqui está ele, precisa realmente de cuidados! Assim como Hank... E sem energia, como faremos?

[Jean Eu vou aliviar a dor deles, telepaticamente. Mas pode deixar que eu cuido do Bobby, Ohana...

O rosto de Jean era triste e, somente nesse instante, Ohana percebeu a ausência de seu filho.

[Ohana Onde está James, Jean?

Ela nada responde, abaixa a cabeça e começa a mover Bobby e Fera para sofás da sala. Ohana não a deixa ir muito longe. Tomada de uma tempestade interior, pega Jean pelos ombros e a sacode, repetindo a pergunta. Em sua mente passava o pior. Ele tinha envelhecido e morrido enquanto ela lutava!

[Jean Ei! Calma aí! Ele foi para frente da mansão. Você não topou com ele?

[Ohana Desculpe!... Não... Ele saiu? Para quê? Pra onde?

[Professor X Ele fez uma escolha, Ohana.

[Ohana Escolha? SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA SER MAIS ESPECÍFICO???

[Professor X Ele foi vencer a mutante que atacou Hank e Bobby.

Arregalando os olhos, Ohana não acredita no que ouve. Ele sabia lutar, crescia de forma formidável, mas ele nunca esteve em combate; Hank e Bobby tinham tentado vencê-la, sem sucesso. Como ele conseguiria?

A telecinética sai correndo, passando como um furacão pela porta e indo parar no jardim bem a tempo de ver o que mais temia, aquilo que nunca desejou, mesmo sabendo como a situação era difícil e como o tempo era veloz para seu filho.

Ela chega no momento em que ele corre, determinado, em direção a "menininha" que agora estava com o corpo coberto de gelo. Ele se desvencilha de todas as rajadas gélidas que ela dá, jogando-se sobre ela quando estava a alguns centímetros de distância.

[James Quero ver você lidar com essa mutação! - sarcástico, antes de suas peles se encostarem. 

Para Ohana, aquela cena passou em câmera lenta! Ela conseguiu ver o exato instante onde as peles se tocaram; ver como seu filho envelheceu mais rápido do que o normal, ficando com os cabelos compridos e brancos, com a pele ressecada e senil; pôde ouvir com clareza o grito de dor da mutante que, no momento do toque de peles, começou a envelhecer mais rápido do que James.

Na verdade, ela começou a envelhecer só que o processo não parou por aí! Seu corpo começou a ressecar, seus olhos foram ficando fundos e antes mesmo de ser possível pensar em alguma coisa, ela ficou somente ossos e esses ossos viraram pó, voando com o vento que batia suave no local!!

Diante de tal cena, Ohana ajoelhou-se, descrente do que seus olhos viam! Imaginando-se numa terrível ilusão! Ela sabia da existência de mutantes capazes de criar isso! Ela DESEJAVA que fosse somente uma maldita ilusão.

Logo que recupera um pouco de sua consciência, relembra de James. Corre até onde o filho jazia, pensando-o morto.

Chora como jamais chorou! Maldiz a Existência como jamais maldisse! Esbraveja e xinga, quando ouve uma voz apagada:

- Você não devia fazer isso... Não cai bem em você, mãe!

Era James! Ele estava vivo!

Ela o segura com devoção, retirando o cabelo branco que teimava em cair nas suas faces.

[Ohana Oh! Filho! Você está vivo! Está vivo! Graças a Deus!

O beija, o afaga e, para alguém de fora que olhasse a cena, teria certeza de haver uma inversão de papéis! Como era possível uma mulher de seus 35/40 anos ser mãe de um velhinho de 80?!

Mais do que preocupada com a saúde de seu filho, Ohana o levanta telecineticamente e o leva para a Mansão, esperando que Jean ou o Professor possam fazer algo por ele...

Nesse ínterim, Logan havia corrido para a mata, bem na direção onde o ser alado estava combatendo Ororo. Na verdade, ele não estava combatendo, estava vencendo!

O cheiro que o canadense sente, antes de chegar ao local onde eles estavam era de medo e sangue! Alguém estava muito ferido, muito mesmo!

A cena vista, ao longe, confirma suas suspeitas. O abraço que James lhe deu na porta fez com que a boa e velha briga "fera / Logan" voltasse e, foi por conta disso que ele correu para mata, onde sempre ia quando isso acontecia. Tudo tinha voltado, aparentemente ao normal. Aparentemente, para azar do atacante de Ororo.

O ser alado tinha dado uma ótima surra nela, não dando tempo a que ao menos revidasse. Assim que levou o primeiro soco, muitos outros o sucederam e a dor que sentia a tinha feito perder a consciência.

Grunhindo de raiva ao ver sua amiga desfalecida, Logan pula pra cima do agressor, gritando:

[Logan/Fera Pur qui é que cê num bate em alguém que agüenta o tranco, hein? SNIKT

Ao ouvir aquilo, o ser alado vira-se e é pego de surpresa por Logan que pula em cima dele, ambos rolando no chão. Assim que consegue se desvencilhar do canadense, dando-lhe um empurrão com as pernas e jogando-o ele tenta voar; mas a recuperação do Wolverine é bem rápida! Seu fator de cura estava no limite máximo, isso sempre acontecia quando a fera tomava o controle. Para qualquer X-men que olhasse para Wolvie, não veria em seus olhos o velho conhecido. Ele tinha uma raiva, um ódio incontrolável e, tudo isso, porque viu Ororo caída no chão, sangrando.

Assim que estava a alguns metros do chão, o ser alado já sorria vitorioso. Via Logan levantando-se, mas ele não sabia voar, estaria seguro no ar, onde poderia arquitetar um plano de ataque. Ao menos, era isso que ele pensava...

Movimentando-se numa velocidade espetacular para alguém tão pesado, o canadense usa suas garras para ajudá-lo a escalar uma das árvores e, em menos de alguns segundos, ele pula sobre as costas do outro mutante, fazendo-o cair com seu peso.

[Logan/Fera Cê não vai voar mais, xará! SNIKT

Juntando as palavras a ação, ele corta as asas do mutante que grita de dor e sangra muito.

[Atacante AAAAaaaahhhhhhrrGGGGHHh!! Seu animal!!

Pronto! Se existia uma palavra que Logan odiava ouvir era essa! Durante toda sua vida ele teve que aprender a conviver com o fato de ser um dos poucos capazes de liberar seu lado animal conscientemente e voltar a viver tranqüilamente depois de ter derrotado seus inimigos. Ele precisava disso, a "fera" precisava! Com isso, ele não tinha escrúpulos para matar aqueles que tentassem matá-lo; não era ele quem o fazia, era a "fera"! Além do que, muito desse lado tinha sido controlado e, na frente dos X-men, ele se esforçava para não matar. Afinal, não era esse o discurso que Xavier pregava. O canadense devia isso ao "Charlie", por tudo o que ele conseguiu descobrir sobre si e seu passado...

Mas, Ororo estava desacordada e, pelo que se lembra, a situação na Mansão não era das melhores. Não havia nenhum X-men presente... Ninguém pra ver o que ele iria fazer...

Rosnando, babando e sorrindo sarcasticamente, Wolvie dá vários chutes e golpes no oponente e, quando este se encosta a um tronco de árvore, o canadense enfia três garras em um de seus ombros, prendendo-o.

[Wolvie Cê acha que eu sou um animal, xará?! – olha para Ororo caída no chão – Pois eu acho o oposto! Não sei como cê trouxe ela pro chão, mas deve ter sido um golpe baixo! Aposto – ele diz, enquanto uma das garras de sua outra mão começa a crescer, em direção a têmpora do mutante – que se tivesse sido uma luta justa, ela ganhava de você! Isso te faz tão "animal" quanto eu, _bub_!...

Vendo que seu fim tinha chegado, o mutante ergue a cabeça e olha o "baixinho" com superioridade:

[Atacante Ao menos, nós vencemos! Vocês X-men estarão todos mortos ao amanhecer!

[Wolvie AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SNIKT!!!

[Ororo Não... Logan... Por cof favor...

Suas garras param a alguns milímetros do rosto do cara, o rosto de ambos suava! Um de medo e outro de ódio! Ouvir a voz suave de Tempestade faz o lado racional retornar de vez. Até aquele momento, ele ia e vinha, sem ter controle total; afinal, se tivesse parado para pensar, jamais teria pensado em matar o mutante, por mais que ele merecesse.

As garras param de avançar, mas não recuam; ficando encostadas e até mesmo fazendo um arranhão no rosto dele. Sem tirar os olhos do oponente:

[Wolvie Cê tá legal, Ororo?

[Ororo Estou moída... Mas estou viva, Logan! cof, cof Assim como você, meu amigo!

Ela vê as asas do oponente no chão e, com dificuldade, se levanta, andando trôpega para onde eles estavam. Assim que chega perto deles, a raiva de Logan cresce. O rosto de sua amiga estava desfigurado! Cheio de roxos e de arranhões!

[Wolvie Que que esse cretino fez com você, Ororo?!

[Ororo O que qualquer um faria, quando não é um X-men, meu amigo. Ele blefou, atacou e conseguiu me derrotar. Mas mesmo que você não tivesse chegado, ele jamais teria derrotado o ideal que lutamos! Logan, não justifique o fato de ele ter te chamado de animal. Não dê a ele o que ele quer.

Sem suas asas, ele nada mais é do que uma pessoa normal... Você não precisa tirar a vida dele e não deveria tirar mesmo que ele tivesse tirado a minha! Esse não é você, nunca foi. Não importa o que seus inimigos e seu passado dizem. Você é maior do que isso. É alguém que eu tenho orgulho de chamar de amigo!

A mão da africana toca o ombro do canadense e este retrai as garras, de ambas as mãos, fazendo o oponente cair de joelhos e chorar pela derrota tão amarga...

corrigido e rediagramado em 22/07/2006 – 21h10min


	18. Um momento só nosso

UM MOMENTO SÓ NOSSO...

Enquanto essa batalha desenrolava-se, na mansão ninguém poupava esforços para tentar apaziguar a dor e o sofrimento dos companheiros.

Jean estava na enfermaria pegando vários remédios e bandagens; calmantes e antiinflamatórios.

Fera estava cansado, mas não corria risco de vida. Teria somente que começar a se alimentar devagar e, com o tempo, recuperaria as forças. Mas teria, com certeza, de fazer fisioterapia para os músculos.

Enquanto isso, Ohana tentava administrar seu tempo entre James e Bobby, pois este estava perdendo muito sangue e corria o risco de morrer! A única maneira era ficar acariciando a cabeça de seu filho enquanto estancava o sangue do Homem de Gelo telecineticamente. Sua mente, porém, vagava entre incertezas e tristezas; buscava um culpado e se culpava; queria saber de Logan, mas também tinha medo de seu estado atual...

O silêncio incômodo era a única certeza ali...

O Professor X, assim que verificou como estavam todos e ficou feliz, pois Logan havia retornado, entrou em contato com os outros Institutos para saber das notícias.

A grande maioria havia morrido ou estava extremamente ferida. Muitos não responderam ao seu chamado telepático e deixaram o velho professor preocupado. Era necessário fazer alguma coisa! O ataque de Metabolisis surtiu seu efeito e desfalcou os X-men de forma violenta.

Na verdade, apenas os mais antigos conseguiram responder e dizer que estavam bem, ao menos...

Anjo, Bishop, Sam, Jubileu, Rachel e Moira responderam, dizendo que estavam em outros lugares nos momentos dos ataques aos Institutos de Londres, Japão, Rússia e Escócia.

As filiais no Brasil, na África e no Canadá pareciam ter sumido do mapa!

Nesse instante, Scott entra pela porta, muito machucado, mas com cara de vitorioso. Ele conseguiu derrubar o oponente e o tinha prendido a uma das árvores do jardim, para um futuro interrogatório. Como o bom líder que era, bateu os olhos na situação caótica da sala e perguntou onde estava Ororo e Jean; deu ordens para que Ohana tirasse os feridos dali e, mesmo sem energia, os levasse para o Labmed; ao que a ruiva assentiu. O Professor respondeu onde todos estavam, imediatamente rumou para a entrada da mansão a tempo de ver surgir da mata Logan acompanhado de uma cambaleante Ororo.

Andando apressadamente, ele ajuda a carregar a africana.

[Scott Quer dizer que voltou pro nosso lado? Seja bem-vindo...

[Wolvie Eu nunca saí dele, caolho. Fui despejado!

Scott ri e ambos têm um momento de trégua.

[Wolvie Cadê Ohana e o guri?

[Scott Estão no Labmed...

O olhar vago que o líder dos X-Men dá ao velho combatente foi o suficiente para que ele olhasse para Ororo e, após um assentimento de cabeça dela, corresse com toda sua força para o Labmed. Passou como um míssil pela sala, quase trombando com o Professor, enquanto este dizia em sua mente: Bem-vindo, Logan! Creio que a etapa mais difícil de sua vida, acaba de chegar... e o Prof. completa, para si mesmo: "ao menos, desta vez, você a está vivendo de verdade..."

Nem preciso escrever o fato da porta do Labmed quase ir abaixo com o empurrão do canadense e, muito menos, dizer da felicidade que brotou nos olhos dele assim que sentiu o cheiro dela e de James, ambos vivos! Ele olha para Jean que cuidava com desvelo de Bobby e percebe que Fera já havia sido medicado.

Jean sorri. Um sorriso meio triste, meio feliz pelo retorno dele.

[Jean Sabia que ia voltar, Logan! Você tinha muito a perder dessa vez, não? – ela "fala" na mente dele.

[Wolvie Eu sempre tenho muito a perder, Jeannie... É por isso que eu sempre volto! - sorri para ela.

O olho dela dirige-se para uma maca mais à frente, onde Ohana estava sentada ao lado de alguém. Ela percebe a presença dele quando este toca de leve seu ombro. O homem deitado na maca estava de olhos fechados, respirava com dificuldades e tinha as feições extremamente parecidas com as de Logan, não fosse pela espessa barba e pelas rugas... Aparentava ter entre 80/85 anos e segurava firmemente a mão de Ohana.

Logan constata o pior... Todo o cheiro que aquele senhor emanava era de James. A imagem dele, jovem, abraçando-o na porta da mansão, há algumas horas atrás aparece em sua mente. Aquilo era impossível! Não podia ser!!

Cerrando os dentes, ele segura as lágrimas que teimam em brotar, tentando imaginar o quanto seria pior se chorasse... Chorasse por cada segundo perdido ao lado de seu filho; chorasse por nunca ter tido a real oportunidade de ser pai, enfim, chorasse por não poder ter uma vida normal!

Sabendo que o pai tinha chegado, James abre os olhos devagar, com preguiça e esboça um leve sorriso, cansado, devido à idade, mas não menos feliz. Ele sabia que tinha muito a falar e pouco tempo, sabia que de nada adiantaria, porém, via-se na obrigação de "jogar as sementes" esperando que as palavras certas encontrassem reverberação no coração daqueles a quem tanto amava!

[James Já não era sem tempo, pai... – a voz sofrida, de um velhinho, dizia; enquanto os pensamentos de um jovem fervilhavam em sua mente, muitas vezes perdendo-se na barreira da voz e da fadiga.

Logan nada diz, não esboça uma expressão; a batalha interna era grande demais! Se tentasse falar ou concordar, choraria e isso era inadmissível!

[Ohana Já acordou, James! Você precisa descansar mais, filho...

[James De que vai me adiantar o descanso quando tenho tão pouco tempo e tanto para dizer, mãe?! Eu dormi foi demais, isso sim!

A ruiva não segura as lágrimas. Deixá-las cair era um alívio, como se a cada uma que caísse, James fosse viver um segundo a mais.

Ele a acaricia o rosto. Para ela, não havia muito a ser dito. Apesar de ter certeza do quanto ela sofreria, também sabia o quanto ela suportaria melhor, graças às palavras que ele lhe disse, momentos antes: "Você não devia fazer isso... Não cai bem em você, mãe". Elas ficarão pra sempre gravadas na memória, acalentando-a.

Não! Ele tinha que aproveitar cada segundo para tentar amenizar o sofrimento no coração de seu pai. Ao que parece, os papéis se invertiam e quem ele achava ser mais capaz de suportar, estava se mostrando mais sensível possível. Seu querido e amado pai ao qual ele passou poucos momentos de sua vida, momentos esses capazes de demonstrar todo seu caráter e nobreza! Foi através da lição dele, no momento em que pula a janela para não ferir aqueles que ama, que James aprendeu a importância da amizade, do respeito e do amor. Um simples gesto para quem tem anos e anos pela frente; a diferença, para alguém que é fugaz como uma borboleta...

Levantando com a ajuda de Ohana, ele chama Logan para perto de si e inicia, sem nem mesmo saber o efeito de suas palavras. Pela primeira vez, ele não sabia o fim; não sabia como as palavras seriam recebidas por ele, e isso o deixava inseguro e frustrado.

[James Pai! Não há problema nenhum em chorar... Não vai me deixar infeliz ou preocupado, ao menos, não mais do que eu já estou...

Ele pega nas mãos fortes daquele homem sofrido, mãos que não possuíam cicatriz alguma, lisas como de alguém que jamais fez qualquer esforço físico. Quisera James que seu cérebro se recuperasse assim, que não gravasse nada e que para ele, jamais um filho houvesse cruzado seu caminho! Tudo seria tão mais fácil... "É... Tão mais artificial" Ele pensa.

[James Bom, ao que parece, será um monólogo, então? – e, sem obter resposta alguma dele, continua – Tudo bem! Pai, você me ensinou uma das lições mais importantes que existe: o valor da amizade e do amor. Não faz idéia de como isso é importante para qualquer ser vivo! É isso o que nos diferencia de alguns animais.

Ao ouvir essa palavra, Logan encara o filho nos olhos. Ao menos, ele havia mexido no ponto certo para chamar sua atenção.

[James Sei que nada pode ser dito para amenizar as dores de vocês, porém, eu queria ao menos tentar fazê-los enxergar o quanto vocês são importantes para mim.

Não importa se eu vivi alguns dias, meses ou anos. A base que vocês me deram foi imensa e indelével!

[Ohana Ficamos muito felizes com isso, filho... Nós

[Wolvie Eu não fico feliz porra nenhuma! Como vou ficar feliz vendo você morrer?! – ele até mesmo cospe enquanto grita.

Vira-se para Ohana e, segurando-a pelos ombros esbraveja:

[Wolvie Cê só pode tá brincando, né? Fique feliz por você mesma, porque eu... Eu tô a fim de matar alguém hoje!!

[James Será que posso ser eu?! Já vou viver pouco mesmo e, assim, ao menos você não precisa descontar sua inconformação e raiva nas pessoas que ama!

A pergunta faz o sangue de Logan gelar! Ouve o resto da frase de costas e ouve também os largos soluços de choro que o filho dá. A imagem de Mariko pedindo para ser morta vem em sua mente e nesse instante, ele deixa uma lágrima escorrer... Solta os ombros de Ohana, sente o joelho fraquejar e balbucia:

[Wolvie E-eu não queria que você morresse... Eu daria minha vida pela tua, guri! – ainda de costas.

[James E você acha que eu quero morrer?! A vida é o que é, pai! Há momentos em que ser super-herói faz a diferença e, em outros, ela vem e cobra o seu preço! É claro que eu não estou feliz, mas não quero partir vendo você escorraçar aqueles que te amam! Não quero eu ser a desculpa pra que você volte a ser aquilo que mais detesta! – faz uma pausa estratégica e completa: Eu te amo, pai!

Pronto! Ao ouvir aquele pequeno discurso tão cheio de verdades, umas cruas e amargas; outras tão doces como o mais puro mel; Logan ignora a pose e chora de soluçar, indo sentar-se ao lado do filho, pegando Ohana pelo braço com carinho e fazendo-a sentar em sua perna.

A ruiva há muito tempo não fazia nada além de chorar baixinho, senta-se e abraça o pescoço de Logan, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

[Wolvie Guri, cê foi a coisa mais importante e melhor que eu fiz na minha vida! Eu sempre soube que ela era escrota, mas nunca pensei que ela fosse se superar e fazer tua mãe sofrer! Eu tô acostumado, mas ela... – o "durão" não consegue terminar a frase.

Engole seco e, nesse momento, James sorri e tem um forte espasmo que o faz se deitar à contra gosto na cama. Em sua mente passa um turbilhão se sensações e ele tem a certeza de que não estará sozinho do lado de lá! Uma linda mulher com características orientais e de cabelos púrpura aproxima-se dele, com uma cicatriz em forma de raio vermelho no lado esquerdo do rosto; James sabia que essa era Psylocke, ex-integrante dos X-Men, morta por Dentes-de-Sabre.

[Psylocke Seja bem-vindo, James! A partir de agora eu estarei ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a sair de seu corpo. Não creio que vá ter dificuldades com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo é um prazer poder rever todos os X-Men! – ela sorri, estendendo a mão e tocando uma das mãos de James.

Para os que viam a cena, parecia estranho. James estendia a mão para o nada, sorrindo, como se todos os seus problemas houvessem acabado!

Jean vem ver como ele está e, checando manualmente os sinais vitais dele, abaixa a cabeça, indo abraçar Ohana enquanto encostava uma das mãos no ombro de Logan.

[Jean Ele está fraquíssimo! Vou tentar algum contato telepático para ver se ele tem mais algo a dizer a vocês... São seus momentos finais... James?... Você pode me ouvir?

[James Posso sim, Jean! A Psylocke está aqui! Ela veio me ajudar.

[Jean O quê?! Mas...

[Psylocke Estou mesmo aqui, Jean. Pode me ouvir?

[Jean Posso! Isso... Isso é incrível!

[Psylocke Quem tem a sorte de ter contato com a Aurora Rubra, de certo modo, torna-se imortal, minha amiga. É por isso que eu posso estar aqui hoje! E eu recebi ordens de trazer James comigo e, depois dele, levar cada um dos X-Men!

A voz suave da tão querida amiga preenche a mente de Jean que faz uma conexão mental com Logan e Ohana, permitindo que eles também escutassem.

[Wolvie Betsy! É mesmo você?

[Psylocke Sim, Logan! Sou eu mesma. Vim porque tenho uma importante tarefa com cada um de vocês. Cada um, ao seu tempo, receberá uma visita minha e, com isso, fará parte da Aurora Rubra! Ficando vivo para sempre!

[Wolvie Cumé que tu pode falar isso? Cê morreu, gata! Isso não faz de você imortal, uma vez que a gente vive enquanto está na lembrança...

[Psylocke Em um ponto você está certo, não sou como vocês, mas estou aqui para provar que a morte não é o fim e, se não posso estar sempre entre vocês, isso não me faz menos viva...

[Wolvie ... Ou morta... - ele completa.

A ninja sorri, os anos podiam passar, mas Logan sempre tinha alguma piada na manga, para os mais estranhos momentos. Discutir com ele seria inútil e tomaria um tempo que ela não dispunha. Segurando totalmente na mão imaterial de James, ela o levanta devagar, fazendo-o deixar seu corpo e ir colocar-se ao lado dela, com a imagem física de uma criança.

[Psylocke Se você tem mais algo a dizer, James, esse é o momento.

[James Eu só quero dizer que amo a todos vocês e espero estar sempre na lembrança! Vou ficar contando os dias esperando por vocês!

[Psylocke Na verdade, há tanto a ser feito que o tempo passará mais veloz do que imagina, querido.

O momento era de total emoção para todos os presentes e para todos da casa. Psylocke havia ampliado o elo psíquico que Jean criou e todos podiam ouvir, mesmo aqueles que pareciam desacordados, como Bobby, iam levantar com a leve impressão de terem ouvido Betsy e James despedindo-se.

Juntando suas últimas forças e usando um pouco da força dos presentes, Betsy consegue ficar visível para Jean, Ohana e Logan, por alguns segundos, fazendo-os também ver James na forma de criança.

[Psylocke Diga para o Warren que ele é meu anjo...

Ambos aparecem como seres etéreos e, depois dessa imagem, desaparecem e o elo psíquico é desligado.

Todos nunca tinham sentido ou visto algo assim! O silêncio era a melhor manifestação naquele momento! Logo depois, a energia voltou e Ciclope, juntamente com o Professor X, apareceu no Labmed, visivelmente afetado com tudo o que aconteceu.

[Jean E-ela nunca se esqueceu do Warren...

Ohana chegou perto do corpo do filho e o cobriu com o lençol. Era um alívio saber que ele estava bem, mesmo se aquilo tivesse sido uma espécie de alucinação coletiva causada pelo estresse e pelo cansaço, ninguém ali se importava! O importante era que eles estavam bem, e unidos!

Abraçada a Logan, Ohana chorou suas últimas lágrimas; mas essas eram de felicidade. Embalando-a no abraço, Logan fazia "shiiii" baixinho e pensava em um monte de coisas que viu e ouviu durante sua vida, muitas das quais pareciam fazer sentido somente naquele instante! Ele não conseguia chorar, não havia o que chorar! Porque, ao invés de acabar tudo com a morte, ela era apenas uma ponte para outra dimensão; uma, onde eles estariam juntos e felizes. Um flash de frases de Kurt Wagner – o Noturno – invadiram sua mente, várias delas sobre religião, igreja, orações, etc.

Com isso, o canadense começou, pela primeira vez, a se questionar sobre a morte. Ele nunca tinha pensado Nela antes, já que era virtualmente indestrutível. Mas Ela também viria, algum dia, para ele. Teria a forma de Betsy? Ou de Mariko? Isso imaginando que ele morra antes de Ohana, porque, senão, essa seria a melhor forma que a Dama da Escuridão poderia ter!

Pensando assim, ele abraça a ruiva de forma possessiva e a faz soltar um gemido, ao que ele retorna à realidade e a solta.

[Wolvie Her... Desculpa, ruiva! Eu me empolguei nos meus pensamentos. – E, dirigindo-se ao Professor – Charlie, a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa com esse Metabolisis! Não acredito que o que ele fez foi fraco. Ao que parece, desfalcou não só a gente, tô certo?

[Professor X Está mais do que certo, Logan! Ele atacou todos os Institutos do mundo ao mesmo tempo. Concordo que tenhamos que agir, mas antes temos que cuidar dos nossos. Não podemos correr o risco de sofrer mais perdas ainda! Além do que, temos uma cerimônia para realizar... – diz isso olhando para o corpo que jazia na cama.

corrigido e rediagramado em 22/07/2006 – 21h42min


	19. Preparações e decisões A caçada começa!

PREPARAÇÕES E DECISÕES – A CAÇA COMEÇA!

Assim que a energia foi restabelecida a tecnologia S'hiar garantiu a pronta recuperação daqueles que antes estavam entre a vida e a morte.

Fera teve todo o seu organismo vasculhado por microscópicas sondas embutidas de potentes chips capazes de avaliar todos os dados fisiológicos, possíveis e inimagináveis para a nossa pobre medicina. Em algumas horas, um diagnóstico preciso foi feito e os remédios certos começaram a ser ministrados, fazendo-o sentir-se apto para levantar no dia seguinte. Claro que seu físico demoraria alguns meses para se recuperar! Mas sua mente estava sã e essa era a coisa mais importante!

Bobby teve que levar inúmeros pontos por todo o corpo, porém, com a tecnologia usada, ele não precisaria ficar semanas com eles e, muito menos ficaria com alguma cicatriz.

Ororo teve um osso da face quebrado; várias escoriações e foi proibida de voar por duas semanas. Porém, também teve um ótimo diagnóstico e sentia-se como nova pela manhã.

Era importante que todos estivessem bem e, por isso mesmo, Jean resolveu passar todos por um "scanner medicinal"; uma espécie de máquina capaz de prever as mais leves distonias biológicas; até mesmo Wolverine. Ela queria ter certeza de que o episódio da "fera" não se repetiria, pelo menos por um bom tempo. Todos estavam muito bem! Scoth tinha algumas luxações na perna, ao que também foi tratado.

Todos subiram para seus quartos e, como que se houvesse caído uma cortina de "pó de sono", todos dormiram! Acordaram descansados e prontos para a mais difícil missão. A missão que todos odiavam fazer: enterrar os mortos...

Não pode existir nada mais triste no mundo do que os pais enterrarem os filhos... Isso devia ser proibido! É impensável um pai durar mais do que seu filho... É impensável... Se você não for um mutante!

Para esses seres tão incomuns, essa cena impensável é tristemente comum... Alguns nascem com dons tão extremos que morrem algum tempo depois; outros representam um perigo para si mesmo e para quem o cerca... Alguns nascem com seus dias contados, enquanto outros cansarão de contar os dias e não morrerão. Para seres assim, a esperança tem que existir em cada amanhã, como a certeza de que o sol surgirá, mesmo que seja por entre as nuvens.

Foi com esse pensamento que a Mansão para Jovens Super Dotados, localizada em Westchester, Nova Iorque, acordou com os primeiros raios do sol.

Na colina, atrás da mansão, ao lado das campas de Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock e Eric "Magnus" Lehnsherr mais uma lápide foi colocada: James Logan. A parte dos dizeres estava em branco e seria posteriormente escrita, assim que eles resolvessem algumas questões pendentes...

[Fera Meus caros amigos, em mais esta manhã onde o sol nasce e ilumina nossas mentes e espíritos, cá estamos nós, reunidos para prestar nossas homenagens a este que de tão pouco esteve entre nós, tanto mais nos influenciou e nos marcou.

Suas últimas palavras esclarecem e deixam claro que seu desejo era ser celebrado e não lamentado neste dia, ao que todos sabíamos, chegaria.

Certa vez, numa de nossas tardes na biblioteca, ele me disse ser alguém consciente de sua adinamia e demonstrou sua desventura ao pensar sobre como sua partida deixaria todos tristes... Lembro-me de haver pedido que não pensasse em tal assunto, que deixasse as coisas de Deus aos cuidados de seus anjos, ao que ele me respondeu: "Todos vocês são meus anjos! Por isso não quero partir..."

Diante de tais argumentos, senti-me incapaz e medíocre, já que nem diante de minha ciência poderia dar-lhe um minuto sequer, a mais.

Por isso, meus amados, eu os convoco hoje para que brindemos a passagem de tão iluminada alma entre nós e não nos esqueçamos de que se demonstrarmos fraquezas; já que isso é inerente ao ser humano; e cairmos, devemos prontamente nos levantar e prosseguir, uma vez que se não temos valor diante de nós mesmos, perante os outros, podemos ser anjos...

Dizendo isso ele retira-se do proscênio onde estava e senta-se ao lado de Jean. Esta se levanta e fala:

[Jean Belas palavras, meu amigo... – e, dirigindo-se a todos: Vamos ficar algum tempo em silêncio, cada um rezando da forma como desejar.

Logan cutuca Ohana e comenta baixinho:

[Wolvie Olha, ruiva... E-eu não sou de rezar. Acho melhor eu sair, não quero atrapalhar ou fazer bobagem.

[Ohana Por favor, Logan! Não saia! Olha, se você se sente incomodado, não precisa rezar. Eu sei que você nunca teve ninguém, mas agora não está mais sozinho e eu **preciso** de você aqui comigo, pra me dar forças pra agüentar.

Ele segura na mão dela e não consegue entender nem metade dos sentimentos estranhos que lhe passam pela cabeça. Era uma reviravolta de sensações; todas boas, mas que faziam o canadense querem sair correndo delas! Ele nunca havia se sentido tão feliz no mundo! Ela tinha dito a verdade: ele não estava mais sozinho! Isso, junto com o que tinha ouvido de seu filho e da boca da própria Betsy deu-lhe uma estranha paz interior, e isso o incomodava... Ele não devia estar triste porque tinha acabado de perder o filho?! Não devia estar em prantos e louco, voltando a soltar a fera pela maldita Vida ter tirado seu bem mais precioso??

Ao contrário disso, ele tinha vontade de sorrir, de subir ao palco e indagar a todos o porquê de tanta tristeza! Ele garantiu que estarão todos juntos, em algum momento e, por isso, ele jamais sentiria tristeza ao lembrar-se do filho. Com certeza, sentiria saudades de tê-lo ao seu lado, mas não derramaria uma lágrima! Pois ela seria a incerteza de tudo que seu filho disse e ele viu naquela noite...

Afagando as mãos de Ohana, ele sorri de uma forma inédita para ela, deixando-a um pouco preocupada, mas feliz.

A ruiva, por sua vez, estava decidida a fazer os culpados pagarem! Ela sabia que se não fosse pelo ataque de Metabolisis, seu filho poderia ter vivido um pouco mais.

Por trás da pretensa tranqüilidade, uma multidão de pensamentos raivosos surgia endereçados a apenas um alvo: Metabolisis!

Eles passam todo o funeral assim, de mãos dadas; Wolverine com uma estranha calma em seu rosto e Ohana com um falso sorriso nos lábios. Após mais meia hora de homenagens, o féretro foi colocado sob a terra, selado pela telecinesia de Jean e Ohana.

Hank e o Professor trouxeram flores e depositaram sobre a terra úmida.

[Professor X Bem, meus queridos... Agora que esta etapa se completou, vamos nos preparar para o contra-ataque.

[Wolvie É assim que se fala, Charlie!

[Scott Bem, Professor, se me permite, gostaria de organizar as equipes. Nós vamos dar o troco por tudo o que nos fizeram!

[Professor X Eu permito que organize os grupos, mas não permito que vá para essa empreitada com o sentimento de vingança! Devemos fazer isso pelos mesmos princípios que sempre fizemos: a convivência pacífica entre humanos e mutantes, filho! Sempre que deixamos algum sentimento menos nobre nos comandar, falhamos... E estaremos há milhas de distância da Terra, num lugar onde não podemos falhar...

[Ohana Milhas da Terra...? O que quer dizer com isso, Professor?

[Jean Conseguimos entrar na mente do mutante alado pego em combate... A base deles é na Lua, Ohana!

[Wolvie Caraca! Quer dizer que além de louco é covarde, também?

[Professor X Meça suas palavras, Logan...

[Wolvie Meço o cacete! Eu nunca medi, Charlie!! Por que ia começar a fazer agora? Além do que, eu tô errado?! O cara manda os cupinchas dele massacrarem a gente e fica na Lua?! Eu perdi meu filho, Charlie... Talvez o único que vá ter! E você me pede pra ser condescendente? Desculpa! Mas não dá!

Dizendo isso, ele sai bufando da capela em direção à Mansão. Parecia que estava decidido a levar a missão toda nas costas, só pra ter o gosto de matar o calhorda que matou seu filho!

É... Ele estava de volta, completo e sem problemas! Fazia tempo que não agia com essa intempestividade! Com essa agressividade controlada; com essa força!

----------------------------------------

Nem bem Scoth termina de dizer o que cada um fará e como traçarão um plano, Logan aparece na porta da mansão, vestido com um antigo uniforme, um dos primeiros que ele usou. Caminha a passos largos onde todos estão.

[Wolvie E aí, engomadinho, qual é sei plano?

[Jean Espero que não esteja se referindo ao Scoth, Logan?... – ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

[Wolvie Cê sabe que eu tô, Jean! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu quero trazer esse cara pra Terra e fazer ele provar o gosto do seu próprio sangue! GGrrrrr!

[Fera É assim que se fala, meu amigo! Mas eu não creio ser essa a melhor maneira. Enquanto você se trocava nós discutíamos que um ataque não tão frontal seria mais apropriado e

[Wolvie O QUÊ?! Cês vão querer que o cara pense que a gente tá mesmo morto e venha por livre vontade? Olha, eu não vou esperar, não...

[Ohana Querido! O que é isso? Eu entendo sua raiva, tenha a certeza que compartilho dela. Mas se não fizermos tudo de acordo, poderemos morrer lá! Todos nós! E de que adiantaria, nesse caso, o sacrifício do nosso filho?!

A voz da companheira, tão carregada de angústia e verdade calou fundo no coração de Logan. Jean aproveitou o momento e incitou um leve pensamento de calma no canadense, para que ele não "explodisse" de tanta vontade de justiça!

Colocando a mão na cabeça, retirando o capuz e permanecendo com o rosto baixo, ele comenta:

[Wolvie Cê tá certa, guria... É... Desculpa aí, Caolho! Eu acabei me empolgando e

[Scott Está tudo bem, Logan! Eu quero ver essa vontade na hora da luta! Porque, como eu estava dizendo a eles – e você pensou errado -, nós não podemos ficar de braços cruzados! Temos a nosso favor o pensamento dele de que morremos e, com isso, nós podemos jogar! Jean conseguiu mostrar a exata localização deles na superfície da Lua. Vamos para dentro, temos muito que discutir antes de agir. – e colocando a mão no ombro de Logan, o líder dos X-Men completa – E nós vamos agir, meu amigo!


	20. Um dia da caça

UM DIA DA CAÇA...

Eles passam o resto da manhã, início da tarde, planejando.

Vão todos para a sala de perigo e aproveitam a tecnologia para simular a Lua e seus problemas óbvios: gravidade, iluminação, etc.

O Professor Xavier entra em contato com o discípulo de Forge e comenta sobre a possibilidade de inventar uma roupa mais maleável para andar na Lua; chegam a um acordo: a roupa ficaria pronta em três dias. Até lá, eles treinariam em combates simulados e tentariam cercar o inimigo de qualquer jeito!

Dessa vez, todos os membros dos X-Men eram necessários e, por conta disso, o Professor também iria. Ele concordou que seria a peça fundamental do ataque; uma vez que somente ele poderia entrar na mente de Metabolisis e bloquear seus poderes. Jean também era capaz, mas o líder da mais nova Irmandade Mutante, provavelmente já estaria preparado para ela.

Os treinos acontecem três vezes ao dia e se prolongariam durante os três dias de espera pelos uniformes.

--------------------

Forge foi um importante mutante, dotado de uma grande inteligência que lhe permitia criar os mais diferentes tipos de mecanismos. Ele morreu alguns anos depois que Ohana entrou para os X-Men, porém, coincidentemente, seu filho teve a mesma mutação! E acabou ficando como um discípulo dele, aprendendo seus segredos e, depois de sua morte, criando os seus próprios.

Assim como seu pai, quando tinha uma idéia na cabeça ou recebia algum chamado do Professor, passava a noite fazendo o que lhe era pedido; tamanha era sua vontade de ver terminada sua invenção.

-------------------

Já era tarde quando, finalmente, Scott resolve dar uma pausa nos treinos e deixar cada um passar algum tempo fazendo outras coisas.

Depois de uma boa ducha, Hank foi para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre mutações, táticas de ataque e outros tópicos que poderiam ser úteis; Bobby voltou para o Labmed para retirar os curativos; Scoth e Jean subiram e foram descansar; Professor X aproveitou para tentar entrar em contato com outros mutantes para avaliar com precisão o estrago que o ataque havia causado; Ororo resolveu ir arrumar a estufa que ficou muito avariada com o ataque, tendo, inclusive, várias plantas mortas...

Para Ohana e Logan, não restava muito mais a se fazer. O dia tinha tido muito mais do que qualquer expectativa – boa ou má - poderia criar. Eles não tinham clima para nada... E mesmo estar um com o outro era um tanto "penoso". Tomaram banho, um após o outro e, enquanto Ohana estava no chuveiro, Logan estava jogado na cama, braços atrás da cabeça. Ele... Bem, o canadense sentia-se extremamente mau. Por tudo! Por ter sido fraco e se deixado vencer pela "fera"; por ter sido um péssimo pai; por ter sido um péssimo "marido"...

"É, nem mesmo posso pensar isso. Nunca tive coragem de chegar na guria e pedir ela em casamento! Eu queria poder entender por que tudo isso parece me deixar inseguro! Um monte de pessoas casam, todos os anos! E eu... Tá certo. Eu não sou o que se pode chamar de pessoa normal; mas, ela também não é. Será que se eu pedisse ela... E se ela me disser "não"?!"

No chuveiro, a ruiva tinha estado um tanto quanto silenciosa; isso porque, dentro dela, nada mais importava, a não ser a vingança!

As doces palavras de seu filho; a tentativa do marido de fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Mas somente na Sala de Perigo foi que seu dia se realizou! As palavras doces e calculadas do Professor acerca desse tipo de sentimento fazer mal a quem o nutre, entraram por um ouvido e saíram por outro.

"Marido?... Será que eu posso mesmo chamá-lo assim?! Eu tive um filho com ele, durmo com ele... Mas nada disso foi suficiente para que ele ficasse com ela! Aquele maldito ego-filho-duma-mãe tinha que aparecer e destruir a felicidade!... Acho que ele **nunca **vai me pedir..."

Assim que termina seu banho, não coloca nenhuma camisola sensual. Ela não está pra isso hoje e espera que ele também não esteja. Apenas um moleton, uma blusinha regata branca. Abre a porta e o encontra pensativo, na mesma posição que estava quando ela foi para o chuveiro.

Vai até a cama, senta-se na ponta. Ambos não tinham ressentimentos mútuos, mas cada qual nutria o seu e isso os fazia ficar calados. Era constrangedor...

O silêncio é quebrado pelo movimento de Logan na cama, encostando sua mão no braço de Ohana. Ela coloca a mão oposta sobre a dele e vira-se, sentando na cama:

[Ohana Eu me sinto tão estranha, Logan...

Ele resolve deixá-la falar e somente chega mais perto dela, segurando agora, as duas mãos da ruiva. Ela abaixa a cabeça e começa:

[Ohana Sabe, no começo o James também me convenceu de que eu era forte, não sofreria; convenceu-me de você ser mais necessitado do que eu, mas, sinceramente, eu não me vejo assim! Estou sofrendo muito! Tendo idéias loucas na minha mente... Idéias que nunca tive antes.

Ela aperta as mãos dele com força, uma força que ela nunca tinha demonstrado antes.

[Wolvie Querida... Eu também estou sofrendo, estou estranho! Pra mim, seria muito mais fácil tentar sair de mim a enfrentar essas situações! E olha que eu não sou de fugir... Mas como cê mesma disse: eu não estou sozinho agora e, a recíproca, serve!

Tô aqui, pro que der e vier! Pra dar minha vida pela tua, ruiva...

Em qualquer outro momento, essas palavras seriam o bálsamo que Ohana precisava, mas agora, o único sentimento que encontrava guarida em seu coração era o ódio... O desejo de vingança!

[Ohana Eu sinto algo dentro de mim que nunca senti antes. Algo não muito nobre, Logan. Estou com medo de mim mesma e do que eu possa fazer...

[Wolvie Então, cê não acha mais prudente ficar fazendo companhia pro Fera quando a gente for pra Lua?

[Ohana **NÃO!** De jeito nenhum!! – e desenlaça as mãos das dele, cobrindo-se mecanicamente e soltando um: "Vou dormir..."

O canadense não entende nada, mas o que consegue captar muito bem é que algo de assustador está acontecendo com ela. A ruiva **jamais** havia levantado a voz para alguém, que dirá, para ele.

Levanta, pega o travesseiro e uma coberta no armário e vai para a sala, pensando que o melhor a fazer nesse momento, seria dar um tempo para ela.

A saída dele só a faz ter certeza de estar sozinha na difícil empreitada que deveria realizar. Ela não podia contar com ele, pois Logan era um homem! Assim como todos os outros na vida dela este também fez bonitas promessas que se desfizeram como um castelo de cartas baratas, ao primeiro vento...

Nenhum deles consegue descansar direito; Logan só pensava nela e se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Levantava várias vezes durante a noite com a intenção de ir ter com ela.

Ohana, em contrapartida, somente pensava em criar forças para fazer o que era preciso!

As poucas vezes que o canadense pegou no sono; foi interrompido por pesadelos antigos. Coisas que há tempos não vinham incomodá-lo...

Todos se levantaram com o raiar do dia. Scott foi o primeiro a levantar e encontrou Logan ainda deitado no sofá, olhos fechados, mas acordado:

[Scott Ué, Logan... Que aconteceu?

[Wolvie Nada não, Scott. Problemas meus...

O líder dá de ombros e ruma para a cozinha onde ajeita tudo para o faustoso café da manhã! Eles tinham que se preparar para os treinos que seriam estafantes e precisos.

Todos comem em silêncio, ainda baqueados por todos os incidentes atuais...

No plano traçado por Scott, Fera, Professor X e Ororo, os X-men iriam atacar de todos os lados. Eles não sabiam em que condição Metabolisis se mantinha na Lua, contudo, sabiam sua localização exata! Usando uma versão modificada do X-Jato, eles iriam chegar bem próximo da Lua e, dispersando-se, seriam levados pela telecinesia de Ohana até os pontos pré-determinados, selando as chances de fuga do mutante.

Pela surpresa, Jean tentaria entrar na mente dele e, nesse momento, o Professor bloquearia a área relativa aos poderes, deixando-o indefeso e passível de ser levado à Terra, para as devidas providencias serem tomadas: ficaria preso na mansão, onde tentariam mostrar a convivência pacífica entre humanos e mutantes, de qualquer modo.

Hank ficaria monitorando tudo da "nave", o Professor estaria com ele, mas em contato telepático com Jean.

A área ocupada por Metabolisis era pequena, seria possível cercá-la apenas com: Scott, Jean, Ohana, Logan, Ororo e Bobby.

-----------------

Enquanto isso, na Lua, Metabolisis estava radiante! O seu plano tinha dado certo! Todos os grupos tinham reportado a vitória nota: Jean utilizou-se da onda mental do mutante preso para saber exatamente o modo de comunicar a vitória e o fez, fazendo-se passar pelo mutante preso em combate e, desse modo, ele poderia começar seu plano de genocídio e extermínio da raça humana.

Em sua mente, momentos de glória como o mais poderoso e importante mutante vivo, passam como um flash de algo que realmente aconteceria.

Tentar entender os motivos de seu ódio à espécie humana seria o mesmo que tentar entender o funcionamento do cérebro, em sua completude.

Ele era apenas um mutante com um poder muito incomum, capaz de modificar o metabolismo de seres e coisas, com sonhos de grandeza e fortuna! Essa seria a mais completa definição dele...

Em sua mente era simples: Ou elegiam-no como o "rei dos mutantes", ou todos morreriam e ele governaria sozinho, sobre as carcaças de todos!

Os mutantes que compunham sua guarda estavam com ele por amor próprio e pela força. O único presente por vontade, era o de asas cortadas por Wolverine.

Nesse instante, ele estava conversando com o mutante capaz de criar micro ecossistemas em qualquer local; o responsável por sua estada na Lua.

[Metabolisis Bem! Enfim conseguimos alcançar nosso objetivo! Destruímos os X-Men e seu reinado de terror! Agora, não mais existirão mutantes com suas mentes modificadas pelo "bom" Professor! Não!! Agora, seremos todos uma grande força, liderada por mim, para acabar com os malditos humanos! Eles sofrerão por sua fraqueza e pagarão com a morte! Ahahhaahha

O ajudante acenava em concordância com a cabeça. Que escolha ele tinha?! Não era prudente brincar com Metabolisis... Disso ele já tinha sido testemunha. Matar nunca foi um problema para o "rei lunático".

[Metabolisis Bem, ficaremos até que o plano B comece e, então, quando todos os mutantes estiverem com as mentes libertas das "lavagens" feitas pelo Professor X e sua aluninha, aí sim, seremos muito bem recebidos entre eles. No momento, são incapazes de entender a magnitude do meu plano e o bem que isso fará à raça mutante!

---------------

Na Sala de Perigo, Ohana faz à risca cada um dos movimentos pedidos por Fera e pelo Professor. Ela decidiu se distanciar de Logan um pouco, pois ele não a entenderia e não a apoiaria em suas vontades.

Os uniformes utilizados eram um tanto quanto desconfortáveis, porém o Professor garantiu que chegariam outros melhores e leves.

Naquele final de tarde os uniformes chegaram para a primeira prova. Na verdade, não eram uniformes na acepção da palavra, pois parecia uma espécie de relógio high-tech. Ao ser colocado, uma grande transformação ocorria. Dele começava a sair uma fina película negra, esta preenchia toda a pele, inclusive entrando pelos orifícios do rosto! Isso dava um desconforto inicial incrível! Porém, permitiria a vida no vácuo do espaço. Ao entrar em cada mutante, a pequena máquina que parecia um relógio, começava a fazer um acompanhamento do estado biológico e, em qualquer lugar que eles fossem a função da máquina era manter o ambiente daquele modo! Como um circuito fechado!

Todos foram levados a colocar e quem demonstrou maior desconforto e desgosto foi Wolverine, pois esse processo lembrava muito o de implantação do Adamantium em seus ossos!! Toda vez que estava se aproximando do rosto, o canadense jogava longe o mecanismo!

Foi necessária uma conversa profunda do Professor e de Jean para que ele se decidisse a usar até o fim e, mesmo assim, quando o toque frio do material fez-se sentir dentro dele, soltou um urro!!

Porém, todos puderam constatar como era confortável e útil aquele dispositivo.

O discípulo de Forge resolve fazer mudanças de última hora, para que ficasse melhor.

[Wolvie Ô, guri! Vê se dá pra tirar esse troço incômodo que entra na gente...

[Discípulo Desculpe, Sr. Logan, mas isso é impossível! É justamente por essa diferenciação é que ele é tão bom! Sinto muito...

[Wolvie Tá tudo okey, guri... A vida tá voltando a se encaixar pra mim...

Ninguém entendeu muito bem as coisas que ele disse, mas o Professor ficou preocupado, assim como Jean e Ororo.

Ao final dos treinos, já sem aquele incômodo do novo uniforme, Logan aproveitou para ficar mais na Sala de Perigo e destruir alguns hologramas de antigos Sentinelas. Na atualidade, eles não eram mais uma ameaça; nos dias em que essa estória se passa, tudo ficou mais sutil. Já não existia caça de mutantes, uma vez que esses estavam tornando-se a maioria. Charles conseguiu entrar em acordo com as autoridades e pegar para si a tarefa de fazer os mutantes andarem na linha. Com isso, o velho canadense já não era tão mais necessário. Ao menos não como ele gostaria: destruindo e cortando, pondo a raiva dele pra fora!

Olhando da cúpula superior o modo como ele treinava, Ororo resolve entrar na simulação:

[Ororo Meu amigo! Essas latarias são coisas do passado! O que o assusta, Logan?

[Wolvie Ah! Ororo... Eu não tô a fim de conversar...

[Ororo Percebi! Estava vendo seu treinamento e queria poder ajudar, de algum modo.

[Wolvie Eu não tô precisando de ajuda. Sem querer ofender, mas só quero mesmo cortar algumas cabeças de Sentinelas, como eu fazia nos velhos tempos, tá?

[Ororo Claro Logan. Mas, se precisar conversar, eu estou aqui...

A africana sai do local e ele volta a colocar sua frustração e decepção para fora.

Quando sai, toma uma ducha no vestiário da Sala de Perigo e, assim que ia indo para a garagem pegar sua moto ouve a cadeira do Professor Xavier.

[Professor X Logan! Preciso conversar com você.

[Wolvie Olha, Charlie, a Ororo já tentou, ok?... Não estou pra conversa hoje.

[Professor X É sobre Ohana, Lo

[Wolvie Qui é que tem a ruiva?! Ela tá legal?

O velho professor sorri diante da pronta preocupação de Logan. Ao menos, ele tem certeza de ser ouvido e entendido naquilo que tem a dizer.

[Professor X Ela está bem, Logan. Por hora... Venha comigo.

[Wolvie Tá ok, Charlie...

Ambos entram na ampla sala onde Charles passa a maior parte de seu tempo. Ao entrar nela, Logan tem a impressão de voltar ao passado. A uma boa época de sua vida. Em vários porta-retratos, fotos de Vampira, Gambit, Jubileu, Sam, Warren e Betsy, Jean e Scott bem novos; tinha até uma dele com toda a turma, num dos raros momentos de descontração: estavam todos na piscina!

Respirando forte, ele sente o cheiro da madeira, um cheiro que antes costumava estar em toda a mansão, mas agora era circunscrito aquela sala.

Os móveis antigos e de madeira escura, não mais presente no restante da mansão, aliados ao cheiro, foram os responsáveis por esse "dejá vú" em Logan.

Ao notar o silêncio do canadense, o Professor interfere:

[Professor X Bons tempos aqueles, não? Parecia até que tínhamos mais pelo que lutar...

[Wolvie É... Mas cê não me trouxe aqui pra isso, foi?

[Professor X Não. Na verdade estou muito preocupado com Ohana, seus pensamentos e o que ela pretende fazer lá na Lua.

[Wolvie Cê sabe que sutileza não é meu forte, Charlie. Dá pra ser mais direto?

[Professor X Scott me disse que você dormiu no sofá da sala hoje e

[Wolvie Aquele caolho metido a certinho! Olha aqui, ele não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida, assim como eu não me meto na dele! Se – mas o Professor não o deixa terminar a frase, o faz parar telepaticamente, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que dessa vez ele deve ouvir ao invés de falar!

[Professor X Não... Ele não se mete em sua vida e não é um "caolho certinho"; tenho muito carinho por ele e por suas decisões. Ele, juntamente com você e os outros, são meus filhos, Logan! Pelo amor de Deus, poderia tentar abrir sua mente ao fato de ele estar fazendo o possível pelo bem-estar da relação de vocês?! – sossega, pára com a "trava" mental – Mas não foi mesmo para isso que o chamei. É o seguinte: Ohana somente **parece** estar bem! Em seu interior, nutre um sentimento de vingança por Metabolisis e, com isso, acabará afastando a todos que ama e está começando por você! Não percebe que ela tem agido estranhamente? Muito calada, treinando duro e com um estranho sorriso nos lábios sempre que olhamos para ela?

Logan não fala nada, apenas abaixa a cabeça. Estava sentindo-se novamente incompetente! Será que estava falhando com a mulher que amava?

[Professor X Acho que não chega a ser uma falha grande, meu amigo...

[Wolvie Ela não me deixa chegar perto, C... Ela me afastou e eu nem soube por quê! Achei que tinha sido pela morte do nosso filho, por me culpar, de algum modo. Mas, imaginar que ela está se fazendo passar por uma coisa, enquanto planeja outra! É assustador... É dizer que eu não a conheço. Se é que a conheci alguma vez...

[Professor X Claro que a conheceu! E ela ainda está lá, assustada, precisando de ajuda. Precisando de **você**! Não é o momento para se afastar, Logan. Contudo, é bem provável ela não aceitar seus conselhos, nem mesmo sua ajuda. É possível que continue com o fingimento... Precisamos dela nessa missão! Jean estará mais preocupada em entrar na mente de Metabolisis do que em ter de levar todos com sua telecinesia. Além do mais, depois que Ohana chegou, ela deixou de treinar a telecinesia e passou a se concentrar mais na telepatia, ao que eu digo com orgulho, ela estar a poucos passos de ser melhor do que eu jamais fui!

Logan fica inquieto, não sabe o que fazer, nem como agir. De que adiantaria estar presente e querendo ajudá-la se Ohana não necessitava disso? Ou não havia se convencido de que necessitava?

Era tudo tão confuso. Um terreno tão novo para o canadense pisar.

[Wolvie Eu já não tenho idade pra isso, Charlie!...

O maior telepata do mundo ri diante da insegurança de Logan. E envia a seguinte mensagem: é o que todos dizem, meu amigo! Não importa a idade que tenham!

Logan solta um sorriso.

[Wolvie Tá certo! Eu vou tentar! – e unindo palavra a ação, começa a caminhar na direção da porta, pára segurando a maçaneta e vira-se - Valeu, Charlie!

[Professor X Está tudo bem, meu amigo. Eu achei que poderia acalmá-lo ao dizer que a culpa não é sua!

O canadense acena com a cabeça e sobe as escadas da ampla mansão, indo para seu quarto e encontrando Ohana lá, sentada na cama, já trocada para dormir.

[Wolvie Oi, gata. Ao que parece, amanhã será o último teste do uniforme... Depois disso, Lua!

Ela apenas olha para ele. Estava decepcionada, triste. Em seu olhar era possível perceber que algo havia mudado. Baixando a cabeça de novo, ela diz:

[Ohana Veio pegar seu travesseiro? – encarando-o novamente, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios...

Logan não sabe o que dizer. A ruiva sempre sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo sentir mal... No começo, ele não agüentava esses desaforos e eles acabavam brigando feio! Mas agora, Charles disse que ela tentaria afastá-lo e ele deveria ser insistente! Mas ele nunca foi bom com as palavras...

Andando na direção dela, Logan senta-se na cama, a alguns centímetros da mulher que escolheu para amar e ser amado.

[Wolvie Eu... sei que errei e quero dizer que não farei isso de novo.

[Ohana Oh! Mas quem foi que te disse isso?! Não!!! Você somente me fez ver a realidade, Logan! – o som de sua voz era totalmente cínico!

E o sangue do canadense estava começando a ferver! Ele tenta se segurar para não iniciar uma briga, para não dar a ela a desculpa que precisava para brigarem de vez:

[Ohana O que foi, Logan? Mexi em algum nervo?

[Wolvie Eu não vou brigar com você, Ana...

[Ohana Pois isso muito me surpreende! Antes você sempre tinha alguma resposta na ponta da língua e, agora, nem isso! Você pensa que pode entrar e sair da minha vida quando quiser, mas está enganado! Eu te **expulsei** da minha vida! Por ser um total incompetente!

[Wolvie ...

[Ohana E esse seu silêncio somente comprova isso!

Ela arremata, pegando seu travesseiro e começando a levantar. Logan ia tentar pegá-la pelo braço, sendo jogado na cama pela telecinesia dela:

[Ohana Nem pense, Logan! Hoje você pode ficar com a cama!

E sai do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

No corredor, encontra Jean e dá um sorriso para ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido:

[Ohana Acho melhor você ir conversar com ele; o coitadinho está tão sozinho...

Jean não entende nada, pois estava mesmo muito concentrada em treinar direito e não falhar em nenhuma parte do plano. Ela invade a mente de Ohana e percebe a briga recente e o ódio por Metabolisis; vê como ela havia deixado Logan no quarto e coloca a mão na boca, muito triste pelas palavras que a telecinética disse ao amigo.

TOC, TOC

[Wolvie Não tô a fim de conversa, Jeannie...

A ruiva abre a porta assim mesmo, entrando devagarzinho e vendo Logan largado na cama. Ela caminha até ele, senta-se ao seu lado, segura nas mãos dele e inicia:

[Jean Logan, não fique assim... Eu sei que as palavras dela foram duras, mas ela está cega pelo ódio. Você já passou por coisa pior! Você é mais forte do que isso!

[Wolvie Sou nada, ruiva! Eu já passei por lutas piores, concordo. Mas ouvir certas coisas da boca de quem a gente ama pode ser mais doloroso do que um belo soco do Juggernaut!

Ela acaricia o cabelo dele, passa a mão pelo rosto:

[Jean Eu faria qualquer coisa para que você não ficasse assim... Foi maravilhoso para mim quando você a trouxe ao Instituto! Eu fiquei feliz, pois assim, você teria a tão esperada felicidade! Aquela que você sempre mereceu e buscou, mesmo inconscientemente...

Ele fecha os olhos, sente o carinho da amiga e fica extasiado, lembrando da época em que faria qualquer coisa por um momento desses; onde ele vivia e respirava a presença de Jean! As palavras dela são como um bálsamo para o velho canadense.

[Wolvie Talvez tenha sido esse o erro, gata... A gente não tem que buscar algo tão irracionalmente assim... A felicidade sempre esteve do meu lado, Jeannie.

E, tocando o rosto dela, de leve, ele completa em voz baixa e rouca:

[Wolvie Você é minha felicidade!

Jean sempre se surpreendia com o modo como ele se declarava! Ela achou que essa fase tinha passado e, por isso, podia falar abertamente com ele, expondo seus desejos de amiga preocupada e atenciosa! Ela não esperava que ele fosse dizer algo assim!

Para a ruiva, ele havia encontrado a felicidade ao lado de Ohana e a havia esquecido, simplesmente...

Ela deixa cair uma lágrima, engole seco e, olhando-o fundo nos olhos, diz:

[Jean Logan, não faça isso a você mesmo! Eu acredito que no início, fosse mesmo seu ideal me ter; mas... – as palavras não queriam sair de sua boca! Ela não queria magoar o amigo novamente! Foi ali para confortá-lo... – Mas eu amo o Scott!

[Wolvie Eu sei, ruiva... – acenando positivamente com a cabeça – Mas eu tinha que dizer. Parece que isso colocou tudo no lugar, que um peso saiu das minhas costas...

E, escorregando as mãos do rosto dela, ele fica ali, parado; como quem espera alguma coisa que nunca virá. A telepata entra na mente dele e nota que ainda existem grandes sentimentos por Ohana, sentimentos reais e palpáveis!

[Jean Eu te amo, Logan! Mas não do jeito que você deseja. Para mim, você é como um irmão mais velho; alguém por quem eu tenho um imenso carinho e seria capaz de cometer loucuras... Mas não as loucuras que você gostaria.

Ela te ama! Você a ama! Então eu não entendo o que pode ter causado uma separação tão abrupta assim!

[Wolvie Eu entendo, gata! Ela só tá descontando a raiva em mim, isso vai passar, assim que ela **matar** o Metabolisis!

[Jean Matar?! Mas nós deveríamos trazê-lo com vida! O Professor sabe disso?

Ele acena positivamente com a cabeça.

[Jean Mas então?...

[Wolvie Disse que ela é essencial para a missão. E que eu devo me preparar. Disse isso quando eu estava saindo da sala dele. Mas, ruiva! Eu nunca soube o que falar. Aliás, foi isso o que a fez sair daqui hoje. Eu tinha tanto a dizer e não consegui...

[Jean Acredito que na hora certa, você encontrará as palavras, Logan. Apenas, não tenha medo! Diga sem pensar no que poderá acontecer depois.

Ela o abraça e ele nem mesmo a abraça de volta, fica completamente largado; pensando no que poderia acontecer, o que estaria passando pela cabeça de Ohana e, principalmente, como **ele** poderia ajudá-la!

Todos esses pensamentos entram na mente de Jean, deixando-a triste. Ela resolve sair e deixá-lo sozinho, porque ela também captou um forte desejo dele de que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Esses pensamentos incluíam Jean e as constantes brigas com Scott. Levantando-se:

[Jean Você vai ficar bem?

[Wolvie Claro, ruiva!

[Jean Logan, você, melhor do que ninguém deveria saber que o passado deve ser deixado no passado! Viva o presente e encontrará uma pessoa que te ama, mas está profundamente confusa... Boa noite.

[Wolvie 'Noite...

O manto da noite cai pesado sobre a Mansão. Todos têm o sono agitado; todos entre aqueles que conseguem dormir... Ohana ficou sentada no sofá, abraçada às próprias pernas, tentando fingir que nada de errado estava acontecendo. Tentando se enganar com o fato de Logan ser igual aos outros. A ruiva conseguia dar uns cochilos, mas nada que a fizesse descansar de verdade.

Logan também não conseguia dormir. Revirava na cama. Também pudera! Sentindo o cheiro de Ohana em sua narina era impossível dormir! Cogitou duas ou três vezes de sair e ir dormir n'algum hotel longe dali, mas pensava melhor e decidia que isso poderia separá-los mais ainda...

Jean e Scott dormiram razoavelmente bem. A telepata ficava se mexendo na cama e, desse modo, acabava acordando o marido que, ao vê-la assim, abraçava-a e ninava-a como um bebê. Jean estava visivelmente abalada com os últimos acontecimentos. Tudo tinha se acumulado numa bomba um pouco maior do que ela gostaria, não que ela não suportasse, mas mesmo assim, era difícil ver os outros que amava padecendo... Tinha sonhos desconexos sobre Logan, Ohana, Metabolisis e Scott. Por isso se revirava tanto, porém, nos momentos mais agitados, ela sentia um calor bom percorrer seu corpo e, nesse momento, Scott vinha ajudá-la no sonho; eram todos os momentos em que o marido a embalou.

Como líder, ele não podia demonstrar cansaço ou fraqueza, contudo, quem fosse capaz de observá-lo sem aqueles óculos de quartzo rubi, veria uma ou outra ruga que cismava em aparecer, veria também, uma olheira e, em sua mente, muitas possibilidades passavam. A possibilidade de saírem vitoriosos se avantajava às outras, mas mesmo assim, ele pensava na possibilidade de perderem, de falharem a centenas de quilômetros da Terra, num ambiente hostil e com um dos maiores inimigos que já haviam enfrentado... Era a função do líder: prever todos os possíveis acontecimentos e traçar estratégias de fuga ou aproveitamento de uma ou outra situação.

O Professor X dormiu muito bem, como há tempos não dormia. Ter dito a Logan o que Ohana estava passando o fez pensar em Lilandra e em como ela também deve ter tido momentos difíceis, onde ele faltou em carinho e presença... Ah! Sua amada Lilandra!... Em sua mente idosa e cansada, ecoava o que Betsy havia dito sobre a Aurora Rubra e o bom velhinho ficava pensando se teria um lugar para ele ali, naquele enorme encontro de gigantes! Nunca em sua vida esteve tão nítida a certeza de ter vencido ao criar os X-Men! Se pairava alguma dúvida, esta não mais o assustaria daqui para frente, pois a própria Psylocke foi serená-los, deixando claro que a morte não era o final da jornada!

A imagem de Lilandra vinha em sua mente e, nesse instante, um fraco elo mental formou-se. A imperatriz S'hiar também estava velha e doente. Há muitos anos deixara de se comunicar com Charles deixando claro ser por incapacidade corporal, mas que seu amor nunca havia diminuído, muito pelo contrário; ela sempre iria admirar aquele homem, fazendo crescer em seu coração o mais puro e fiel amor.

Nesse momento, ela aparece, fraca, etérea, sussurante:

[Lilandra Meu querido Charles... Eu nunca duvidei de seu sonho e, se outros deveres não me chamassem, teria partilhado dele, ao seu lado.

Charles apóia os braços e faz força para sentar-se na cama. Aquilo era mais o que ele poderia pensar ou esperar! Era um alívio! Um bálsamo!

[Professor X Lilandra!... – seus olhos enchem de lágrimas e ele sorri, totalmente feliz!

A voz embargada deixava claro que aquela mulher era a depuração de todos os seus anseios e de todos os seus desejos. Através de uma palavra, ela era capaz de fazer sossegar o coração de Charles, num momento de ira e, num momento como esse, fazê-lo feliz por ter a oportunidade de vê-la!

Ela sente todos esses pensamentos e, sorrindo diz:

[Lilandra Eu sei, meu amor! Também sinto o mesmo! Não se preocupe, você os treinou da melhor forma possível e, acima de tudo, os fortaleceu interiormente! Nada pode derrubá-los, nem mesmo os incertos pensamentos e sentimentos que têm para com eles mesmos. No final, o amor sempre triunfa, meu querido. Sempre!

E, desvanecendo, como aqueles sonhos bons que raramente nos acometem, Lilandra desapareceu da vista de Charles, fazendo-o sentir um calor em seus lábios, como se tivesse lhe dado um beijo.

Ele coloca a mão no rosto e chora copiosamente, de felicidade, por ter a oportunidade de reencontrar sua alma gêmea.


	21. Outro do caçador!

... OUTRO DO CAÇADOR

Os primeiros raios do sol a incidirem na mansão, encontram Ohana já de pé na cozinha, ajudando Scott com o café da manhã:

[Scott Muito obrigado, Ohana. Mas não precisa se preocupar, não vamos mesmo comer muito... Temos que preparar algo leve e de rápida digestão. Assim que Arnold trouxer os uniformes, nós vamos partir para a nossa missão.

[Ohana Ah! Que é isso! Pra mim é um prazer ajudar, Scott. Assim, eu mantenho a mente ocupada...

Logo, os atuais ocupantes da mansão começam a chegar, trazidos pelo cheiro de café fresco. Cada qual cumprimentando da forma que achava mais apropriada.

Xavier é o primeiro a chegar. Em seu rosto, era possível ver que não havia dormido muito. Fundas covas apareciam em cada um dos olhos discordando da total serenidade que estes demonstravam! Era a própria figura da paz e da tranqüilidade! Sua voz denotava serenidade como nunca antes!

Fera chegou logo a seguir. Estava com o semblante mais descansado e tinha o sorriso de quem dormiu bem, mesmo não querendo se vangloriar. Seu "bom dia" foi cheio de alegria e força. Algo que deixou Ohana um tanto magoada por dentro...

Ororo desceu também mais descansada. O roxo em seu rosto tinha ficado um pouco mais forte, mas isso era sinal de que seu organismo estava reagindo corretamente! Deu "bom dia" sem maiores humores, apenas deixando claro que ainda se sentia fraca, mas tinha descansado o suficiente para ajudar nessa difícil empreitada.

Jean chegou junto com Bobby, ambos travavam uma animada conversa sobre a saúde do Homem de Gelo, mas param bruscamente quando Logan passa por eles, com cara de poucos amigos. Não dá bom dia para ninguém e deixa claro que sua noite foi uma das piores possíveis! Tinha o rosto amarrado e olhava constantemente para Ohana, sempre que esta estava de costas.

[Bobby Falar bom dia não faz mal a ninguém...

[Wolvie Se eu falo ou não bom dia, não é da tua conta, muleque! Não tô legal, sacô?...

Bobby levanta as mãos, e comenta um "não está mais aqui quem falou...", enquanto vai e se serve de um suco.

As poucas palavras que trocaram fizeram a cozinha emudecer. Ninguém mais ousou falar nada, crendo que cada um tinha passado por experiências bem incomuns naquela noite.

Jean ficou pesarosa por Logan estar enfrentando a situação assim, mas recordou que ele sempre ficava de mau humor quando não dormia bem. Ao menos, ele não estava realmente zangado, apenas cansado.

Depois de todos se alimentarem e o ar da cozinha estar insuportavelmente pesado, Scott quebra o silêncio:

[Scott Bom, diante das demonstrações de animosidade, eu tenho uma dúvida que ficou pesando a noite toda, enquanto pensava se essa era mesmo a melhor maneira de agirmos...

Essa foi a única citação ao comportamento de Logan que Scott ousou fazer.

Não queria um confronto com ele, muito menos vendo como seus olhos crispavam de vontade de trucidar alguém. Na verdade, o canadense estava com vontade de trucidar a si mesmo, por sua incompetência em fazer algo diante do desmoronamento de sua relação! É bem provável que ele não reagisse às palavras do líder, apenas limitando-se a sair do recinto.

[Prof. X Que dúvida é essa, meu filho?... – disse, cruzando as mãos diante das pernas, com o olhar sereno.

[Scott Minha dúvida é: Todos ainda estão com vontade de realizar o plano? Tem alguém que deseja desistir? Porque se sim, esse é o momento! Como líder, eu não vou aceitar uma desistência em cima da hora, mesmo que isto coloque em risco minha vida...

Jean não acredita que estava ouvindo aquelas palavras da boca de seu marido! Como ele podia duvidar da integridade de todos ali? Eles se conheciam melhor do que conheciam suas próprias famílias!! Arregalando os olhos, a telepata comenta:

[Jean Scott! Mas o que é isso? Nós temos nossos problemas, mas não podemos deixá-los interferir em nossas missões! Eu acredito que digo por todos: Nós vamos! Nada de desistências...

Ele espalma a mão diante dela, pedindo que esperasse, mas ela diz tudo o que tinha a dizer. Não era o momento para plantar a dúvida entre eles e desestabilizar ainda mais as emoções.

Ela sabia que nada disso passava pela cabeça deles! Ela podia sentir que todos ali queriam lutar, alguns até mesmo com um afinco maior do que o necessário.

[Scott Eu sei, querida. Eu sei... Mesmo assim, quero ouvir da boca de cada um que vai para essa missão! Porque eu resolvi dar uma mudada na configuração inicial e eu preciso saber se todos estão realmente envolvidos!

[Wolvie Eu tô achando é que TU tá com medo de amarelar! Qualé, caolho?? Pensando em como seria se nós falhássemos? Cê não acha desnecessário depois de tudo que treinamos?... Eu tô dentro! É claro! O calhorda matou meu filho! Eu quero, no mínimo, que ele seja condenado...

As palavras rudes proferidas pelo canadense entraram por um ouvido de Scott e saíram pela outro. Ele apenas registrou que ele iria! Era isso que importava!

[Ororo Eu também vou, Scott. Estou me sentindo muito melhor...

[Fera Apesar de fazer apenas o trabalho de apoio, pode contar comigo, Scott! Eu não creio que existam outros motivos para irmos pegá-lo, a não ser os de sempre: que a justiça não seja feita de palhaça! – e olha para Logan, dizendo que apoiava a conduta dele, mas não os meios...

[Ohana Pode contar comigo, chefinho...

[Prof. X Claro que eu também vou! Posso ser útil na retaguarda. Mas, Scott, que conversa é essa de modificar os planos? Eu achei que todos tivessem concordado que esse era o melhor jeito...

[Scott Professor, esse seria o melhor jeito se, realmente, ele não contasse com um ataque! Mas, pense bem, se formos todos numa única frente, mesmo que estrategicamente separados, ele pode pegar todos nós! Não podemos nos esquecer como ele é poderoso! Se Jean não tiver o sucesso que imaginamos, poderemos estar correndo um risco desnecessário! É por isso que eu reformulei o ataque. Dessa vez, poremos à prova as capacidades de Ohana...

Assim que ouve seu nome, a ruiva olha para Scott. Sabia que seus poderes estavam muito desenvolvidos! Podia senti-los crescer, juntamente com a raiva que tomava conta dela. Apenas levanta uma sobrancelha e comenta:

[Ohana Sou todo ouvido...

[Scott Bem, decidi – e espero que vocês me apóiem - que o melhor a fazer é dividir a equipe em dois: Ororo, sendo a líder, juntamente com Jean e Bobby

[Bobby Hei! Peraí!! Eu achei que não fosse... Pelo menos, era isso o combinado! Cara, não é por mal, mas eu não consigo nem fazer um picolé agora, quanto mais ser equipe de apoio!!

Scott sorri, lembrando de todas as vezes que viu o Homem de Gelo em ação:

[Scott Bom, eu sei que você odeia obedecer a ordens, Bobby. E, por isso, pensei que não quisesse ficar em casa, de acordo com as ordens do médico. – e ajunta – Além do que, eu conheço todo seu potencial e sei que numa hora extrema, posso contar com você. Agora, resta saber se você também conhece todo seu potencial...

Se existia algo que Robert "Bobby" Drake adorava ouvir era o som de uma boa "aposta". Seu gênio brincalhão e sempre imaginativo gostava mesmo de ir contra a ordem das coisas; junte a isso, um tom de desafio e pronto! Ele não podia deixar escapar!

[Bobby Tá certo, Ciclope! Quem sou eu pra argumentar com o líder?...

[Scott Continuando: Na outra equipe, eu, Wolverine e Ohana. – e, virando-se para ela – Eu preciso saber se é possível deixá-los num local longe o suficiente de nós três, Ohana.

[Ohana Não tem problema! É só me mostrar onde, Scott. – comenta, com total consciência de sua mutação.

[Prof. X Bem, eu creio que precaução nunca é demais... Se você teve essa idéia, por mim, pode realizá-la!

[Fera Por mim também, meu caro. Sejamos sempre precavidos...

[Ororo Concordo!

Nisso, a campainha toca e uma voz eletrônica avisa: Lendo mapa genético. Mutante identificado como Arnold pede para entrar.

[Prof. X Pode abrir os portões!

[Máquina Sim, Professor.

[Wolvie Ah! Já não era sem tempo!

E todos vão para a sala da mansão, esperar que os tão aguardados uniformes cheguem. Depois de alguns minutos de incomoda espera, Arnold entra, todo risonho pela porta. Podia-se ver que tinha passado a noite trabalhando nos uniformes, a contar pelas olheiras, mas estava radiante, também!

[Arnold Bom dia! – sorri, com uma mochila nas costas.

[Wolvie Só se for pra você...

[Arnold Uh! Vejo que alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo, hein?

[Wolvie Tu vai ou não entregar esses malditos uniformes! snikt Eu tô a fim de sair o quanto antes daqui!

[Arnold Credo! Eu, hein... Só pra você não resolver descontar em mim, tá aqui o teu! – puxa a mochila para frente e tira o mesmo relógio de dentro, dessa vez, com o nome de cada escrito numa etiqueta.

Logan pega, sem a mínima delicadeza e o coloca no braço, apertando o botão necessário e esperando pelo total desconforto! Ele tinha que admitir, o garoto era bom, muito bom! Dessa vez, o desconforto foi muito menor e, em questão de segundos, ele já estava totalmente envolto pela película protetora que não era mais preta, mas sim, transparente, não dando aos X-Men uma aparência de "mortos-vivos". Estende o braço para o rapaz e comenta:

[Wolvie Tá certo... Dessa vez você se superou! – e sorri, pela primeira vez no dia, mas um sorriso tão carregado que mais parecia uma careta.

O "gênio" retribui o aperto de mão, esboça um pequeno sorriso e começa a entregar os outros "relógios", primeiro para as damas, depois para Scott e Bobby. Fera e o Professor não precisariam, pois ficariam dando o auxílio necessário de dentro da nave.

Cada um deles, já coloca o uniforme e, depois de agradecer ao inventor, vão para o subsolo, onde entram numa nave muito parecida com o Pássaro Negro, contudo, esta assume a posição vertical, assim que todos sentam e colocam o cinto de segurança.

Dessa vez, Ohana decide sentar longe de Logan. Ele lança um olhar de piedade para ela, ao que a ruiva vira o rosto; tentando afetar indiferença.

O computador de bordo inicia a contagem para o lançamento, enquanto toda a água da piscina era rapidamente esvaziada, através de um sistema único e esta começa a se abrir: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Uma grande cortina de fogo toma conta do local enquanto a nave é impulsionada com toda a força, fazendo com que todos ficassem "colados" nas cadeiras!

Tudo ocorre normalmente e, sem maiores problemas, eles deixam a exosfera da Terra, podendo perceber a Lua um pouco mais distante e ficando em posição horizontal.

[Prof. X Bom, creio que já saibam, mas quem tinha dúvidas, pode levantar à partir de agora. A nave está estabilizada e, com seu sistema de pressurização em conjunto com a tecnologia S´hiar, poderemos andar sem correr o risco de fica flutuando.

Ororo levanta-se e fica ao lado de Xavier e Fera, verificando o quão diferente eram os comandos da nave em relação ao Pássaro Negro!

[Ororo Mas é impressionante! Para que serve esse botão, Professor?

E começam a travar um diálogo sobre as diferenças básicas. A africana sempre teve interesse em maquinas de vôo, mesmo sendo capaz de voar, ela admirava a capacidade do ser humano de se adaptar aos mais diferentes ambientes e de inventar todo tipo de máquina para satisfazer seus desejos!

Cada um se solta de sua cadeira e busca algo para ajeitar ou fazer.

Jean vai para uma parte mais isolada da nave e fica testando se as ondas mentais realmente se moviam como a Sala de Perigo tinha simulado.

Scott também vai para a parte da frente, participar do diálogo sobre a nave.

Bobby resolve permanecer na cadeira, sem os cintos de segurança, poupando energias, caso eles realmente precisassem dele e, porque não, rezando para que não precisassem...

Logan nem bem ouve as palavras do Professor e se solta do banco, criando coragem, ele caminha até onde Ohana está. Esta continuava com o rosto virado, olhando para o espaço, nem percebeu quando ele chegou, somente quando sentiu o toque quente em seu braço. Um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo, não adiantava tentar se enganar, ela ainda amava aquele homem, como jamais amou alguém antes! Seu olhar delatava um pouco desse estado, deixando uma fina camada de lágrima empoçar, sem, contudo, cair. A ruiva não vira o rosto. Admitir que ela sentia falta dele era algo que não tinha espaço em meio a tanto ódio!

[Wolvie Eu sei que estou sendo um canalha contigo, ruiva. Mas me acredite, não é por opção...

[Ohana Eu não sei mais em que acreditar, Logan... Mas seu recado está anotado, tá bom? – podia-se sentir um embargar da voz, no início, mas ela logo retorna à voz fria e calculada de antes...

[Wolvie Eu tô aqui, Ohana. Como sempre estive...

Ela não responde nada. Somente sacode a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Aquilo era considerado como vitória para o canadense. Este estava preparado para um grande escândalo. Mas não... Ao invés disso, notou a incerteza em sua voz e ficou muito feliz por isso! Foi sentar próximo de Jean, que olhava toda a cena de longe e foi pega sorrindo pelo canadense:

[Wolvie Qui é que foi, Jeannie? Eu fiz algo engraçado? - a voz dele invadindo a mente de Jean.

[Jean Não! Foi uma atitude muito nobre e corajosa! Fez muito bem a ela, pois a deixou com certezas que ela não pensava ter mais...

[Wolvie Hum. Eu também achei que fiz certo! Acho que no final, tu tava certa! Eu falei sem pensar, segui meus instintos e funcionou... Fazia tempo, ruiva...

[Jean Claro que seus instintos iam funcionar! Eles nunca falharam com você, Logan!

[Wolvie Valeu!

Ela somente sorri de volta; fica realmente feliz pelos dois e também feliz por constatar que a Sala de Perigo tinha sido realmente fiel na simulação!  
Lança um olhar meio vago para Scott que permanecia de costas, conversando com Fera, Xavier e Ororo. Baixa a cabeça e dá um forte suspiro! Logan vira-se, olha desconfiado para ela, mas resolve perguntar depois... Depois que tudo estivesse resolvido de vez – para melhor ou para pior – com Ohana!

A Lua que antes parecia tão distante vai ficando cada vez mais perto e, quando chegaram a uma distância considerada segura, "estacionaram" a nave. Na verdade, tinham entrado no campo gravitacional do satélite, exatamente do lado oposto ao local onde estaria Metabolisis.

[Prof. X Bem, meus filhos, chegou a hora! Mais uma vez, vamos colocar em prática todo nosso conhecimento e, tenho certeza, sairemos vencedores!

[Fera Tomem suas posições, eu os teleportarei assim que tiverem se posicionado na parte anterior da nave.

Dito isso, todos se dirigem para a parte mais afastada da nave; entram numa salinha um tanto apertada, com um desnível e pequenos quadrados no chão; um para cada componente da equipe.

[Jean Estamos posicionados, Fera!

[Prof. X Vão com Deus, meus filhos do átomo! E preparem-se para fortes emoções, onde sempre sairemos vitoriosos!

Eles ouviram as palavras de seu mentor e ficaram mais confiantes, diante da total confiança dele e do modo como elas ressoaram em suas mentes, acompanhadas de uma onda mental tranqüilizante.

Hank acena com a cabeça, dá um salto mortal curto, senta-se numa cadeira oposta ao painel de controle e inicia o teleporte. Apertando os comandos manuais, uma fina parede de plasma sobe ao mesmo tempo em que outra desce, criando um quadrado tênue ao redor de cada um dos X-Men. As coordenadas são ajustadas apenas para alguns metros da nave; o botão "iniciar" é apertado e cada molécula dos mutantes vai desaparecendo de forma gradativa e rápida, indo aparecer a alguns metros fora da nave!! Era uma visão espetacular, pena estarem indo para o encontro de suas vidas...

[Jean Só mais uns instantes, eu tenho que colocar cada um de nós em telepatia com o outro! – diz para Scott que dá sinal com as mãos para esperarem.

Graças à telecinesia de Ohana, nenhum deles estava sentindo o desconforto da pressão zero e, com isso, mesmo não tendo onde se apoiarem permaneciam eretos.

[Jean Pronto! Agora todos podem me ouvir e se ouvirem!

[Wolvie Já encontrou o padrão mental do Metabolisis, ruiva?

[Jean Quis garantir nossa comunicação primeiro, Logan. Só mais uns instantes... Tenho que ser cautelosa e pegá-lo de surpresa!

Segundos se passam, até que ela dirige-se a todos com um sorriso de vitória.

[Ohana Bom! Agora é comigo! – afirma, fechando os olhos e concentrando-se ao máximo!

Em sua mente, nada podia dar errado, pois isso a impediria de completar "sua missão".

Ororo, Bobby e Jean são os primeiros a se moverem pela telecinesia da ruiva que, logo em seguida, começa a mover todo o grupo.

Os três primeiros iriam ficar fora da cúpula quase transparente do habitat do mutante.

Conforme vão se aproximando, percebem que o local é um pouco maior do que imaginaram. Apesar de não ter paredes, tinha uma clássica decoração vitoriana: esculturas de marfim, móveis de madeira escura e rústica, um abajur aqui, outro ali; contudo, a parte mais "non-sense" da ornamentação era, sem dúvida, um trono de metal com almofadas de cetim vermelhas e um manto azul-celeste que caía sobre ele. Aquilo era a prova da insanidade de seu ocupante!

Assim que adentram a cúpula, o mutante criador do ecossistema sente que algo foi mudado; afinal, ele tinha total controle sobre cada partícula criada ali! Porém, decide não comentar nada com o homem grande e imponente que andava a seu lado, num passeio de rosas Yardley. Ao invés disso, pede permissão para se retirar e, com toda a dissimulação que somente aqueles impelidos a fazer algo contra a sua vontade têm, vai-se, deixando seu "mestre" desprotegido...

Agora que Jean não estava mais com eles e sim na equipe de apoio, o líder dos X-Men pediu cautela, mesmo sem a capacidade de manipular o metabolismo ele era um adversário a altura. Ohana não deixa de rir com esse comentário; como Scott podia ser tão piegas? Não haveria nada capaz de machucá-los com a ruiva por perto... Ela sentia seu coração pulsar descompassadamente! Nunca estivera tão certa de algo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão hesitante! O que seus amigos fariam assim que notassem o óbvio? Será que Logan ainda a defenderia depois que descobrisse o monstro que ela se transformou? Todos esses pensamentos provam que James não sabia de tudo, no fim das contas... Ele não sabia que sua mãe somente aparentava ser forte, mas tinha um vulcão de incertezas em seu coração...

O canadense cheira fundo, captando cada odor:

[Wolvie Scott, tem mais um mutante aqui, mas eu sinto o cheiro dele muito longe! O de Metabolisis tá bem mais perto... Ou não...

[Scott O que você quer dizer com isso, Logan?

[Wolvie Tem um cheiro de rosas muito forte que tá bagunçando meu olfato, caolho!

[Scott Ah! Tá certo! Ele deve estar para lá, então...

Aponta para a parte cheia de verde, de onde o cheiro de rosas vinha. Os três caminham para lá, Logan na frente, agachado como um bom farejador e combatente; Scott logo atrás, pronto para disparar qualquer rajada, caso fosse necessário e Ohana, na parte posterior, tentando perceber se o via, de algum modo. Não foi necessário esperar muito para encontrá-lo! O esperto mutante percebeu que algo estava errado e, escondendo-se atrás de um grande arbusto, esperou todos passarem e partiu para cima de Ohana, pegando-a despercebida! Claro que o choque foi grande e, mesmo tendo esperado por esse momento a mutante solta um grito que é abafado pelas grandes mãos de Metabolisis! Os X-Men viram-se para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo e assustam-se ao ver o vilão com Ohana nos braços; por um milésimo de segundo, todos esquecem que ele não é capaz de fazer nenhum mal a ela!

[Metabolisis Mas vocês são muito ingênuos! O que estão pretendendo vindo até aqui?? Me enfrentar? É algum tipo de piada? Porque

[Ohana Você que é uma piada! – desvencilhando a boca da mão do mutante - E, dentro em pouco, vai fazer todos rirem! Posso garantir que ao menos eu vou rir!!

Diz isso dando um poderoso golpe telecinético nele, como quem dá uma cotovelada na boca do estômago. O gigante sente o golpe e também percebe que algo está errado, pois ao tentar revidar o golpe, nada acontece! O medo pode ser visto em seus olhos e com as mãos no local do "soco", balbucia:

[Metabolisis Mas... Isso é... Impossível!!...

[Ohana Nada é impossível para os X-Men, seu marginal!

Logan e Scott prestavam atenção a todos os movimentos dos dois. Jean realmente tinha feito sua parte, sendo desnecessária a intervenção do Professor Xavier e ainda estava fazendo já que ele não havia acabado com Ohana. Em pensamento os dois agradeciam a telepata por tudo ter saído perfeito.

Só que nenhum deles sequer imaginava os sentimentos controversos que passavam pela mente de Ohana, a luta incrível feita por ela para tentar seguir o plano e nenhum deles ouviu as palavras ditas entre dentes por Metabolisis:

[Metabolisis O que foi? Eu matei o bom professor? Foi? Matei algum parente seu? Por isso se deram ao trabalho de vir até aqui? Vocês acham que os humanos vão, alguma vez sequer, os considerar como iguais?

Enquanto essas palavras totalmente impensadas eram ditas, os olhos de Ohana enchiam de lágrimas; ela nem mesmo ousava virar-se para onde Scott e Logan estavam, mas também não desejava olhar para a cara de Metabolisis! Fechando os olhos ela sente uma imensa força dentro de si, como quem percebe uma panela de pressão preste a explodir e não sabe o que fazer. Gritando, totalmente fora de si, a ruiva começa a agir:

[Ohana SEU MALDITO!! VOCÊ MATOU MEU FILHO E AINDA ACHA GRAÇA DISSO? Eu bem que tentei, mas desisto! Vou fazer o que me propus desde o início!

[Metabolisis E o que é? – hehe – Me levar para as autoridades? Afinal, os X-Men não são assassinos, são? Será que esses olhos verdes seriam capazes de matar?

E a cara de surpresa feita a seguir por Metabolisis assusta aos dois que assistiam a cena! Se eles tivessem podido ver o que aquele ser vil presenciou, teriam ficado igualmente assustados: os olhos antes plácidos e verdes de Ohana transformaram-se em duas pérolas negras e de seu lábio brotou um sorriso totalmente cínico, como quem apenas esperava por aquela frase infeliz para agir.

Os cabelos ruivos começam a voar desordenadamente ao redor dela e levitando a alguns centímetros do solo ela diz, com voz sobrenatural:

[Ohana/Entidade Não irei apenas matá-lo, ser imprestável! Sofrerás tudo que seus inimigos sofreram! E quando digo "inimigos", saiba que me refiro também aos seus "aliados", pois nenhum deles jamais apoiou sua inútil causa! A Terra está se transformando num local de paz e de convivência pacífica, não pelos humanos terem aprendido a aceitar as diferenças, mas porque eles agora são minoria e, em breve, desaparecerão totalmente! A mutação será algo normal e todos viverão em paz em meio às diversidades! É por isso que eu, a guardiã dessa esfera a que chamam Terra; punirei com a mesma força as suas tentativas de romper com o futuro estabelecido!!

Todos os presentes não podiam acreditar no que seus olhos e ouvidos faziam sentir! Definitivamente, não era Ohana, ao menos, não sozinha e enquanto dizia isso, Metabolisis começava a se contorcer, sentindo dores cruciantes. Berrava como jamais os X-Men ouviram alguém berrar; pedia por socorro e, nesse ponto, os X-Men não podiam ficar indiferentes! Eles estavam ali para levá-lo a julgamento por seus crimes e não para deixá-lo morrer!

Logan corre para perto daquele corpo onde habita sua mulher e sente a força que emanava dela, pois esta o impedia de chegar perto o suficiente.

[Wolvie Ohana! Cê pode me ouvir? Não é matando o calhorda que os problemas vão acabar!

A voz sobre-humana desaparece e pode-se ouvir a voz de Ohana, gritando:

[Ohana Ele matou nosso filho e merece morrer!

[Wolvie Desde quando os X-Men usam a lei de Talião, ruiva? Se a morte dele fosse fazer todo o vazio que a gente sente sumir, acredite: eu tinha matado ele!

A entidade retoma o controle:

[Ohana/Entidade Ele seria liberto pela lei dos homens e continuaria com seu plano maléfico, angariando mais mutantes indefesos para sua luta injusta! Ele merece ser punido! É assim que eu decido e, creia-me, se me fosse possível matá-lo sem utilizar o corpo desta mortal, eu o faria... Mas eu apenas consigo atingir o material quando faço parte dele. Neste caso, a raiva que ela nutria por este paria foi a minha porta de entrada...

[Wolvie Mas, cê não entende... Ela nunca mat

[Ohana/Entidade Silêncio!

E com um movimento de mão o canadense é jogado longe! Scott resolve agir e lança uma rajada bem nas costas dela. Sendo pega de surpresa, Ohana cai e Metabolisis pára de se contorcer, porém, permanece deitado, ainda com as sensações de todo o mal que causou até o momento...

Nem bem Scott dá um passo, o corpo de Ohana levanta-se novamente e encara o líder dos X-Men de forma nada cordial:

[Entidade A mim é muito estranho ver um defensor da justiça tentar impedi-la! Este homem morrerá, hoje; não há nada que você ou ninguém possam fazer!

[Scott Isso não é justiça! É retaliação! Ele deve ter a chance de se redimir, de se tornar alguém melhor

[Entidade E você, mortal, acha que entende a Justiça? Eu entendo de sua limitada visão de universo, entendo que através dela um homem deva ter o direito de se arrepender, mesmo que durante esse processo ele cause mais mal do que bem. A vocês, isso parece plausível. Contudo, deixam de perceber que desse modo corroboram com a frase de Maquiavel: "os fins justificam os meios"... Não há justiça em perpetuar o mal, ou em permitir que esse mal continue somente redimindo-se no final. Eu tenho uma visão sem tempo nem espaço, Sr. Summers! Eu vejo a extensão do mal criado por esse ser abjeto e decido o que é melhor para meu mundo! Está CLARO??!

Dizendo isso, ela move a mão fazendo um círculo com as mãos de onde brota uma pequena bolinha de luz. A entidade mira na testa do líder dos X-Men e completa:

[Entidade Veja do que eu estou falando!

Assim que sente aquela luz penetrar-lhe a tez, Scott cai sentado, enquanto sua mente contempla as mais horrendas atrocidades. Todas cometidas em nome da Paz e da coexistência pacífica entre humanos e mutantes! Ele pôde perceber a extensão de pequenos atos isolados e sua repercussão na história da humanidade até que, ao fim, nada restasse a não ser sofrimento e morte; desolação e tristeza. Nessa visão quintessenciada do futuro, até mesmo o lamento da Terra pôde ser ouvido por Scott.

A entidade não esperou pelo veredicto do mutante para continuar com suas ações. Mesmo porque ela entendia o quanto aquilo era inconcebível para ele. Ela sabia o quanto o senso de livre arbítrio era arraigado nele e compreendia que, mesmo diante de tais visões, ele seria resoluto em sua atitude.

Voltando-se para Metabolisis que tentava se arrastar para algum lugar seguro, a ruiva fecha os olhos e começa a fazê-lo levitar também! O trás para bem próximo de si e completa:

[Entidade Agora, o _Gran Finale_! Preparado para morrer, Sr. Johnson?

O condenado arregala os olhos, entendendo exatamente o quanto ela sabia sobre ele. Entendendo que para ela, o passado ainda mais pecaminoso do mutante estava descoberto e, aceitando sua morte com resignação, acena com a cabeça.

O ser espiritual sorri através dos lábios de Ohana, enquanto o lança para fora da redoma, fazendo-o flutuar na gravidade zero e sentir todas as células de seu corpo incharem, sentindo seus tecidos desprendendo-se dos ossos e seu globo ocular saltar da órbita!

Bobby, Ororo e Jean puderam vê-lo ser arremessado, mas nada puderam fazer. Jean cortou os laços telepáticos abruptamente, devido a dor que ele sentia, muito mais forte que das outras vezes.

[Bobby Mas o que foi isso?? Alguém matou o cara?

[Ororo Pela Deusa! Você está bem, Jean?

[Jean Estou sim, Ororo – colocando a mão na cabeça – Mas tem algo muito errado aqui... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Não conseguiu terminar a frase e, dando um grito de dor, Jean sente a Fênix sair de seu corpo, totalmente liberta. A telepata desmaia e seus amigos vão segurá-la, vendo a gigantesca ave de fogo voar em direção ao centro da redoma. Ela não fez realmente mal a Jean, mas a forma brusca como decidiu sair a deixou tonta. Ela ficaria bem, dentro em breve.

Assim que chega onde está a entidade e esta sente a força da Fênix, desprende-se de Ohana e, se não fosse pela ave de fogo, a ruiva poderia ter quebrado o pescoço! Deitando-a suavemente no solo, lança um olhar totalmente desafiador para a entidade e ambas começam a duelar. Duelos de energias piroclásticas e negras e, após alguns minutos onde a Lua parecia preste a deixar de existir, tudo se serena; a Fênix havia vencido e dando um grito vitorioso retorna, devagar, para o corpo de Jean.

Todos puderam ver a luta, mesmo o ajudante de Metabolisis que decidiu se esconder na hora da primeira batalha, ficou totalmente à mostra para ver a luta aérea mais incrível de sua vida e, provavelmente da vida de todos os X-Men!

Assim que Jean sente-se novamente bem e em comunhão de pensamentos com a Fênix, comenta:

[Jean Temos que ir onde estão os outros. Tenho um comunicado importante para fazer!

Ambos acenam com a cabeça e Jean levanta aos dois com sua telecinesia, com a ajuda da Fênix; indo todos para dentro da redoma.

Ao perceber a chegada dos companheiros, todos vão até onde Ohana jazia, deitada. Logan é o último a chegar e, assim que a vê no chão, corre e a pega no colo, tentando acordá-la:

[Jean Ela está bem, Logan. Mas vai demorar um pouco para despertar. Eu tenho Na verdade é a Fênix. Ela tem algo a dizer para todos nós!

E, assim que pronuncia essas palavras seus olhos ficam brilhando como duas labaredas e seu corpo todo cria uma aura de labaredas! Só que não era necessário a nenhum deles sair de perto, pois era um fogo que não queimava, nem ardia!

Ela lança um olhar para Ohana que permanecia desacordada nos braços de Logan e começa:

[Fênix Os acontecimentos dessa tarde só podem ser lamentados, pois nenhum de nós aqui pode quantificar a repercussão deles... Só o que posso fazer é lamentar por essa pobre mortal, mas ao mesmo tempo aproveitar para explicar que ela é a total responsável pelo acontecido! Foi através de seu desejo de vingança que tudo iniciou e digo que mesmo tendo se arrependido, estava fraca demais para voltar atrás! A entidade que tomou posse dela representa todos os males e fraquezas do ser humano. É, assim como eu, uma força neutra e necessária ao Universo, desde que permaneça em seu estado latente... Não foi o que aconteceu dessa vez. O desejo da amiga de vocês em fazer justiça com as próprias mãos somente fez com que o prato da Justiça se desequilibrasse... Tornando-a, potencialmente, má!

A mim não cabe puni-la, mas, com certeza, julgá-la!! Desde os tempos em que convivo numa espécie de simbiose com Jean, aprendi muitas coisas; aprendi a vivenciar o espírito humano e a entender muitos aspectos de sua psique e costumes. Contudo, uma coisa que nunca me foi possível entender é o que se ganha nutrindo o ódio e o desejo de vingança... Pude acompanhar cada passo da trajetória de vocês e posso dizer que estou orgulhosa de todos, especialmente de Scott, por não se deixar levar pelas palavras aparentemente certas da Entidade. Não existe mal que não seja castigado; criminosos que não sejam punidos.

Wolverine ia tentar se pronunciar, dizer alguma coisa, tentar mostrar que ela estava realmente arrependida, mas somente com um olhar da Fênix, todo o desejo passa e ela, virando-se para Scott, complementa:

[Fênix Imagino que deva estar se perguntando o que foram aquelas visões tão reais que ela lhe mostrou, não? – ele acena com a cabeça – Pois bem, não existe futuro, a não ser aquele que criamos em cada presente e com o qual podemos melhorar olhando o passado! Se as energias despendidas hoje irão reverter em bem ou mal para a humanidade, somente o tempo dirá. Quanto a Ohana, creio não ter mais nada a fazer por ela, no que tange seus poderes... A Entidade a escolheu justamente pela gama de sensações que sentia no momento em que cruzaram o mesmo caminho; nada predestinado, mas casual... Assim como eu escolhi a Jean por ser capaz de abrigar e me fornecer as experiências de que precisava, do mesmo modo a Entidade escolheu Ohana. Com o passar do tempo, uma acabou interferindo na outra, assim como eu e Jean podemos ser confundidas como um só ser. Mas, pelo que me consta, as sensações da mortal eram totalmente confusas e dificilmente poderiam ser assimiladas por este ser. Somente por um ponto: eu sou milhões de anos mais velha do que esta Entidade; dentro dos meandros cósmicos, sua idade poderia ser considerada de uma criança, ainda incapaz de controlar o hospedeiro... Deixou-se sucumbir pelo desejo de vingança vivo em sua amiga, aumentando-o e tomando-o para si. Ela não cometerá esse erro novamente, pois eu anulei totalmente suas potencialidades, englobando-a em mim mesma e fazendo-a parte de mim, onde aprenderá a noção de certo e errado e, acima de tudo, saberá discernir quando deve intervir e quando não.

A voz de Charles se faz sentir na mente de todos:

[Prof. X Você disse algo sobre lamentar pela mortal, Fênix. O que há para lamentar?

[Fênix Por ter feito mau uso de suas capacidades mutantes e por ter sido através delas que a Entidade conseguiu atingir um maior grau de força, eu não tive outra escolha, senão retirar a Entidade juntamente com os poderes de Ohana!

Todos os pensamentos emudecem! Um silêncio totalmente incômodo toma conta de todo o lugar e, já que ninguém mais resolveu se manifestar, a Fênix retorna para a aconchegante psique de Jean, fazendo-a retornar aos poucos ao normal. Logan abaixa a cabeça; Scott, se alguém pudesse ver, perceberia que fechou os olhos, em profundo pesar; Bobby soltou um "Cara! Que onda..."; Ororo e Jean ficaram quietos, até que:

[Prof. X Meus filhos!! Que pensamentos são esses? Ela está viva! E, mesmo sem seus poderes, jamais deixará de ser uma X-Men!

[Wolvie Cê tá certo, Charlie! Ao menos pra mim, isso não tem importância nenhuma... Mas... – ele explode – PQP! Ela foi direita a vida inteira e por conta de um único deslize, punem ela assim?? Isso é ridículo!

[Prof. X Logan, não existe punição aqui... Ela mesma escolheu esse caminho, meu amigo... Igualmente entristeço ao pensar no que aconteceu, mas nós fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance para evitar... Ela escolheu, Logan...

[Wolvie Humpft! Discordo...

[Jean Ao menos ela está viva. Vamos sair desse lugar e

[Wolvie Tem um cara vindo nessa direção! Dali – e aponta para as costas dos X-Men!

Não demora muito e o mutante responsável pela cúpula aparece:

[Mutante Quer dizer que vocês mataram o Metabolisis?! Eu estou livre?!?

[Scott Isso depende muito: o que o prendia?

[Mutante O meu próprio medo de morrer me prendia aquele maldito! E, depois que você o vê matar um dos seus, o prazer em seus olhos; bem, podem me chamar de covarde, se quiserem, mas eu faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, somente para não morrer...

[Ororo E o que pretende fazer agora, garoto?

[Mutante Vocês são os X-Men, não?

A Deusa dos Ventos acena com a cabeça.

[Mutante Pois bem, eu gostaria de me unir a vocês! O meu poder é muito raro e muito útil...

[Wolvie Útil pra quê, guri? Ter uma colônia de férias na Lua?

[Mutante Não! Alem de criar essas "realidades", eu também posso projetar na mente das pessoas o que elas querem ver! Ou, num caso mais útil, projetar na mente delas que nós não estamos onde ela pensa que estamos! Como vocês acham que nós fizemos aquela emboscada com vocês?... – completa, olhando com pesar para Scott.

[Scott Hum... Então devo minhas muitas horas de dor a você? O que acha, Professor?

Ele entra na mente de todos e se manifesta:

[Prof. X Eu acho que ele tem potencial; mas é necessário que entenda uma coisa: ser um X-Men não é fácil! E, muito menos, agradável... Se tiver alguma dúvida, filho, melhor não se arriscar...

[Wolvie O que ele tá querendo explicar é: se ferrar com a gente, a gente ferra com você, entendeu?

[Jean Logan!

[Mutante E-eu entendi, Sr... Não tenho intenção de "ferrar" com ninguém. Eu quero mesmo ser um de vocês! Sempre quis!

A nave pousa dentro da esfera ilusória, logo ao lado deles:

[Fera Alguns testes serão feitos para avaliar até onde você está disposto a ir, rapaz. Mas, eu me atreveria a dizer: "bem-vindo ao grupo"!

[Wolvie E "eu me atrevo a dizer" que estão todos loucos! Isso sim! O cara ajudou a quase matar um dos nossos, nosso "líder" – diz, entre dentes – e vocês abrem as portas para o cara, assim?...

[Prof. X Eu me lembro de, anos atrás, ter aberto as portas para um certo canadense durão, Logan. E não me arrependo nenhum segundo... – essas palavras foram ditas num tom tão paternal que Logan, mesmo contrariado, baixa a cabeça, entrando na nave e colocando Ohana numa maca.

A viagem de volta corre sem novidades... A não ser pelos relatos contundentes do jovem mutante que se chamava: Giancarlo. Ele contou, com a confirmação da fidelidade dos telepatas, toda a história, desde o descobrimento de seus poderes até a sua "contratação" por Metabolisis:

[Gian Não foi bem uma contratação, afinal, eu não ganhava nada e ainda fazia mau aos outros... Me sinto mal por isso, mas se eu não cooperasse, ele ia me matar! E o que eu podia fazer de bem, morto?

Uma vez, um novato questionou as ordens dele e ele não pestanejou! Olhou pro cara e ele começou a desintegrar, parece que toda a água do corpo dele saiu de uma vez! Mas ele tava consciente durante o processo! Foi horrível! Depois disso, eu cometi muitos atos que não me orgulho; mas posso garantir: ele tá melhor morto!!...

Fera estabilizou o estado de Ohana e Logan não arredou pé do lado da maca. Com sua audição super aguçada, ele podia ouvir os relatos do rapaz de longe, ficando ao lado da mulher que amava. Não pode deixar de rir com algumas coisas ditas por Gian, mas sua teimosia era maior, não daria crédito ao garoto, nem mesmo se Jean dissesse ser tudo verdade. Pra ele, alguém que não tem culhões pra morrer pelo que acredita, não serve de nada...

Era o que ele sempre discutia com Gambit. O cajun preferia fingir de morto para poder continuar vivo e vingar-se depois do que morrer tentando vencer! Tudo bem, ele nunca precisou fingir de morto, pois todos os inimigos eram fracos e nunca foram páreos para Remy, mas era essa a posição dele com relação ao assunto. Logan não se conformava! "Vê se te enxerga, cajun! Cê é um X-Men, vai ter uma hora que não vai dar pra fingir de morto!"

Ao que ele retrucava: "Mon ami, você somente diz isso porque tem fator de cura, non? Remy LeBeau tem que preservar a vida, pois só tem uma!"

E, perdido em pensamentos sobre o passado e o paradeiro de velhos amigos nem mesmo se dá conta quando aterrissa na mansão, entrando no mesmo buraco aberto na piscina. A ruiva ainda não havia acordado e, passando por ele, Jean fala:

[Jean Não se preocupe, Logan. O desgaste que ela sofreu foi grande, mas já estamos em casa, agora. Tudo vai dar certo... – e coloca a mão no ombro do canadense, fazendo-o dar um sorriso torto.


	22. Preparativos pra mais da metro!

PREPARATIVOS PRA MAIS DE METRO!

O dia nasce e Ohana acorda sem Logan do seu lado, não demora muito e ele cruza a porta do Labmed com uma travessa cheia de frutas, torradas, pãezinhos e um copo de leite, juntamente com uma tijelinha com chá e outra com café:

[Wolvie Bom dia! Dormiu bem?

[Ohana Hummm! Dormi muito bem! Mas acordar foi melhor ainda! O que é isso?

[Wolvie Café da manhã na cama, oras! Já que cê não pode mesmo sair, não custava nada...

Ao olhar para a bandeja ela percebe que não foi Logan quem a fez, mas resolve não perguntar nada. Provavelmente, teria sido Jean ou Ororo, a julgar pela organização e diversificação de itens. Ele já tinha feito o suficiente levando o precioso desjejum até ela. Não começaria o dia com o pé esquerdo.

[Ohana Obrigada! Está muito apetitoso, Logan. Você me acompanha?

[Wolvie Eu já comi, mesmo assim, valeu! Vim aqui pra te pedir seus documentos; vou cuidar da papelada da viagem, ruiva!

[Ohana Legal! Huhu! Estão no meu quarto, dentro do meu armário, numa pasta preta. Se não me engano, está escrito "documentos" ou algo assim...

[Wolvie Mas olha só! Essa mulher não existe! Que organização! – sai, troçando Ohana.

Os dois dias em que ela ainda passa em total repouso seriam uma repetição se não fosse pelo casamento, mas uma coisa era certa, Logan sempre levava o café dela na maca, sempre passavam as tardes juntos e, em alguns momentos, Logan saía para cuidar dos passaportes, dos documentos de saúde forjados por Fera para que ele pudesse passar sossegado pelo detector de metais do aeroporto.  
Em outros momentos, Ororo e Jean iam até o Labmed mostrar tecidos, vestidos, flores, para que a convalescente escolhesse aquilo que mais lhe apetecia ao casamento. Estavam todos muito felizes! Seria um evento e tanto! Um evento que muitos não acreditavam que fossem participar!

Até mesmo Gian, na manhã do segundo dia, passou para dar os parabéns a Ohana e Logan, desejando que fossem eternamente felizes. A ruiva pediu um favor para o jovem mutante:

[Ohana Gian, você poderia me fazer um favor?

[Gian Claro, sra. Ohana! Pode falar!

[Ohana Você poderia criar uma ilusão da decoração do casamento? Eu sinto que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa, só não consigo perceber o que é...

[Gian É só pensar em tudo o que já aprontou. Onde vai ser o casamento?

[Ohana No bosque, logo depois da piscina! – e, dizendo isso, ela começou a imaginar todas as coisas que já tinha arrumado.

Sem perder tempo, sentindo pelos olhos da ruiva que ela estava concentrada, moldou - em tamanho um tanto reduzido - toda aquela área externa da mansão dentro do Labmed! Começaram a aparecer muitas cadeiras de metal brancas, muitas flores enfeitando cada encosto, mesinhas estavam espalhadas por pontos estratégicos com frutas e água, para que ninguém passasse fome. Devia ter umas sessenta cadeiras, com miniaturas minuciosas de flores e vasos, como lembrancinha. Esse casamento teria como tema a renovação e nada melhor do que flores para dar esse tom!

Ohana estava enternecida! Tudo parecia estar no lugar! Mas... Espere um pouco! E se fizesse muito sol? Derreteriam todos no calor e, com certeza, ela passaria mal! Era isso o que estava faltando!

[Ohana Gian, você poderia colocar um extenso gazebo sobre toda a área das cadeiras e do altar? De algum tecido fino, de cor branca?

Ele não responde verbalmente, mas o cenário modifica quase que instantaneamente! Era isso!! Agora ela poderia conversar com Ororo e Jean e pedir-lhes para aprontar isso também.

[Ohana Muito obrigada, Gian. Foi magnífico!

[Gian De nada, senhora! Fico feliz por ter ajudado. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que estudar com o Professor Xavier.

[Ohana Claro! Claro! – e virando-se para Logan, pergunta: Posso saber por que você ficou mudo, Logan?

[Wolvie Ah! Por nada, Ohana! O que eu podia falar? Tá perfeito! Muito bonito mesmo...

[Ohana O que foi? Esqueci de mais alguma coisa?

[Wolvie Eu não vi nenhuma cerva em lugar nenhum! Não vão ter bebidas, não?

Ela solta uma sonora risada, segurando no braço dele para que não resolvesse ir embora:

[Ohana Aquilo não é a festa, Logan! É só o lugar do casamento! Você acha que eu ia esquecer de colocar cervejas? Vai ter todo tipo de bebida, porque vai ter todo tipo de gente, amor! – passando a mão no braço dele.

[Wolvie Hum. Assim tá bem melhor! – segura a mão dela e lhe dá um beijo como há muito não trocavam.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela faz carinha de "por que aquilo, se ela tinha que descansar?"

[Wolvie Cê já tá pra sair e, além do mais, eu estava com saudades! Só isso... Precisa de mais?

[Ohana Claro que não! Eu queria que o Hank me liberasse logo...

[Fera Bem – diz, entrando sorridente, bem naquele momento -, só preciso realizar mais alguns exames de rotina e, então, a minha mais consciente paciente pode receber alta! Vamos lá?

[Ohana e Wolvie Demorou!!

Os exames foram um tanto mais profundos do que os noivos esperaram, mas, mesmo assim, no início da tarde Hank finalmente permitiu que ela saísse do Labmed e voltasse a viver normalmente:

[Fera Sem excessos, minha cara! Sem excessos! Sei que deve estar com o apetite sexual à flor da pele, mas não exagere, está bem?

[Ohana Hank! – enrubescendo.

[Fera Hoje eu falei pela última vez como seu médico, Ohana. Tenho que deixar bem claro o que pode e o que deve reiniciar aos poucos. Sinceramente, não quero vê-la tão cedo no Labmed novamente! – e, batendo no ombro dela, praticamente a empurra para a porta – Vá! Comparada com a sua liberdade, nenhuma outra pode ser tão doce...

Ela sorri do modo complicado e mesmo fraternal com que um homem feito daqueles diz a frase. Ele é uma pessoa e tanto! Ohana pensa em como teve sorte em ir para os X-Men! Pois todos ali, sem exceções, não queriam aparentar superioridade. E olha que poderiam! Pois agora ela não passa de uma pessoa normal... Muito acostumada com sua telecinesia e que irá sofrer com os pequenos atos da vida, muito mais do que ela imagina...

Dirigindo-se para uma parte mais afastada do Labmed, encontra roupas agradáveis para vestir no lugar daquele avental de hospital. Não precisava de mais nada no momento: jeans maleáveis e uma blusinha preta de alcinha, além de um par de sapatilhas super confortáveis. Bem como uma bolsa com seus documentos e algum dinheiro. Eles pensavam em tudo!

Assim que aparece no corredor, leva um grande susto com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam lá! Até mesmo Warren e Jubilee estavam lá! Com grandes balões de gás escrito: "Welcome back" e outras mensagens de alegria!! O rosto dela se iluminou! Ela não esperava por uma festa, ainda mais sabendo do fato de todos serem conhecedores do seu estado atual. Ela leva a mão ao coração e abre um grande sorriso! Hank vem atrás dela e completa:

[Fera Está precisando de um médico, Ohana? Não nos ponha medo colocando a mão no coração, hein?

Ela sorri, tira a mão do peito e começa a soltar espontâneas lágrimas de felicidade!

[Ohana Vocês são demais! Eu não mereço isso... – com o rosto totalmente banhado.

[Jubileu Claro que merece, Ohana! Você, finalmente, fez esse canadense durão se casar! Isso merece a maior comemoração que a mansão já teve!

Todos riem da observação dela! Jubilee já tinha deixado de ser uma garotinha há algum tempo. Agora era uma mulher decidida e solicita, muito bonita e vaidosa. Seus traços orientais ressaltavam ainda mais sua aura de mistério e, a não ser entre os X-Men, ela era tomada por introvertida pelos outros. Ela somente conseguia se abrir quando estava entre aqueles a quem considerava sua família e, dentre todos, Logan era considerado como um pai! Um substituto a altura pelo pai assassinado por acidente. Com ele, ela tinha total desinibição e se permitia fazer brincadeiras saudáveis. Na verdade, era nítida a alegria que aquele momento propiciava para ela e, em momentos de alegria, nada mais fácil do que criar frases engraçadas.

[Warren Em primeiro lugar, parabéns, Ohana! – abraçou-a efusivamente – Em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de dizer que seu vestido será um presente meu, tá bem? Por isso, pode escolher aquele que mais gostar e terei prazer em te dar!

Ela retribui o abraço, concorda com a cabeça. Não que comprar o vestido fosse uma das partes mais caras, mas ela sabia que para aquele homem em sua frente, dar um presente que fosse marcante era ponto de honra. O que pode ser mais marcante para a noiva do que seu vestido? É estranho como algo que será usado somente uma vez na vida e por tão poucas horas (levando-se em conta que o casamento dure até a morte) possa ter tanto valor e seja tão importante para quem o use.

[Ohana Eu não sei o que dizer! Estou tão feliz! Tão emocionada! - ela olha em volta, procurando por Logan.

[Ororo Ele está esperando lá fora, disse que gostaria de te levar para compra as passagens. Sabe como ele é com festejos, não, criança?

[Ohana Ele quer me levar agora?! Mas... E vocês?...

[Jean Nós ainda não arrumamos tudo para a festinha de bom retorno, Ohana! Você pode ir tranqüila! E, quando voltarem, Logan não terá como fugir!! – ela sorri, abraçada a Scott.

Ainda meio baqueada pelo tempo que passou na maca, a ruiva não tem os passos totalmente certos e, com a ajuda de Warren vai caminhando até a entrada principal. Na pequena rua que passava pela frente da mansão, fazendo um círculo onde, ao centro, havia um belíssimo pinheiro, estava Logan sobre sua moto, já de capacete e com a mesma ligada.

[Warren Ela ainda está fraca, Logan! Veja se não exagera na emoção, hein? Queremos os dois de volta logo para começarmos a festejar! Temos muito que festejar, meu amigo!

O canadense aperta um botão na lateral do capacete e, assim que o visor sobe, diz:

[Wolvie Relaxa, Anjo! Eu vou devagar e quero voltar logo. Apesar de não parecer, também tô feliz por tudo! Vamos, ruiva?

[Ohana Claro! E, ao contrário do que você diz, parece sim, estar feliz... Obrigada por me trazer até aqui, Warren! Mais pareceu meu anjo da guarda... –comenta, carinhosamente.

[Warren Foi um prazer, Ohana...

E Anjo acena para eles, assim que Ohana sobe na moto, coloca o capacete e esta acelera, levantando poeira na estradinha.

Fica um tempo olhando para eles até não conseguir mais distinguir a moto ao longe. Suspira fundo e pensa que também deve refazer sua vida, pensa em Psylocke e em como era feliz naquele tempo. A mesma felicidade que Ohana e Logan vivem agora... A ninja costumava chamá-lo de anjo da guarda e foi justamente esse o motivo dele ter ficado pensativo com as palavras da ruiva. Mas não existia mulher que o amasse como Betsy o amou. Muito menos, uma com tanta força e paixão interior! Ele sacode a cabeça e num movimento mecânico vira o corpo e entra na mansão. Não queria deixar os outros preocupados ou mesmo pensando que ele havia sumido para não ajudar com a festa.

Os preparativos acontecem sem novidades. Muita cerveja e bebidas mais leves em cima da grande mesa da sala de jantar; todo o tipo de petiscos e canapés, além de um grande bolo confeitado com o nome dos noivos escrito em cima. Aquilo era uma espécie de despedida de solteiro em dupla! Com isso, eles pretendiam celebrar a vida, celebrar um momento tão especial como aquele e celebrar o fato de, apesar das perdas, estarem todos juntos!

Enquanto os preparativos eram feitos, Logan acelerava a moto com tudo! Para Ohana, tanto mais ele acelerava, mais ela se agarrava nele, como uma prancha de salvação. Era ótimo poder sentir aquele corpo forte contra o seu e, da parte dele, era ótimo sentir o corpo dela contra o dele também. Percebendo que a cada acelerada, mais ela o abraçava, mais rápido ele ia, sorrindo do fato dela ter medo da velocidade. Mas não era medo, era um fascínio velado, daqueles que a gente tem receio de sentir, mas não vê a hora de passar por aquela situação! Era assim sempre que estava com ele, sempre!

Já que o ronco do motor era possante demais, não conversaram, mesmo porque, Logan seria capaz de ouvi-la, mas ela não o ouviria e, desse modo, não tinha graça.

A cidade não ficava muito distante e, a cada minuto, se aproximava mais. Não demorou muito para entrarem no centro e, se corressem, conseguiriam ainda pegar a agência de viagens aberta!

Assim que estacionou a moto em frente à agência e ajudou Ohana a descer, ambos tiraram o capacete. Parecia ser a primeira vez que ele a via depois dela ter saído do Labmed! Os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos lúcidos. Ela sorriu para ele:

[Wolvie É bom ter você de volta, ruiva! Cê não faz idéia da loucura que têm sido esses dias, sem você...

[Ohana O que te faz pensar que eu não sei? Seu convencido! – comenta, arrumando o cabelo em frente ao espelho da moto.

Entram alguns minutos depois na agência e não demoram muito para comprar. Logan não gosta nada das perguntas da vendedora sobre os motivos da viagem. Ohana já quebra o clima ruim dizendo que era lua-de-mel e, desse modo, ainda ganham um desconto na passagem!

[Wolvie Mas que vendedora do cacete! Antes eles não se metiam tanto na vida da gente!... Mas, pensando bem, eu nunca fui pro Japão com um avião comum...

[Ohana Ahahaha! Coitadinha! Ela está seguindo o procedimento da empresa, Loogie! Mas eu concordo que ela perguntou um pouco além da conta... O importante é que conseguimos até um desconto!

[Wolvie Como se dinheiro fosse problema... – levanta uma das mãos, fazendo sinal de desdém.

Ela arregala os olhos, não fazia idéia de onde ele tirava dinheiro. Também não importava, mas o caso era que ele sempre gastava! E não era pouco!! Notando o silêncio da companheira, ele resolve elucidar o caso:

[Wolvie Olha, ruiva, senta aqui na moto que eu tenho que te falar de onde vem tanto dinheiro.

Ela senta, segura na mão dele:

[Ohana Não tem nada! Não me importa de onde ele vem, Logan...

[Wolvie Mas eu quero falar, oras! Na verdade, como tudo o que tem a ver com a minha vida, isso é mais um mistério do que tudo, mas, enfim... Tem uma organização chamada Landau, Luckman & Lake que me financia, desde há muito tempo. Desde antes de eu me lembrar, Ohana... E existe uma mulher, Zoe Culloden, que cuida pra que eu fique sempre nos eixos, saca? Na época mais ferrada da minha vida, quando meu adamantium foi retirado de mim e eu acabei regredindo muito, ela veio checar se eu tava legal e se não representava nenhum perigo. A guria consegue viajar no tempo e, pelo que me consta, essa organização não tem mesmo problemas em driblar o espaço e o tempo... Eles não interferem em nada, desde que não interfiram nos negócios deles. Tá vendo, foi mais confuso que explicativo, né?

[Ohana Com certeza! Mas sabe de uma coisa? Faz parte do seu charme... Agora vem cá e me dá um beijo, sim?... – segurando mais acima das mãos dele, na altura do cotovelo.

Ele sorri maliciosamente e chega mais perto dela, encaixando uma das pernas no meio das pernas dela e apoiando a outra no pedal da moto. A ruiva sorri de lado, jogando o cabelo e esperando pelo tão ansiado beijo da liberdade! Ele podia tê-la beijado no Labmed, mas o beijo atual teria um gosto totalmente diferente!

Antes de propriamente beijá-la, ele segura a nuca dela e a massageia, passa a outra mão pelo ombro, adorando o fato dela estar com uma blusa de alcinha.

[Wolvie Ruiva, eu não tô tendo os pensamentos mais puros do mundo agora... Será que a gente não podia ir pra algum motel? – sussurra no ouvido dela, não dando tempo para que respondesse e dando-lhe um beijo totalmente indecente!

Sorte deles nenhum guarda estar passando naquela hora, senão, com certeza, iria estragar o momento. Todos os transeuntes olhavam, alguns com admiração, outros como quem anseia um dia receber um beijo daqueles e, a maioria das pessoas idosas, mudava de caminho, só pra não passar perto daquela "pouca vergonha"! Para os dois, o tempo tinha parado. Parecia uma eternidade desde a última vez! O corpo todo de Ohana queria dizer sim à proposta dele, mas a voz de Hank invadiu sua mente: "Sem excessos! Sei que deve estar com o apetite sexual à flor da pele, mas não exagere!" Ela fez um esforço para parar de beijá-lo e, delicadamente, empurrou o corpo dele para longe.

[Wolvie Qui é que foi? – não entendendo nada...

[Ohana Desculpe. Eu também estou a fim, mas o Hank disse

[Wolvie Maldito azulão! – cruzando os braços.

[Ohana Não fala assim dele... Só quer o nosso bem! Ele falou pra eu não exagerar, não me proibiu de fazer... Mas como a gente está com tanta vontade, eu acho melhor darmos mais um tempo. O que você acha? Consegue ir devagar?

[Wolvie É... Tenho que confessar que não ia ser fácil, ruiva... Se cê prefere dar um tempo, então, vamos dar um tempo. – suspiro comenta, desolado.

Ohana faz uma cara de culpada e promete perguntar para Hank o que ele quis dizer com "sem exageros", ao que ele redargüiu:

[Wolvie Aquele cara tá com falta de mulher, isso sim!...

Logan estava subindo na moto quando ela desce e o convida para andar um pouco por ali e dar uma olhada nas vitrines. De longe a ruiva havia visto uma com vários vestidos de noiva e, desse modo, resolveu ir escolher um, ou, ao menos, ter uma idéia do que pedir para Warren...

Estranhamente conformado, o canadense segue com ela, percebendo somente no último segundo para onde ela ia:

[Wolvie Ei! Eu também tenho que escolher minha roupa! Eu pensei em usar aquele terno que eu tenho em casa, mesmo... Mas todo mundo me disse que a roupa tem que ser nova! Pra que a nova vida comece bem. Cê acredita nisso, Ohana?

[Ohana Eu prefiro não arriscar! – ela pisca – Vamos olhar, com certeza deve ter algo que fique bem em você! Aliás, o que não fica bem em você, hein?

Sentindo seu ego massageado, ele parte mais contente ao lado dela, rumo à gigantesca vitrine, divida em vários tópicos: medieval, pomposo, simples, princesa, etc.

Claro que Logan não pôde deixar de tirar sarro de alguns daqueles vestidos. O que ele mais criticou foi um lotado de botões! A brincadeira foi que, na lua-de-mel, de tantos botões que teria de abrir, perderia a vontade e acabariam dormindo ao invés de fazer amor! A ruiva resolveu brincar: fechou a cara, comentou que aquele era um dos vestidos mais lindos da vitrine e que, talvez, ela fosse comprá-lo! Logan não sabia onde colocar a cara! Sentiu o corpo todo queimar! Não queria ter pisado assim nos sentimentos dela, não queria começar com o pé esquerdo! Não demoraram vinte segundos e Ohana cai na gargalhada! Apontava para ele e ria, como uma criança boba, ao ouvir uma singela piada:

[Ohana É brincadeira, seu bobo! Você acha que eu ia gostar disso?? – aponta para o vestido, que mais parecia um repolho branco, cheio de gotas de chuva (os botões). – Sou muito mais prática! Você sabe... E mesmo assim, ficou sem graça! – passou a mão no rosto dele – Você está mesmo levando isso a sério, não está?

[Wolvie Claro que eu tô! Pensei que eu tinha magoado seus sentimentos! Eu tô fazendo um puta esforço pra não melar esse momento, Ohana! Eu quero que a gente dê certo! Nunca mais quero que as brigas da gente se repitam... – a pega pela cintura e a abraça.

[Ohana É muito bom ouvir isso, grandão! Muito bom!... O que você acha daquele? – aponta para um dos vestidos – Não o da frente, o de trás?

Ele acompanha a mão dela, indo dar com um vestido muito lindo! Na frente do tão afamado "vestido repolho" havia um outro mais simples, com um toque de sensualidade, deslumbrante! Não era totalmente branco, tinha leves desenhos de orquídeas e, com isso, combinava ainda mais com a situação! Não tinha alça, era um tomara-que-caia, acompanhado por um par de luvas no mesmo tecido, bem compridas. Resolvem entrar na loja, para poder ver as costas dele e Ohana quase tem um ataque quando percebe uma fina tira de silicone atrás, que sustentava a frente e um decote em v, não muito chamativo, mas o suficiente para que ela o amasse!

[Ohana Logan! É lindo!! O que você achou? Me diz? – apertava o braço dele. Se fosse um homem normal, estaria reclamando do aperto. Mas para ele, não passava de um carinho.

[Wolvie Gata, eu te aconselho a só comprar esse vestido se você puder fazer muito esforço físico! – com ênfase na palavra "muito".

Ela sorri! Claro que estaria pronta pra isso! O casamento seria daqui a três semanas! Uma vendedora se aproxima, toda solicita:

[Vendedora Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-los?!

Assim que ouve a voz da mulher, Logan faz um esforço para não colocar a mão no ouvido! Era super estridente!! Ele sorri amarelo e olha para Ohana. A ruiva tinha entendido tudo e, por conta disso, comentou:

[Ohana Não precisa se preocupar; estamos só olhando, obrigada...

[Vendedora Mas a senhorita não gostaria de experimentar? Acredito que

[Wolvie Vai lá, ruiva! Experimenta! – ele completa, cortando sem nenhuma delicadeza a mulher e dando um leve empurrão em Ohana.

A mulher olha meio torto para o canadense; com certeza devia estar pensando que jamais casaria com ele, por ser tão bruto. Ah! Se ela soubesse como a voz dela fazia mal para ele...

Ao que parece, a cortada foi suficiente para que ela falasse apenas o necessário e, como o mutante não parava de encará-la, ela resolveu chamar outra vendedora para atendê-los. Essa tinha a voz normal e não era de conversar muito mesmo. Para os dois, foi perfeito!

[Vendedora 2 Qual vocês querem ver?

[Ohana Aquele tomara-que-caia ali. – aponta para o vestido.

[Vendedora 2 Tá certo, qual seu manequim?

[Ohana 38... Mas eu acho que ele vai ficar comprido demais!

[Vendedora 2 Não se preocupe. A loja faz os ajustes necessários. Vem comigo!

Ambos a seguem e chegam numa parte bem ao fundo da loja, lotada de provadores e eles não eram pequenos como o das lojas normais. Eram grandes o suficiente, para um "vestido repolho" poder caber dentro! Além disso, a decoração era estonteante! Só por isso, Ohana ficou pensando o quanto devia custar o vestido! Ao que logo sacode a cabeça! Ela poderia esbanjar o quanto quisesse!...

Um sorriso maroto passa por seus lábios e Logan nota a mudança:

[Wolvie Que foi, gata? Tá rindo sozinha?

[Ohana É que eu nunca estive num lugar tão chique assim! – falando quase sussurrando para ele ouvir – E eu estava pensando no preço do vestido. Mas depois, me lembrei que é Warren que vai pagar!

Os dois riem. A vendedora os acha estranhos, afinal, do que riam? A cara de indagação dela faz Logan rir um pouco mais.

As duas entram no provador e a vendedora a ajuda a colocar o vestido e as luvas. Realmente, ele tinha caído muito bem nela! Apesar de ter ficado muito comprido, a parte de cima tinha ficado perfeita! A simplicidade dele ressaltava as curvas de Ohana e, mesmo contra a vontade da vendedora que disse dar má sorte ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento, a ruiva sai e chama Logan. Este, distraído olhando alguns smokings fica sem palavras assim que se vira. Sua boca até abre um pouco e, num lapso de tempo ridículo, ele compara o quanto ela era mais linda do que Jean e Mariko! Do que qualquer mulher que ele havia estado! Era estonteante quando queria; decidida quando precisava; consciente de suas obrigações e deveres em todos os momentos e, mesmo assim, conseguia ser ela mesma, sempre!

Ela começa a caminhar na direção dele e, como não dizia nada, mas continuava com aquela expressão de "meu deus", a ruiva segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e deu-lhe um beijo bem carinhoso, sem pressa de terminar; fazendo com que a vendedora ficasse totalmente sem graça... Mas eles não estavam nem aí para a vendedora, coitada!

Depois de uns cinco minutos entre carícias, risinhos e o dito beijo, Ohana pergunta se Logan não quer escolher um smoking para ele.

[Wolvie Eu já fiquei de olho em alguns, ruiva. Depois eu venho comprar. Algum dos dois tem que saber fazer surpresa na hora do casamento, né? – sorrindo.

[Ohana Ah! Seu filho da mãe! Não vai me deixar ver antes? Eu tenho muitos meios de chantagear você, hein? – sorri de volta, passa a mão no rosto dele e vai tirar o vestido.

A vendedora começa a bateria de perguntas sobre ele e não consegue não deixar escapar que ele era muito baixo, mas extremamente sexy! Ohana fica com uma ponta de ciúmes, afinal, a vendedora era impecável como uma comissária de bordo! Contudo, o ciúme passa ao pensar que em três semanas estará casada com ele. Resolve concordar com ela, acrescentando que ele não era sempre carinhoso, mas quando era, deixava qualquer um no chinelo!

Ela nota que a vendedora até mesmo morde os lábios de inveja e sente-se crescer mais de um metro, de tanta satisfação! O relacionamento deles começava a se encaixar novamente; era ótimo e, mesmo assim, esses acontecimentos serviam para fortalecer o amor de um pelo outro. Ohana sabia do ciúme de Logan, pois sempre que percebia algum homem olhando-a com mais interesse, o canadense a abraçava mais forte, a beijava, dava alguma demonstração de amor. Na verdade, ele era assaz possessivo, mas não algo que sufocasse; em realidade, devia ser mais sufocante para ele mesmo lidar com isso do que deixar transparecer aos outros.

Ambos explicam que voltarão dentro de alguns dias, para terminar a compra e, assim que deixam a loja, a ruiva completa:

[Ohana Sozinho você não volta! Aquela vendedora, com certeza, vai querer te ajudar a colocar o smoking, também!

[Wolvie Do que cê tá falando? – franzindo o cenho.

[Ohana Nada não... Coisas bobas!... – ela sacode de leve a cabeça.

[Wolvie Tá legal... – dá de ombros - Vamos voltar?

[Ohana Por que você não gosta de ficar aqui, Logan? – pergunta, sem rodeios.

Ele a olha, sorri:

[Wolvie É por isso que eu gosto de ti! Sempre pergunta na lata, gatinha! Não gosto porque sempre tem algum engraçadinho que acaba apanhando... Eu não sou muito chegado a multidões, cê sabe...

[Ohana Mas não será que é você que procura encrenca, Logan?

Nesse mesmo instante, um garoto passa correndo de roller e puxa a bolsa de Ohana! Ela deu um grito e tentou pegar a bolsa com a sua telecinesia; qual não é sua surpresa ao lembrar que não a tinha mais? Aquilo era muito constrangedor... Assim que olha para o lado, com a intenção de comentar com Logan o fato de não lembrar que não era mais mutante, não o encontra! Olhando para frente, percebe que o canadense está correndo atrás do garoto e, num determinado tempo, dá um pulo e o pega pelas pernas! Ohana até mesmo fecha os olhos para não ver o impacto e, depois de ver os dois no chão, vai correndo para lá:

[Garoto Ai!! Seu louco! Acho que quebrei o pulso!... – ainda deitado no chão, com a bolsa na mão e massageando o pulso.

[Wolvie Isso é pra aprender, guri! O que cê tá pensando da vida, hein? – já levantando e limpando a calça.

[Ohana Vocês estão bem? Tá tudo bem, querido? – pergunta, toda preocupada e ofegante, com uma das mãos no joelho, respirando pausadamente.

Uma aglomeração de pessoas se forma, umas falando que o homem era louco, outros falando sobre o garoto ter roubado a bolsa da moça. Em resumo, começou aquele típico bafafá entre pessoas que nem ajudavam, nem faziam nada, mas se aglomeravam para ficar criticando sem saber da causa...

Logan olha em volta, muito emputecido e brada para a multidão:

[Wolvie Caramba! Será que dá pra parar de ser fdp?? Esse muleque roubou a bolsa da minha mulher, caraca!!

Todos calam e olham para ele, começando a se dispersar. Agora não tinha mais graça ficar ali, ele tinha esclarecido tudo... Pegando o garoto pelo braço, sem a mínima delicadeza, Logan o levanta e, devolvendo a bolsa para Ohana, ordena:

[Wolvie Vam'bora, guri! Tu vai para a delegacia!

[Garoto Não! Ei! Me larga, tá me machucando! Eu não posso ir pra lá! Eles vão me prender! Cara... Não faz isso!

[Ohana E por que não pode ir, garoto? Já é fichado, é?... – pergunta, segurando o braço de Logan e dando uma olhada para que ele afrouxasse um pouco a mão.

[Garoto Não... Vocês não iam entender... Eu sou... diferente... Me deixa ir, moço!

[Wolvie "Diferente"? Que papo mais maluco é esse, guri? Tu é um mutante, por acaso?! – franze a testa.

[Garoto E-eu?? Não! Por que cê quer saber? E-eu

[Wolvie Pois saiba que tu não é o único e nem o primeiro! Tá a fim de se ajudar? Ou quer continuar sendo um ladrãozinho de quinta?

O rosto do garoto é todo interrogação. O que aquele homem na frente dele, com uns 40 anos, no máximo, estaria sugerindo? O que ele podia fazer para ajudar?

Na frente deles, tinha um daqueles becos típicos de cidades americanas e, empurrando o garoto pra dentro dele, com Ohana indo atrás e ficando de "guarda", Logan começou:

[Wolvie Eu posso sentir teu cheiro de medo, só de tocar na palavra mutante. Quer contar o que acontece, ou ver que eu também tenho meus truques?

Ele nada responde, ao que Logan acena com a cabeça e, colocando a mão bem distante dele, para não dar a impressão de que ia fazer algo contra o garoto, ejeta uma das garras SNIIKT

[Garoto Mas que diabo!! – arregala os olhos.

[Wolvie Isso não tem nada a ver com o tinhoso, não, muleque! É parte da minha mutação. Além do que, lembra que eu me joguei sobre você? Eu rasguei a calça e ralei o joelho, não? – mostrando um joelho intacto e somente com sangue na calça.

Logan resolve mostrar as outras garras e, depois que mostra todas, retrai deixando somente a ponta de uma. Com esta, ele faz um pequeno corte na palma da mão; esse movimento faz o garoto levar a mão até a boca e falar baixinho "maluco!", mas a surpresa do jovem só pode ser suplantada pelo tamanho da abertura de sua boca, assim que vê o corte cicatrizando na frente de seus olhos! Era incrível!!

Assim que recupera o potencial da fala, o garoto começa:

[Garoto Eu... o que eu posso fazer, bom... Eu tenho um tipo de visão de raios-X, sabe? Se eu quiser, posso selecionar o que quero ver: metal, plástico, madeira, osso, lingerie... – ele sorri, Logan solta um grunhido – Relaxa, eu só vi o que tinha na bolsa da tua mulher...

[Wolvie É um poder e tanto, hein? Muito útil, tanto pra fazer o bem quanto pra se dar bem! Vou fazer o seguinte: eu não te levo pra delegacia, contanto que você acompanhe a gente até uma escola pra gente como nós. O que me diz? Além do mais, lá cê vai poder cuidar desse pulso, sacou?

Ele acena com a cabeça e, estendendo a mão, completa:

[Garoto Saquei! Meu nome é August, mas todo mundo me chama de Alf... – e aponta para as orelhas, um tanto grandes e pontudas, sob a bombeta dos _Leões de Westchester_.

Logan aperta com certa força e sorri, chamando Ohana, falando tudo o que ele podia fazer e a apresentando para o rapaz:

[Ohana Ele vai com a gente, então? – sorrindo.

[Wolvie A gente fez um trato, certo? – faz o sinal de "ok" com o dedão.

[August É isso aí! – virando a bombeta pra trás.

E assim, os três vão para a moto e, assim que os dois sentam, ele segura na parte lateral e fala um "é isso aí, tio! Acelera essa joça!!!!"

Logan e Ohana se olham e riem do modo como o garoto se expressava. O jeito dele era todo malandro, como quem sempre viveu nas ruas, mas tinha algo que não combinava, suas roupas e seu roller. Ambos eram caros, muito mais do que simples roubos de bolsas pudessem sustentar...

Assim que chegam, os dois lembram-se da festa que os esperava, na verdade, pensam que todos já desistiram de esperar! Ficaram mais de três horas fora! Para uma saidinha que não devia passar de trinta minutos!

Nem bem cruzam a porta de entrada, Jean está perto da escada com uma cara de emburrada e, do lado dela, mascando um chiclete, Jubilee. Ambas com os braços cruzados, como quem espera uma explicação:

[Jubi Mas que demora, hein, Wolvi! O pessu já até desistiu de esperar. Estão comendo e bebendo há mais de uma hora... Isso não se faz, pô!

[Jean É mesmo! Espero que tenham um ótimo motivo... Quem é esse?

[August Oi... – balançando a mão na frente do rosto, com cara de quem não está entendendo nada – Eu sou Alf. Não sei se é o momento, mas: prazer...

As duas movimentam a cabeça como um cumprimento mecânico; não tiravam os olhos do casal.

[Ohana Vamos para o salão, eu explico para todos, tá bem?

As duas vão à frente e, assim que entram no salão, todos, sem exceção, começam a bater palmas e fazer folia. Ao que parece, eles não estavam tão mal humorados como Jean e Jubi os levaram a crer! Isso era bom! Logan e Ohana têm certeza disso quando as duas caem na gargalhada e comentam entre si terem conseguido enganar os dois tão facilmente!

O Professor Xavier se aproxima e saúda August, dizendo que ele poderia fazer parte da festa e, depois, todos gostariam de ouvir a história dele. O garoto sente-se deveras bem, nunca havia estado num lugar onde não fosse necessário dar mil e uma explicações e, sempre que se mostrava mutante, era expulso, sem chance de esclarecimentos. Aquilo era um éden! Comida e bebida de graça e, apesar das pessoas estranhas que estavam lá – já que August nunca tinha visto pessoas azuis ou com asas – ele sentia-se estranhamente em casa...

O que ele não sabia era da não necessidade de explicações devido ao fato de terem dois potentes telepatas naquela sala! E, com isso, toda a vida do garoto não era mais um mistério encerrado em si mesmo; mas um livro aberto que, devo dizer, Jean e o Professor gostaram de ler!

corrigido e rediagramado em 25/07/2006 – 14h20min


	23. Finalmente a sós

FINALMENTE A SÓS 

A noite vai avançando e tamanha era a alegria reinante que nenhum deles percebeu as horas. Já se passavam das 4 a.m. quando Warren, finalmente, consultou seu Rolex. Comentou com quem estava mais perto: Gian, Hank e Jubilee sobre o fato e nenhum deles acreditou: ele realmente tinha um Rolex?!?! Em realidade, todos estavam bêbados demais para se dar conta da hora, ou mesmo, para se importar quando alguém decidia informá-la!

O único que não estava bêbado era Logan, não por não ter bebido, mas por seu fator de cura nunca deixá-lo de pileque! Nesses momentos de confraternização, isso era um porre! Queria poder estar curtindo junto com aqueles que considerava como sua família, mas não, ao invés disso, estando sóbrio, podia ver toda a decadência daqueles mutantes. Ohana não saia de perto dele, não tinha bebido tanto assim, mas estava um tanto "alta". Tanto que, lá pelas 4,30 a.m. foi até Hank e perguntou, na frente de todos, se já podia fazer amor com Logan, pois muito tempo já tinha passado e ela estava com vontade! Deprimente... Hank parou, riu, fez alguma citação de Sheakespeare e completou "claro que pode, minha cara!"

A ruiva agradeceu a resposta positiva batendo no ombro dele e dando um beijo em suas faces peludas; assim que virou a costa, Hank comentou: "isso merece um drink!" e serviu-se de mais uma lata de cerveja...

Até mesmo August, acostumado a beber, ficou alto e, com isso, criou algumas confusões! Quando decidiu tentar alguma coisa com Jubilee, dizendo que ela tinha muito bom gosto para lingeries! Ela ficou muito brava e, soltando plasmas luminosos não muito fortes, mas o suficiente para impossibilitar a visão, exclama, chamando a atenção de todos:

[Jubi Quero ver você continuar a me elogiar depois dessa! Seu abusado!

[August Eu não vejo com os olhos, quando ativo meu poder, gracinha! Podia estar de olhos fechados e, mesmo assim, ia ver! O elogio continua e, só pra constar: teu poder é bem legalzinho...

[Jubi Ahhhhh! Seu filho da mãe! Odiei seu poder!... Seu grosso!

E assim a madrugada transcorreu, contudo, os anfitriões da festa não estavam lá para poder presenciar todas essas brincadeiras e efeitos do álcool no sangue. Assim que Hank respondeu a pergunta, Ohana foi até Logan e o convidou pra subir. Ele já tinha ficado de olho e, quando ela conversou com Fera, o canadense ouviu tudo, apurando os ouvidos! Sabia o que ela ia dizer antes mesmo de falar e, nem bem terminou de pronunciar as palavras:

[Wolvie Demorou, ruiva! É só a gente não exagerar... – comentou, pegando na cintura dela e saindo discretamente.

Assim que saíram da sala de reuniões, Logan já encostou-se à parede mais próxima e começou a beijá-la e beijar o pescoço dela, fazendo-a revidar essa demonstração de carinho com acalorados beijos. Depois de uns quinze minutos ali, o canadense pega-a no colo e, sem parar de beijá-la, começa a subir as escadas, demoradamente. Pela primeira vez, Logan entendeu a importância das preliminares e até que estava gostando! Rapidamente passa por sua mente a questão: "será que cada vez é sempre A vez, para as mulheres? Por isso gostam tanto das pré?"

Ele não exterioriza o pensamento, mas decide perguntar, um dia, quando fosse oportuno; naquele momento, o que mais queria era estar com a ruiva de corpo e alma, por um longo período de tempo...

A porta do quarto dele estava mais perto e, desse modo, foram para lá. Logan abriu-a com um leve chute, já que a mesma estava encostada. Ah! Como Ohana sentiu a falta da sua telecinesia naquele momento! Se estivesse com ela, já teria ajeitado a cama, começado a se despir. Dessa vez, era ela que estava sem muita vontade das preliminares, já que parecia fazer anos que não ficava nos braços daquele homem, tamanho era seu desejo! Começa a desabotoar a camisa dele, impacientemente, ao que ele ri, enquanto a coloca na cama e se ajoelha no chão, tirando a sapatilha dela, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dela; assim que termina, suas mãos percorrem delicadamente a perna dela, por cima da calça jeans que fica poucos minutos no corpo. E, assim, ambos trocam carícias e falas, odores e gostos.

Ohana não fazia idéia do quanto o esqueleto de adamantium deixava Logan pesado! Sem se dar conta, tão intrínseca era sua mutação com sua vida, ela acabava fazendo uso dela para minimizar o peso, já agora, não tinha muito a fazer. Explica para ele, ao que o canadense entende e procura não colocar todo o peso dele, intercalando com momentos onde ela ficava sobre, para que não sentisse dor num momento tão majestoso desse! Parecia que era a primeira vez, com a vantagem de já se saber todos os pontos fracos da pessoa. Simplesmente, perfeito!

Depois de um bom tempo, estavam exaustos por tudo, pelo dia, pela hora, pelo cansaço. Dormiram abraçados, com Ohana aninhada nele, como um bebê precisando de carinho.

-----------------------

A festa continuou até na manhã seguinte. Claro que o Professor não agüentou ficar acordado tanto tempo e, nem mesmo Scott e Jean ficaram. Mas os mais jovens: Gian, Jubilee, August, Bobby e mesmo Warren, por estar acostumado a passar a noite em claro, resistiram mais do que o Professor, Hank, Ororo, Scott e Jean.

Quando a manhã surge, encontra muitos deles caídos pelos sofás, com a mão na cabeça, devido a ressaca! Também, foi uma festa e tanto! Como a muito não tinha na mansão. A última vez que isso aconteceu foi há muitos anos atrás, com o casamento de Vampira e Gambit. Aquilo sim, tinha conseguido ser um festão e tanto, também! E era justamente isso que Charles lembrava, olhando na cômoda ao lado de sua cama, juntamente com muitas fotos de vários X-Men, a foto de Remy e Vampira, vestidos para o grande dia! Logo depois disso, o pedido de saída, de ambos, do grupo, já que Vampira tinha conseguido controlar seus poderes e não mais corria o risco de matar alguém com seu toque. Ele disse que levaria a "cherrie" para conhecer a França e, se ela gostasse, ficariam por lá. Apesar dos pedidos de todos para que aquela viagem fosse somente de férias, eles nunca voltaram... Mandavam cartas regularmente e, foi através de uma delas que a maior surpresa veio: uma foto de Vampira grávida e, numa outra foto, ela segurando uma menina no colo. Sua felicidade era indescritível! Seu sorriso podia ser visto em seus olhos, em sua pele, em seu cabelo, toda ela exalava felicidade! A menina era linda! Também, nada mais natural: que filha de Remy e Vampira não seria uma beldade? Até aquele momento, a garotinha não havia demonstrado nenhuma mutação. Clarisse estava com sete anos e as fotos que mandavam dela, mais recentes, mostravam uma menina com as feições e o sorriso encantador do pai e os olhos de esmeralda da mãe. Era um anjo! Charles sorri das suas recordações. Fica feliz por ela ter conseguido uma espécie de cura, já que o controle de seus poderes era um sonho diário e foi a prova de ser a única coisa que a manteve entre os X-Men. Remy, por outro lado, nunca pertenceu realmente ao grupo. Preferia sempre trabalhar sozinho e, se continuou ali, por tanto tempo, foi por Vampira não sair. "Quem diria – o velho telepata pensa – que eles se casariam e daria tudo certo, por tantos anos?! Ah! Meus filhos... Estou orgulhoso – passando o olhar por todas as fotos de sua cômoda – de todos vocês..."

--------------- 

Jubilee acorda e dá de cara com August olhando para ela. O garoto não era o que se podia chamar de feio, mas tinha sido muito abusado e, por isso, Jubi finge que leva um susto:

[Jubi Eu, hein! Logo de manhã acordar com uma visão dessas! Deus me livre! – diz, sentido uma dor de cabeça danada somente por ouvir o som de sua própria voz.

[August Ah! Japonesinha... Qualé?! – comenta, estendendo uma cartela de aspirinas, junto com um copo d'água – Não seja tão dura, vai? Eu exagerei porque estava bêbado e não consegui me agüentar por causa da sua beleza...

Ela aceita o remédio e a água, faz cara de quem não gostou de ser chamada de japonesinha e complementa:

[Jubi Não sou "japonesinha"... Meu nome é Jubilation Lee. E você está insinuando que a culpa por você ter agido como um imbecil é minha?!

Ele ri do nervosismo dela e, desse modo, meio que "virado", iniciam uma conversa até que bem agradável...

Bobby acorda e sente sua cabeça pulsar, como se seus pulmões estivessem nela agora. Era horrível! E fazia tempo que o Homem de Gelo não se sentia assim! Mesmo não agüentando, ele levanta e grita bem alto "HUHU!!!!!!" para, logo em seguida, cair sentado no sofá, com as duas mãos na cabeça, nem conseguindo pensar direito. Uma coisa ele tinha certeza, tinha sido ótimo reviver essa sensação!

Gian nunca tinha ficado de porre antes, ou seja, mesmo sendo uma das "dores de cabeça" com menor amplitude, para ele era suficientemente forte; não levantaria do sofá enquanto não o levassem ao Labmed, ele estava morrendo! (ao menos na própria concepção)

Ororo, Hank, Jean, Scott e Warren acordam em suas próprias camas, este último, sem ter a mínima idéia de como chegou lá. A sensação da bebida era sempre indigesta, no dia seguinte, mas nada que um café caprichado, feito com o triplo de pó necessário, não dê conta!

Os retardatários acabam acordando no mesmo horário, por volta das 10 a.m., com um cheiro de café, feito por Jean, que inundou a mansão inteira! Não era tão forte quanto Warren iria precisar, mas era o suficiente para os mais jovens começarem o dia um pouco melhor. Um a um, vão chegando à imensa cozinha e pedindo para que Jean lhes desse um copo, sentando-se na grande mesa. Jean não pode deixar de sorrir da cara de todos eles! Era hilário ver que nem mesmo conseguiam abrir os olhos direito. A telepata não diz nada, apenas serve uma xícara de café puro, conforme iam entrando.

O que nenhum deles contava era com a entrada mais do que feliz de Logan, somente de calça de moleton:

[Wolvie Bom dia para todos!!!!! – falou bem alto, fazendo com que todos falassem "shiiiii", "fale mais baixo!", "precisa gritar?", "caramba, Wolvi!!". Maneirando no tom de voz, ele vira-se para Jean e comenta: Depois reclamam quando eu não cumprimento... São todos doidos!

[Jean Estão todos de ressaca, Logan! Apesar de você não saber o que é isso, saiba que a cabeça dói, e muito!

[Wolvie Ah! Então é isso... – virando-se para a mesa – Foi mal, pessoal... Eu sempre me esqueço...

[Jean Bem que todos podiam ter fator de cura, né? Essa devia ser uma coisa inerente ao fator x...

[Wolvie Bom, eu gostaria que você me fizesse aquela bandeja esperta pra levar o café pra Ohana, Jeannie!

[Jean Hummm, vejo que a noite foi boa, não? Você está mais feliz que o habitual e tem um brilho nos olhos. Estou feliz por você, meu amigo!

[Wolvie Claro que foi boa, ruiva! Se eu só pudesse ter dormido do lado dela, teria sido boa! Na verdade, foi ótima!

Os dois riem e Jean prepara um café da manhã caprichado, no mesmo instante em que Ororo e Hank entram, quase no mesmo momento:

[Hank Bom dia, meus caros! Passaram bem a noite?

Nenhum dos jovens respondeu:

[Wolvie Cês são um bando de mau-educados, isso sim! – falou com a voz em seu tom normal – O Fera nem mesmo gritou e cês não têm a decência de responder? Ou vocês respondem, ou dou meia hora pra todos estarem arrumados pra Sala de Perigo!

Não se podia entender o que eles falavam! Todos respondiam ao mesmo tempo e até mesmo contavam coisas que tinham feito e visto na noite anterior, Hank teve que pedir para que parassem e Ororo não agüentou a cena e sorriu, como só a Deusa dos Ventos sabia sorrir... Ela abraçou Jean bem forte, fez o mesmo com Logan e Hank. Demorou-se um pouco mais em Logan, já que na noite anterior, tinha sido a que menos ficou perto dele.

[Ororo Estou muito feliz por você, Logan! E, posso prometer: o dia do seu casamento terá a temperatura mais agradável, o vento mais ameno e o sol mais perfeito que Westchester já viu!

[Wolvie Valeu, Ororo! Mas eu quero que você aproveite o casamento. Não fique se esforçando pra mudar o tempo...

[Ororo Quanto eu estou feliz, meu amigo, não preciso me esforçar! O tempo acaba cedendo ao meu estado de espírito. E eu estou muito feliz!

Abrindo, com um sopro de vento, a porta que dava para o jardim e a piscina, todos ficam meio cegos com o sol que entra, mas também, todos conseguem ver, depois de um tempo, o imenso arco-íris que estava sobre a mansão. Era lindo! Como há muito tempo não se via um arco-íris tão nítido!

Sorrindo, a africana começa a fazer seu café da manhã, com algumas frutas e pedaços de queijo; Logan passou por ela, com a bandeja que Jean havia feito e, depois de agradecer a ruiva, agradeceu a Ororo por tudo aquilo, por serem a família que ele nunca teve...

Assim que chega ao quarto, encontra Ohana ainda dormindo. Não teve dúvida, colocou a bandeja sobre uma das cadeiras e foi acordá-la, de mansinho. Subiu na cama de gatinho e passou a costa da mão no rosto aveludado dela, nos cabelos sedosos e viu seus olhos abrirem, devagar, seguidos de um sorriso e um "bom dia", com voz de sono.

[Wolvie Posso abrir a janela, gata?

[Ohana Agora? Por quê? – pergunta, esfregando os olhos.

[Wolvie Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa. – diz, descendo da cama e andando alguns passos até a porta-balcão que dava para a piscina.

Assim que a abre, Ohana sente um calor gostoso tomar conta dela, um sol manso; terminou de abrir os olhos devagar e viu o lindo arco-íris, parecendo uma faixa de seda passando pelo horizonte, de tão nítidas que estavam as cores!

[Ohana Mas que lindo!! Queria acordar assim todos os dias!

[Wolvie E eu acho que vai. Esse daí foi presente da Ororo pra nós, ruiva. Ela tá muito feliz com nosso casamento. Assim como eu! Assim como todos dessa casa!!

[Ohana Isso foi lindo, Logan... – levanta-se e lhe dá um beijo – Eu te amo!

[Wolvie Também te amo, Ohana! Eu nunca tive dúvida disso, só tinha medo de falar...

Ohana olha mais uma vez para o arco-íris e, somente nesse momento, percebe que ele tem uma das pontas na mata atrás da mansão e a outra está bem sobre a lápide de James, fechando os olhos, a ruiva sentencia:

[Ohana Temos que escrever alguma coisa na lápide do nosso filho, Logan...

Seguindo o olhar dela o canadense entende o porquê da recordação:

[Wolvie Temos mesmo... E eu já até sei o que vai ser! – sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo dela e beijando-lhe a testa.

corrigido e rediagramado em 25/07/2006 – 14h45min


	24. Preparativos e surpresas

PREPARATIVOS E SURPRESAS

Uma semana havia passado e August permaneceu com os X-Men, explicando que havia fugido de casa, pois seu pai era contra os mutantes. Jamais havia dito a ele que era mutante, para não magoá-lo. Antes de sair, contudo, levou várias jóias da família e quase todo o dinheiro que estava no cofre! A família é de abastados comerciantes nova-iorquinos, por isso, sabe que não terão problemas em recuperar o que o garoto roubou. Charles não aprovou o modo como ele saiu de casa e, muito menos, o meio como tinha escolhido para viver em Westchester. Mas, aprovou ele querer se modificar e o fato de August querer devolver todo o dinheiro aos pais, na forma de uma doação anônima. Todos ficaram muito felizes com isso! Já era um grande passo para alguém que não parecia ter futuro algum. Isso somente aproximou mais ainda o rapaz de Jubi!

Infelizmente, também era o momento de, novamente, os mutantes subirem aquela colina, em meio a qual uma pequena capela havia sido construída, muito antes de Ohana fazer parte dos X-Men. Novamente, estavam ali para relembrar daquelas importantes pessoas que ajudaram a construir um mundo melhor, cada qual dentro de seu estilo, contudo, todas foram responsáveis pelos dias de paz que reinavam atualmente. Mesmo aqueles que somente buscaram a paz pela espada, deram sua contribuição, mostrando ao mundo uma importante lição: não há caractere que determine o caráter. Não é o fato de ser mutante ou humano uma determinante para a prática do bem ou do mal! É o que cada um tem dentro de si, naquela porção da alma nunca desvendada aos outros o diferencial!... E James, com certeza, teve um enorme diferencial dentro de si. Teve uma força interior e conhecimento nunca antes vistos. A semana anterior levou Ohana a imaginar o fato de James saber que ela não suportaria sua perda; dele saber que tudo aconteceria exatamente como aconteceu e está acontecendo e, por conta disso, não se preocupou tanto em consolá-la. Pois sabia que deixando Logan fortalecido interiormente, ele seria suficiente para trazê-la à realidade. James estava certo! Sempre esteve...

Apesar dos pais estarem silenciosos demais, em seus olhos era possível ver que não estavam tristes. Apenas tinham optado pelo silêncio como uma forma de respeito pela ocasião, já que esta não representava um momento de pranto ou de pensamentos tristes. Nenhum dos mutantes presentes na noite da morte dele poderia esquecer seu significado. Quem ousasse derramar uma lágrima ali, estaria deixando clara sua descrença perante tudo o que havia acontecido. E isso era impossível!

A colocação da nova campa foi rápida e sem nenhuma pompa. Ohana tinha escolhido pessoalmente o tipo de lápide, pois, uma vez, James comentou gostar de motivos medievais e, foi exatamente por isso que a ruiva escolheu uma de mármore, com dois cavaleiros montados em seus corcéis, espadas em riste e adornada por folhas de parreira. Ao centro, a escrita escolhida por Logan: Carpe Diem; nada faria mais jus ao tipo de vida que James levou; nada seria mais apropriado do que a famosa frase "Aproveite o dia", não para alguém que o aproveitou como nenhum outro! Viveu como nenhum deles e passou por suas vidas, mudando-as para sempre!

Claro! Depois da cerimônia totalmente simples, Ohana não quis saber de falar em casamento, ou mesmo de compartilhar a alegria de todos os presentes. A ruiva ficou mal, quis tirar o dia para uma espécie de retiro e foi fazer isso no rikyu construído por Logan, logo que retornou do Japão, em meio à mata da mansão.

A construção, como é padrão no rikyu, é o mais simples possível, com as tão conhecidas portas corrediças de papel de arroz, além do jardim com pedras e areia, simbolizando as forças da natureza. O telhado tinha também a forma característica das construções orientais, ou seja, as quatro pontas eram voltadas para cima, ligando aquele rikyu com os deuses.

Ohana não ia muito lá, justamente por saber que Logan passava tanto tempo naquele lugar. Era uma espécie de retiro somente dele, mas o momento atual pedia uma maior separação do clima festivo de dentro da mansão. E foi o que a ruiva fez, pegou duas frutas na cozinha, avisou Logan de seu desejo em ficar sozinha e rumou para a floresta, passando no meio daquela areia branquíssima que simbolizava a água e as pedras, negras, que representavam os continentes. Aquilo era tudo o que Ohana sabia acerca da construção e dos costumes orientais. Ela ficava imaginando, enquanto ia para o interior do rikyu como faria na lua-de-mel, pois nada sabia desse país ou do idioma de seu povo... Ela não entendia, por exemplo, porque Logan havia feito uma pequena caixa com porta, onde dentro tinha uma pedra com a ponta superior arredondada, escrita em japonês e, todos os dias, à tarde, ele ia colocar uma tigela de arroz, com um par de hashi espetados no meio do alimento; passando uns vinte minutos ali e retornando logo em seguida, sem fazer comentários ou tocar no assunto.

Se perguntasse, provavelmente, Ohana não gostaria da resposta... O hashi espetado é usado somente para dar comida aos mortos, para que eles possam ter seu alimento e, com ele apontando para cima, encontrem o caminho de volta. A escrita na pedra poderia ser traduzida como Mariko Yashida. A pequena caixa é uma forma de sempre poder estar em contato com os mortos que nos são caros. Uma espécie de morada no mundo dos vivos...

Nunca tinha parado para explicar a Ohana quem foi Mariko, o que ela significou para ele e, muito menos, que estaria casado com ela, caso ainda estivesse viva...

Mas nada disso importava, no momento. Entrando no rikyu, Ohana sente-se mais tranqüila, mais feliz, por assim dizer. A decoração totalmente oriental do lugar, mesmo em sua simplicidade, produzia esse efeito nas pessoas. Era essa a intenção: ser um lugar de paz, de reflexão. Além do altar para Mariko, havia duas katanas num canto da construção. Uma delas, era a espada do Clã Yashida, dada por Mariko quando Logan matou o pai dela, numa luta justa; a outra, dada por Yukio, a ninja tutora de Amiko, filha adotiva de Logan, para que ele nunca a esquecesse. Desse passado, Ohana não sabia nada! Absolutamente, nada... Nunca tinha perguntado e, desse modo, Logan preferiu deixar onde estavam: no passado. Ao menos, por pouco tempo. Esse desejo repentino de voltar para o Japão foi, justamente, com o intuito de explicar tudo para Ohana. Explicar o porquê de, uma vez por ano, Logan voltar ao Japão, por algumas horas do dia, para regressar logo em seguida, visivelmente satisfeito de si. Todas as cartas seriam postas na mesa e, desse modo, o canadense esperava recomeçar a vida, totalmente senhor de seus atos e de seu passado, e não o oposto.

O que importava para a ruiva naquele momento era estar em tranqüilidade e poder pensar em tudo o que se passava em sua mente, poder colocar os pensamentos em ordem e, nesse instante, aquele lugar foi providencial.

Na mansão, com apenas duas semanas faltando para o casamento, todos estavam num alvoroço total! Já tinham sido confirmados mais de duzentos convidados, entre amigos dos X-Men e amigos, dos amigos. Quem não poderia comparecer, em sua maioria por falta de condições físicas, estava enviando algum representante: filho, sobrinho, parente em grau distante. O que a grande parte não queria perder era o evento! Afinal, não era sempre que Logan casava e todos haviam aprendido a respeitá-lo e querê-lo bem, como um membro valoroso da equipe!

Logan já tinha comprado seu "misterioso" smoking, com a ajuda de Warren e Kurt, este último veio somente para o casamento, retornaria para a Alemanha assim que a cerimônia terminasse. Ele tinha muito que fazer na sua paróquia e, mesmo por pouco tempo, era penoso deixar seus fiéis.

Ohana ainda não tinha ido comprar o vestido. Já sabia qual queria, sabia que seu futuro marido havia aprovado o modelito e, com isso, não tinha muita empolgação para ir. Talvez, na última hora, mudasse de vestido. Quem sabe?... Tudo iria depender da opinião de Warren, pois, nem em mil anos, ela ouviria a vendedora!

----------------------

Bem ao cair da tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Logan resolve ir checar como estava Ohana, chegando de mansinho, ele a vê sentada com as pernas cruzadas, a costa ereta, em posição de meditação, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, dedão quase encostado no indicador. O canadense senta-se do mesmo modo, ao lado dela, falando suavemente, com sua voz grave:

[Wolvie Posso me juntar a você?

Ela abre os olhos calmamente, já tinha sentido que não estava sozinha, e esperava mesmo que ele tivesse ido até lá:

[Ohana Claro que pode! Na verdade, este lugar te pertence. Não precisa me pedir permissão. – segura na mão dele e retorna à posição inicial.

[Wolvie Nada me pertence, ruiva. Tudo o que eu tenho, é teu...

Ela nada fala, somente lança um olhar de profundo agradecimento:

[Wolvie Quer aprender uma coisa nova?

[Ohana Quero... – ela responde, insegura.

O canadense levanta-se, vai até as katanas e, pegando a do Clã para si, leva na outra mão a de Yukio para Ohana. Ela olha impressionada para ele. O que será que tinha em mente?

[Wolvie Vou te ensinar a meditar através da espada, gata. Tá a fim?

[Ohana Sim! Mas, não é perigoso? – a ruiva nunca tinha manejado uma espada antes!

[Wolvie No começo, a gente deixa elas dentro das suas bainhas. Quando tiver confiança, a gente tira elas e avança um pouco mais, tá?

[Ohana Ok. Pode começar, sensei! – sorri, fazendo uso da única palavra que sabia em japonês e que significa mestre, professor.

Logan amarra uma tira de tecido da largura da mão (obi) na cintura e, depois de bem firme, introduz a katana dentro dela, de modo que a empunhadura ficasse na altura certa para que sua mão direita pudesse pegá-la. Respirando fundo, ele começou a executar diversos movimentos, todos um pouco mais velozes do que o Tai-chi-chuan, mas de um modo que Ohana pudesse percebê-los.

A ruiva fica impressionada com a majestade dos movimentos e em como a face de Logan havia se tornado séria, em contrapartida à vivacidade de seus olhos. Parecia, realmente, que o canadense estava entrando num momento de meditação profunda, nos primeiros minutos da prática.

Enquanto Ohana começa a tentativa de cópia dos movimentos, Logan acende as pequenas luminárias do lugar, fazendo uma luz morna, um tanto avermelhada, tomar conta do ambiente.

Passam a noite toda assim, um ensinando ao outro, já que ninguém é detentor da verdade absoluta e tem a capacidade de aprender consigo e com o erro dos outros.

Ele fica bastante impressionado com a capacidade rápida de aprendizado dela; já havia tentado ensinar essa técnica para Jubi e Kitty, sem sucesso; talvez, elas fossem jovens demais, na época, para conseguir transcender a essência dos movimentos. Com certeza, passariam a noite ali, não fosse Jubi e August aparecerem ali, chamando-os:

[Jubi Hei! Vocês resolveram desaparecer, é? – aparece, sorrindo.

[Wolvie A gente tá meditando, guria... Que cê quer? – com a katana em riste.

[August Pediram pra gente vir chamar vocês, sr. Logan... – meio impressionado com o fato de Logan manejar uma espada.

[Ohana É verdade! Já é noite! Eu perdi totalmente a noção do tempo aqui... Nós estamos indo atrás de vocês, tá bem?

[Jubi Não... Atrás de nós, não... Eu vou levar August pra conhecer um pouco mais da mansão... – comenta, baixo.

[Wolvie A essa hora da noite? Jubi, cê tá legal?

O rapaz coça a cabeça, Jubi fica sem jeito. Numa fração de segundos, Logan capta que tinha falado demais, como sempre. Eles iam namorar, isso sim!

[Wolvie Tá certo! Sumam daqui! Não se esqueçam: não façam nada que eu não faria! – sorri para os dois.

[Jubi Sei, Wolvi! Sei! Vê se não demora pra voltar pra mansão! Senão, daqui a pouco, vai ter uma equipe de busca vindo aqui! Ahahahahah – pega August pela mão e sai correndo com ele, sumindo na mata.

[Wolvie Essas crianças... – maneia a cabeça.

Ohana sorri, tira a katana da mão dele e a coloca na bainha e, depois de dar um beijo nele, comenta:

[Ohana Ela não é mais uma criança, Logan. Cresceu e, agora, é uma mulher muito bonita! Você não percebeu? – passa a mão no rosto dele.

[Wolvie Pra mim, essa guria vai ser sempre uma pirralha, Ohana! E eu vou sempre me preocupar com ela. Mas concordo, ela está muito bonita...

[Ohana Engraçadinho. Isso você notou, né? Muito obrigada pela tarde de hoje. Foi perfeita! Eu me sinto muito melhor, querido.

Ele a abraça, pegando-a pela cintura:

[Wolvie É "querido sensei", viu? E eu estou aqui pra isso. Te fazer sentir melhor, gata!

Trocam mais um beijo, Ohana arruma as katanas e eles voltam para a mansão, de mãos dadas; muito mais relaxados e mais receptivos às festividades e ao clima "corrido" da mansão. Para Ohana, era ótimo perceber o quanto todos estavam envolvidos com o casamento. Era ótimo estar conhecendo Kurt Wagner, Katherine Leeann Pryde e Moira McTaggert em pessoa! A ruiva tinha muito ouvido falar deles, mas nunca tinha tido a chance de conhecê-los! Estavam todos ali, alguns com pouco menos de viço que antes, outros mais marcados pelos sofrimentos do tempo, porém, um ponto era inegável: todos tinham orgulho de ser mutante ou de fazer parte dos X-Men!

Charles tinha avisado que muitos viriam na véspera do casamento, apenas para dar presença. Entre eles, a família LeBeau, os filhos de Heather Hudson, Samurai de Prata (primo de Mariko), entre outros.

Para Logan, o casamento não seria a parte mais importante da cerimônia. A lua-de-mel sim! Seria uma redenção, o momento onde o canadense deixaria claro para Ohana todo o seu passado, mesmo tendo que expor alguns assuntos um tanto delicados e importantes...

----------------

A semana seguinte passa sem grandes novidades. O ritmo continuava intenso e, muitas vezes, Ohana lembrava de James e do quanto gostaria que ele estivesse presente. Nada que a deixasse triste por mais de algumas horas; todos percebiam esses momentos e respeitavam seu isolamento. A parte mais interessante foi quando a ruiva conversou com Warren a respeito do vestido. O mutante virou-se para ela e respondeu que nenhuma amiga dele usaria um vestido comprado em boutique! Aquele era um dia especial e requeria ações especiais. Dando um telefonema e falando em francês, combinou com um renomado estilista da época para vir imediatamente a Westchester, fazer o vestido de noiva sob medida, no modelo que Ohana escolhesse. Ela não acreditou! Pediu para não fazer isso, insistiu sobre estar muito feliz com o vestido da boutique, contudo, em seu interior, adorou a idéia! Seria a primeira vez que teria a oportunidade de ter uma roupa como sua imaginação mandava. E esta estava bastante fértil nesses dias!!

No dia seguinte, Pierre estava na mansão, totalmente disponível para a ruiva. Claro que o estilista jamais pensou estar numa casa recheada de mutantes. Aqueles que tinham mutações muito explícitas, usavam indutores de imagem, para poder caminhar livremente sem correr o risco de assustar Pierre e pôr tudo a perder.

O francês e a ruiva ficaram algumas horas estudando riscos e influências. Ao final da tarde, chegaram a um consenso: o vestido seria branco, com uma inspiração medieval, simples em seu talhe, porém, muito sensual. Ohana insistiu para que não tivesse alças e, desse modo, fizeram um desenho para as luvas também. Essas seriam de renda francesa branca, no dedo indicador e anelar de cada uma das mãos, não teria tecido algum, isso facilitaria na hora de colocar a aliança e daria um ar bem descontraído ao visual; o vestido teria uma cauda não muito exagerada. Para grinalda, a ruiva não queria nada, mas o estilista insistiu, em seu inglês carregado, ser necessário colocar algo para "fechar a moldura", segundo ele. Depois de muito discutirem, Ohana aceitou a idéia de uma tiara de flores, pois combinava com toda a decoração e com o tema do casamento.

Tinha ficado decidido, então: o estilista trabalharia com sua equipe por quatro dias, consecutivos, a um preço exorbitante, que Warren já tinha, inclusive, pago. A tiara seria feita por uma conhecida do francês, moradora dos arredores e, quando tudo estivesse pronto, escolheriam o sapato que melhor combinasse com a ocasião.

O local da cerimônia já estava totalmente arrumado. Faltavam apenas decorações de última hora. Tudo estava saindo exatamente como Ohana tinha planejado! Pensando assim, faltando alguns dias para o casamento, a ruiva entristeceu... Tudo estava do jeito que ELA queria! Mas não fazia idéia se Logan também estava querendo as coisas assim!! Num acesso de desespero pré-casamento, foi atrás dele, encontrando-o em meio às motos, consertando uma delas:

[Ohana Logan! Finalmente te encotrei! – fala, esbaforida.

[Wolvie Que foi, ruiva? – larga a chave de fenda no chão, todo preocupado – Problemas?!

[Ohana Um problemão!

[Wolvie Onde? – snikt

[Ohana Calma! Não é nada que requeira suas garras, querido... É um problemão aqui... – aponta para a cabeça – na minha consciência, Logan...

Ele recolhe as garras e chega mais perto dela:

[Wolvie Bom... Eu preferia que fosse algum trabalho pras minhas garras, mas, tô aqui, gata. No que eu posso te ajudar?

[Ohana O que você está achando do casamento, Logan? Da decoração, de tudo!...

Ele surpreende-se com a pergunta. Esperava algo mais relacionado com os sentimentos dela, alguma dúvida de última hora. Não uma questão sobre enfeites e badulaques... Ele nunca foi bom nessas coisas, não ia ser agora que passaria a ser. Coça a cabeça. Pára pra pensar em todas as coisas que viu durante essas semanas:

[Wolvie Olha, Ohana, eu nunca fui bom com essas coisas. Por isso, deixei tudo sobre os seus ombros... Pra mim, tá tudo ótimo! Mas eu só vou gostar mesmo, quando estivermos nós dois no altar e nada mais em volta importar. Aí, sim! Eu vou estar diante da coisa mais linda do casamento: você! – e a beija na testa.

[Ohana Ohhh! Que lindo! Sabe, eu estava preocupada por você não estar gostando de alguma coisa, sei lá...

[Wolvie E eu achei que era algo mais sério... Relaxa, ruiva! Tá tudo muito melhor do que eu faria! – e sorri, limpando a mão de graxa com uma estopa tirada do seu bolso.

[Ohana Agora, você pode me explicar uma coisa: como é que consegue ficar consertando motos às vésperas do seu casamento?!?

[Wolvie Ué... Tô só relaxando. – sorri de canto de boca – Ah! Tava pensando numa coisa: já que cê mora onde a gente vai casar, não vai ter aquele papo de chegar atrasada, né?

[Ohana Todos estão tentando me convencer de que eu tenho de chegar atrasada... Mas eu esperei tanto por isso que não tenho intenção de atrasar um segundo!

Os dois riem e se beijam. As últimas semanas foram tão corridas que nem mesmo tiveram muito tempo um com o outro. Quando iam deitar, estavam tão cansados que adormeciam juntos. Até parece que estavam combinando de deixar o melhor para a lua-de-mel.

-----------------------------------

O vestido finalmente fica pronto! Assim que o veste, Ohana sente que diferença existe entre cetim e tecido sintético! Por ela, não tiraria mais até o dia do casamento e, com certeza, não tiraria depois dele! Era muito gostoso de usar! As luvas também tinham ficado magníficas! Pareciam feitas para bonecas e não para ela! A tiara chegaria somente no dia, mas já havia sido enviada uma foto de como ficaria. Seria feita com mini-rosas e flores silvestres, uma graça! O buquê seria dado pelo casal Summers: uma solitária orquídea, com um arranjo de folhas. Tudo amarrado com cipózinhos, num arranjo bem simples, mas muito bonito!

Assim que a viram de noiva – Ororo, Jean, Jubi, Moira e Kitty – foram unânimes: Ela estava linda! O tom brilhoso do cetim realçava ainda mais o verde de seus olhos e o vermelho de seu cabelo. O sapato escolhido para completar o conjunto foi bem simples, uma sandália sem salto, já que Ohana fez questão de não ficar mais alta do que Logan. Ela nunca tinha usado um salto, não ia ser no casamento que o faria. As outras não concordaram, disseram que ele ia adorar, mas ela foi inflexível em sua decisão.

Acabaram escolhendo uma sandália feita de tirinhas, como se quisesse fazer par com o buquê. O ar que ela tinha como noiva era o mais simples possível, sem grandes pompas, apenas pela extravagância de Warren a ruiva tinha ficado com um vestido tão caro! O restante era de bom gosto e de um preço aceitável, para um casamento.

Mas a simplicidade da noiva acabou sendo um martírio para a madrinha! Qualquer vestido que usasse apareceria mais do que a noiva e isso não era possível!... O mesmo estilista desenhou os vestidos das madrinhas, pois Ohana não poderia escolher apenas entre uma! Tinha que ser Ororo e Jean! Jubilee não foi escolhida por ter saído há alguns anos atrás, para ajudar a organizar mais um Instituto, fora dos EUA, com isso, perderam o contato. Quem estava sempre ao lado da noiva era a africana e a outra ruiva.

[Ororo Você chegou a ver a previsão do tempo, Ohana? Ao que parece, não vou ter que mexer tanto assim com a mãe natureza!

[Ohana Mesmo? Mas que ótimo! – sorri, aliviada. Não queria a madrinha voando por aí para que não chovesse nos convidados...

[Ororo Eu não pensei que fosse viver pra ver esse casamento, Ohana. Você realmente conquistou Logan! E isso é um prodígio! – comenta, ajudando-a a tirar o vestido.

[Jean É verdade, Ororo. Espero que vocês possam ser tão ou mais felizes do que eu e o Scott! – sorri, desejando com sinceridade e dobrando o vestido telecineticamente.

[Ohana Aiai! Como eu sinto saudades da minha telecinesia... Ver você fazendo isso me dá um aperto no coração, Jean!

A ruiva pára na hora, jogando o vestido meio dobrado sobre a cama:

[Jean Oh! Desculpe, amiga. Foi sem intenção... – colocando a mão na boca e arregalando os olhos.

[Ohana Não! Não tem o que desculpar! Eu não devia ter falado nada... Mas é que eu sinto tanta falta. Nunca tinha me dado conta de como a usava, até perdê-la!

[Ororo É... Não sei o que faria sem meus poderes. Como você disse, todas nós fazemos uso deles constantemente, sem nos darmos conta.

[Ohana Até na... – ela enrubesce.

[Jean O que foi? – sorri.

Ohana olha o chão e comenta, baixinho:

[Ohana Eu não sabia que o Logan era tão pesado!

[Ororo Pela Deusa!

Todas riem, enquanto Ohana senta na cama. Passam o dia assim, comentando assuntos frívolos. Kitty, Jubi e Moira saíram para verificar se faltava alguma coisa para o grande dia.

No final da tarde Logan passa pelo quarto e pergunta se podia "roubar a ruiva um pouco"; as duas amigas saem, dando os parabéns pelo dia seguinte.

Logan senta do lado de Ohana e segura a mão direita dela, tinha um olhar diferente, como alguém que pretende fazer uma confissão, mas não sabe por onde começar. A ruiva não sabe se inicia um diálogo ou o deixa falar, não importando quanto tempo isso levasse...

[Wolvie Eu tenho umas coisas pra te falar, mas não sei se esse é o momento certo... Na verdade, eu nem sei se elas deviam ser ditas, ruiva...

Ela passa a mão no rosto dele, sente os pêlos tão sedosos em sua mão, sorri:

[Ohana Se você tem dúvida, acho que não devia falar, querido... A dúvida leva a gente a se arrepender, depois que falou. Mas eu vou estar sempre aqui pra ouvir, quando você achar que está pronto pra falar. Eu já disse uma vez e torno a repetir: você não vai se ver livre de mim tão cedo, Logan. – tira a mão do rosto dele e dá um suspiro de alívio – Finalmente chegou o dia. Acho que eu ficaria louca se tivesse mais uma semana!...

[Wolvie Eu também tô feliz que tenha chegado. A gente vai poder descansar depois disso... – não tocou mais no assunto. Não estava mesmo preparado para falar de Mariko, Amiko e Yukio.

Será que seria melhor apresentar as três lá no Japão? O canadense não sabia o que fazer! Passando a mão pelo lábio dela, pelo pescoço, ele acaba se esquecendo para quê foi lá e os dois ficam se beijando, sem ter vontade de ir mais além... A noite chega e encontra os dois deitados na cama, abraçados, trocando carinhos. Kitty e Jubilee entram esbaforidas no quarto, atravessando a porta, ambas desmaterializadas pelo poder de Kitty:

[Jubi Adivinhem quem chegou??! – com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Os dois levantam de supetão e Logan as encara e brada:

[Wolvie Mas que diabo é isso?! Cês duas não têm mais educação, não?!

Kitty fica roxa! Esqueceu completamente de bater na porta, vieram atravessando todas as paredes para chegarem mais rápido e esqueceram do "pequeno" detalhe: Logan!

[Jubi Hii! Relaxa, Wolvie! Vocês não estavam fazendo nada, então, tá tudo certo! – diz, debochada, subindo e descendo a mão.

[Wolvie E se a gente tivesse? Qual ia ser tua desculpa, guria? – pergunta, encarando-a e sentando mais na ponta da cama.

[Kitty Desculpe, Logan! Mas eles chegaram antes do combinado!! Estou tão feliz! – e esfregava as duas mãos, dando pulinhos nervosos.

[Jubi Ela é lindaaaa! Vocês dois têm que ver!

[Wolvie Quem é linda, Jubi?! – levanta um pouco a cabeça, farejando bem fundo, depois de alguns segundos, esboça um sorriso

[Jubi Hum... Agora está interessado, né? Mas acho que não preciso responder, pela sua cara! – sorri.

[Ohana Quem é que chegou, Logan? – questiona, sentando bem na ponta da cama, com os pés no chão.

[Wolvie É o casal LeBeau. Remy e Vampira! Além da Clarisse

[Kitty e Jubi Ela é LINDA!

O canadense faz uma cara de enfado e suspira, sacudindo a cabeça. Mas será possível que elas só sabiam falar isso?!

[Wolvie Bom, vamos descer pra dar boas-vindas ao casal francês... – um tanto contrariado.

[Ohana Mas que voz é essa, amor? Não queria vê-los?

[Jubi Hehe, ele tá é com ciúme do cajun! – e se desvencilha de um tapa, segurando na mão de Kitty e sumindo, ambas, para a sala de baixo, atravessando o chão.

[Ohana Cajun?... – não entendendo nada e não sabendo se era saudável entender...

[Wolvie É um dos apelidos do Remy, pode também ser Gambit. Sabe o que é... – e não fala nada, esperando que a ruiva dissesse algo.

[Ohana Não... Mas dá pra imaginar. Agora, por que você teria ciúme de alguém, Logan?

[Wolvie É que esse não é "qualquer" alguém, Ohana. É um alguém que sabe o que falar pra uma mulher.

[Ohana Ótimo! A mulher dele deve gostar muito. Pra mim, eu fico feliz com o que você me diz, do jeito que me diz! Não importa pra mim o que ele fale! – sorri, tentando passar alguma certeza ao noivo.

[Wolvie Ah! Ruiva... Se ele te cantar, eu quebro a cara dele! – e fecha o rosto, fechando o punho de uma das mãos.

Ohana não responde nada, apenas segue resoluta para a porta, achando que Logan não confiava nela. Iria recepcioná-los, com ou sem ele!

Depois de alguns segundos, ele a segue; descendo os degraus como quem vai para uma execução. Todo esse clima ruim desaparece quando uma menina com seus sete anos aparece na parte de baixo da escada, um sorriso sincero nos lábios:

[Clarisse Você é mais linda do que eu pensava! – comenta para Ohana, com um sotaque afrancesado.

Uma coisa que todos descobririam acerca de Clarisse LeBeau é que ela sempre via o lado bom das coisas! Sempre! Muitas vezes, isso incomodava os pais, especialmente se estavam no meio de uma briga e ela vinha com "amo vocês, não briguem!" ou "estão brigando por outra mulher? Eu não a vejo aqui, por isso, não briguem!", contudo, estranhamente, eles paravam de brigar, mesmo ficando um pouco ressentidos. Mas a maioria do tempo, ela era o alento de Vampira; a felicidade de Remy! E, com isso, eles estavam parando de brigar por bobagens. Mas as "olhadas de rabo" de Gambit nunca deixavam Vampira feliz. Eles sempre brigavam por isso...

[Clarisse E você não parece em nada com o que meu pai disse! Ele é um mentiroso! – grita, subindo as escadas.

Assim que chega perto dos dois, abraça as pernas de Logan, olha-o nos olhos e sorri, faz o mesmo com Ohana e pede para ela abaixar com as mãozinhas:

[Clarisse Nossa! Seu cabelo parece fogo! O da Jean não é tão vermelho assim... – e a beija na bochecha, sorrindo marota e descendo a escada correndo, enquanto gritava para os outros que eles estavam vindo.

Enquanto continuam a descer, Logan consegue ouvir a voz de Gambit, explicando que o vôo tinha adiantado, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Depois, ouve a voz inconfundível de Vampira, dizendo que foi ótimo, porque assim não tiveram que ficar esperando na ponte aérea. Estavam com a voz cansada, mas felizes.

Ohana comentava o quanto a filha deles era linda! Realmente, Kitty e Jubi estavam certos! Logan concorda, acenando com a cabeça e achando estranho ele também ter a mesma opinião. Na mente dele, nunca tinha visto uma menina tão linda assim antes! Nunca. O fato de ela ter conversado com ele, o tom de sua voz, tinha deixado o canadense bem mais tranqüilo, receptivo. Seu semblante, antes carregado, estava límpido e passivo.

Dobram a porta de correr que separava o saguão de entrada da sala de visitas e encontram todos lá, sorrindo, cumprimentando, fazendo perguntas ao casal recém chegado. Gambit foi quem primeiro os viu, estava de frente para a porta, ao contrário de Vampira:

[Remy Mon ami! – fala alto, abrindo os braços e indo na direção de Logan.

[Wolvie Sai pra lá, Gambit! Desde quando tu abraça barbado?! – colocando o braço na frente.

Ele nada responde, apenas muda a trajetória para Ohana e dá um efusivo abraço nela. Enquanto ia à direção dela, comentava:

[Remy Não vai poder reclamar de eu ter abraçado sua noiva, non? Praticamente me empurrou para os braços dela, Logan! – sorri para a ruiva e dá uma piscada.

Ohana não sabe o que fazer!! Olha para Logan, totalmente desconfortável com toda a situação. E totalmente fascinada pelos olhos preto e vermelho e pelo charme mais do que francês do cajun. Não sabia o que, mas tinha algo nele que seduzia...

Tentando descomplicar tudo, a ruiva entra no jogo, o abraça, beija, sorri e tenta fazer um esforço mental monstruoso para não cair na ladainha dele! Tanto, que sua cabeça começa a latejar sem dó. Ela coloca a mão na testa, franze o cenho. Nunca tinha sentido uma dor como aquela antes...  
Logan percebe que ela não está bem, mas não tem tempo de perguntar pois Vampira lhe dá um beijo e um abraço, comentando:

[Vampira Pelo jeito já conheceu minha filhinha, né, gatinho? – apontando a garota que estava abraçada a uma das pernas dela.

[Wolvie Já, Vampira! E posso dizer que ela é tão linda quanto tu! Além do mais, é simpática, coisa que nenhum dos dois é! – e solta uma estridente gargalhada.

Vampira faz pouco caso, comenta que aquilo era só por ele não saber demonstrar toda a saudade que sentia dos dois, tudo num clima muito descontraído. Novamente Remy volta, dessa vez, com a mão estendida para um cumprimento formal:

[Remy Logan, você tirou na sorte grande, homme! – e sacode a mão do amigo – Ela é beau, mon ami... – mudando a voz para algo bem mais sexy e encarando a ruiva.

[Vampira Sr. LeBeau! Se não parar com essas cantadas baratas, a gente vai embora, hein??! – com cara de brava – Todo lugar é a mesma coisa, Gambit?... Pôxa!

[Remy Mon amour, você sabe que Remy só tem olhos para você, vem cá... – e a pega pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo de desentupir pia.

Todos ficam olhando, a maioria já estava acostumado, afinal, foram anos juntos, muitas vezes vendo os dois sofrerem com a distância que era muito mais recompensador vê-los juntos, aos beijos. Mas para os novatos, aquilo era demais! August não sabia onde colocar a cara, a maior parte dele queria ver, mas outra tinha vergonha de que Jubi o visse olhando. Quando olha para ela, não acredita: Jubi está olhando, descaradamente e toda feliz!! Era esse o sentimento que suscitava ver Remy e Vampira juntos, em todos os que sabiam da "desgraça" que foi o poder dela, no início.

[Vampira Gatinho! Não exagera, senão vou pensar que você está querendo alguma coisa... – e sorri, passando a mão no rosto dele.

[Wolvie Mas que ótimo ver vocês, ainda mais felizes assim! Isso merece um brinde! – e enquanto fala, vai indo para a direção da cozinha. Gian vai atrás para ajudá-lo.

[Remy Logan nunca perde a oportunidade de beber, non?... – e ri, fazendo todos rirem.

Da cozinha, ouve-se a voz do canadense abafada:

[Wolvie Eu ouvi isso, cajun!...

Isso faz os outros rirem mais ainda!

A noite passa tranqüila, Logan levou apenas algumas cervejas e, com isso, ninguém exagerou, guardando o melhor para o dia seguinte.

Jean e Ororo já tinham avisado aos dois para não dormirem juntos, pois cedinho, as duas estariam no quarto de Ohana dando início o "dia da noiva". Do mesmo jeito, Warren e Gambit tinham combinado de levar Logan para uma despedida de solteiro naquela mesma noite e prometido que chegariam durante a madrugada. Logan deu sua palavra a Ohana de que não se atrasaria.

A ruiva não gostou muito de uma despedida de solteiro, ainda mais com o charme de Gambit ao qual a ruiva estava resistindo com força hercúlea e uma forte dor de cabeça! Sempre que a sentia, ele estava olhando para ela e Ohana pôde perceber que indo direção dele, a dor passava! Isso só podia ser um dos fatores mutantes dele!

"Mas que maldição ser mulher perto de um homem desses!", pensava, olhando fixamente para Logan na tentativa de esquecer todo esse estranho evento...

E assim a noite passa, com alguns se divertindo mais do que os outros enquanto a maioria dormia sossegada nos confortáveis quartos da mansão. Claro que Ohana não conseguiu dormir muito; pensava toda hora no que estaria fazendo Logan e aqueles "amigos" dele. O que estariam aprontando? Só descansou um pouco mais quando ouviu o barulho deles entrando. Aliás, ela foi a única a dormir, pois Gambit e Warren estavam bêbados e faziam muito barulho! Logan não dizia nada, estava cansado de tentar fazê-los calar a boca. Ficava em silêncio e subiu logo em seguida, deixando os dois ali, até que ouve a voz de Vampira chamando Remy para dormir. Como não tinha mais nenhum parceiro de farra, Warren também resolveu dormir. Não tinha graça aprontar sem ninguém para ver ou rir... Coisa de bêbado...

Antes de ir para seu quarto, Logan passou pelo de Ohana e o abriu silenciosamente. Ela dormia, até ressonava e, com isso, ele não entrou, apenas ficou olhando-a da porta, sentindo o cheiro dela: tão reconfortante e doce. Tão diferente da espelunca que os dois o tinham levado... Fecha a porta e vai deitar-se, respirando e suspirando longamente na cama. "Ela é estranha sem a Ohana do lado", pensa, enquanto seus olhos começam a fecharem sozinhos.

------------------------

Logo cedo, mesmo com a bagunça da madrugada anterior, como prometido, lá estavam Jean e Ororo, com vários cremes e loções na mão, toalhas, esmaltes, cosméticos, prendedores de cabelo, escovas e tudo o mais necessário para que a noiva brilhasse!

O casamento seria às 4 p.m. e todos os últimos toques estavam sendo dados no imenso gramado onde seria feita a celebração. Entregadores não paravam de bater na porta da mansão, alguns para entregar presentes de pessoas que não poderiam estar presentes, outros entregando bebidas, guardanapos e afins. Toda a prataria da casa seria novamente utilizada, assim como havia sido no casamento de Vampira e Remy e, antes deles, de Jean e Scott. Charles não queria poupar nada, pois em seu interior temia ser essa a última união da qual participaria. Ao menos, tão ativamente.

Ohana estava ficando tão relaxada que tinha medo de não querer mais sair daquela banheira! Era um banho mais gostoso do que o outro! Leite, rosas, chá de ervas, tudo regado com óleos e perfumes de deixar qualquer um com água na boca!!

Do outro lado da mansão, vários homens davam palpites de como Logan devia estar, de como devia se pentear, se vestir, andar. Na verdade, o canadense não estava mais agüentando, estava prestes a explodir e, somente se controlava quando lembrava de Ohana e do quanto esse dia era importante para ela. Claro! Era para ele também, mas não com a mesma intensidade.

Com a quantidade de pessoas que estava na mansão e as que ainda foram chegando durante o dia, não faltou mão para ajudar e fazer com que tudo ficasse perfeito!

O caminho que a noiva deveria percorrer até o altar estava com um tapete branco. O altar estava todo enfeitado com flores e sempre tinha alguém que lembrava de algo para acrescentar ou retirar.

Enquanto isso:

[Remy Quer dizer, mon ami, que Ororo fez um arc'em ciel para vocês, non? – e fez um gestual com a mão explicando que era um arco íris – No meu casamento ela não ficou tão feliz assim...

[Warren Aposto como está pensando que ela ficou triste, pois estava apaixonada por você, não é? – e ri, fazendo Logan rir também.

[Remy Porquoi no?... – e faz cara de quem não está entendendo a impossibilidade do fato.

[Wolvie Cê não muda mesmo, hein, cajun?!

[Remy Eu posso não ter mudado, mas você, Logan! Onde foi que arrumou uma mulher tão linda assim, ami? Aliás, ela tem uma semelhança incrível com a Jean... – comenta, já colocando a mão no bolso caso necessitasse de alguma carta energizada.

Mas o canadense nem responde. Na verdade, fica quieto e, depois de algum tempo, diz:

[Wolvie Eu não acho que ela parece a Jean, Remy... Sou gamado nela justamente por ela ser tão diferente. Uma cor de cabelo e de olhos não a faz parecida com a Jean. E eu tenho sorte mesmo de ter encontrado ela... – coloca o fraque e vira-se para eles.

A cara de espanto de Warren e Remy é evidente, já Kurt, que havia ficado quieto todo esse tempo, resolve falar:

[Kurt Mein freund, jamais te vi tão controlado e calmo assim! O Wolverine que conheço teria arrumado uma boa briga com Gambit pelas palavras atrevidas dele! – e lança um olhar de reprovação para o amigo.

[Wolvie Hoje não tem Wolverine nenhum aqui, Noturno. Só o Logan que vai se casar. Eu amo a guria como nunca pensei ser possível amar alguém antes... – fala a última frase em tom baixo, mas audível.

Kurt sorri, Warren também e Remy tem uma ponta de ciúmes por nada, afinal, estava casado com uma das X-Men mais bonitas! Muitas vezes, a mutação do cajun afetava a ele também, que não fazia nenhum esforço para controlá-la...

[Remy Mes amis, o que vocês acham de mudar um pouco a aparência do noivo, hein? Como bom francês, eu tenho sangue de cabeleireiro nas veias! – e vai até uma das gavetas, pegar uma tesoura.

[Wolvie Cara, tu nem francês é! E todo cabeleireiro é frutinha, coisa que você também não é, então: NADA DE ENCOSTAR NO MEU CABELO!!! - snikt

[Warren Não concordo com o modo, mas sim, com o que ele disse: bem que você podia cortar o cabelo, não? Ia dar uma boa impressão... Ao menos por alguns minutos! – vai sorridente, tirar a tesoura das mãos de Gambit.

E assim a manhã passa, o início da tarde chega e a vontade dos noivos em se encontrarem vai crescendo... Todos tiveram de se esforçar para que não dessem cabo dessa vontade e estragassem a surpresa!

Os padrinhos já estavam prontos: Warren e Scott. As madrinhas estavam preparadas também: Jean e Ororo. De última hora, decidiram deixar Clarisse como daminha de honra e foi muito bom Vampira ter trazido alguns vestidinhos floridos na bagagem. A menina era linda, nada que se colocasse poderia fazer ficar melhor.

Assim que termina de se vestir, Ohana senta na frente da grande penteadeira em madeira antiga. O quarto dela era um dos poucos que ainda mantinham os móveis da primeira decoração da mansão. Ela sentia-se perdida no tempo, sempre que entrava nele. O reflexo que vê não lembra em nada a assustadiça mulher de alguns anos atrás, Ohana tinha adquirido um brilho mais intenso no olhar quanto mais intensa era sua felicidade em ter podido conhecer aquelas pessoas e aprender a amá-las, mesmo com suas diferenças tão gritantes! Um leve suspiro é ouvido e, assim que volta a mirar o espelho, Ororo está ao lado dela:

[Ororo Está linda, criança! Só falta arrumarmos seu cabelo. A tiara acabou de chegar, junto com o buquê! – e estende duas caixinhas de papel branco na direção dela, apoiando-as na penteadeira.

Ohana sorri do modo como Ororo a chama. Não importa quantos anos tivesse, ela sempre seria chamada de "criança" pela amiga e, em qualquer lugar que estivesse, se ouvisse a voz sonora e cantada da africana a reconheceria, mesmo sem ser capaz de vê-la. Ororo tinha um duplo orgulho: em ser africana e mutante, isso a fazia ter uma pose que nenhuma outra X-Girl tinha; mas seu jeito simples, de quem entende as pessoas, nunca a fez ser debochada ou sentir-se mais capaz do que qualquer outro mutante. Mesmo tendo uma mutação única e extremamente cobiçada, isso jamais a afetou, pois, se tinha orgulhos, sabia muito bem como fazê-los reverter em meiguice e sabedoria, nunca em soberba.

A ruiva mira a amiga por alguns segundos, volta-se para as caixas e abre a superior, um pouco menor e mais baixa. Nela estava a tiara de mini-rosas amarelas e rosa-claro, era linda! Contudo, algumas rosinhas haviam caído no transporte e, assim que as vê, Ororo tem uma idéia:

[Ororo Ohana! O que me diz de colocarmos essas rosinhas que caíram no seu cabelo? Eu tenho uma cola especial para isso, o que acha? – e sorri abertamente, deixando claro ser uma ótima idéia.

[Ohana Deixo minhas madeixas – e sorri – aos seus cuidados, o que me diz? – e vira-se, segurando a mão da amiga.

Ororo fica muito feliz e começa então a secar o cabelo dela e fazer alguns cachos, juntando em partes aleatórias algumas rosinhas. Por fim, coloca a tiara e deixa a maquiagem por conta da Jean. Como não estava habituada a usar muita maquiagem, não se podia decidir fazer isso agora... Então, Jean somente passou um batom quase no tom do lábio, fazendo uma maquiagem um pouco mais "agressiva" nos olhos, sem exageros. Ao final, a telepata estava orgulhosa do seu trabalho:

[Jean Modéstia à parte, ficou ótimo! O que você acha, Ororo? – pedindo para Ohana virar.

[Ororo Está perfeito! – e bate palmas.

Ohana sorri, concordava em número e grau com elas. Estava mais bonita do que sempre, já que nunca se achou feia e nem era desleixada.

corrigido e rediagramado em 25/07/2006 – 15h35min


	25. Casais apaixonados lua de mel à vista!

CASAIS APAIXONADOS; LUA-DE-MEL À VISTA!

A manhã seguinte encontrou ainda muitos hóspedes pela casa. O casal LeBeau era um deles:

[Remy Dieu! Non me lembro de ter bebido tanto assim, cherrie... – com a mão na cabeça, bebendo um café preto.

[Vampira Pois é, gatinho... Fazia mesmo tempo. Mas a ocasião era tão especial que eu decidi não te impedir. Fiz mal? – pergunta, sentando no tampo da pia.

[Remy Non, mon coeur. Você nunca faz nada de mal... – coloca a xícara na bancada e fica no meio das pernas dela, passando a mão em seu cabelo e lançando um olhar bastante conhecido da morena.

[Vampira Aqui não, Remy. Alguém pode chegar, lindão! – ela o afasta docemente, tirando-o do meio de suas pernas e descendo.

[Remy Cherrie! É aí que está a diversão... – sorri, abraçando-a por trás e cheirando seu pescoço.

[Vampira Sei! Sei... Você vê diversão em cada coisa, Remy! – vira-se e lhe dá um beijo. Nesse instante, Hank entra na cozinha:

[Hank Atrapalho alguma coisa? Bom dia, amigos!

O casal se separa e Remy faz uma cara de enfado, sendo cutucado com o cotovelo por Vampira:

[Vampira Bom dia, Hank! Mas que casamento lindo, hein?

[Hank Tão lindo quanto o seu, minha cara!!

[Remy Oui! Ao menos, a noiva do meu casamento era muito mais linda...

[Vampira Ai! Remy! Que lindoooo! – e dá um beijão nele, ignorando a presença de Hank.

O fortão azul pega uma fruta e sai de fininho, cantarolando alguma música clássica. Encontra com o Professor no corredor e os dois vão para a varanda, conversar e discutir sobre filosofia.

Scott também aparece na cozinha e fica indignado com a liberdade dos dois:

[Scott Ô pessoal, que é isso! Vão para o quarto! – comenta, arrumando os óculos e pegando uma bandeja para levar café pra Jean.

Os dois param de se beijar e resolvem que era mesmo uma boa idéia, Vampira começa a correr segurando Remy pela mão:

[Vampira Valeu, Scott! É uma boa idéia! – e sorri, fazendo Remy soltar uns sons de satisfação que somente ele sabia fazer.

Se fosse possível olhar os olhos de Scott, os veríamos revirando. Mas a boca articulando a palavra "inacreditável" sem nenhum som deixa clara sua posição. Ele lembra-se de quando era recém-casado e queria estar com Jean o tempo todo também. Aliás, fazia um tempo que o mutante não ficava somente com a esposa. Aquele início de dia prometia ser bom... Caprichou no café, colocou as frutas que Jean mais gostava e fez uma omelete bem reforçada. Quando entra no quarto, Jean ainda estava dormindo; Scott colocou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo e foi sentar no chão ao lado dela. Ficou olhando para aquela linda mulher, com os cabelos ruivos e alguns fios brancos espalhados que davam um charme a mais; aquela boca perfeita, o nariz era perfeito! Os cílios abundantes emolduravam aqueles olhos verdes e começavam a abrir, esboçando um sorriso maravilhoso:

[Jean Scott! O que está fazendo aí?... – passa a mão no rosto dele.

[Scott Bom dia, linda! Estava aqui, vendo como eu tenho sorte em ter uma mulher como você, Jean... – ele move a cabeça na direção da mão dela – Trouxe seu café da manhã! – levanta-se para pegar e a ruiva olhava estranhamente para o marido, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo... - Acho que se lesse minha mente, ia saber. Vá em frente!

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, sorri e cora logo em seguida:

[Jean Scott! – baixa a cabeça – Então, acho melhor deixar a comida para depois... Vem aqui, vem...

[Scott Claro, minha ruiva! – colocando a bandeja no mesmo lugar e indo para os braços dela.

---------

Ororo levanta e estranha o silêncio da mansão. Tinha ficado até mais tarde na cama, possivelmente por conta da hora que foi dormir, desce as escadas vagarosamente e ouve as vozes de Hank e Charles, mais nenhuma! "Ao que parece, todos resolveram dormir mais um pouco." Pensa a Deusa dos Ventos, indo para a cozinha e preparando um simples desjejum.

Não demora muito e Gian chega, seguido de August e Jubilee, esses dois, extremamente sorridentes e cheios de cochichos.

[Gian Estão assim desde ontem, um pouco antes da festa... – cochicha para Ororo que estava olhando para eles.

[Ororo Hum... Entendo. Ao que parece, o clima de núpcias foi generalizado... – sorri para o rapaz.

Os dois riem e alguns minutos depois, Warren chega:

[Warren Bom dia para todos! – e, indo na direção de Ororo, beija sua mão – Bom dia, Ororo...

A africana não entende nada, mas percebe ainda algum resquício de álcool. Com certeza, seria efeito dele ainda... Começa a preparar um café bem reforçado e forte.

[Warren Sabe, Ororo, você é uma pessoa muito boa. E bonita! Não devia estar sozinha...

[Ororo Digo o mesmo de você, meu amigo... Mas a vida não é como queremos e, sim, como tem que ser. – lembrando-se de Forge...

[Warren Eu estou tentando esquecer a Betsy, mas não vejo ninguém que fosse capaz de substituí-la. Quero dizer, até vejo, mas não sei se essa pessoa aceitaria...

[Ororo E por que não aceitaria, Warren? Você é gentil, bonito, rico! Tem todas as qualidades que uma mulher poderia desejar

[Warren Com o bônus de ser mutante e possuir um par de asas! Ororo! Nada disso parece ter mais importância do que o fato de eu ser mutante.

[Ororo Isso não é verdade, Warren! Hoje em dia, existem mais mutantes que há alguns anos atrás. Creio que você não esteja procurando direito. Além do mais, voar é um grande dom, meu amigo! Acho que devia dizer a essa pessoa o que sente e esperar o melhor! Afinal

[Warren Ororo, você namoraria comigo! – pergunta, na lata. Sem flores caras, nem bombons, nem um jantar romântico. Apenas pergunta, cansado que estava de tentar esconder seus sentimentos.

A africana leva um susto! Ele havia escondido muito bem, pois não tinha deixado nenhum deles perceber absolutamente nada! Gagueja, fica com os olhos arregalados, mas não consegue articular uma resposta.

[Warren Achei que tivesse dito ser impossível para uma mulher me dizer não...

[Ororo Warren! Não use minhas palavras contra mim! Não sabia ser eu a mulher em questão, pensei que estivesse falando com uma amiga, como um amigo...

[Warren Senão? Sua frase final tem tom de "senão", Ororo. – pergunta, um tanto desanimado.

[Ororo Não existe um senão, Warren. Eu não teria retirado nada do que disse antes. O problema é que não esperava por isso... Ainda tenho assuntos mal resolvidos com meu passado. Assim como você... – comenta.

[Warren E o que há de tão ruim na idéia de tentarmos resolvê-los juntos? Eu sempre te achei atraente, Ororo e, mesmo não demonstrando, tenho sentimentos por você que se mostraram claros ontem, quando te vi vestida de madrinha. Não pelo fato de você estar deslumbrante, porque você É deslumbrante, mas pelo modo como estava, tão feliz, tão mais segura de si, do que nunca antes... – faz uma pausa, não muito longa – E quando entrei por aquela porta, vi o mesmo olhar. Você mudou, Ororo. Para melhor e eu queria, na verdade, não sei o que queria... – e toma um gole de café.

[Ororo Respondendo a sua pergunta: não haveria nada de ruim em resolvermos nossos problemas juntos, se não se tratasse de um problema de relacionamentos, Warren! – chega mais perto dele e senta-se na cadeira em frente – Seria sábio ficarmos juntos com tantas feridas sem sarar em nós? – pergunta, colocando a mão na mão dele.

Os dois só se dão conta de que August, Jubilee e Gian estavam olhando, nesse momento, quando ambos abaixam o rosto e Warren coloca a mão dele sobre a de Ororo.

[Warren Vocês não têm mais nada pra fazer, não? Alguma coisa pra limpar? – comenta, literalmente, enxotando-os.

Jubilee fica revoltada, mas logo a revolta passa e ela começa a falar o quanto Warren é romântico e fica torcendo para que Ororo aceite o pedido. Os dois homens nada falam. Apenas o achavam corajoso, pois sempre é difícil se declarar a uma mulher... Ela não deixa nenhum deles sair e fica com o ouvido colado na porta, tentando entender o que falavam.

[Ororo Você percebe que não me passa muita segurança dizendo que não sabe o que quer, não é? Eu te conheço, Warren, o suficiente para saber que não é mais aquele playboy de antes, isso já seria um ponto positivo. A questão é: você conseguiria conviver com o fato de eu não ter e não pretender esquecer Forge? Realmente conseguiria, meu amigo?

[Warren Como amigo, eu responderia "sim" sem pestanejar; mas como namorado, não saberia... Tudo dependeria do quanto você seria capaz de me ouvir sussurrar, enquanto durmo, o nome de Betsy, Ororo... Eu nunca fui a favor do insulamento, quando o problema era com os outros. Agora, com Psylocke, foi totalmente diferente e eu somente posso dizer que superei a fase de insulamento e gostaria de compartilhar minha vida com você.

Ororo sorri, ele realmente sabia o que dizer e, realmente, era tudo o que uma mulher poderia esperar. Mas ela não responde nada, apenas segura na mão dele e, saindo pela porta da cozinha que dava para a piscina, convida:

[Ororo Gostaria de voar comigo? Eu tenho muito que pensar e gosto de fazer isso no ar.

[Warren Eu não quero atrapalhar sua decisão, Ororo! Mas seria um prazer voar com você. Eu prometo ficar imperceptível. – sorri, batendo as asas e subindo, sendo seguido por ela.

Ambos tinham uma graça que jamais foi vista ou será em qualquer outro mutante alado!

[Gian Isso é errado, Jubi! Você não devia ficar escutando a conversa dos outros!... – comenta, tentando tirar o ouvido da garota da porta.

[August Qu'é qui há, não tem mal nenhum! Eles não sabem que estão sendo ouvidos... O que estão dizendo, Jubi?

[Jubi Não sei! Vocês não param de falar e eu não consigo ouvir! Ai! Como eu queria ter o ouvido do Logan!

Pra quê? Ficar espionando os outros, é? – uma voz grave e conhecida pergunta, enquanto coloca a mão pesada sobre o ombro de Jubi.

[Jubi Logan! – e sai da porta.

[Wolvie Além do que, não tem ninguém aí, guria... Sinto o cheiro da Ororo e do Warren, mas eles saíram há alguns minutos... – comenta, abrindo a porta e deixando todos verem que a porta externa estava aberta.

[Jubi DROGA! Será que ela disse sim? – pergunta mais pra si mesma, roendo as unhas.

Logan apenas balança a cabeça. Conhecia demais Jubilee para saber quando o assunto era realmente importante, ou não. E, nesse caso, era somente importante para ela. Ao menos, é o que pensa o canadense...

[Gian Vocês vão viajar quando, Sr. Logan?

[Wolvie Amanhã de manhã, guri. Por quê? Tá de olho no nosso quarto, já? – sorri, dando um "tapinha" nas costas dele que o faz parar a alguns centímetros de distância.

Colocando a mão nas costas e fazendo careta de dor, ele somente responde um "por nada" e sai, massageando a área. Logan fica olhando com ceticismo, não tinha batido tão forte assim... Ou tinha? Sorri e pensa que em breve, não terá mais dor nenhuma e continua fazendo um suco de laranja.

Ohana desce logo em seguida:

[Ohana Bom dia, Jubi, August. Amor, o que aconteceu com Gian? Ele estava com uma cara esquisita. – pergunta, abraçando-o e beijando-o.

[Jubi e August Bom dia! – e saem da cozinha, para deixar os dois a sós.

[Wolvie Eu vou saber? Essas crianças de hoje... Quer um suco? – com metade de uma laranja espremida na mão.

Ela acena positivamente e snikt ele joga fora aquela metade e corta uma laranja ao meio, espremendo-a num copo. Ohana sorri e aceita o suco, bem forte e caprichado.

[Wolvie Eu falei com o Charlie ontem, antes do casamento e ele combinou de você passar a parte da manhã com ele, aprendendo. Tá tudo bem pra você, ruiva?

[Ohana Está sim, Logan! Assim que terminar meu suco vou procurá-lo. E você, o que vai fazer?

[Wolvie Nossas malas. Posso fazer a tua também? – pergunta, com um sorrisinho.

[Ohana Logan! Espero que não esteja pensando em somente colocar lingeries na minha mala! – e faz carinha de "não acredito!".

[Wolvie Tá vendo! Eu vou pedir pro Hank fazer uns exames em você! Assim não dá... Deve ter sumido a telecinesia e se transformado em telepatia... Eu prometo colocar não só lingeries, tá bom? Melhor assim? – pergunta, segurando-a pela cintura e beijando-a.

A ruiva ri até não poder mais. Não adiantaria falar para ele que o conhece, tão bem quanto ele próprio. Isso poderia ser mais prejudicial que bom. Então, ela se limita a rir, balançando a cabeça e abraçando-o um pouco mais.

Assim que terminam de se alimentar, ambos começam seus afazeres: Ohana vai procurar Charles e Wolverine vai para o quarto, fazer as malas. Eles ficarão no Japão um mês e o canadense odiava bagagens volumosas. Pensou em pegar somente o necessário e comprarem o que faltaria lá. Conhecendo Yukio e os bairros mais afastados de Tóquio, ele sabia da necessidade das pessoas, portanto, quando fossem embora, poderiam deixar muitas roupas lá.

Antes mesmo de chegar perto de onde estavam Charles e Hank, Ohana pôde ouvir a conversa deles, era Hank quem falava:

[Hank Pelo que eu pude notar, Professor, Clarisse é tão mutante quanto os pais. Apesar de ambos negarem o óbvio, possivelmente pelo transtorno passado por Vampira com sua mutação. O Sr. percebeu como a pequena se expressa bem? Como ela consegue sempre dizer aquilo que nos deixa feliz? Se me fosse permitido, gostaria de fazer algum teste antes deles voltarem à Paris... – comenta, alegremente.

[Prof. X Você está certo, Hank! Seria interessante avaliarmos o grau e o tipo de mutação dela. Nem todas, ou melhor, a minoria das mutações é um transtorno para seus portadores. Alguns têm até mesmo sorte, como Jean, Logan, Ororo e mesmo Ohana! Seus dons são úteis e importantes. Contudo, meu amigo, o que tenho percebido pelo Cérebro é a quantidade de mutações não tão úteis... Ao menos, num primeiro momento...

[Hank Sim... É crescente o número de mutantes com capacidades transmorfas locais: mudar o rosto, a cor do cabelo, das unhas, da pele... Já não nascem mais tantos mutantes com capacidades notáveis, como telepatia, premonição, telecinesia, vôo...

Nisso, Ohana entra:

[Ohana Bom dia! Como vocês estão? Bem animados, pelo que posso ver? – sorri.

Ambos respondem amigavelmente, comentando sobre a beleza do casamento e sobre como ela estava radiante e feliz:

[Hank Ousaria dizer que está mais bela, mas isso seria uma redundância, minha cara! – comenta.

[Ohana Você não existe, Hank! – e lhe dá um forte abraço, seguido de um beijo na face. Era estranha a sensação que os pêlos macios dele davam. Não eram como pêlos de barba, ásperos e desagradáveis. Dava vontade de beijar mais e de abraçar mais!

[Hank Ouviu, Professor? Ela acha que eu sou uma criação do sub-consciente dela! É possível isso? – e sorri, devolvendo o beijo e o abraço.

[Prof. X Acredito que tenha vindo para suas aulas, não?

[Ohana Isso mesmo! Segundo Logan, ficarei perita em japonês, não é?

[Hank Oh! Mas isso é ótimo! Assim, poderemos praticar, "ne"?

Todos riem e o Professor entra com Ohana para a sala de estudos, onde passariam a parte da manhã e começo da tarde.

No quarto, Logan já havia começado a fazer as malas, assobiando alguma coisa de Buddy Holly. Com certeza, não estava tão empenhado em achar roupas que a ruiva gostaria de levar, mas todas que o canadense pegava, eram do gosto dele. Se ela não gostasse, comprariam quando chegassem em Tóquio, oras!

Daqui a dois dias ele teria de ir para o Japão de qualquer jeito, querendo ou não, como fazia todos os anos, em cumprimento de uma promessa pessoal. Por isso, era ótimo poder levar Ohana junto, não imaginando o que ela pensaria sobre sua quase "segunda vida" naquele país, na verdade, não queria imaginar como ela reagiria, pois foi exatamente isso que o impediu de contar até agora. Sua mente exagerava situações e, quando dava conta de si, sabia que Ohana não agiria daquele jeito, ainda mais depois que tudo fosse explicado. Por isso, levaria sua mulher para conhecer a ex-noiva. Apresentaria a ruiva para Yukio, a ninja que jamais desistiu de ser mulher do canadense... E, com certeza, teria orgulho de apresentá-la para Amiko, sua filha adotiva, agora uma mulher capaz e independente, dona de uma loja de conveniências no centro de Osaka.

Logan pára e cheira o ar, dando um sorriso maroto:

TOC, TOC

[Wolvie Entra, Kitty!

[Kitty Atrapalho? – pergunta, enquanto atravessa a porta.

[Wolvie Claro que não, guria! Senta aí! – apontando uma poltrona.

[Kitty Eu só passei pra dizer que estarei aqui quando vocês voltarem. O Professor me pediu para ficar uns meses e eu aceitei! Estou tão feliz por você, Logan! Não faz idéia! – levanta e o abraça.

Ele retribui o abraço e cheirando bem forte, olha a morena nos olhos e pede:

[Wolvie Valeu, Kitty! Agora, por favor, dava pra você evaporar lá pra baixo? – falou juntando o movimento de empurrá-la para o chão.

[Kitty Ei! Mas por quê? E você disse "por favor", pode me dizer o que está acontecendo... – tirou a mão dele do seu ombro.

Não dá tempo dele responder ou inventar alguma desculpa. Uma suave batida na porta é ouvida, seguida da voz de Jean:

[Jean Posso entrar? – esperando do outro lado.

Logan apenas dá uma olhada para Kitty como quem diz: "entendeu o por quê?" e está faz cara de arisca e desde pelo piso do quarto.

[Wolvie Pode sim, ruiva! – tira uma grande bagagem de cima da cama.

Jean entra, vendo Logan carregando a mala para cima de um divã. Ela sorri, pois ainda era difícil acreditar que o canadense realmente havia se casado, que estava saindo para a lua-de-mel, fazendo as malas:

[Jean Acho que essa é a primeira viagem que você faz onde todos sabem os motivos, não? – sorri.

[Wolvie Parece que o motivo te deixou meio amuada? Tem algum problema, Jeannie? – largando a mala e indo para bem perto dela.

A ruiva franze a testa, faz beicinho:

[Jean Não tem nada de errado com o motivo, oras! Como poderia? Estou extremamente feliz por vocês, Logan! – ela dá um passo atrás.

[Wolvie Então por que essa cara de triste? Esses olhos apagados? É algum problema com o Scott? – dá outro passo à frente, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela baixa os olhos, respira fundo.

[Wolvie Desde a missão na Lua eu notei que cê não tá cem por cento legal... Tá precisando de uma mão? Cê sabe que eu tô aqui, ruiva!...

Ela dá outro passo para trás e encontra a parede, continua com os olhos baixos, começa a falar:

[Jean É incrível como só você consegue perceber certas coisas... Será que é algum cheiro diferente que eu exalo e só você consegue decifrar? Pensei que não tivesse notado meu enfado na nave... Eu estou muito ressentida com a negação do Scott em me dar um filho, Logan... Sinistro não existe mais e eu sinto que fui usada e que o próprio Sinistro foi usado como desculpa para o fato do Scott não querer nunca ter filhos! Conversei com Fera e ele me disse que com a ajuda da Tecnologia S'hiar, eu poderia tentar, mas, mesmo assim, seria difícil... – uma lágrima escorre de um dos olhos dela, pingando exatamente sobre a mão de Logan que ia ao encontro do ombro dela. – Eu não posso mais ter filhos, Logan... – Jean não espera a mão dele chegar até si. O abraça com todo o carinho, soluçando no ombro dele, daquele amigo a quem achava tão sincero e necessário. Nem mesmo Scott sabia disso, talvez Charles soubesse, além de Fera...

Os dois ficam abraçados algum tempo, ela sentindo-se compreendida e ele tentando imaginar algo que pudesse dizer, qualquer coisa que a fizesse parar de chorar, pois isso era algo cortante ao coração! Dentro dele ainda existia uma "chama" por Jean, bastavam momentos como esse para que ela reacendesse e o fizesse querer matar Scott por estar fazendo-a sofrer desse jeito, lembrou-se da ameaça que fez ao caolho no dia do casamento dele com Jean, sobre ir atrás dele em qualquer lugar se ele a fizesse sofrer... Hoje, abraçando aquela mulher, Logan sabe que seria incapaz de cumprir a promessa. Ele podia sentir o quanto Jean havia ficado mais forte, durante os anos. Sentia o como ela precisava estar ali com ele, mesmo que Logan não dissesse nada, pois ele a transportava para um tempo onde ela era mais frágil, onde a vida parecia fragilizada todo o tempo, precisando de consolo, de ajuda, enfim, ela sentia-se mais viva, sempre que corria para o canadense e, simplesmente, o abraçava...

O soluço foi diminuindo, o choro sumindo. Em alguns instantes, estavam somente abraçados. Ambos sentiam que poderiam ficar assim para sempre, esquecidos estavam das pessoas ao redor. Era possível ouvir o roçar da mão de Logan contra o cabelo dela:

[Wolvie Eu queria ter alguma coisa bonita pra te falar, te fazer sentir melhor... Mas nada do que eu diga vai prestar, ruiva. Eu sei o quanto cê queria ter um filho e, me acredite, essa notícia foi igualmente chocante pra mim. O caolho, às vezes, tem um jeito estranho de viver a vida, né? – soltou-se do abraço, apenas olhando para ela.

[Jean Eu não preciso que me diga nada, Logan... Sou telepata, se esqueceu? – sorri, como há muito tempo não sorria.

[Wolvie Então lê essa! Que a Ohana me perdoe!

Jean franze o cenho, mas só foi entender quando Wolverine a estava beijando, colocando todo o peso dele sobre ela e prensando-a na parede!!

[Jean Pára, Logan!

[Wolvie Me faz parar, Jeannie...

A ruiva o abraça com toda a força, deixando o beijo mais picante ainda e, depois de alguns segundos, ela consegue jogá-lo na cama, com sua fraca telecinesia:

[Jean Isso não está certo! Será possível que eu não posso chegar perto de você, Logan? Estamos mentindo um para o outro, sempre que deixamos isso acontecer... Você AMA a Ohana e eu AMO o Scott! Estamos enganando aqueles que amamos... Isso não é certo... – baixa a cabeça, colocando a mão na testa.

[Wolvie Se não é certo, por que tu me beijou ainda mais, Jean? Não acha que dar aula de moralidade não cola, não?... – pergunta, descendo da cama – Cê sabe que eu sigo muito meu instinto, foi ele que me disse pra fazer isso. Agora, qual a sua desculpa? – pára a alguns metros dela.

[Jean E-eu não sei... Esse é o problema! Eu não sei! – uma longa pausa – Eu tenho tentado ficar feliz por você, desde que trouxe a Ohana aqui. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, minha amiga, Logan. Mas o que acontece é o seguinte: algo dentro de mim não está feliz com a sua felicidade... Talvez seja a Fênix...

[Wolvie Ou talvez seja ela quem AME o Scott... – sorri com o canto da boca, sussurrando – Sempre tão certinho, todo senhor de si, somente ela pra gostar mesmo dele...

[Jean Talvez... Eu não sei e é isso que me deixa confusa. Eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento, não devia ter retribuído seu beijo. Mas, em primeiro lugar, você não devia ter me beijado! – fica nervosa.

[Wolvie Sabia que você fica uma graça quando está nervosa? – ele dá um tapa no ombro dela.

[Jean Logan! Estou falando sério! É muito cômodo colocar a culpa nos seus instintos, não é? – cruzando os braços.

[Wolvie Caraca, Jeannie! Não é "desculpa" e você sabe! Eu não respondo por mim, às vezes... Se não acredita em mim, lê minha mente! Vai ver que tem um tremendo branco nela! Isso é da hora que eu te beijei, falou? – apontando a mão para a própria cabeça.

[Jean Não... Tá tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Mas estou tão cansada de não poder ter uma conversa civilizada com você...

[Wolvie Ah! Foi pra isso que tu veio aqui chorar que não podia mais ter filhos? Pra ter uma conversa civilizada? Jean, cê sabe que eu subverto qualquer conversa que tenha com você em algo onde eu possa perder meu controle e te beijar. Não sabe? – e sorri, como quem ganhou a conversa e, portanto, não tinha mais nada pra falar.

[Jean Isso não se faz, Logan... – sorri, balançando a cabeça – Eu achei que a convivência com Ohana tinha mudado essa sua cabeça oca! – fazendo uma cara séria, ela arremata: Você nunca mais vai me beijar. É perigoso magoar aqueles que amamos, me perdoe...

E com um olhar um pouco mais incisivo, Logan sente a ruiva entrar na cabeça dele e modificar lembranças, apagar memórias, enfim, a sente fazer uma faxina e tanto, sem, contudo ter tempo nem desejo de protestar. Talvez assim fosse mesmo melhor. Talvez não devesse ter esse sentimento pela telepata. E o que mais o canadense podia fazer? Amava as duas, na mesma intensidade? Não. Tinha um pouco mais de sentimento por Ohana, porém, sempre que Jean chegava e estavam sós, esse sentimento sumia e somente o desejo de ter a mulher de seu "rival" tomava conta de si. Era a fera desejando o impossível, corrompendo a amizade em algo ruim e até mesmo nocivo. O que Scott e Ohana não fariam se vissem os dois se beijando com tamanha vontade e desejo?! Com certeza não perdoariam e, por conta de um deslize, toda uma vida promissora a dois poderia se perder...

Depois de alguns minutos manipulando a mente de Logan e transformando aquele sentimento em coleguismo, Jean parou. Poderia tentar remexer nas falsas lembranças, poderia tentar arrumar a bagunça que o Projeto X fez na mente dele. Preferiu não. Aquilo era parte integrante da personalidade dele e a ruiva gostava tanto dela! Assim como todos na mansão.

[Wolvie E então? Não vai responder minha pergunta? Tá com algum problema, Jeannie? – ele volta a perguntar, tendo totalmente apagadas de sua mente as memórias mais recentes.

[Jean Não, Logan... Nada de errado, deve ter sido uma impressão sua! – sorri – Passei somente pra desejar uma ótima lua-de-mel! Que vocês possam se divertir no Japão! – e beija a mão, assoprando sobre ela e enviando um beijo "etéreo" para ele.

[Wolvie Valeu, ruiva! – e vai à direção dela, dando-lhe um efusivo abraço, sem nenhuma malícia, ou segunda intenção.

Assim que Jean sai do quarto, Logan sente um estranho vazio interior, como se estivesse esquecendo de fazer algo, ou então, devesse ter feito, mas não tinha como. Voltando a arrumar as malas, o canadense sorri diante da possibilidade de levar Ohana para o país do sol nascente...

------

[Prof. X E então, consegue me compreender totalmente? - perguntou, em japonês.

[Ohana hai! Totalmente, sensei! Isso é incrível! - comenta, num japonês sem sotaques ou erros.

[Prof. X Muito bem! Terminou no mesmo tempo que levei para ensinar Logan. E ele foi um dos que eu demorei menos tempo. Ao que parece, ambos têm um talento nato para aprender idiomas e eu achava que esse fato se devia a mutação de Logan, mas não. Parabéns, Ohana! Farei apenas um simples exame oral e pronto! - comenta, feliz por tudo ter corrido bem.

[Ohana Ao invés disso, poderia me ensinar os costumes do Japão, Professor? Eu sinto que as diferenças culturais são muitas e nada adiantará saber falar se não souber como me comportar, não concorda? - faz a mesura com o tronco, como todo japonês faz.

Charles concorda e, assim, passam mais algumas horas aprendendo tudo o que se podia sobre a cultura japonesa e as gafes que não podiam ser cometidas.

Nesse ínterim, Ororo e Warren retornam de seu vôo um tanto modificados. A africana tinha no olhar uma alegria ainda maior que o normal, caso isso fosse concebível. Ao que parece, toda sombra de pesar por Forge tinha sido apagada no longo passeio que fizeram. Warren parecia ter dado trégua à tristeza, parecia remoçado e esboçava um sorriso contagiante! Entram pela mesma porta que saíram, encontrando a cozinha vazia:

[Ororo Warren! Pare com isso, assim todos vão notar algo de errado... – pede baixinho.

[Warren De errado?... O que conversamos não foi e não é errado! Além do mais, é impossível, Ororo! Você está pedindo pra que eu fique triste depois do que me disse? Eu não consigo! Não consigo parar de sorrir, desculpe... – beija a testa dela.

[Ororo Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? E isso tudo porque eu não disse "sim", imagina se tivesse dito!! – bronqueia, sem conseguir tirar da face o mesmo sorriso, ou apagar a alegria de seu olhar.

[Warren Ah! Se você tivesse dito "sim", eu acho que explodiria de tanta felicidade! Sabe, ultimamente tem sido aqui que eu consigo me sentir feliz e descobri que isso é por você estar aqui, Ororo. – e novamente seu semblante assume aquele ar de tristeza tão conhecido.

[Ororo Obrigada, Warren. Eu também me sinto muito bem aqui. Essa mansão passa essa sensação de se ter encontrado um porto seguro, de ser uma âncora firme, um farol. Se eu não estivesse aqui, você se sentiria igualmente feliz, me acredite. A felicidade que está dentro de você não pode ser imputada a algo ou alguém, pois as coisas passam e as pessoas se vão, sempre que colocar sua felicidade fora de você mesmo, estará fadado a sofrer, Anjo. E você não merece sofrer... – passa a mão nos cabelos loiros dele -... meu amigo.

[Jubi para August ...e foi assim que eu descobri quem matou meus pais. O Logan me ajudou a não me transformar numa assassina, entendeu? – ela tinha um misto de tristeza e alegria na voz.

August não responde, ele estava olhando para Ororo e Warren e fica parado, na porta da cozinha.

[Jubi Que foi? – levantando a sobrancelha.

O rapaz acena para os dois e Jubi se vira, levando um susto!

[Jubi Seus...!! Seus...! Não sabem como eu fiquei preocupada com vocês! Como podem sumir assim? Hein?

[Warren Agradecemos a preocupação, mas não devemos explicações, somos grandinhos, já... – com a voz um pouco afetada pelas últimas palavras de Ororo.

[Ororo Warren! – o repreende – Bem, Jubilee, nós precisávamos conversar coisas entre nós. Por isso, saímos. – explica, sorrindo.

[Jubi E essas "coisas entre nós" teve um "sim" como resposta? – pergunta, toda moleca.

[August Ei! Maneiro! Tu é bem direta, hein, Jubi? – comenta, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e esperando por uma resposta dos dois mais velhos.

[Jubi Claro que sou! A Ororo é minha amiga e eu ficaria muito feliz se ela tivesse dito "sim"! – sorri para a africana.

Ororo enrubesce! Apesar da preocupação legítima de Jubi, a Deusa dos Ventos nunca foi de comentar sobre seus sentimentos com os outros e, nesse momento, Warren toma a palavra, tomando inclusive à frente da amiga:

[Warren Bom, eu posso garantir que ela não disse sim, mas também não diria que é motivo para ficar triste, pois, ela não negou também. O que ela disse foi um: "vamos tentar, começando por nos conhecer melhor". Por isso, eu vou pedir ao Professor se podemos tirar uma folga de uma semana, pois eu quero muito tentar e ela também, falei certo, Ororo? – pergunta, virando-se para ela e segurando-lhe as mãos.

Ela acena a cabeça:

[Ororo Vamos ficar num chalé nos Alpes... – sua voz era de alegria, com uma ponta de vergonha.

[Jubi Huhu! Que coisa mais romântica! – e dá alguns pulos de emoção.

[Warren Ela nunca via crescer, não é? – comenta baixinho, somente para Ororo ouvir.

[Ororo Espero que não... – e sorri para o loiro.

Nisso o casal LeBeau, seguido de Clarisse, entram na cozinha e Jubilee não perde tempo em ir contar à eles o que aconteceu. Felizes, Vampira vai dar um abraço em Warren e Gambit em Ororo. Este último, não consegue resistir e solta alguma piada sem graça no ouvido da africana. Quer dizer, sem graça para ela, porque ele ria muito!

[Vampira O que você falou, Gambit?! Desembucha! – a morena ordena.

[Gambit Nada, mon coeur... Apenas

[Wolvie Que nada o quê! – ele corta o cajun, entrando pela porta com um sorriso e uma mala em cada mão – Se eu fosse a tua mulher e você me falasse o que disse pra ela, quebrava tua cara, Remy!

[Ororo Não foi nada, criança... – a Deusa dos ventos fala para Vampira – Não tem porque ficar nervosa. Mesmo!...

[Clarisse A Dona Ororo fica tão bem do lado do Seu Warren, né? Olha como fazem um lindo par! Olha, pai! Olha, mãe! – e ambos tiveram que ir onde Clarisse estava, para que ela parasse de pedir para olharem.

[Vampira É verdade, minha filha! – e a pega no colo – E eu espero que sejam tão felizes quanto eu!

[Remy Precisa de ajuda, mon ami? – corre solicito para o lado de Logan.

O canadense levanta uma sobrancelha e já solta:

[Wolvie O que é que tu quer, cajun?! – e solta as malas no chão. Com a sobrancelha ainda levantada.

[Remy Assim você me ofende, homme! Até parece que eu não posso querer ajudar despretensiosamente... Humpft... – e pega uma das malas.

[Wolvie Não pode mesmo! Me dá essa mala aqui! – e a arranca da mão de Gambit, fazendo este soltar um "ouch" de indignação – Se quer sair da cozinha, não precisa me usar de desculpa e, se quer me fazer alguma pergunta, faz de uma vez, oras!

[Remy Oui, farei de uma vez: existe alguma possibilidade de irmos para o aeroporto juntos? Todos nós? – e faz sinal para Vampira e Clarisse.

[Vampira / Clarisse / Wolvie O quê?! – com cara de indignados.

[Vampira Eu não sabia nada sobre isso, Logan. Senão, não tinha deixado ele começar... – "nem eu..." a vozinha de Clarisse sentencia.

E todos ficam olhando para o cajun, esperando alguma resposta por aquela pergunta descabida, já que o casal Logan iria a sós, numa limusine alugada até o aeroporto. Certamente iniciando sua lua-de-mel...

Remy engole seco. Não pensava que uma simples pergunta pudesse deixar todos tão apáticos. Afinal, o que eles fariam na limo, Remy sabia de cor e salteado. Não precisavam se envergonhar.

"Talvez seja por Clarisse. É... Pode ser." – ele pensa, ainda quieto.

[Wolvie Tá com problema pra pagar um táxi, pode deixar que eu pago pra vcs... – comenta, cheio de sarcasmo na voz.

[Remy Claro que non! Está me chamando de incapaz de prover minha família, Logan!... O real motivo é que eu queria aproveitar para ficar mais tempo com o casal... Remy não se lembra de ter dado os parabéns corretos para a noiva...

[Wolvie Aaaaaaahhhhh! Agora entendi... Tá querendo se despedir da minha mulher, n'é isso? – solta de novo as malas no chão.

[Remy Não me entenda mal! Não precisa me olhar assim... – com seu característico sotaque francês e a voz um pouco trêmula. Tinha falado besteira! Definitivamente, tinha! – Merde! Je ne cest pa! Não entendo o que está acontecendo, parece que eu nem mesmo vi sua mulher ainda... Não é estranho? Hein? Como se tivessem apagado da minha mente que - ele tem um estalo e, voltando-se para Vampira, pergunta, com um tom alterado de voz: Você não fez isso, não é, belle?!

[Vampira Gambit! Como pode perguntar isso pra mim?! Vai perguntar pra Jean se ela não fez isso... Eu sou sempre a primeira que você desconfia, né? Caramba, Remy! Sou sua mulher, por que eu ia fazer isso?! – com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

[Remy Justamente por ser minha mulher... – sentencia, meio triste – Não deve ser nada, então. Eu lembro da Ohana, é uma ruiva, non?

[Wolvie Isso mesmo, cara. Toma! – praticamente joga uma das malas em cima dele – Vem me ajudar a carregar, vem...

Deixando o pessoal da cozinha conversando sobre o assunto, os dois saem de cena:

[Remy Eu sou um péssimo marido, Logan... Às vezes penso se a chéri vai me suportar por muito mais tempo... Eu a amo, sabe?!

[Wolvie Mas não consegue deixar de arrastar a asa pra outras, né? – não conseguindo deixar de sorrir – Tu sempre foi assim, Gambit e a Vampira sempre soube disso, xará! Claro que deve doer pra ela, mas ela não tinha esperança alguma de te ver mudado quando casaram. Disso eu me lembro...

[Remy Je se... Mas, mesmo assim, Remy se sente mal deixando Vampira mal. Eu não consigo mudar

[Wolvie Ah! Fala sério! Cê já tentou?! – e solta outra risada.

[Remy Ao que parece minha situação o diverte, non? Estou aqui, abrindo minha alma para você e tudo o que faz é rir! – seu tom de voz é de alguém realmente ofendido! – É claro que eu já tentei e tenho orgulho em dizer que fiquei uma semana sem tentar nada contra outra mulher! Mas, depois disso, tive uma recaída que quase acaba com meu casamento...

[Wolvie Pôxa! Uma semana! Parabéns... – coloca a mala no porta-malas da limusine.

[Remy Depois disso, nunca mais tentei ficar tanto tempo, pois assim, ao menos eu consigo me controlar. Não quero magoar ainda mais ela, entende? – dando a mala para o canadense.

[Wolvie Cê tu não quer magoar a guria, então não magoa, Gambit! Não é tão difícil assim, cara... Eu nunca fui como você com as mulheres e isso dificulta muito que eu te entenda... Não sei se ia querer alguma coisa com outra pessoa estando com a Ohana. Aposto que se eu perguntar "entende", cê vai responder que não...

[Remy Eu vou perguntar somente isso: nem se essa "outra pessoa" fosse Jean Grey?

A cara de indignação que Logan faz é indescritível! Ele bate o porta-malas e responde:

[Wolvie Tá ficando louco, é? A Jean é minha amiga, cajun! Nada mais, nada menos... Eu, hein! – e sai arrastando as botas de cowboy e mastigando algumas palavras sem sentido para Gambit.

O cajun não entende é nada! E começa a pensar em algum complô por parte das mulheres da mansão. Só podia ser... E ele não estava de todo errado.

corrigido e rediagramado em 25/07/2006 – 18h35min


	26. Soluções, problemas e mãos!

SOLUÇÕES, PROBLEMAS E MÃOS...

Enquanto isso, Ohana e Hank estavam ensaiando os cerimoniais do chá, entre outros. Tudo para que a ruiva não fizesse feio no país do sol nascente. Ela sempre achou insuportável quando pessoas de outros países vinham para América sem nem tentar entender os costumes. As culturas acabavam se chocando e o que é comum para certa nacionalidade, não passa de ato vil para a outra. Isso acontece até mesmo de estado para estado, que dirá de um continente para outro? Ela não tinha intenção de fazer justamente o que desprezava nos outros, então, aprendeu com afinco e, em pouco tempo, tinha tudo memorizado, com a ajuda do Professor e o companheirismo de Hank:

[Prof. X Bem, Ohana-chan, acho que não há mais nada que eu possa te ensinar. As demais coisas, aprenderá somente pela experiência pessoal. 

[Ohana Domo arigatô gosaimasu, sansei!! (muito obrigada, professor) – e sorri, por saber q estava falando perfeitamente, sem sotaque e sem erros – Irei contar para o Logan!

O canadense estava terminando de pegar a mala de mão com os documentos dos dois, bem como uma vultosa quantia em cheques de viagem e vários cartões de crédito. Demora um pouco mais, vendo a mansão em toda sua magnitude e pensando em quando chegou ali, pela primeira vez. Como tudo parecia mais escuro, inclusive seu próprio interior; tudo parecia nublado por uma nuvem de raiva incontida, incompreensão e medo. Uma imagem passa rapidamente por sua mente: ele, deitado numa cama, apesar de saber que o nome do lugar é "profecia", não faz idéia de onde seja, nem mesmo se realmente existe... Junto com essa imagem, um medo incrível da histeria mutante. Pelo reflexo de uma janela, ele pôde se ver, muito mais novo do que estava agora. Apesar de não sentir o característico peso de suas garras nas mãos, sabia que elas estavam lá, talvez ainda somente como osso... Sua boca se fecha num rictus, não importava o quanto aquilo era real ou não. Um amargor ficou em seu coração e ele, olhando novamente a mansão, a vê como é atualmente. Ao menos, para seus olhos: uma fonte de alegria vibrante, onde ele sabia ter refúgio em momentos de fuga e amigos quando a incerteza o apertasse. Acima de tudo isso, foi graças a ela que Logan conseguiu conhecer Ohana. Se não se tivesse deixado "abraçar" pelas pilastras em estilo romano, se não se tivesse permitido sonhar com algo além de si mesmo, jamais teria conhecido a ruiva, sua mulher. Mulher. Aquela palavra ainda soava distante, irreal. Não como o fato em si, mas como o ter alguém com seu sobrenome, mesmo não sabendo direito qual era. Isso não importava, o que importava era a possibilidade de poder continuar existindo e de passar seus genes adiante. Era uma felicidade instintiva, interior; que o faz sorrir, admirando a arquitetura da mansão.

----------------------------------

Ouvindo várias vozes vindas da cozinha, Ohana se dirige para lá. Assim que entra, encontra quase todos lá, com exceção do casal Summers:

[Ohana Boa tarde para todos, alguém viu o Logan? – sorridente.

Se alguém ia proferir alguma palavra desiste, ante a corrida que Remy dá para beijar a mão de Ohana. A ruiva se assusta com a atitude e lança um olhar de "socorro" para Vampira que, soltando um alto som de enfado, pega Clarisse no colo e sai da cozinha. Ao passar pela porta, comenta:

[Vampira Não precisa se preocupar, Ohana. Eu confio em VOCÊ! – lançando um olhar para a ruiva. Foi o encontro de duas esmeraldas, uma, cheia de esperança no futuro e outra cansada de vãs promessas.

O ato de Vampira fez Remy recuar, mas não dura muito tempo, quando o cajun via uma mulher atraente, não conseguia mais responder por si. Era como um vampiro vendo a presa, tudo ao redor parecia sumir e todo seu foco estava sobre a "caça":

[Remy Je se onde está Logan, Ohana. E devo dizer que ele teve muita sorte... – com um sorriso cafajeste que já começava a fazer a cabeça de Ohana latejar, levemente.

[Ohana Também posso dizer o mesmo do sr., sr. LeBeau. Vampira é muito linda e Clarisse é uma das crianças mais lindas que já vi! – desconversa, tentando não olhar diretamente para ele. Não que isso adiantasse de algum coisa...

Remy pigarreia. Como era possível uma mulher resistir ao charme dele? Ele pensava que a ruiva fosse como Vampira! A única que o rejeitou e a que ele mais desejou!

Segurando Ohana pelos ombros, o grandão a foi arrastando para a porta de saída. Ororo e Jubi falaram alguma coisa para que Ohana tivesse cuidado, mas já era difícil para ela tentar se manter longe daqueles lábios tão bem talhados, usando do pouco controle que ainda tinha sobre si mesma. Perto de Ohana, Remy era um gigante! Ela tinha quase a mesma altura de Logan, somente alguns centímetros mais baixa e a levava para a lateral da mansão como se ela fosse uma bonequinha; não seria muito difícil levá-la a fazer o que ele quisesse e, o que ele queria não era nada permitido na "sessão da tarde"!

[Remy Logan está lá na frente, levando as malas para a limusine... – comenta, enquanto a encosta na parede – Sabe, jamais imaginei que Wolverine fosse conseguir uma mulher tão bonita assim. Uma pergunta não pára de me aborrecer: o que você vê nele, chéri? – seu rosto tão colado ao dela que era quase impossível resistir.

[Ohana Muitas coisas, e nenhuma delas eu vejo em você, Remy! – colocando as mãos no tórax dele e o empurrando – uma delas: ele jamais forçou uma mulher a fazer o que ela não queria...

Aquilo o fez voltar um pouco à realidade, afastando-se dela, ele fica com o semblante ofendido:

[Remy Remy jamais forçaria uma mulher, belle... Acima de tudo, sou um cavalheiro. – com uma ponta de orgulho ferido em sua voz.

[Ohana Não está parecendo... Por que parece tão impossível para você que uma mulher como eu ame o Logan? Seria mais certo eu me jogar em seus braços, Remy? Braços de um homem casado e de um pai... Eu não sou a pessoa certa para dar lição de moral em ninguém, mas eu posso garantir uma coisa: **AMO** o Logan por todas as coisas que ele me faz sentir, pelo modo como ele me trata e, acima de tudo, porque sinto nele um laço de compreensão e de entendimento que jamais senti em nenhum outro homem. – sua voz era sincera e não passava a idéia de sermão.

[Remy E o que te faz pensar que eu não te faria sentir melhor e não te trataria melhor do que ele trata, Ohana? – tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, como quem esperasse que ela respondesse: "tudo bem, eu quero ver!"

Ela sorri, balança a cabeça tentando entender se ele tinha mesmo ouvido tudo o que ela dizia ou a estava ignorando, ia responder alguma coisa, mas ela percebe um vulto ao lado dela, vindo da frente da mansão. Era Logan, com a cara mais emputecida que ele podia ter. Assim que sentiu o cheiro de Ohana, ele decidiu ir até onde ela estava, mas parou para ouvir as palavras de Remy e ficou muito ferrado por ele estar insistindo em algo que a mulher do canadense havia dito que não... Sem nem dar tempo do cajun explicar-se e movendo-se com uma velocidade incrível, Logan pega Gambit de surpresa, nem mesmo dando tempo dele se armar com alguma carta. A verdade é que ele nem mesmo tinha visto Logan! Tinha somente olhos para Ohana e somente pára de olhar para ela quando sente o peso de Logan sobre si. Wolverine tinha corrido até ele com a boca aberta, mostrando os dentes e, por pouco, não ejetou as garras. Sua vontade interior era fazer picadinho de Remy, mas ele se segurou, mais por Ohana e Vampira, do que pelo próprio "amigo". Um som oco é ouvido logo em seguida, Ohana coloca a mão no rosto, logo depois que vê o soco que seu marido desfere no grandão. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!!

Gambit joga Logan longe, fazendo uso de suas pernas, na verdade, o arremessa contra a parede, próximo onde estava Ohana. Apenas de olhar seu marido, a ruiva sabia que nada o faria parar. Estava descontrolado e também pudera! Ele não tinha sangue de barata, ainda mais em se tratando de dela...

O canadense deu uma rosnada e correu em direção de Remy que já estava levantado, com uma carta energizada na mão:

[Wolvie Se cê quer me fazer parar com isso, te aconselho a jogar agora, xará! E todo o teu arsenal! – aumentando a velocidade.

[Remy Pode deixar, mon ami!! – pegando mais cartas do bolso, sentindo um latejar na face esquerda do rosto, uma dor que nunca sentiu antes! Estava com o osso trincado, no mínimo!

Quando estava há alguns centímetros de Gambit, Logan deu um pulo e qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir o chão faltar?! Ele sentiu o cheiro de Vampira e ficou muito possesso! Ela tinha tirado ele da briga! Cochichando algo no ouvido do canadense, ela completa, voando sobre a piscina e soltando-o nela:

[Vampira Tá na hora de você esfriar a cabeça, Logan!

E Ohana pôde ver Logan caindo na piscina, muito brabo pelo que Vampira fez. A ruiva não acredita que ela tenha resolvido intervir. Ainda mais assim... Corre para a piscina e vê Logan nadando bem devagar para a superfície.

Vampira passa voando e pega o marido, levando-o para dentro do quarto, entrando pela janela. Ao invés de uma discussão, eram somente as explicações de Gambit q eram ouvidas. Explicações que Vampira estava cansada de conhecer.

Assim que sai da piscina, Ohana passa a mão no rosto dele, afastando os fios de cabelo que teimavam em tapar seus olhos. Fazendo isso, ela pôde perceber o quanto ter sido jogado na piscina ajudou. Seus olhos estavam mais calmos, ele, ao menos, podia conversar direito com a mulher:

[Ohana Você está bem, Logan-san? - olhando-o preocupada.

Ele a olha estranho, levanta a sobrancelha, sorri. Ela ficava linda falando em japonês:

[Wolvie Estou sim. Foi bom a guria ter me jogado na piscina... Quando eu ouvi o cajun falando daquele jeito com você, perdi a noção... Antes de me jogar, ela me pediu pra não fazer nada com ele, porque ela o ama, disse que assim como eu te amo. O que eu podia dizer, né? Eu te amo mesmo! E muito, então pensei como eu ficaria se batessem em você, se te fizessem alguma coisa e entendi o que ela quis dizer. - a beijou - O seu japonês está muito bom, você só precisa se soltar mais. Não precisa ter medo de errar, porque não vai, ok? 

[Ohana Aishiteru, Logan! (eu te amo, Logan) – e o abraçou, mesmo ele estando todo molhado.

De repente, todos na mansão são capazes de ouvir um grito de "JÁ CHEGA, REMY!!". Era Vampira, cansada de ouvir sobre seu marido não ter a intenção de fazer aquilo, sobre o quanto ele a ama, sobre como é mesmo um canalha.

[Vampira É sempre a mesma coisa, Remy! E você sempre brincando com meus sentimentos! Eu te amo, seu idiota! Será que isso não conta nada pra você tentar se controlar? Sai de perto de mim, Remyyyyy! – grita, com a voz totalmente embargada de choro – Eu vou te dar uma última chance, mas saiba que dessa vez é sério! Eu NUNCA falei tão sério na minha vida! Se você me fizer chorar de novo, eu vou pedir o divórcio, está me entendendo?!

[Remy Chéri! Não diga isso... Você sabe o quanto Remy te ama, belle. Eu não saberia viver sem você! – a voz dele também estava diferente, Vampira podia vê-lo chorar – Eu vou falar com Hank, espero que ele possa me ajudar... – a voz dele estava quase sumida...

[Vampira O que você pretende, indo falar com o Fera?! – estreitando os olhos, como que para tentar entender...

[Remy Je sempre achei que essa necessidade de... é... como eu diria... – gagueja.

[Vampira Dormir com outras mulheres?! – quase gritando.

[Remy Não é sempre que Remy dorme com elas, amour... – um olhar fuzilante dela é o suficiente para ele parar de tentar explicar – Sempre achei que "isso" é por causa da minha mutação. Se ele puder me ajudar, sei lá... É uma opção, uma última chance pra um cafajeste como eu... non? – era possível perceber em sua voz toda a tentativa que ele fazia para Vampira ficar com dó dele.

[Vampira Espero mesmo que funcione! – sem nenhuma emoção na voz – Porque você sabe que comigo, sua "mutação" não funciona, Remy... Se eu estou com você, é porque EU te amo... Não porque me sinta forçada a te amar. Agora, por favor, sai...

O olhar dele só poderia ser descrito como o de um cachorro pidão. Normalmente, as brigas deles terminavam na cama; algumas raras vezes, ficavam apenas se beijando, sentados. Dessa vez, Gambit conseguiu perceber o quanto ela estava falando sério sobre o divórcio...

Ele tenta argumentar, mas o olhar dela estava seco, sóbrio, de quem tem certeza do que diz; de que nada a faria mudar de opinião.

Saindo com total cara de derrotado, ele fecha a porta atrás de si, não sem antes dar um olhar para Vampira de gelar a alma! Assim que fecha, começa a ouvir alguns soluços, alguns sons tão conhecidos: ela era chorando... Só que dessa vez, sem ele nos braços...

Isso somente faz com que Remy sinta-se o mais canalha dos homens! Como ele podia dizer que a amava se a fazia chorar com freqüência?

Assim que cruza o corredor, não pára em nenhum lugar, indo direto para o Labmed. Entra e encontra Clarisse sentada numa das macas, com o estetoscópio no pescoço, ouvindo o coração de Hank:

[Clarisse Papai! Olha que legal! – ela pára de falar, franze a testa – Que é isso no seu rosto? Você está triste...

[Remy Oui, ma belle... Papai está triste com ele mesmo. – comenta, com a voz apagada – passando a mão no rosto e sentindo o soco de Logan.

[Clarisse Se eu fico triste por alguma coisa que eu fiz, nunca mais faço! Não gosto de ficar triste, papá. Mas você não... Continua ficando triste e deixando a mamãe triste também...

Hank não sabia para onde ir, aquilo não era uma conversa para ser ouvida por outras pessoas. Uma garota de sete anos acabava de dar uma lição de moral, mesmo que de modo simples, em seu próprio pai! Chegando perto dela, a olha e pensa em Vampira. Um sorriso brota em seus lábios e ele comenta, olhando para Fera:

[Remy Mas é exatamente para non errar mais que papai veio até aqui, conversar com Fera, chéri! – bagunçou o cabelo dela.

[Clarisse Não chama ele assim, papai... O nome dele é Hank! Ele não diz pra ninguém, mas sempre fica triste por dentro quando o chamam assim. Não é? – pergunta, em sua inocência.

O espanto de Fera fica evidente, logo após arregalar os olhos ele franze a testa:

[Hank Como sabe disso, Clarisse?... Eu nunca falei isso a ninguém...

[Clarisse Eu só sei, Hank! Posso sentir sua tristeza quando alguém te chama de "fera". – e sorri – Posso ir brincar lá fora, com a Jubilee?

Ambos consentem e ela sai, saltitante, deixando dois homens pasmos atrás dela:

[Hank Bem, você disse que queria falar comigo. – levantando-se e tentando se recompor – Do que se trata, Remy? – dando um salto e indo parar do lado de uma caixa de remédios. Apontando uma cadeira do lado para o cajun sentar-se.

[Remy Sim... Fe - pigarreia - digo, Hank, eu gostaria que você fizesse uma nova avaliação dos meus poderes, ami. Acredito que com as novas tecnologias daqui, você seja capaz de encontrar o que há de errado comigo e as mulheres... – sua voz denotava descontentamento.

[Hank Eu não entendo, Remy! – enquanto pegava uma bolsa e, apertando um botão, a deixa fria e a coloca sobre o roxo - Você sempre se deu bem com elas, eu não vejo nada de errado nisso! Aliás, ousaria dizer que muitos gostariam de estar no seu lugar...

[Remy Je sui deséspéré, Hank!! – faz cara de dor , quando o gelo fica sobre o roxo - Chéri disse que se eu não me tratar ou der um jeito de mudar, ela vai se separar de mim... E levar Clarisse com ela! – segurava forte no braço de Hank, com o olhar realmente em desespero.

[Hank Calma... Não se desespere. Eu farei o que for possível para tentar descobrir alguma coisa dessa vez, Remy. Pelo visto, você gostaria de começar agora mesmo, não?

E ao ver o amigo assentir com a cabeça, Hank sorri e pede para que tire a roupa e se vista com algo mais confortável, como um moleton, por exemplo. Ele sorri de volta e sai correndo, levando a bolsa de gelo high-tech. Entra em seu quarto e vê Vampira sentada na janela, olhando a beleza do jardim:

[Vampira O que cê tá fazendo aqui, Gambit?! – vira-se assustada.

[Remy Remy veio trocar de roupa, amour. Fer - pára – Hank disse que vai aceitar o desafio de descobrir o que eu tenho. – seu olhar era o mais feliz possível, mas essa felicidade se quebrou ao não encontrar ressonância no olhar dela.

[Vampira Espero mesmo que ele vá até o fim... Porque eu não vejo outra saída pra nós. Que não você mudar esse seu temperamento. – a voz dela era de pesar – No começo, Remy, eu realmente achei que fosse capaz de suportar suas escapadas, afinal, eu sempre soube delas! Me enganei, gato... E peço desculpas se estou te forçando a fazer algo que você não quer, eu vou entender se você preferir - ela não consegue terminar a frase, claro que não ia entender se ele resolvesse deixá-la!

Ela engole seco e, nesse instante, Gambit vê uma lágrima brotar no olho dela. Sem sair do lugar, com medo de fazê-la ir embora pela janela, ele diz:

[Remy Shiiii, amour! Je jamé te deixaria. Você é a razão da minha vida, embora isso possa parecer sem sentido, vindo de mim, belle! Je t'aime, como nunca amei ninguém! E como nunca vou amar... Pensar em te perder seria como viver sem o ar, ou não ter coração, mesmo estando vivo, chéri... Se Clarisse estivesse aqui, te diria que não são somente palavras, é realmente isso que eu sinto. E, para que possa dar certo, eu vou até o fim com essa pesquisa e com o tratamento que vier! – vira-se, levando na mão uma calça de moleton cinza claro, fazendo-a apenas ouvir do corredor: "eu te amo!"

Como não tinha mais por que fazer papel de durona, ela deixa as lágrimas caírem abundantemente: "eu sei...", balbucia, entre um soluço e outro, enquanto pensa no que ele disse sobre tudo e sobre Clarisse.

Não demora muito para que o cajun chegue ao Labmed e, entrando numa das salinhas privadas dele, retira a roupa que estava e veste a calça. Assim que sai, ouve:

[Hank Ei! Eu disse pra vestir algo mais confortável, mas isso incluía uma blusa também... – faz chacota.

Assim que explica a pressa com que saiu do quarto, pelo choro e as palavras de Vampira, Hank assume um rosto sério e, pela voz, era possível ver: não era mais Hank que falava, mas sim o Dr. McCoy:

[Hank Não se preocupe, eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para que você não sofra mais com isso. A tecnologia avançou absurdamente desde a ultima vez que fizemos uma avaliação em você, Remy. Por favor, deite-se naquela maca.

Hank aponta para um aparelho muito parecido com o de tomografia computadorizada:

[Remy Hank, eu não vou sentir nenhum tipo de dor, non? Se for, gostaria de ser avisado. Eu faria qualquer coisa pela chéri. Mas queria ser informado de todas as etapas, tudo bem? – pergunta, enquanto deita na maca.

Hank sorri:

[Hank Claro, Remy. Posso te garantir que não sentirá dor nenhuma. Você será colocado dentro do aparelho, alguns flashes de luz aparecerão. Logo depois, você sentirá como uma espécie de aspirador gigante, não se assuste, isso nada mais é do que um meio de colher amostras de DNA. Teremos então, duas etapas: uma de avaliação física e outra genética. Relaxe, apenas e tente não se mexer muito. Está bem? – apertando um botão que coloca a maca para dentro do oval.

As luzes realmente vêm. No princípio com uma velocidade lenta, aumentando depois até o ponto onde o cajun já não distinguia mais as placas que lançavam a luz. A câmara toda parecia uma imensa luz. Foi extremamente desagradável. Mas Gambit ficou imóvel até o final. Ele lembrou-se do conselho de Hank e resolveu não cobrir os olhos com as mãos. Em seguida, a velocidade das luzes diminuiu de novo, até parar. Nisso, começou um vento. Remy estava preparado para sentir uma leve ventania, não se sentir o próprio pó sob o tapete! Aquilo era forte!! Não durou muito tempo, mas o cabelo do grandão foi levantado, de tão forte que era a sucção!

Fera aparece e diz que acabou. Conta que, realmente, não havia encontrado nenhuma anomalia física nele, com exceção do mais recente roxo, que agora estava bem mais claro, devido à tecnologia das luzes, capazes de curar males físicos sem muita importância. Agora, era esperar para que as amostras de DNA (cílios, cabelo e pêlos) fossem analisadas e um veredicto fosse dado:

[Remy Oh! Sinceramente, você achou que fosse ter algo de errado com meu físico, Hank! – comentou, sorridente, estufando o peito – Remy LeBeau sempre faz atividades físicas!

[Hank Sinceramente, achei que você estivesse com algum mioma nos pulmões! Você é um fumante inveterado, Remy

[Remy Era, Hank! Era! Vampira disse que isso me faria mal e, mesmo tendo parado um pouco por conta dela, parei de vez quando Clarisse nasceu. Belle estava certa, poderia fazer mal à criança, non?

[Hank Só se ela se referia a você como a criança... – sorriu, dando um tapinha no ombro dele – Fico feliz que tenha ouvido o que Vampira disse!

[Remy Eu sempre ouço! Especialmente na cama, ami... – e sorri cafajestemente.

Fera sacode a cabeça. Não acreditava que ele ficasse falando disso por aí. Ao que parece, era uma conversa que ele gostava de contar... Nisso, uma voz extremamente aveludada e feminina se faz ouvir:

[Computador Análise das amostras terminada, Hank. O que deseja fazer com as informações?

Ambos vão para frente de um dos computadores, onde vários gráficos se moviam na tela, entre cadeias de DNA e amostras de materiais coletados.

[Hank Bem, eu quero que você acesse o arquivo de Remy LeBeau e faça uma intersecção das informações, averiguando se existem novos dados, além dos já conhecidos: habilidade sobre humana, capacidade de energizar objetos com energia biocinética e pontaria.

[Computador Certo, isso levará alguns minutos, aguarde, por favor... – e várias luzes começam a passar na tela. Não eram luzes, eram informações, passando de forma tão rápida que era impossível acompanhar a velocidade do texto.

[Remy Ela está demorando, isso é bom, non?

[Hank Não é sinal de nada, Remy. Tanto ela pode achar algo, como não. Mas eu disse e reforço: nós não nos deteremos se nada for encontrado aqui. Iremos além, encontraremos um meio de fazer com que você e Vampira possam viver como um casal normal.

[Remy "Normal'? Isso jamais seremos, Hank... Mas eu espero somente poder conter esse meu lado... hu... Impetuoso. – enquanto pensava em como seria ótimo o computador mostrar algo, pois isso faria com que ele ficasse inocente de seus atos. Tudo seria culpa de sua mutação!

[Hank Veja bem, tudo pode não passar de um problema de sua psique, Remy e, o único meio de cuidarmos disso é

[Computador Análise concluída. Novos dados encontrados. Como proceder: incluir / excluir / deixar na área de dados re

[Remy Pour Dieu!! Fale logo que mutação é essa!! – totalmente excitado por algo ter sido descoberto.

[Computador Aceito somente comandos de voz de Hank McCoy, como proceder? Incluir novo registro de voz?

[Hank Não, por favor, mostrar os novos dados encontrados e os incluir aos antigos, por favor. – não acreditando em como Remy perdeu o controle momentaneamente.

[Computador Incluindo arquivo. Nova assinatura genética: capacidade de exalar ferômonios com grande poder sobre a hipófise feminina. A atuação desses feromônios possibilita, inclusive, a capacidade do Sr. LeBeau ter uma certa dominação sobre o sexo oposto. Essa mutação independe do desejo do mutante e está constantemente em ação. Seu organismo a produz na hipófise, com um acréscimo de potencialidade por conta de seu gene x-275#9. Mais alguma ação?

O rosto de Fera brilhava diante da impressionante descrição. Não poderia ter sido melhor! Foi dado inclusive o gene responsável pela mutação! Com isso, seria fácil impedi-la!

O rosto de Remy era a maior interrogação já possível de ser percebida num rosto:

[Remy Será que dava para falar em inglês?!!

[Hank Você não entendeu nada?! Remy! Descobrimos tudo! Você e Vampira estavam certos. Essa sua vontade de cantar todas as mulheres é uma capacidade mutante. Com ela, você tem, inclusive controle limitado sobre elas, fazendo-as ceder as suas vontades! Não é ótimo? O computador conseguiu, inclusive, isolar o gene, assim, poderemos combatê-lo na fonte! Não antes de fazer alguns testes para confirmar a extensão da validade desse gene no seu organismo.

[Remy Isso é merveilleux!! Mas... Comme? – Hank o olhava interrogativamente – Comme la belle non se deixa levar pelo meu "charme"?? E também a Sra. Logan... Ela-ela non cedeu aos meus desejos...

[Hank Bem, podemos chamar as duas aqui e verificar o porquê delas não cederem, Remy. Isso, se você quiser... Eu acho válido para a ciência e, também, para você; afinal, pode ser que para alguém seu "charme" funcione, mesmo quando você não quiser. O oposto da balança, não é? – levanta uma sobrancelha.

[Remy Oui. Je se... Mas, será que a ruiva irá querer vir? Eu não fui muito certo com ela, da última vez... E

[Hank Chega de tentar ficar imaginando o que elas fariam, amigo. Não temos a sorte de sermos telepatas, como a Jean ou o Professor e, por isso, temos de agir. – enquanto falava, andava para um comunicador colocado na parede, próximo a porta.

Assim que chega nele, conta para todos poderem ouvir a sua mais recente descoberta e isso deixa todos na mansão alvoroçados. Pede para que Ohana e Vampira fossem ao Labmed, para poder terminar algumas conclusões e aplicar o remédio corretamente.

[Wolvie Cê vai? – dizia isso ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma blusa no armário e vestia. Já estava totalmente seco e com a calça trocada.

[Ohana Acho que sim. É para ajudar Vampira. Além do mais, Hank vai estar lá... – levanta a sobrancelha.

[Wolvie Desde quando a presença de outra pessoa impede o cajun de ser o calhorda de sempre? – sorrindo.

[Ohana Bem, eu me sentiria mais "protegida" se você fosse comigo, o que diz? – dando um tom de brincadeira.

[Wolvie Sei, gata... Com a Vampira lá, eu não ia fazer a mínima diferença. Mas, acho que vou dar uma passada pra ver o roxo no rosto dele!

[Ohana Ahahahaha, seu mau!! Hank já deve ter cuidado disso...

Logan faz cara de triste e lança um "será?" em tom entristecido, pegando a ruiva pela cintura e começando a descer a escada com ela.

Conforme vão chegando perto do Labmed, Logan aspira e comenta que iam ter que ficar na fila pra ver o Gambit, pois todo mundo estava lá! Assim que viram e podem ver o corredor do Labmed, todos estavam lá, sem exceções: Ororo, Warren, Jean, Scott, Jubilee, August, Gian, Bobby, Kitty e Charles. Todos queriam parabenizar Hank por ter conseguido isolar o gene, afinal, isso era meio caminha andado para anular os efeitos dele no organismo.

[Wolvie Licença aí, pessual! O Hank quer ver a Ohana! Licença... – o corredor era um tanto estreito e, por conta disso, ele tinha q ir se espremendo entre todos.

[Gian Que a Ohana tem que ir lá eu entendo, mas qual é sua desculpa, Sr. Logan? – sorrindo.

[August É verdade! Nada de querer furar fila, hein? – rindo.

[Wolvie Eu não preciso de "desculpa", muleque! Sou marido dela, oras! – sorri de volta, encerrando o assunto e continuando a andar.

Kitty não dizia nada, somente ria da atitude dos garotos e mesmo de Logan. Como havia ficado fora por tanto tempo, espantou-se em como ele não tinha mais tanto do durão e teimoso canadense que ela conheceu. Era bom, mas, às vezes, dava saudades de como ele era. E, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, ela passou a mão sobre si mesma, voltando mentalmente há um tempo onde não controlava direito sua mutação e estava sempre se colocando em encrencas; sempre sendo salva por Logan ou, muitas vezes, na Sala de Perigo, sendo ensinada a como se defender, no caso de sua mutação falhar ou lhe ser retirada. Quantas e quantas vezes Kitty ficou depois do treino normal, aprendendo defesa pessoal com o melhor professor que poderia existir. Era um tempo bom, onde os problemas pareciam maiores, pois era menor sua confiança em si mesma e naqueles que a cercavam. A americana sorri desse pequeno momento, era ótimo sentir-se querida e ter a certeza de sempre estar em casa, assim que cruzava o imenso portão de ferro da mansão.

[Wolvie E aí, Hank! – aparece na porta do Labmed, onde Vampira e Remy já estavam – O que tu quer com minha mulher?! – sorri.

[Hank Apenas tentar ajudar nosso amigo, Logan. Eu preciso entender como é o funcionamento da mutação dele, sua amplitude e, especialmente, o fato de Vampira e Ohana não serem atingidas por ela!

O canadense olha o Dr. nos olhos, tentando perceber algum truque ou brincadeira, mas nada disso é notado e Logan então olha para Ohana, querendo saber o que ela achava de tudo aquilo.

[Ohana Eu não acho que tenha problema algum, amor. Ao menos, espero que Hank consiga ajudar Vampira... – fica meio sem jeito, mas achava que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer, não por Remy, mas pela mulher dele.

O cajun não sabe onde colocar o rosto. Não tinha sido nem mesmo citado, Logan não tinha olhado para ele e nem mesmo o fazia. O clima ficou pesado e, para poder quebrar aquela horrível situação, Fera toma a palavra:

[Hank Bem, meus amigos, se ninguém se opuser, começarei agora mesmo os testes e será com você, Ohana, afinal, vocês têm um avião para embarcar, não? O melhor seria não perdermos mais tempo, não precisarei de nada, apenas colocarei esse receptor em você e pedirei para que ambos entrem naquela salinha ali. Do Remy eu apenas peço que faça como sempre fez e como estava fazendo até a pouco, não quero que o resultado seja alterado por vocês estarem agindo estranhamente, está bem? Sei que é algo difícil de pedir, mas é para o bem, não se esqueçam!

Logo que termina de falar, pega uma pequenina peça e, após passar um pouco de álcool no braço da ruiva, coloca a peça que fica presa como se possuísse uma espécie de ventosa. Hank explica que ela captará todas as mudanças de hormônios e algumas mudanças físicas, mas que Ohana deveria, ao final de alguns minutos, relatar todas as sensações que teve. Olhando para Logan e Vampira ele completa:

[Hank Por favor, vocês poderiam esperar lá fora? Eu não desejo criar mais atritos entre vocês, nem mais brigas desnecessárias, somos todos conhecidos, amigos, e, por isso mesmo, não há necessidade de vocês ficarem aqui. Eu não estou pedindo, - olhando para Logan e vendo que não dava mostras de sair – estou comunicando... – e estendeu a mão para a porta.

Sem se conformar, Logan sai praguejando algum impropério para ninguém em especial e sai, sendo seguido por Vampira, que antes de sair, lança um olhar para Gambit. Um olhar de gelar a alma!

[Hank Então, vamos começar? Eu espero que consigam reagir do mesmo modo. O sucesso de nossa experiência depende disso! Vão lá para a salinha e fiquem tranqüilos, nenhuma câmera está instalada ali, não precisam se preocupar com o que dirão, nem mesmo com o que farão, está bem? – completa, estendendo a mão para a pequena sala, onde havia uma maca e um pequeno armarinho de medicamentos.

Pela primeira vez, Ohana olha Gambit e a sua pele fica tão ou mais rubra que seu cabelo! Baixando rapidamente a cabeça ela entra na sala.

Gambit é puxado por Fera pelo braço:

[Hank Também tenho de colocar esse sensor em você, Gambit! – e faz o mesmo, colando o pequeno receptor no braço direito do cajun. – Agora, seja você mesmo, Gambit! Não se esqueça que seu casamento está em jogo aqui...

Quando entra na salinha, Ohana estava encostada na maca, com o braço direito segurando o esquerdo, cabeça baixa, respiração sobressaltada:

[Remy Her... Quem diria que acabaríamos juntos de novo, no, ma chéri?... – o tom de nervosismo em sua voz era nítido!

[Ohana Eu jamais diria, Remy... Mas não estou aqui por você. Tenha a certeza de que se não fosse por Vampira, não me veria de novo. – levanta a cabeça lentamente e o encara – E então? Não vai fazer o que sabe melhor? Quanto antes sair daqui, menos desconforto para nós, não?

As palavras iniciais o atingem como pedradas! Gambit não estava acostumado a ouvir negativas de mulheres ou mesmo ouvir palavras tão sinceras assim. Mas, quando Ohana levanta a cabeça e ele encara aqueles lindos olhos verdes, algo muda dentro de si. Algo sutil, sem, contudo passar despercebido pelos poderosos equipamentos do Labmed. Fera apenas solta um "interessante", com os olhos vidrados nos gráficos.

Chegando bem perto da ruiva, Remy não diz nada, apenas a pega rapidamente pela cintura, com uma das mãos e com a outra a segura pela nuca, com uma agilidade que seria impossível escapar! Puxando-a para si, a beija calorosamente, fazendo Ohana arrepender-se de ter aceitado esse "teste". Não tanto pelo fato de ter sido beijada, mas pelo fato de ter sentido um calafrio diferente na espinha! Se não estivesse com o pensamento fixo em Logan, teria deitado na maca e deixado o cajun fazer o que quer que fosse! Rejeitando o beijo do modo mais nervoso possível, a ruiva tenta, em vão, empurrar Gambit com os braços para longe. Odiava sentir-se tão impotente, sem seus poderes! Remy não parava de beijá-la, forçando uma situação que já estava saindo do controle.

"Não, Gambit! Pára..." Ela suplicava, mais para manter sua integridade do que propriamente querendo que ele parasse. Suas vontades pareciam minadas pelo calor dos lábios do cajun e pelo modo como ele, magistralmente, explorava o corpo dela com as mãos. Seu braço até podia ter algum efeito, se conseguisse ter força para empurrá-lo, mas com sua vontade minada e todo seu desejo controlado ficava difícil uma reação... Forçando o pensamento, Ohana começa a pensar em todos os momentos maravilhosos que teve com Logan e tudo o que a esperava nessa viagem, vendo o canadense sorrir, ficar nervoso, mandar beijos de longe, passar a mão de modo carinhoso nela. Todos aqueles momentos que faziam o relacionamento dos dois valer a pena e, sentindo a força voltar, começou a empurrar Gambit para longe, começando a sentir dor de cabeça:

[Ohana Pára, Remy! Eu não quero que me beije mais!! – ainda com a voz sumida, sentindo, no final da frase, uma pontada na cabeça.

[Remy Tem certeza que não quer? Porque não é isso que Remy sente no tom da sua voz, ma belle... Você deve fazer Logan muito feliz, pelo pouco que pude sentir até agora. Por que não me deixa feliz também, Ohana? Sou alguém tão desprezível assim? – olhando-a profundamente nos olhos, com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios ainda úmidos do beijo.

[Ohana Tenho certeza que sim! – com um pouco mais de confiança na voz, seguida de outra pontada na cabeça, a mão direita espalma-se sobre a testa e uma expressão de dor fica nítida – É justamente com a intenção de te fazer feliz que eu estou aqui, Remy. Você ama Vampira e não é prova de amor o fato de você sair com outras! Sabe que não é desprezível e lhe digo isso como uma mulher que já teve a infelicidade de encontrar homens desprezíveis na vida. Mas, não perca a verdadeira oportunidade de ser feliz por conta de um desejo mais animal que racional...

[Remy Você entende muito de desejos animais, non? Afinal, casou-se com o mais irracional de nós, Ohana... – um tom de superioridade reinava em sua voz.

[Ohana É aí que você se engana, Remy! O que eu quis dizer com desejo animal não tem nada a ver com Logan. Quis dizer sobre perder o controle sobre si e magoar as pessoas que realmente ama! Como acha que Clarisse iria se sentir se somente suspeitasse das coisas que faz? – o cajun baixa a cabeça – Logan pode ter o pavio curto e mesmo ter os sentidos animais à flor da pele, mas ele jamais magoaria a quem ama com a suposta desculpa de "ter de saciar seus desejos"... Ou de ser fraco para lutar contra isso!

Nesse momento, Gambit parece retornar a realidade e afasta-se um passo dela, passando a língua pelos lábios, em pose pensativa:

[Remy Ela não somente suspeita, como sabe e fica muito triste com o fato. Remy não quer magoar mais as mulheres que ama... Je entendi o que você quis dizer sobre os desejos, Ohana. E eu não sou fraco! – com um tom de orgulho ferido na voz – Confesso que não tentaria mudar se não ficasse tão claro que vou perdê-las, mas minha intenção nunca foi magoá-las

[Ohana Como não, Remy!! – já sem ter dores de cabeça, com a voz um pouco exaltada – Coloque-se no lugar de Vampira e veja o que mais traria uma ação dessas além de mágoas?!

[Remy ...

[Ohana Logan não investiria em uma amizade, sabendo que iria fracassar. Ele pode ter se afastado, mas isso nada mais é do que um incentivo para que não pare de tentar! E conhecendo-o, amando-o como eu, posso perceber que ele tem muita fé em você e na sua capacidade de mudar a situação, Remy. Não jogue fora tudo isso, pois mais vale a pena tê-lo como aliado que como inimigo, não? – ela sorri, totalmente senhora de si, saindo da salinha logo a seguir.

[Hank Eu ia mesmo chamar vocês! Tenho gráficos incríveis aqui, creio que com eles poderei trabalhar perfeitamente numa anulação desse gene! Foi incrível! Agora, gostaria de entrevistar você a sós, Ohana, para que me passe todos os detalhes, tá bem? – sorria o doutor, sem nem ao menos fazer idéia que muito mais do que gráficos interessantes aconteceram naquela sala.

Os dois vão para a mesa de Hank e, logo em seguida, Remy chega, meio cabisbaixo, meio com o orgulho ferido. Parecia alguém muito centrado em si, em busca de entendimentos e respostas.

Ohana descreve tudo o que sentiu, desde o estranho sentimento de não ser dona de si mesma, até a dor de cabeça forte, quando decidiu se libertar disso tudo.

Hank estava ficando com o rosto cada vez mais interessado e anotava tudo impacientemente em seu handpad. Cada informação que colocava era incorporada ao sistema e novas possibilidades de tratamento surgiam, criando uma gama de opções e descartando procedimentos não tão necessários.

[Hank Está bem, Ohana. Seu depoimento foi tão notável quanto sua ajuda lá dentro – apontando para a sala – creio que você e Logan podem ficar livres para ir, se assim desejarem.

A ruiva consulta o relógio. Realmente, estava na hora de começar a despedir-se de todos. Resolveu começar pelos dois presentes. Tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, como quem antevê momentos de alegria incontáveis:

[Ohana Então acho melhor me despedir de vocês, não? Está mesmo na hora! Obrigada, Hank. Por tudo! Por me ajudar nos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida! – abraça o amigo que tinha se levantado para se despedir. Era tão incomum sentir aqueles pêlos fofos em cada parte de pele que o tocasse! Incomum e confortador. Virando-se para Remy, a ruiva estende o braço – Não acho prudente nos tocar mais do que isso, não? – sorri – Espero mesmo que encontre o que busca, Remy... Sucesso para os dois! – e sai, ainda com aquele sorriso.

[Remy Alguém vai se dar muito bem numa certa limusine... – comenta, mais para si mesmo.

Hank balança a cabeça. Dessa vez, ele também tinha percebido e ficava mesmo feliz por Logan e por Ohana:

[Hank Que venha muito mais do que estão esperando, então! – batendo no ombro de Remy – Vamos chamar Vampira, para podermos concluir essa primeira etapa.

Assim que aparece na porta, vê Vampira e Logan sentados. A multidão tinha resolvido se dispersar. Clarisse estava sentada no colo do canadense e este contava alguma batalha para a menininha:

[Clarisse O Sr. fez mesmo isso?! Ele fez, mamãe? – com os olhos arregalados.

[Vampira Claro que fez, meu amor. Ele não tinha escolha! Eram outros tempos... Agora, os mutantes podem ficar mais tranqüilos, mas antes, se você dissesse que era mutante, corria o risco de ser morto! – relembra, ficando com o semblante triste por alguns segundos e tendo repassadas as imagens de quando beijou Cody e seus poderes se manifestaram.

[Clarisse Já acabou, Ohana?!! – pulando do colo de Logan e abraçando a ruiva pelas pernas.

Ohana sorri com o baque e abraça a pequena, falando que sim.

[Wolvie Daqui a pouco eu ia lá te avisar que tínhamos que ir. Está quase na hora, Ohana, Tá tudo legal? – levanta-se, passando a mão no cabelo de Clarisse.

[Ohana Está sim, Logan. Eu já me despedi dos dois. Não vejo a hora de começarmos a lua-de-mel! – sorriu, deixando não somente Logan notar aquele mesmo sorriso misterioso. Na verdade, não era intenção dela que os outros percebessem, mas não tinha como esconder; era nítido demais.

Vampira sorri, pegando Clarisse no colo:

[Vampira Bem, então acho melhor me despedir de vocês também, não? Dando certo ou não, gostaria de te agradecer, Ohana. Não sei se outra pessoa faria o que fez por mim. – virando-se para Logan – E a você também, Wolvie. Não tenho muitos amigos, mas tenho certeza de que vocês tão entre eles! – seu sotaque sulista bem forte - Espero que se divirtam muito no Japão!

Todos se abraçam:

[Clarisse É tão legal olhar para vocês dois! Eu sinto tanto amor! Tanto quanto quando olho pros meus pais e eles não estão brigados. – ela cochicha para Ohana.

Não tinha mais o que ser dito. Hank e Remy aparecem na porta, aproveitam a oportunidade e despedem-se de Logan. O canadense ainda estava frio com Remy, mas este nem liga e dá um grande abraço nele:

[Wolvie Qu'é isso, cajun! Que mania de abraçar cueca?! Acho que tu tá fazendo tudo errado, Hank! – empurrando levemente o amigo para longe e rindo.

Todos caem na gargalhada. Pegando a ruiva pela mão e lançando um olhar de "te cuida" para Vampira, Logan desaparece no corredor.

[Wolvie Foi tudo legal lá mesmo? Cê tá com mais cheiro de Remy do que eu gostaria... – levanta uma sobrancelha e a encosta na parede que fica sob a escada da sala principal.

[Ohana Estou com mais cheiro do que eu gostaria também, amor. Por que você não muda esse quadro? – passa a mão no cabelo dele – Adoro quando você fica com ciúmes, sabia?

O canadense sorri e aceita a proposta, entendendo que nada além do controle tinha acontecido no Labmed. Pegando-a de modo brusco, mas sem machucar, ele a espreme entre um abraço, a parede e um beijo. Depois de alguns minutos:

[Wolvie Agora tá melhor, bem melhor! – cheira o cabelo dela, beija-a no pescoço.

[Ohana Tem certeza? Porque eu acho que ainda tem um cheirinho dele aqui... – e aponta para o outro lado do pescoço, bem abaixo da orelha; sorrindo.

Logan começa a beijá-la naquele lugar, mas pára:

[Wolvie Melhor fazermos isso depois... – com voz de contrariado.

Não demoram três segundos e a voz do casal Summers pode ser ouvida no começo da escada:

[Jean ...o que eu estou tentando mostrar é que não existe mais perigo. Sinistro está, provavelmente, morto! Há anos não sabemos dele, Scott! – a voz da telepata era impaciente.

[Scott Eu sei, Jean. Mas mesmo assim, você não acha que

[Jean Estou cansada de achar, Scott! Eu não preciso de sua aprovação para ter um filho! – era possível perceber que ela chorava – Se eu soubesse que Sinistro era somente uma desculpa para o seu medo, não teria esperado tanto! – desce as escadas rapidamente, deixando Scott para trás.

Jean sai pela porta principal, sendo seguida pelo marido. O casal Logan fica mudo. Estavam tristes pela telepata, pois ela sempre quis ter filhos:

[Wolvie Acho que ela me disse que não pode mais ter filhos, Ohana... Não tenho certeza, será que é? – indo para frente da mansão, vendo aonde Jean ia e tentando perceber que sensação estranha era essa.

[Ohana Oh! Não... Será mesmo? – coloca a mão no rosto – Ela não merece isso, Logan...

Um silêncio incômodo se instala e se não fosse pela chegada de Kurt, ficariam assim por mais algum tempo!

[Kurt Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! Têm um avião para embarcar! Gotlieb! – com um sorriso nos lábios – Eu mesmo estou arrumando minhas coisas para voltar para a minha paróquia. Eu sei que a mansão é muito confortável, mas vocês têm uma lua-de-mel esperando-os, nyet?

[Wolvie Até que pra um padre tu é atrevido demais, sabia? – sorri – Sabe onde tão os outros?

[Kurt Estão na piscina, inclusive o Prof. Vou me despedir de vocês aqui. – coloca a mala no chão.

Trocam abraços e sorrisos. Kurt diz querer ter conhecido por mais tempo Ohana, mas a ruiva ainda estava bastante chocada com a notícia sobre Jean. Kurt notou, mas pensou ser outra coisa, talvez a emoção da viagem. Continuou seu caminho para arrumar suas coisas no carro.

Indo por baixo, passando pela cozinha e contornando o imenso jardim, os dois chegaram à piscina, vendo mesmo que estavam todos lá, com exceção de Hank e da família LeBeau:

[Jubi Ei, Logan! Ohana! Chegaram bem na hora! – com um biquíni todo colorido.

[Wolvie Só se for na hora de dizer tchau, Jubi. A gente está indo, senão, vamos perder o avião... – indo para onde o Professor estava, num dos guarda-sóis.

Jubi faz carinha de triste, sai da piscina. August também sai, todos começam a se aproximar do guarda-sol.

[Prof. X Meus filhos, eles não vão sumir para sempre. Somente vão passar a lua-de-mel em outro local! Não façam essas caras de enterro... Deviam ficar felizes por eles!

Todos resolvem aceitar isso, mesmo aqueles que não ficariam muito tempo ali. Uma rápida despedida é feita. Jubi não queria que eles fossem, ou melhor, queria ir junto, mas não tinha nem coragem de falar! Com isso, não largava Logan de seu abraço:

[Wolvie Guria, cê tá bem? Desse jeito minha mulher vai ficar com ciúmes... – brincava.

[Jubi Assim não dá! Eu venho para cá e vc, Ohana, Kurt, Warren e Ororo saem?!

[Ohana Warren e Ororo? – curiosa, olha para eles.

[Warren É... Nós íamos falar num momento oportuno; acho que ele é agora, não? – pergunta para a africana.

[Ororo Pode ser, Warren. Pode ser... Já que os dois vão embora. Mas faltam algumas pessoas, Professor, poderia ao menos chamar Kurt? – tinha um som de seriedade mista de felicidade em sua voz.

Não passa um minuto e Kurt aparece, envolto numa fumaça de enxofre. Os dois explicam que vão para os Alpes, passar um mês, ver se podem tentar ser um casal, pois estavam cansados de sofrer pelos que foram e que nada mais querem do que a felicidade dos que ficaram. Essa foi uma notícia muito alegre para todos, com certeza, merecia uma comemoração, mas os recém-casados preferiram não perder o avião, despedindo-se e desejando muita felicidade para eles. Aliás, para todos! Apesar de Jean estar uma fornalha de emoções por dentro, abraçou Ohana com muito carinho, desejando uma ótima viagem e Scott também segurou firmemente a mão de Logan, num cumprimento polido de boa viagem.

Na verdade, os dois queriam terminar o que começaram embaixo da escada. E vão a passos largos para a limusine, entrando e nem dando conta de que o motorista tinha uma peculiar cicatriz no pescoço, em forma de mão...

corrigido e rediagramado em 25/07/2006 – 19h17min


	27. O Japão já não é mais como antes

O JAPÃO JÁ NÃO É MAIS COMO ANTES...

No Labmed, Vampira e Gambit foram colocados na mesma salinha, com os mesmos receptores, para realizarem o mesmo que Remy já havia feito, mas Vampira recebeu de Hank a seguinte missão: rejeitar as propostas dele o quanto fosse possível! Claro, no humor que estava, a sulista não teria problemas...

[Remy Finalmente juntos, para que Remy possa dizer o quanto sente por tudo o que fez, chéri! – todo o seu corpo se inclinava para ela, com o seu rosto indo na direção de Vampira.

Pela inércia, a morena não precisou nem usar da força. Deu um passo para o lado e Gambit caiu sobre a maca:

[Vampira Nunca vi ter que ficar tão perto pra conversar, gatinho... Acho que dá pra você falar o que quiser daí mesmo... – indo para o lugar oposto, naquela minúscula salinha.

Depois de ficar alguns segundos deitado sobre a maca, pensando em como estava realmente "ferrado" daquela vez, Remy levanta-se:

[Remy Está certa, belle. Tudo o que Gambit tem para dizer, pode ser dito assim, distante... – fazendo cara de cachorro pidão – Quero dizer que estou muito feliz por ter a oportunidade de resolver tudo isso; feliz por ter descoberto que posso precisar de ajuda, antes de te perder e perder Clarisse. Sei que já perdeu as contas de todas as vezes que falei o quanto vocês são importantes per moi, mas eu não. Me lembro de todas as vezes, mesmo daquelas que gostaria de esquecer, amour... Só de pensar na possibilidade de conseguir olhar para outra mulher sem o desejo de me jogar sobre ela – o olhar de Vampira é fuzilador – é um grande alívio! – ela sorri.

[Vampira Bom, ao menos já mudou o discurso, só por isso, já ganhou alguns pontos... – aproxima-se um pouco dele – Não sabe como fico nervosa com todo aquele papo furado sobre não querer fazer as coisas que faz, Remy! Clarisse precisa de você, demais! – chega mais perto e toca o rosto dele, falando bem baixo: Eu preciso de você, sempre precisei, gatinho. Você é como uma espécie de bússola pra mim... – baixa a cabeça.

Gambit deixa-se ser acariciado, ele lembra-se de todas as vezes, no passado, em que aquelas mesmas mãos o tocaram com luvas, algumas feitas com tecido que parecia frio. Nada comparado com o toque quente das mãos de Vampira. Uma lágrima escorre dos olhos do cajun:

[Vampira Que foi, gatinho? – com os olhos verdes mostrando toda sua preocupação.

[Remy Rien (nada)... Remy estava lembrando de todas as vezes que essas mãos o tocaram com luvas, chéri... – ela olha interessada – e da alegria que tomou conta dos meus dias, quando você conseguiu controlar seus poderes. Não queria chorar, mas a lágrima caiu sem querer. Tenho certeza que foi uma lágrima de felicidade, amour! Certeza! – pega nas mãos dela, fazendo carinhos.

Vampira sorri, pensando se Hank já tinha conseguido o que queria com aqueles testes, porque não tinha vontade nenhuma de se controlar...

[Vampira Eu nunca vou esquecer da tua cara quando eu contei e encostei em você, pra provar... – sorri mais abertamente – Acho que ninguém no mundo, além de você, me entendeu naquela hora, Remy. Todos ficaram felizes, mas em nenhum deles eu vi o que vi nos seus olhos, gatão!

[Remy E o que foi, ma belle? – chegando bem mais perto, segurando a cintura dela.

[Vampira Não sei se eu vi o que queria, mas a verdade é que eu vi desejo, de um jeito que nunca vi em nenhum outro olhar, Gambit. Será que era um reflexo dos meus olhos nos seus? – coloca as mãos sobre os ombros dele.

[Remy Acho que era um olhar se refletindo no outro, ma vie. Será que Remy pode te beijar agora? – essa última frase foi feita num suspiro, com os lábios a alguns centímetros dos de Vampira.

A sulista não responde com palavras, apenas aproxima mais seus lábios dos dele. Ambos beijam-se como a muito não faziam. Com uma paixão quase primitiva, dos tempos em que não podiam se tocar. Aquilo serviu para renovar o amor dos dois como nenhuma terapia de casais faria. Era a real felicidade por estarem juntos e uma afirmação de que não erraram ao decidir por isso.

Assim que saem a expressão de Hank não é das melhores, ele sorria, mas tinha uma decepção por não terem cumprido o que ele pediu.

[Hank Acho que não poderei me fiar nos resultados do teste de vocês, não é? – levantando-se e indo numa das telas do computador.

[Vampira Ah! Qualé! Até que eu tentei... Mas não consigo resistir ao charme do meu maridão, Hank! – abraçando-se mais forte em Remy.

[Remy Tem certeza, Hank? Se quiser, podemos voltar e tentar tudo de novo. – parando pra pensar – Mas, tenho certeza de que o resultado seria o mesmo, mon ami...

[Vampira Ou pior! – ri.

[Hank Bem, eu vou tentar entender, afinal, já estive apaixonado também... Mas nesse caso, esperava um pouco mais de comprometimento de ambas as partes, amigos... É para o próprio interesse de vocês! – faz uma pausa, olhando para os gráficos. Os dois abaixam a cabeça – Vampira, poderia me dizer se sua cabeça doeu em algum momento?

[Vampira Não, azulão. Minha cabeça nunca dói. Por quê?

[Hank Apenas para colocar no banco de dados. Mesmo com o comportamento de vocês, consegui coletar dados importantes. Podem sair, ficarei fazendo testes, cruzando dados e procurando respostas. A não ser que queiram me ajudar... – vira-se para uma parte mais afastada do Labmed onde vários compartimentos do computador central ficavam.

O casal faz uma careta, sabiam que seria algo muito chato e cansativo. Estavam com outros planos em mente, para "atrapalharem" desse modo um estudo tão sério!

Entendendo a expressão deles, Hank sorri e balança a cabeça, soltando um "não têm jeito mesmo!". Os dois saem, mas, antes de cruzarem a porta, Hank pede:

[Hank Por favor! Falem para Clarisse passar por aqui, sim?

Eles acenam positivamente e saem, deixando Hank sozinho com suas máquinas, cálculos, teorias e pesquisas.

------------------------------

Na limusine, Logan e Ohana estavam muito bem, obrigado! O interior do carro tinha tudo o que se pensava e mais um pouco. Logan explicou que tudo isso foi por não ter mais o modelo que ele tinha pedido. Tinha recebido um telefonema algumas horas antes de saírem dizendo da falta do modelo pedido e que, por conta disso, enviariam o modelo mais novo, pelo mesmo preço! Ohana ficou muito feliz, tinha até mesmo uma jacuzzi dentro da limusine, com champanhes caros e vinhos italianos. Parecia mesmo a lua-de-mel dos sonhos!

Foram entre beijos, abraços e muitos carinhos até o aeroporto, embarcando tranqüilamente, graças ao atestado do Dr. Hank que explicava direitinho todos os "problemas de origem estrutural que levaram ao uso de próteses de metal em quase toda a superfície óssea do Sr. Logan". Era mais ou menos assim que dizia o relatório, estudado por um médico do aeroporto e liberado, logo em seguida. Os dois se divertiram muito quando, dentro do avião, Logan contou sobre a vez que tentou ir do modo convencional ao Japão, sem um atestado. Tinha acabado ficando de cuecas no lobby do aeroporto, mostrando logo em seguida, no aparelho de raio-x onde estavam todos os quilos de metal que ele continha.

[Ohana E então? O que eles fizeram? – toda interessada.

[Wolvie Eles colocaram um segurança de uns dois metros na minha frente – engrossando ainda mais a voz, ele imitava o segurança – "O sr. não vai poder embarcar, de acordo com a máquina, o sr. possui lâminas cortantes com mais de cinco centímetros, o que desobedece o código de vôo internacional." Pode, ruiva? – ele ria - Daí o Gambit falou que era mais fácil ligarmos pra uns caras que me deviam favores, pra gente conseguir chegar ao Japão e tirar Jubilee de lá! Já que ela tinha ido parar lá com a minha moto, por causa da Espiral que mandou ela pra lá depois de termos impedido o Mojo de destruir o mundo. Ô cara escroto, viu... Fico feliz que ele tenha sumido depois daquilo! O cara fazia tudo por dinheiro! Tudo que chegou ao ponto de querer mudar o fim do universo pra poder gravar! Fala sério! Tem que ter pouco cérebro pra isso, né não?

Os olhos de Ohana não desgrudavam dos dele. Ela não tinha entendido qual o problema em se mudar o fim do mundo. Sentindo as dúvidas da mulher ele passa a mão no rosto dela e esclarece:

[Wolvie Eu também não saquei na hora qual o problema disso, mas a doida da Espiral explicou que se você mudar o fim, o começo nunca vai ser o mesmo e, como ele queria mudar de um jeito bem drástico, não ia ter começo. Tudo ia acabar, tudo o que conhecíamos, sacou? – dando um beijo na testa dela.

O avião decola, a comissária de bordo chega e oferece champanhe especial, pelo fato deles estarem em lua-de-mel. Ambos aceitam e, depois de umas duas horas de vôo, o sono chega e dormem tranqüilos. Não um sono que era capaz de ser protelado, mas um sono forte, até mesmo para Logan. Ele deita segurando Ohana como quem protege um bebê. Ela já tinha adormecido e, antes de perder completamente os sentidos, ele pensa na possibilidade de estarem sendo drogados. Mas não tem nem tempo de completar o pensamento. O canadense acorda primeiro, percebendo que já tinha viajado a maior parte do caminho. Quando Ohana acorda, algumas horas depois, a comissária anunciava a chegada ao aeroporto de Tóquio. Os dois tinham dores de cabeça. A de Logan era leve e quem mais sentia era Ohana:

[Wolvie Eu também não tô legal. O que será que aconteceu? – meio preocupado. Afinal, levar Ohana para um país onde tinha deixado tantas bagagens e inimigos, pela primeira vez, parece não ter sido uma boa idéia...

Ohana demora no toalete, chega bem na hora de todos apertarem os cintos, pois iam pousar. O rosto da ruiva não era normal, estava pálida. Logan já estava bem melhor, por seu fator de cura, mas ainda tinha um incômodo dentro de si, mais por pensar na loucura de trazê-la ao Japão que por qualquer outra coisa.

Wolverine pensa em comentar com a comissária sobre o estado da esposa, esperando ter algum ambulatório confiável no aeroporto, mas depois desiste. Se foi ela mesma que os drogou, que necessidade teria de pedir ajuda a ela? Ohana estaria muito melhor ao lado dele, sendo capaz de protegê-la do que quer que fosse!

Assim que pousam, descem tranqüilamente do avião. Ohana andava normalmente, mas, assim que colocam os pés no saguão, a ruiva perde o equilíbrio e Logan segurando-a pela cintura a leva até uma das cadeiras de espera.

[Wolvie O que aconteceu, Ohana?! O que cê tá sentindo? – colocando a mão na testa dela e percebendo que queimava como brasa.

Inacreditavelmente, ela olhava para Logan com sonolência, sua boca abria e ela tentava balbuciar alguma coisa, sem sucesso. Seu olho sobe para o teto do saguão e se arregala. Logan olha imediatamente para aquela direção e vê algo que não esperava, ao menos não tão cedo! Um ninja do Tentáculo, dos mais perigosos, pois eram conhecidos como ninjas invisíveis, sumir rapidamente numa das vigas de sustentação. Segurando a mão de Ohana com uma certa força, Logan olha ao redor, o saguão estava lotado, não tinha um lugar seguro ali para onde pudesse levar a ruiva e protegê-la. Olhando para a pessoa que estava sentada ao lado dela o canadense começa a ser atacado pelos ninjas. Um soco bem dado em seu rosto o faz cair e ajoelhar-se, sem, contudo, soltar a mão de Ohana. Ele sabia que não podia perder o contato com ela, de modo algum! As pessoas começam a sair de perto dos dois, Ohana desmaia e os eventos seguintes são rápidos e acontecem ao mesmo tempo: mesmo sem ser capaz de ver os atacantes, Logan conseguiu cheirar um deles quando estava bem perto, dando um golpe preciso com suas garras e terminando de levar o pânico às pessoas que olhavam a cena surrealista do homem lutando sozinho. Pessoas gritavam que ele estava louco e o burburinho só ajudou a ser mais difícil de localizar os agressores, por parte do canadense. Mesmo que se concentrasse, não tinha como vencer com apenas uma mão livre mais de 20 ninjas invisíveis. Quando estes deixaram de ser "bonzinhos" e resolveram atacar todos de uma vez, Logan sentiu muito por ter de largar a mão de Ohana, mas uma fúria tomou conta dele e parecia não ser mais tão importante não perder o contato com a mulher, e sim, acabar com todos aqueles malditos ninjas! Os guardas do aeroporto foram mobilizados e formaram um círculo ao redor do mutante que, sem perceber, foi sendo levado para o meio do saguão, há alguns metros de onde Ohana estava.

A conversa do lado de fora era que o homem estava louco, falava sozinho e tinha começado a ficar violento. Alguns guardas chegaram a perguntar com quem falava e um senhor comentou que havia tomado o avião com ele e mesmo lá, falava sozinho. Parecia falar com uma mulher, mas não havia ninguém com ele... Claro, depois de dizer isso, o "senhor" sumiu de vista e os policiais nem puderam tomar um depoimento decente. Se tentassem, veriam que ele tinha uma interessante tatuagem em forma de mão no peito...

Depois de ter lutado e apanhado muito, inclusive com armas cortantes que, graças ao seu fator de cura, não puderam ser vistas por nenhum dos presentes, Logan lançou um olhar para a cadeira onde Ohana estava e urrou de raiva! A mulher não estava mais lá! Nem mesmo seu cheiro podia ser sentido, essa era uma especialidade dos ninjas, cobrirem qualquer pista e eles sabiam muito bem com quem estavam lidando. Os golpes foram diminuindo e em alguns minutos, não havia mais nenhum ninja ali, apesar de Logan continuar a dar golpes no ar. Respirando ofegante ele cai em si sobre sua situação atual. O saguão havia sido evacuado e mais de 30 guardas apontavam, trêmulos, suas armas para ele. Um lado seu pensava seriamente em compensar a briga matando todos os que estavam ali. Mas a maior parte dele pensava em conversar, tentar chegar a uma resolução e, mesmo a contragosto, foi o que ele fez, retraindo as garras, começando a respirar mais calmamente. Respirando o mais fundo possível e sacudindo a cabeça para tentar tirar aquelas imagens de corpos de guardas caídos por todo o saguão, num legítimo banho de sangue, ele fala:

[Wolvie Baixem as armas, eu não vou machucar ninguém. - enquanto sorria de modo sarcástico.

Claro, nenhum deles se convenceu e pediram, sem nenhuma polidez característica dos orientais para que colocasse as mãos na parede e virasse de costas para eles. Obedecendo sem muita pressa, Logan vai até a parede, conseguindo sentir um cheiro de Ohana naquele local. Respirando fundo, seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais e ele vira o rosto rapidamente para o grande corredor que ia dar na saída!

[Wolvie BINGO! – ele grita em inglês, correndo para a saída e respirando ainda mais. Tinha encontrado uma pista!

Todo o corpo de seguranças do aeroporto foi correndo para a porta, mas nenhum deles tinha conseguido alcançá-lo. Ia como uma flecha e, de longe, uma senhora com roupas pretas bem justas observava, com a sobrancelha levantada, começando a seguí-lo. Ela também, apesar da idade, tinha uma velocidade impressionante e, num dado ponto da perseguição, a mulher entrou numa rua deserta, dando com o final da rua e nenhuma pista de Logan.

[Mulher Droga! - olhando para baixo e começando a sair do beco.

[Wolvie Procurando por mim?... - pula em cima dela, jogando-a no chão.

Mas a situação logo muda, fazendo alavanca com as pernas, ela o jogou longe e ficou em posição de defesa, legitimamente ninja.

[Mulher Será que não tem uma vez que venha para cá e arranje confusão, Logan-san? 

O canadense não responde, corre na direção dela e dá uma sucessão de golpes, todos muito bem defendidos. Para quem olhasse, poderia jurar que eles estavam mesmo lutando, mas Logan estava segurando sua força em mais da metade.

[Wolvie Espero que tenha ensinado Amiko a lutar tão bem assim, Yukio. - baixando os braços e fazendo reverência.

[Yukio Na verdade, nunca se ensina o "pulo do gato", Logan. - dando um chute no meio das pernas do canadense.

Logan segura o chute a alguns centímetros do alvo.

[Wolvie Já apanhei demais por hoje, mas obrigado pela consideração... - sorrindo.

[Yukio Mesmo? Quer dizer que alguns ninjas conseguiram o que todo o submundo japonês vem tentando? Que mérito eles têm? - levanta a sobrancelha e recolhe a perna, ficando frente a frente com Logan.

[Wolvie Eram invisíveis, gata... – esperando algum "desconto" por esse fato.

[Yukio Eles apenas vieram te dar as boas-vindas, assim como eu, Logan-san! - sorri, um tanto sarcástica.

[Wolvie Na verdade, eles acabaram de raptar minha mulher... - olha para ela com uma expressão de enfado.

[Yukio Então, tenho que agradecê-los, não? - levanta uma sobrancelha.

O canadense sorri do comentário, pois não esperava nada diferente daquela ninja que sempre sonhou em ser a esposa dele.

Abaixando o rosto e dando um longo suspiro, Logan deixa claro o quanto estava cansado de tudo aquilo, daquela vida cheia de emboscadas, daqueles desejos que outras pessoas tinham em vê-lo infeliz, enfim, de toda a parte "podre" que ser um dos X-Men mais agressivos acarretava.

Yukio apenas o observava, às vezes, levantava uma sobrancelha, outras sorria de lado, percebendo que ele não tinha brincado ao falar sobre a esposa.

[Yukio Você realmente se casou, Logan?! E nem ao menos nos convidou? - perquiria o olhar dele, buscando uma resposta antes da palavra.

[Wolvie Sim, casei, Yukio. E não convidei vocês porque ia vir pra cá, logo depois do casamento. Eu tenho muito que falar com ela ainda... Além do mais, duvido que você fosse... - dando de ombros e começando a sair do beco.

[Yukio Se eu ia ou não, não vem ao mérito! Com certeza sua filha iria, Logan! Sabe como ela te venera, não é? - com uma ponta de ressentimento na voz - Como ela é? O que ela pode fazer? 

[Wolvie Eu sei que cê tá doida pra saber de todos os pormenores, mas eu tenho uns ninjas pra quebrar a cara e não quero dar tempo deles fazerem nada que eu me arrependa com ela. Aliás, como cê sabia que eu vinha? - respirando fundo e olhando para um arranha céu há alguns quilômetros de onde estavam, um grunhido baixo pode ser ouvido apenas por Yukio.

[Yukio Todo o submundo está sabendo que você vem, Logan! Afinal, sua vinda pode deixar alguns contrabandistas e vendedores de droga com a pulga atrás da orelha, não acha? - com cara de essa ser a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

[Wolvie Merda! Acho que o Tentáculo não faria nada a ela, não é? - voltando a olhar para a velha ninja.

[Yukio Matsuo pode ser muitas coisas, mas ele não é um idiota completo. Se matar a sua mulher, o que provavelmente ele já sabe que ela seja, não terá mais sossego e, se eu ainda sei alguma coisa sobre ele, isto é o que ele mais quer nesses últimos anos: sossego. Até raptou pra isso, mas acho que uma pista tão óbvia dessas não seria deixada à toa. Ele quer que você o encontre, Logan. Não sei para quê, mas Matsuo Tsurayaba está mais desesperado do que qualquer chefe de clã que eu tenha conhecido... Precisa de ajuda? - passando a mão no rosto cansado dele.

[Wolvie Acho que vou me virar sozinho, gata. Você tá certa, ninjas jamais deixam uma pista dessas de besteira. Ele quer ser encontrado... – respira fundo – Como está Amiko? 

Yukio solta um "humpft! Agora pergunta?" e sai, levantando uma mão e dizendo:

[Yukio Depois que resolver seus problemas, vá vê-la. Ela está bem e pode esperar, afinal, é só isso que ela faz... - atravessando a rua.

[Wolvie Mulheres... Quem as entende, afinal?!... – voltando a olhar para o arranha céu e dizendo um "Matsuo" entre dentes.

Enquanto todos esses fatos acontecem, a ruiva acordava com uma grande dor de cabeça, numa das coberturas mais caras de Tóquio. Tenta colocar a mão na cabeça e, nesse momento, sente que está com um colar um tanto pesado no pescoço. Abre os olhos devagar; a mínima diferença de iluminação fazia sua cabeça querer explodir! Aos poucos, foi conseguindo perceber vultos e via que a sala estava vazia, pois conseguia apenas perceber móveis. Estava deitada no que parecia um sofá, em sua frente, podia ver uma mesinha e mais outro sofá em frente. Aos poucos, conseguiu abrir os olhos sem problemas maiores. Por todas as obras de arte contidas naquela imensa sala ela pôde perceber que estava num lugar muito, mas muito, rico! Num dos cantos, havia uma linda armadura samurai, mais ali, um arranjo de flores (ikebana), quadros com motivos ocidentais contrastavam com biombos desenhados em papel arroz com motivos de cerejeiras e pássaros japoneses. A cor da parede era gelo e os outros objetos todos de cor muito viva. A própria armadura era de um vermelho vivo incrível! Ficando plena de sua consciência, Ohana respira fundo e senta no sofá, percebendo que não estava mais com as roupas que tinha vindo. Estava vestida como uma japonesa de algumas décadas atrás, com um quimono característico das mulheres casadas, ao contrário dos tão vistosos quimonos com manga comprida, os quimonos das mulheres casadas (tomessodê) têm a manga curta comum. Mesmo assim, Ohana estava radiante naquela vestimenta. A seda em tons de azul dava o contraste necessário ao seu cabelo vermelho e pele pálida. Olhando-se sem se reconhecer, a ruiva vê a porta do recinto abrir e dois seguranças entrarem com armas em punho, seguidos de dois homens que pareciam ninjas e, em seguida, um homem numa cadeira de rodas, com respirador artificial e várias cicatrizes além de membros artificiais. Atrás dele entraram mais dois seguranças. Após os primeiros checarem que o local estava limpo, o homem na cadeira foi até bem perto de Ohana. Ele era oriental, pelas poucas partes que deixavam perceber como ele realmente foi um dia, seus olhos não tinham raiva ou dor, apenas uma calma que contrastava com o restante do quadro...

[Matsuo Desculpe não me levantar, Srª Rogan, mas estou impossibilitado disso... - curvando lentamente o rosto - Meu nome é Matsuo Tsurayaba e eu sou o chefe do Clã Tentáculo - falava com dificuldade.

O rosto de Ohana era uma imensa interrogação... Seria possível que ela devesse saber de todos esses nomes, deveria conhecer esse homem?!

[Ohana O que querem de mim? O que estou fazendo aqui? E o que é isso?! - segurando o colar com as duas mãos.

[Matsuo Ah! A senhora fala um japonês invejável! Isso é bom, já que meu inglês não é muito bom... São os problemas de pronuncia. Nunca consegui corrigi-los... - tomando fôlego ele se aproxima mais - Não quero nada com a senhora, está aqui apenas para que a justiça seja, finalmente, feita. Isso em seu pescoço é uma medida necessária para que seus poderes não sejam utilizados. Deve entender que estar diante de uma das maiores telecinéticas do mundo não é nada agradável para um mero mortal como eu, apesar de eu mesmo estar achando que não sou tão mero assim... Quanto um homem deve viver para pagar todos os pecados, Srª Rogan? 

Ohana não entendia nada. Ela resolve não dizer nada sobre não ser mais mutante, afinal, isso poderia ser útil em algum momento. Mas o que aquele homem queria dizer com justiça? Com não ser um mero mortal? Baixando a cabeça, ela apenas pensa onde estaria Logan e tem um estalo! Ele era conhecido no Japão, não era? Ele sempre ia para esse país! E lança:

[Ohana Eu não sei quem é você, mas espero que saiba com quem está se metendo... Pelo que percebi, fez uma pesquisa e tanto sobre mim e meu marido, mas será que sabe realmente quem ele é?! Quando ele chegar, vai matá-lo! - com a voz cheia de superioridade, usando a única saída que alguém preso usaria: ameaça.

Não obtém uma resposta imediata, Matsuo ri a plenos pulmões, engasgando-se com seu próprio riso e falta de ar. Fica assim um bom tempo e começa a deixar Ohana altamente assustada. Passados alguns minutos, depois de longas respirações do japonês, ele finalmente fala:

[Matsuo Mas é justamente para que ele venha até aqui que a raptei! Esse seria o único meio de colocar minhas exigências... Parece bem típico de alguém como ele não lhe contar nada, não é. O que me faz questionar o que uma mulher como você viu nele. Como consegue viver com ele sem saber nada de seu passado? Pela sua cara de espanto, ficou claro que não sabe de nada, não sabe que ele me deixou assim! - mostrando um olhar de raiva pela primeira vez. Antes ela não o tivesse visto!

Fechando os olhos, Ohana nega-se a pensar que Logan tenha feito isso a alguém, nega-se a acreditar que por baixo de toda aquela calma, aquele homem possa ter tanto ódio por Logan. Nega-se até mesmo a crer que estava naquele lugar, apertando os olhos, bem forte, ainda assim, ouve Matsuo falar, com a voz novamente comedida:

[Matsuo Já me consultei com os deuses, não devo mais nada, é minha hora de descansar e seu marido não me deixa ir. Não me mata, nem me permite morrer honradamente. Eu sou um guerreiro, Srª Rogan. Quero morrer como tal! Se errei em matar o antigo amor de Logan, pelos deuses! Já paguei por isso! Quero apenas morrer em paz. Seria pedir muito? - afastando novamente a cadeira.

Frente às palavras "antigo amor" Ohana reabre os olhos. Então era isso! Logan não estava sendo totalmente insensato, aquele homem tinha feito algo muito grave ao canadense e este o punia como achava adequado: mutilando-o. Mas, por quê?

[Ohana Eu não entendo, sr. Tsurayaba, o que pode existir de honrado em matar... É verdade que Logan não me conta muito de sua vida, de seu passado, mas eu tenho certeza que o sr. tem muito mais a esconder do que ele! Se meu marido... Se Logan fez realmente isso com o sr. 

[Matsuo Fez não. FAZ!! – suas narinas até abrem-se e em seus olhos pode-se vislumbrar um pouco do terror que ele vive – A cada ano, seu marido vem para o Japão e decide qual parte de mim não mais terei. Mutila-me metodicamente. Cada vez eu penso: quando será a última... Você não pode imaginar o que eu venho passando nesses anos. - aproxima mais a cadeira e pede a um dos seguranças que peça para servir o chá. Comeria ali mesmo. Espero que não se incomode de comer comigo, srª Rogan... Aproveite e pergunte o que quiser, terei prazer em responder. Depois de anos vivendo sob o medo, começa-se a questionar a vida. No começo, a única coisa que se pensa é em vingança; depois, em proteger-se e, por fim, nada mais importa, a não ser morrer. Eu quero apenas isso: morrer... - engolindo com dificuldade.

[Ohana Então porque não paga alguém para matá-lo! Acredito que dinheiro não seja problema... - sentando-se com mais compostura.

[Matsuo Eu já tentei! No momento que somente pensava em vingança, ofereci uma recompensa para quem o matasse, sem sucesso; depois, ofereci uma recompensa para quem me protegesse dele, ao menos um ano. Também sem sucesso. Agora, a maior recompensa que dei foi para que me matassem. Mas assim que soube disso, Rogan avisou que mataria com requintes de crueldade quem me ferisse. Não tenho saída!... - olhando assustado quando a porta abre e entra a empregada com o chá.

Ohana fica pensando no que levaria Logan a fazer algo assim. Ir todo ano para o Japão apenas para fazer sofrer quem matou seu antigo amor. Isso significa que ele ainda a amava, não? Baixando a cabeça enquanto a mulher lhe servia o chá, a ruiva pergunta, depois de pegar na cara xícara de porcelana negra:

[Ohana Apesar de o senhor tentar pintar meu marido como um demônio, eu o conheço com autoridade para saber que somente faz o que acha justo. O que aconteceu entre ele e o senhor, se me permite perguntar... - bebendo um gole, apenas para que o ar no local não ficasse tão "insustentável".

Depois de pensar alguns minutos, entre um gole e outro de chá, o japonês inicia sua narração:

[Matsuo Eu era jovem, tanto quanto você é agora, quem sabe um pouco mais. Tinha acabado de herdar de meu pai um dos maiores impérios do Japão. Assim como na América, os grandes proprietários do dinheiro são aqueles que mexem com o dito proibido. Sempre tive de meu pai a educação de que tudo é necessário e é dada ao homem a capacidade de escolher entre as coisas que deseja. Nunca vi, e não vejo, meu negócio como algo nocivo ao mundo, Srª Rogan, por mais que os outros digam ser... Conquistei com obstinação e suor todas as riquezas que tenho e nenhuma delas veio de graça, nem mesmo as que meu pai me deixou. Nesse ramo, quem não tem a capacidade de se atualizar, morre. Por isso, modernizei todas as instalações, trouxe conhecimentos de fora e existia apenas uma coisa que me impedia de ser o número um no Japão: o clã Yashida... O velho Shingen Yashida sempre cuidou com mãos de ferro para que seu império não ruísse e eu, assim como meu pai, nunca consegui tomar os negócios dele, nem através da compra das partes, nem pela ameaça. Ele jamais rendeu, nem mesmo um milímetro do que possuía, nunca! Até o momento em que recebi a noticia de sua morte! Tinha que agir rápido, comprar o que pudesse e tomar aquilo que não fosse possível comprar. É assim que as coisas funcionam no submundo – dando uma pausa para tomar um gole de chá e respirar livremente, Matsuo recomeça – e foi assim que eu pensei que seria. Não contava com a tomada do Clã pela filha de Shingen: Mariko! E não suspeitava, naquela época que ela se apaixonaria por um gaijin! Como pode imaginar, ofereci muito dinheiro para que a imprudente abandonasse os negócios do pai e fosse tratar de sua vida, das coisas que uma mulher deve tratar. Sua recusa foi instigante, pois a principio achei que queria aumentar os preços da negociação, mas a insistência dela em manter os negócios da família foi me deixando sem escolha. Comecei pelas pontas, tomando aquilo que ela não dava mais tanta atenção: escravos e armas 

[Ohana Escravos?! - com o rosto em brasa pela narrativa um tanto machista.

[Matsuo Sim... Ainda existem pessoas que compram pessoas, Srª Rogan. Só que ultimamente são as pessoas que se vendem, mesmo assim, intermediamos essa "negociação". Retomando, comecei pelas sobras dela, tentando sempre convencê-la de que esse tipo de negócio não era útil para as mulheres, até que o pai dela reaparece! Fazendo uma carnificina e consagrando que ela se casaria com um comerciante que era amigo de infância de Shingen. Fiquei aliviado, de certa forma, afinal, tudo voltaria ao normal e eu poderia ainda propor algum acordo interessante para ambos. Foi aí que conheci Rogan, nessa época, ele veio pra o Japão tentando entender porque Mariko não respondia mais suas cartas. Desafiou o próprio velho para provar-se digno da mulher. Não tendo nenhum êxito, foi deixado para morrer e, na época, lembro que fiquei muito espantado com a luta dos dois, pois nunca havia visto um mutante antes, ao menos, não que eu soubesse! Ver as garras brotando de suas mãos me deixou extremamente inseguro e mostrou minha vulnerabilidade diante do "novo mundo". Mas isso é uma outra história – o cansado japonês filosofa -, provavelmente, eu nunca tenha como contá-la, Srª Rogan... Achei, com toda a minha inteligência, que Rogan tivesse morrido depois da luta com o chefe do Clã Yashida e o esqueci, ficando aliviado! O fato, para encurtar a história – completa, dando uma olhada no antigo relógio da sala, um tanto preocupado pela demora do canadense -, é que novamente o clã ficou nas mãos de Mariko e eu, me vendo sem chance alguma de dissuadi-la, fingi ter uma dívida com o falecido pai dela. 

Tomando uma pausa maior para tomar um gole de chá e sentir o gosto de frutas do mesmo, Matsuo parece alguém que está saboreando o último gosto que sentirá na vida, sentindo cada gole. Enquanto bebe, dá uma olhada ao redor, respira fundo. Ohana pensa em como deve ter sido difícil viver todos esses anos dessa forma insegura e até mesmo sente pena por ele, imaginando que a morte de Mariko tenha sido um terrível acidente. Olhando novamente para a ruiva, ele reinicia a narrativa:

[Matsuo Aqui, especialmente no submundo japonês, usa-se muito o código dos antigos samurais e, um deles, reza que se deve cortar o mindinho caso alguém de sua família tenha sido indigno de pagar uma dívida. Foi isso o que disse a ela, sabendo que teria a decência de prosseguir com a tradição e usasse uma de minhas adagas, ou melhor, a adaga de uma de minhas seguranças, especialista em venenos, mais propriamente o do baiacu. – Ohana coloca a mão na boca e estala os olhos – A chefe do clã não poderia ter sido mais previsível, não suspeitou de nada e cortou o dedinho, sentindo logo em seguida toda a dor do veneno. Sabe, Srª Rogan, o baiacu é um dos poucos peixes com um veneno tão forte capaz de matar um ser humano com apenas algumas gotas. Acho que é esse o fato que faz dele um dos mais procurados pelos japoneses, na cozinha oriental. Buscamos a morte em cada mordida, tentando nos livrar de nossas vidas vazias e nunca conseguimos, pois os chefes de cozinha sabem como deixar o veneno em seu estado mais fraco, dando-nos a sensação inversa de que somos mais do que em realidade... Jamais pensei que seu marido não tivesse morrido e estava lá naquela tarde, vendo a mulher sofrer, pois a morte por envenenamento é uma das mais penosas, assim como era penosa minha vida sem ter o controle total do submundo. Quis dar a ela a sensação de tudo o que vivia dentro de mim e recebo a vingança de Rogan em troca!! - batendo com uma prótese de braço sobre a mesinha de centro.

Ohana tinha os olhos rasos d'água, imaginando o quanto o canadense sofreu ao ver a mulher morrendo, tentando fazer uma pintura mental da cena, mas em toda a sua imaginação jamais conseguiria reproduzir o que é ver a pessoa que mais se ama sofrendo com convulsões horríveis, pálida, sendo chamada pela morte, mas com alguns laços que ainda a prendiam a vida, fazendo-a perder lentamente a noção de si, com a total noção da dor. Jamais conseguiria imaginar o fato de Mariko ter pedido para ser liberta dessa dor pelas garras da única pessoa que amou na vida. A única que teve a oportunidade, em seus poucos anos de vida...

Nesse momento, a porta tão bem fechada da sala quebra-se numa das metades pelo corpo de um ninja desfalecido:

[Wolvie Esse calhorda esqueceu de dizer que ela NUNCA fez nada a ele!!! – rosna, entrando na sala segurando um outro ninja desmaiado pela roupa. – Também esqueceu que EU tive que acabar com o sofrimento dela e isso EU nunca vou esquecer!! – joga o ninja sobre os seguranças e ejeta as garras, olhando para todos com cara de poucos amigos.

Apenas Ohana conseguiu perceber um olhar rápido de satisfação ao vê-la e perceber que estava bem. Um olhar que ela sabia e entendia muito bem: o de preocupação disfarçada por inúmeras camadas de ódio.

O semblante de Matsuo se contorceu em dor, como se cada parte restante gritasse para permanecer ali, ou então, fizessem alguma aposta maluca de quem seria a vez. O caso é que ele foi com a cadeira de rodas para perto dos seguranças e gritou para que não fizessem nada a ele, ainda. Rapidamente, um dos ninjas voou sobre Ohana e a levou para perto de Matsuo, chamando totalmente a atenção do canadense.

Logan olhou com desdém para o japonês e estralou o pescoço, tentando entender o que ele pretendia com aquele showzinho, ainda mais quando levava sua esposa para perto dele... Mas todos perceberam que num segundo seguinte, essa expressão se dissipou e parecia que Wolverine não estava mais com vontade alguma de adivinhar charadas. Ele ouvia com nitidez os corações apavorados de todos os presentes, com exceção do coração da ruiva. Este estava um pouco mais tranqüilo do que os outros, apesar de seus olhares de medo para o ninja ao seu lado, já que este portava uma kodachi (espada parecida com uma katana, exceto pelo seu tamanho que é metade da outra) desembainhada e pelo pouco que podia ver de seus olhos, tinha toda intenção de usá-la, se fosse necessário...

Olhando exatamente para esse ninja, Logan dá um passo à frente e quando Ohana pensa que o marido não ia fazer o que ela estava pensando, ele faz, dando tempo dela abaixar-se antes que um corpo desfalecido de ninja caísse sobre seu agressor. Dando uma rápida corrida para longe deles e indo até perto da armadura vermelha a ruiva se arma de uma espada, sem saber ao certo se era possível realmente usá-la. Vendo todas as suas chances de uma barganha irem por água abaixo, Matsuo entra em total desespero e pede para os seguranças e ninjas atacarem! Sem pestanejar, nem mesmo pensarem, cada um inicia seu ataque, mas, assim que olham para o rosto do canadense, ficam um tanto receosos, ao menos os seguranças. Podia-se ver um prazer insano em seus olhos, juntamente com um sorriso que deixava à mostra seus brancos caninos, suas garras ejetam, contudo, antes de começarem a destroçar todos eles, uma voz o chama à razão:

[Ohana Logan, não mate nenhum deles!! Eles estão só obedecendo ordens! – segurando a katana com uma empunhadura perfeita.

Olhando rapidamente para ela, Logan aceita ouvir e guarda as garras. Ele jamais saberia da dor que um bom soco com punhos de adamantium poderia dar ao oponente, mas isso parecia o suficiente por hora. Não esperando os ninjas atacarem, o velho combatente avança por sobre três, dando socos e levando também. Um dos seguranças vai na direção de Ohana e lhe aponta uma arma, pedindo para que nem mesmo ouse mover um músculo. A ruiva fica parada, com os olhos fixos no de seu oponente e quando este dá uma piscada um pouco mais demorada, a ruiva percebe ser o momento exato de agir: sem sacar a espada, ela bate com a bainha num nervo exatamente acima do dedo indicador, fazendo com que o segurança perca o domínio da arma e faça uma expressão autêntica de dor. Precipitando-se sobre a mulher como se sua masculinidade dependesse disso. Ohana não precisa nem mesmo fazer muito esforço, ficando parada até alguns segundos antes dele alcançá-la, a X-Man dá um rápido e gracioso passo para o lado, aplicando um golpe bem atrás da cabeça do brutamonte. E é aí que o estrago começa. Ele cai de cara na armadura, amassando o tórax do antigo artefato e despedaçando a armação, sem dar mostras de que iria se levantar tão cedo, o segurança permanece caído ali, coberto por alguns pedaços da armadura.

Matsuo finalmente acorda de sua fúria com todo o barulho e isso somente o faz ter ainda mais ódio de Logan e, agora, de sua esposa. Aquela armadura estava em sua família a gerações! Havia sido usada em combate e agora estava destruída! Para sempre...

[Matsuo Não! Sua maldita! Veja o que fez!! – pigarreando um pouco de sangue – Isso é de um valor inestimável! 

[Ohana Bom saber o quanto o Sr. se importa com seus seguranças pessoais... Se eu tinha pensado em ocupar o lugar de seu segurança, agora desisti! - Ohana divertia-se com o rosto transfigurado de Matsuo por algo material e sem a mínima importância naquele momento...

Mesmo lutando, Logan conseguiu ouvir a conversa dos dois. Ele estava controlado, não estava vendo, como sempre que perdia o controle, somente suas vítimas a cores, ele via todos perfeitamente, cada objeto ao seu lado, cada obra de arte.

Quando Matsuo ia tentar algo contra Ohana, um som de garras foi ouvido e ambos olharam para aquela direção, temendo o pior. Mas o que viram foi Logan destruindo um Manet legítimo, seguido de um vaso Ming enquanto com os pés e a mão restante dava conta de dois ninjas...

Os olhos do japonês se arregalaram quando olhou ao redor e viu somente a desolação. Não havia sobrado nada em pé ou inteiro, todas as peças estavam esfareladas, rasgadas, quebradas, assemelhavam-se muito ao próprio Matsuo...

[Wolvie Chega aqui, gata. - dando um katá no ombro do último ninja e o colocando a nocaute - Deixa eu tirar essa coleira de você... 

Olhando para a frente, Ohana apenas soltou um sorriso maroto, pensando em como tudo saiu diferente daquilo que Matsuo havia planejado. Logan estava com a roupa toda rasgada e algumas partes do corpo com sangue coagulado, já sem nenhuma ferida. Seus olhos mostravam uma felicidade velada por ver a mulher sem nenhum arranhão. Assim que chega mais perto dele, os dois ouvem:

[Matsuo Se tentar tirar esse inibidor dela, Rogan, eu a mato antes! - apontando uma arma com a mão tremida, mas com mira bem feita.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Logan se cansa dele e pergunta na lata:

[Wolvie O que tu quer, Matsuo? Morrer? Se for isso, pode deixar que eu não vou mais te perturbar. A menos que machuque minha mulher... Nesse caso, vou usar toda a tecnologia que conheço pra que tu nunca mais morra! E tu sabe que eu posso fazer isso, portanto, baixa essa maldita arma! Não tá em posição de ameaçar ninguém... - essa última frase foi dita com todo o cansaço possível.

[Ohana Matsuo, eu não sou mais mutante... Seus informantes esqueceram desse pequeno detalhe. Perdi meus poderes na Lua, não posso mover nem mesmo um palito sem as mãos. - seus olhos perscrutavam o de seu oponente, mostrando toda sua sinceridade.

[Matsuo Não pode ser... Rogan não se arriscaria a perder outra mulher! Ele jamais casaria com uma pessoa normal! É muito perigoso!! - bradava, sem tirar Ohana da mira.

[Ohana Eu também pensei o mesmo, Matsuo. Pensei que não era mais digna de nada depois que perdi o que mais tinha orgulho! Mas a vida não termina por isso e, mesmo tentando me afastar dele, não consegui. Logan mudou, Matsuo. Pode não ter esquecido as dores do passado, mas o que elas são além de parte de nossa personalidade? - sua voz era sofrida, como a de quem perdeu algo muito querido, sem que Matsuo soubesse, a imagem de James também povoava seus pensamentos naquele instante. Conferindo um tom genuíno demais para alguém que estivesse mentindo.

[Matsuo Rogan, o caso não é somente morrer. Quero morrer com dignidade! Morrer pela mesma arma que vem me acossando há anos! Sou um guerreiro! Mereço isso!! 

Logan solta uma gargalhada:

[Wolvie Merece?! Daqui a pouco tu vai dizer que eu te DEVO isso! Um verdadeiro guerreiro não aponta uma arma pra uma dama! Um verdadeiro guerreiro não é TRAIÇOEIRO! E, acima de tudo, um verdadeiro guerreiro não precisa ficar falando isso toda hora, sua fama o precede! Isso não acontece contigo, Matsuo... Você trapaceou sua vida toda, tentando se convencer de que esse era o caminho do guerreiro, mas cê sabe que não passa de besteira! - indo para a frente de Ohana.

O chefe do clã Tentáculo assusta-se com aquelas acusações, pois elas continham uma verdade que ele sempre se recusara a ouvir. Aquela voz que todos temos em nós e nos diz o que é certo e errado. Ele nunca ouvira essa voz, desde a primeira vez, a primeira traição, ele a afundou dentro de seu cérebro, numa parte esquecida e continuou com a vida, "tentando se convencer" de que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Mas, o que ele havia conquistado com isso? Apenas os objetos daquela sala e, assim como eles, sua alma estava quebrada. Mas isso, ela sempre esteve.

[Wolvie Cê não vai morrer pelas minhas mãos, porque foi por elas que Mariko Yashida morreu e eu jamais usaria a mesma arma para acabar com seu carrasco! - seu rosto se abaixa e, depois de muitos anos, novamente a imagem de Mariko passa por sua mente, fazia tempo que não adquiria tamanha nitidez. Se o mutante se esforçasse, talvez sentisse o cheiro da toxina no ar, como daquela vez...

[Matsuo NÃO!!! Eu EXIJO! Devo ser morto pelas suas garras! - com um olhar ensandecido.

A cena era patética de se ver, e mesmo para os presentes, era algo estranho. Para o casal estava claro o fato de Matsuo querer culpar a outrem por todos os seus fracassos e, mesmo, por sua morte. Virando as costas, Logan empurra Ohana levemente pelo ombro, para que caminhasse para a porta.

BANG! BANG!! O canadense fecha os olhos e continua a caminhar, respirando profundamente. Seu corpo protegia totalmente a esposa e mais três tiros foram desferidos contra ele, todos no tórax. Assim que a última bala o atinge, a primeira já estava sendo expelida pelo organismo e cai logo na porta da sala, sendo seguida pelas outras, com intervalos de pouco tempo. Matsuo estava preso pelos vários objetos que haviam sido quebrados e impediam sua cadeira de passar, gritava com veemência palavras sem sentido e chorava em voz alta. Assim que ficam fora da vista do japonês, Logan abraça Ohana pelas costas mesmo. Feliz por senti-la intacta, sem nenhum aranhão!

[Wolvie Eu quase perdi o controle no aeroporto! Quase deixo meu lado animal voltar, mas acho que ele não quis voltar por você... – sorri, colocando para trás da orelha uma pequena mecha de cabelo ruivo.

Ohana apenas retribui o sorriso, abraçando-o com toda a força que podia, tentando encontrar um jeito agradável mesmo com a coleira.

[Wolvie Vem, deixa eu tirar isso de você e destruir essa joça! - snikt ejeta somente uma pontinha da garra entre o indicador e o dedo médio, o suficiente para enfiar na pequena abertura da chave e quebrar, abrindo caminho para o restante da garra e a destruição do colar. – Parece uma velharia da época em que os X-Men eram tratados como lixo, como aberração... Chegaram a colocar um desses na Vampira. Ela sofreu pacas nas mãos dos verdadeiros lixos. Uns tais de "Amigos da Humanidade"! Amigos uma ova! Eram uns racistas e foram todos presos pelo governo, assim que ficou provado que nós éramos os mocinhos da história.

[Ohana Vocês passaram por tanta coisa que eu sinto ter pego somente uma pequena parte, Logan! Sempre me surpreendo com as coisas que conta! Vocês foram incríveis! Numa época em que ser mutante não era nada fácil, vocês conseguiram sobreviver! - esquecendo-se de falar em inglês.

[Wolvie A gente sobreviveu, gata, mas muita gente morreu. Gente que não tinha nada a ver com o negócio e foi pega no fogo cruzado. Gente como Mariko... – sua voz se embarga quando pronuncia esse nome.

"Têm preços que não valem a pena serem pagos", o canadense pensa. Olhando para Ohana sem esperar, nem mesmo desejar que ela diga nada. Parecendo sentir o que o marido passava, a ruiva apenas pergunta, apontando com a cabeça para a sala ao lado:

[Ohana O que faremos com Matsuo, Logan? Vamos deixá-lo aí?

[Wolvie Não te preocupa, ruiva. Assim que souberem que eu não tô mais incomodado com a morte dele, muitos assassinos vão vir clamar pelo que pertence pra eles... As noticias se espalham mais rápido do que o vento. Muitos vão vir pelo que o próprio Matsuo disse que ia pagar por sua morte, outros, pelo próprio mal que ele plantou, instigando uma facção contra a outra, só pra aumentar seu próprio império. Se eu fosse ele, ia me preocupar ainda mais com o futuro. Porque agora, ele não vale mais nem um yene! – balança a cabeça, olhando com atenção, pela primeira vez, para a mulher. Apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado – Cê consegue andar com esse tomessodê? Senão, eu não vejo problema em te levar no colo. Problema nenhum, gata!

Ohana ri, ainda segurando a katana e percebendo, com o canto dos olhos, como o restante do corredor era sóbrio. Um legítimo apartamento, confundível com qualquer apartamento do mundo, sem personalidade, sem decoração. Ficou claro que Matsuo passava muito tempo naquela sala onde, provavelmente, iria morrer. A ponto de transformá-la num templo das artes e do bom gosto, expondo tudo o que não tinha em si mesmo: beleza e caráter.

[Ohana Isso depende: quer sair daqui muito rápido? Ou apreciar a vista? – mostrando que era impossível correr com aqueles altos tamancos de madeira, tipicamente japoneses. Cada passo devia ser dado com a total atenção, treinando o equilíbrio e a sobriedade dos movimentos, como tudo na vida dos japoneses.

O canadense não conseguiu permanecer indiferente, mesmo com vários problemas assolando sua mente. Um sorriso desinibido ousou brincar em seus lábios e ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sempre fazia isso quando desejava apagar as coisas ruins de sua vida, ainda mais depois que conheceu Ohana, o cheiro dela tinha a propriedade de penetrar fundo nas narinas dele, inflando seu ser de doces recordações. Recordações verdadeiras e palpáveis, onde ele era um personagem ativo; não como acontecem com os implantes, onde ele parece se ver, como num conto em terceira pessoa, sem a certeza de estar tomando aquelas decisões. Ou mesmo sem a certeza de ter sido o criador delas... Voltando a olhar para a ruiva, ele não diz nada, apenas caminha mais para perto e, segurando nas costas dela, o canadense a pega no colo, sendo agradecido por um sorriso dela. Não que andar daquele modo fosse ruim, mas era o lugar que não estava sendo agradável. Os gritos de Matsuo ainda podiam ser ouvidos, mesmo que um tanto abafados pelas grossas paredes e pelos dois cômodos que tinham passado. Assim que saem pela porta da frente não acreditam na quantidade de policiais que os esperava. Eram várias viaturas, com outros tantos a pé e todos com as miras prontas. Logan conseguiu ver alguns rostos conhecidos, e era justamente esses que tinham a mira um pouco tremida. Colocando Ohana calmamente no chão, eles não têm tempo de falar nada, o encarregado da operação grita pelo alto-falante:

[Encarregado Sr. e Srª. Rogan, vocês estão presos, acusados de invasão de domicílio, depredação e assassinato, sugiro que nos acompanhem sem reagirem, temos ordem de atirar para matar! - a voz era certeira, firme, como alguém que não blefa ou, se o faz, está muito acostumado a isso.

O som chega como uma navalha nos ouvidos de Logan, não é sempre que ele é pego de surpresa assim, mas ao que parece, aquele alto-falante era um dos mais potentes que já tinha tido o desprazer de ouvir. Assim que seu ouvido se acostumou, a expressão de desagrado sai de sua face e ele olha para Ohana, desejando que ela ainda fosse mutante, pela primeira vez, para que pudessem dar uma lição naqueles policiais! Mas ele não diz nada, ao invés disso, coloca as mãos para cima, sendo acompanhado pela esposa:

[Ohana "Assassinato"?!?!? Eu fui seqüestrada e eles nos acusam de assassinato?! – sua expressão era de preocupação mesclada com medo.

[Wolvie Não precisa ficar com medo, ruiva! Eles estão acusando a gente, mas por saber que tu é minha esposa. Assim que souberem da verdadeira história... – não conseguiu terminar porque Ohana o cortou:

[Ohana vão achar que VOCÊ é o assassino!! Logan, isso é loucura!! Você não fez mais do que se defender!

[Wolvie Gata, eu não matei ninguém lá em cima... Ao menos, não hoje. O que eles podem fazer é querer me cobrar num pacote, desde a primeira vez que pisei no Japão, aí sim, eu tô encrencado... – chegando perto de uma das viaturas.

[Policial1 Não se mexam! Vocês têm o direito de, como cidadãos americanos, serem colocados em celas especiais, têm direito a um telefonema e também tudo o que disserem será usado contra vocês no tribunal. A partir de agora, são prisioneiros do Japão e vão sofrer as leis desse país, exceto por algum pedido de extradição. Entenderam? - algemando Logan.

Os dois concordam e são algemados e colocados em carros separados, antes de perderem o contato visual, Logan tentou passar calma no olhar e a certeza de que tudo sairia bem. Ohana fingiu entender, passando a mesma certeza, mas por dentro estava uma pilha de nervos!

O caminho até a delegacia não foi longo, com as sirenes ligadas, o tráfego de Tóquio não era problema. Todos os carros desviavam, com os conhecidos rostos de curiosidade sendo desviados para as viaturas.

Ohana estava cansada, sentia o corpo pesado, talvez por conseqüência das sucessivas dopagens, talvez pela viagem de quase 24 horas. A verdade é que tudo a fazia perder a esperança, tudo a deixava mal e, somado a isso, um pequeno enjôo a fazia sentir a pior das criaturas! A ruiva não teve o mesmo tratamento que Logan. Como ele havia predito, ela foi presa por ser a esposa dele, mas não por estar sendo acusada de nenhum dos crimes. Na verdade, o chefe de policia queria saber o que ela fazia na mansão de Matsuo, nos mínimos detalhes! Afinal, talvez essa fosse a chance de prender um grande chefe do crime organizado e conseguir uma promoção. Com a possibilidade de ser enviado para alguma pequena província onde pudesse fazer uma pequena fortuna com subornos locais...

Enquanto Ohana ia sozinha na parte de trás do carro, o canadense tinha outro destino. Dois policiais haviam sentado com ele, cada um de um lado. Eram altos para a maioria da população e corpulentos. Pareciam freqüentar a academia militar todos os dias. Faziam piadas sobre o tamanho de Logan, sobre seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu rosto. Tudo ou qualquer coisa era motivo para piada, e Logan até que estava agüentando numa boa, pois pareciam ser duas crianças mimadas, até que:

[Policial1 Cada vez que chega um gaijin aqui, temos sempre esse mesmo problema: sujeira nas ruas! E essa aqui é das grossas! Além de gaijin é o prisioneiro mais feio que já vi! - rindo alto.

[Policial2 O Japão seria um país muito melhor sem essa escória! Claro, até que a gostosinha da mulher dele podia ficar... Essa não tem nada de feia, pelo contrário! - cutucando Logan numa das costelas.

[Policial1 Você não ia ter chance com ela, é muito alto! Acho que ela é chegada em alguém mais parecido comigo, não é, gaijin? - batendo o cacetete numa das mãos.

Apesar das insistentes olhadas que o motorista dava para os dois policiais pararem com a brincadeira, nada adiantava... Foi então que Logan se encheu e resolveu dar uma lição nos dois. Ejetando suas garras rápido demais para que eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa, o mutante se livra da algema e dá uma cotovelada no estômago de cada um deles, apertando, com a maior força possível, o meio da perna de cada um deles. Largando os cacetetes, eles choramingavam como crianças:

[Wolvie Se mais algum de vocês fizer qualquer gracinha sobre a minha esposa, vou cuidar pra que não tenham descendentes, sacaram!? - parando de apertar e pegando as armas dos dois, mais rápido do que eles poderiam pensar em impedir e jogando-as para o assento da frente.

O motorista tinha visto tudo e, sorrindo de lado, ficou muito interessado pelo fato dele não ter tentado escapar ou mesmo matar os policiais. Ele apenas os advertiu, pegou um cigarro que um deles tinha no bolso e começou a fumar, cruzando os braços e recostando com agressividade no banco. Era essa a fama que o precedia, de alguém cônscio de seus erros e alguém em quem se podia confiar.

Os dois policiais sentaram o mais longe possível do canadense, encostando-se à porta e olhando para ele como se fosse "Hannibal Lecter" e estivesse querendo comer alguma parte deles.

Assim que o pequeno comboio chega à delegacia, alguns policiais já estavam de prontidão e fizeram um corredor para que os presos só tivessem um local para andar. Ohana fica admirada de ver a rapidez com que os policiais do carro da frente, onde Logan estava, correm e entram na delegacia, sem nem ao menos escoltá-lo. Ela sorri assim que o vê sair e caminhar até ela, mas volta a franzir o cenho quando percebe que ele não está mais com a algema:

[Ohana Mas o que foi que aprontou no carro?! Onde estão suas algemas? – pergunta, não conseguindo esconder a curiosidade na voz.

Sorrindo, o canadense apenas diz:

[Wolvie Cê sabe que eu não sou chegado em nada que me prenda, né? – dando de ombros e passando o braço sobre o ombro da mulher.

Alguns policiais se entreolharam, mas assim que o motorista do carro em que Logan estava saiu, todos ficaram como estátuas e fizeram sinais de submissão, deixando claro que aquele homem ocupava um alto grau na hierarquia da polícia. Alguns correram, outros ficaram colocando os homens em posição e, assim que ele saiu, todos puderam ver sua insígnia de capitão! Ele havia se passado por um mero motorista para poder avaliar a conduta de Logan e, também, de seus próprios comandados. Pedindo para um deles se aproximar, ele ordenou que este retirasse as armas do banco da frente e as guardasse e que os donos delas, mais para o fim da tarde, comparecessem ao seu gabinete. Acenando rapidamente, o policial correu para o interior da delegacia, depois de pegar as armas.

Eles trabalhavam como uma colméia, cada um sabia seu papel e toda conversa desnecessária era banida, sendo trocada por olhares e inclinações de cabeça. Uma coisa era certa, eram totalmente competentes e eficientes!

[Capitão Bem, Sr. Rogan, Srª. – fazendo um sinal com a cabeça – queiram, por favor, me acompanhar para dentro. Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer, consegui autorização para conduzir esse caso, a despeito da vontade do chefe de polícia local de fazê-lo. Contudo, acredito que temos muito a tratar e não quero que o lento e corrupto sistema de polícia local emperre alguma informação no caminho... – estendendo o braço para que eles fossem à frente.

A altivez do velho capitão era algo digno de nota! Tinha a estatura elevada, mas sem exagero de músculos. Possuía um rosto alongado e com um bigode onde a marca do tempo fez crescer pêlos acinzentados. Seu cabelo tinha o corte das escolas militares, muito bem talhado e totalmente escondido pelo quepe. Assim que o tira para entrar na delegacia, pode-se notar que tinha a mesma quantidade de cabelos grisalhos, com muitos brancos cismando em aparecer. Seu modo de andar, seu olhar vivaz, tudo era prova de que se o corpo estava seguindo o ritmo natural, o restante estava atrasando essa marcha, fazendo-o parecer um cadete a um capitão de polícia. Assim que cruzam o pequeno corredor cheio de portas numa das laterais, Logan pára em frente a uma delas, esperando que o capitão os precedesse:

[Capitão Suas habilidades são mesmo incríveis, Sr. Rogan... Além do que esperava, mas, ainda assim, abaixo do que ouvi... - abrindo a porta e entrando.

Ohana olha desconfiada para Logan, mas o semblante dele era sereno, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um passeio no parque, ou do cooper matinal. Apenas coisas que se devia fazer, nada mais...

O interior da sala tinha toda a sobriedade de seu ocupante, mas tudo era muito ocidental: madeiras escuras, miniaturas de barcos, uma escrivaninha que poderia ser uma casa, de tão grande! Não havia muitas peças pessoais, tudo muito organizado e metódico:

[Capitão Não passo muito tempo aqui, como podem ver, por isso, me perdoem a sujeira e bagunça. Passo mais tempo vigiando o sistema do que dentro de minha sala, mas isso não impediu que seu marido conseguisse perceber meu cheiro e saber que esta era minha sala, Srª Ohana. Ele é incrível! - sentando-se numa cadeira gigantesca, estofada e pedindo para que eles sentassem na frente - Oh! Que falta de educação a minha! Permita-me... - andando até Ohana e retirando a algema.

Depois de esfregar os pulsos, a ruiva se ateve mais a pessoa que estava frente a eles. Não demorou muito para que o silêncio fosse quebrado:

[Wolvie Bom, aposto que cê não me trouxe aqui pra elogiar meu faro, né, Hidochi? - olhando nos olhos dele.

[Capitão Ah! Pelo visto o Sr. também me conhece, não? Quer dizer que assim como o Sr. minha fama também me precede? - voltando a sentar-se na pesada cadeira.

[Wolvie Claro! Cê tem prendido mais chefões de crime que nenhum outro antes de ti! Só queria saber como tu faz isso... Afinal, não são todos que escrevem e assinam uma confissão. Teus modos devem ser bem "diferentes", né não? Eu não acredito em tudo que ouço, mas no seu caso, eu vi na manchete dos jornais... 

[Capitão Meus métodos não vêm ao caso aqui... Eles até poderão ser mostrados em outro momento. O que vem ao caso é: isto tudo que aconteceu é exatamente o que preciso para colocar o Sr. Tsurayaba atrás das grades. Um incidente internacional, ainda mais envolvendo americanos. Como vocês devem saber, depois das crescentes crises internacionais, voltamos a ser inimigos e devo dizer que estou feliz por sermos os primeiros a aceitar mutantes em nosso exército... - pegando um cachimbo na gaveta e acendendo - Como vocês devem saber, estão sendo acusados de assassinato e

[Ohana Mas isso é MENTIRA! Não somos assassinos, Sr. Hidochi... - batendo as mãos no braço da confortável cadeira.

[Capitão Ah! Claro! A Srª não é mesmo acusada de assassinato, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de seu marido. A ficha dele na polícia é bem extensa... Mas eu sou uma pessoa razoável, e acho que sua atitude no carro mostrou seu valor e sua mudança de atitude. Minha pergunta é: Ainda estaria disposto a matar para salvar os poucos humanos existentes? - levantando uma sobrancelha.

[Wolvie Eu não sei... Tudo depende de como isso amenizaria minha "ficha criminal"... Não que eu tenha medo dela, ou ligue para ela. Mas como não estou mais sozinho, sei que isso pode ser importante, estou certo? - olhando rapidamente para Ohana.

[Capitão Sabia que entenderia. É um homem de honra, Sr. Rogan... Prezo isso num homem... - aperta um botão e uma policial chega - Por favor, leve a Srª Rogan para fazer o depoimento, ela tem muito a nos contar sobre seu rapto, sim? 

Acenando positivamente com a cabeça, a policial caminha até Ohana e espera-a levantar-se:

[Wolvie Vai ficar tudo legal, Ohana. – dando um beijo na mão dela.

A apreensão da ruiva dissipa um pouco e ela segue a policial, tentando manter-se em pé com aquele calçado.

[Wolvie Vamos aos negócios, Hidochi. Eu ainda quero ter um jantar romântico com minha esposa... - chegando mais perto da escrivaninha e apoiando o cotovelo nela.

[Capitão Bem... O negócio é o seguinte... - e começam a conversar...

Enquanto isso, no "outro lado do mundo", um mutante totalmente azul e peludo estuda atenciosamente uma pequena garotinha:

[Hank Tente ficar quieta, Clarisse! – tentando dar bronca, mas com um "sorriso" na voz – Desse jeito não consigo colocar os medidores...

[Clarisse Mas Hank! Isso faz cócegas! Aposto que se fosse com você, também ia sentir! Não ia? – gargalhando bem gostoso!

Quando finalmente termina de colocar os medidores, Hank apenas diz para que ela converse com ele, sobre o que ela quisesse:

[Clarisse Ah! Isso vai ser legal! Eu queria conversar sobre o que o Sr. Logan estava me contando! Ele falou de um tempo onde todos vocês tinham que lutar contra vilões pra provar que os mutantes não eram maus, é verdade?! – com os olhos faiscando de curiosidade – Eu tento falar com a minha mãe sobre isso, mas ela sempre fica triste, daí eu paro... Não gosto de deixar ela triste, Hank! – passando a mão no ombro dele pra sentir os pêlos e balançando as pernas pra frente e pra trás.

O velho mutante sorri como quem recorda boas batalhas e começa:

[Hank É verdade, Clarisse! Foram tempos gloriosos! E o único fato de sua mãe não querer conversar sobre isso é por ter sofrido muito naquela época, pois amava seu pai e não tinha como estar com ele... – seus olhos perdem um pouco o foco, seu semblante muda e um suspiro escapa involuntariamente.

[Clarisse Hank, aposto como ela não teve escolha! – parando de balançar as pernas.

[Hank Ela quem, querida? – sorri, voltando à realidade.

[Clarisse A pessoa que você sempre pensa quando faz esse olhar... Quem é ela, Henry?

A surpresa o pega, e os gráficos pulam nos computadores:

[Hank Seu nome é Thish Tilby, ela é uma jornalista

[Clarisse Eu já a vi na tv!! Ela é linda, Hank!! E vocês iam formar um ótimo par, não acha?

[Hank Nós já formamos, Clarisse. Já formamos... Mas nossos caminhos separaram-se quando ela não conseguiu entender meu zelo com relação aos problemas mutantes...

[Clarisse Hank...

[Hank Diga, anjo. – passando a mão no cabelo dela.

[Clarisse O que é "zelo"? – piscando os olhos.

Antes de responder, o renomado geneticista solta uma gargalhada:

[Hank É o mesmo que cuidado, que preocupação. Desculpe meu palavreado rebuscado, mas eu sou um amante dos livros e das citações de Sheakspeare...

[Clarisse E também alguém que não consegue esconder quando não quer continuar um assunto, né?... Se não quiser, eu não falo mais.

[Hank Não tem problema, pequenina. Existem coisas que nunca irão sarar, quer mechamos com elas ou não. Esse é um desses casos. Acho que o fato dela aparecer sempre na televisão reforça minha dor, contudo, não vejo um meio-termo para nós. A carreira dela vem em primeiro lugar e meu sigilo, como médico, vai de encontro a isso... Entende?

[Clarisse Eu não entendo não, Hank... Sinceramente, esse negócio de gente grande que se gosta, mas fica longe não parece a coisa certa pra mim. Ou estão juntos e vivem brigando... Mas acho que é só por eu ser criança. Sabe, Hank, eu tenho medo de crescer e ficar como os adultos que vejo, sempre escondendo o que sentem e tratando mal aqueles a quem amam... Ou mesmo, como no seu caso, se tratando mal. Eu não quero crescer!! – uma ponta de lágrima pode ser vista em seus olhos lúcidos.

[Hank Não chore, pequena. Não foi para isso que eu te trouxe aqui, Clarisse. Acho que crianças não deveriam tentar entender os assuntos dos adultos, já que nem mesmo nós conseguimos fazê-lo! Não concorda? – abraçando-a.

[Clarisse É... – enxugando as lágrimas e aceitando o abraço peludo – Você vai conseguir ajudar meus pais? Porque eu quero muito que eles fiquem juntos sempre!

[Hank Sim, Clarisse, eu prometo fazer tudo ao meu alcance para ajudá-los. Afinal, de que adiantaria todo o meu estudo e tempo passado entre os livros se não for capaz de ajudar meus amigos quando eles mais precisam?! Agora – seu olhar estava vago – se me permite, gostaria de ficar sozinho por algum tempo, sim?

[Clarisse Acabamos os testes? Eu falei alguma coisa que te chateou, Henry?... – parando de ficar espoleta.

[Hank Acabamos sim. Acredito que com as respostas do computador conseguiremos descobrir que tipo de mutação você possui. – retirando os medidores. Assim que a segunda pergunta o atinge, uma expressão de espanto toma conta do mutante – Não! De jeito nenhum!! Na verdade, a conversa que tivemos me reportou para tempos que pensei estarem enterrados para sempre. Renovou sensações e eu apenas não estou sabendo ao certo o que fazer com elas... Mas nada do que dissemos me chateou, Clarisse! Desde a primeira vez que nos falamos, fiquei encantado com a sua capacidade de conversação e com a capacidade de descobrir os assuntos que estão no fundo de nossa alma. E foi exatamente isso que você fez, me trazendo boas recordações. – segurando-a por debaixo do braço e colocando-a no chão.

[Clarisse Eu acho que as boas recordações são partes integrantes da gente, Hank! E o que fazemos delas é o que mostra ao mundo o que somos. Eu vejo que o Sr. Logan tem muitas recordações ruins, mas ele não se apega nelas e, por isso, vive a vida tão bem; diferentemente da minha mãe... – andando com pressa para a porta, depois de dar um beijo estalado no rosto do geneticista.

Hank não pode deixar de pensar na grande verdade proferida pela pequena naquelas poucas palavras e elas o impelem a varar a noite tentando achar uma forma de trazer a felicidade de volta ao casal LeBeau. Foi até a cozinha e muniu-se de vários sucos e sanduíches, além de suas lembranças sobre os bons momentos passados com Trish. Seria uma longa noite...

corrigido e rediagramado em 25/07/2006 – 20h21min


	28. Dívidas de sangue são difíceis de pagar

DÍVIDAS DE SANGUE SÃO DIFÍCEIS DE PAGAR

[Capitão ... E foi por isso que decidi optar por suas habilidades em troca de limpar sua ficha. O que me diz, Sr. Rogan? Estamos entendidos?... - fumando um cachimbo totalmente curvo e de madeira escura.

[Wolvie Não sei o que seu departamento tem a ver com isso, Hidochi. Afinal, não foi citado nenhum chefão. Trata-se apenas de roubos a joalherias... O que tu ganha solucionando um crime desses? - com a sobrancelha curvada, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando a perna.

[Capitão Os roubos em si nada têm de importantes, mas sim, a pessoa que os faz. Ainda não conseguimos um retrato falado dela, nem mesmo das câmeras de segurança. Essa pessoa é invisível! E sabemos que não se trata de um dos famosos ninjas, pelo modo como os golpes são dados e pela rapidez com que extermina os oponentes. Esse ladrão está atrapalhando minha reputação, dividindo a opinião pública e dando um cheque-mate nas minhas tentativas de tentar uma carreira política... - soltando uma poderosa baforada de fumaça.

[Wolvie Eu entendi direito: quer que eu trabalhe pra ti, limpando uma barra que tu não consegue pra que entre num cargo político e possa "fazer tua cama"? É isso? - voltando a sentar na ponta da cadeira, com cara de poucos amigos.

[Capitão Sabia que não faria isso por mim, nem pelos meus motivos, mas, gostaria que visse essas fotos, Sr. Rogan. - abrindo uma das gavetas e jogando uma pasta preta na direção do canadense - Faça pelas pessoas inocentes que pereceram tentando cumprir seu dever... Na verdade, quando decide roubar determinada jóia, ele extermina todos no prédio, inclusive aqueles que não são responsáveis pela segurança e nem estão no seu caminho. Como pode ver pelas fotos, não faltam requintes de crueldade, não é mesmo?... Encontramos, inclusive, algumas réplicas de cenas de filmes classe "D", como nesta foto aqui - mostrando uma foto onde o corpo foi totalmente desfigurado para que parecesse um daqueles gigantes répteis que atacavam o Japão e sempre eram mortos pelos heróis japoneses.

Logan responde com um grunhido e aponta para uma vítima mais adiante:

[Wolvie O que é isso, Hidochi? - afundando o dedo na imagem.

[Capitão É o que parece. Uma criança... Curiosamente, ele não a matou, mas furou seus olhos e cortou sua língua, para que não pudesse fazer uma descrição do assassino... Essa criança ainda não acordou do coma e, sinceramente, espero que nunca acorde... Que vida ela teria depois de um trauma desses? - maneando a cabeça.

[Wolvie Eu aceito! Ao que parece, vai demorar mais do que eu achei que ia, não? O que mais cê tem pra mim, sobre esse caso? Já tentaram fazer uma cilada? 

[Capitão Já tentamos, mas, depois das perdas, decidimos não fazer mais. Tem que entender que estou de mãos atadas. Nenhuma delegacia quer cooperar e, no lugar deles, eu faria o mesmo! Nenhuma de nossas Forças Tarefa Especiais foram capazes de voltar de suas missões e nem mesmo conseguimos descobrir onde ele mora, ou o que faz nas horas vagas. 

[Wolvie Quero ver a guria da foto, onde ela tá? - cerrando os dentes.

[Capitão No Hospital Geral de Tóquio. Se estivermos entendidos, eu gostaria que começasse amanhã cedo sua investigação. Todo o corpo policial do Japão será informado de sua missão e prestarão os esclarecimentos necessários. Se precisar de armas

[Wolvie Eu sou a arma, Hidochi... E vou acabar com esse maldito! – uma fagulha de raiva podia ser vista em seus olhos - Onde tá minha esposa? 

Tocando novamente o interruptor, a mesma guarda trás Ohana de volta à sala. E a ruiva não gosta do que encontra, um pensamento de "onde colocaram meu marido?" passa por sua mente e muitas dúvidas tomam conta de si. Mas Logan pede para que Hidochi explique tudo para ela e passam mais meia hora na delegacia.

A ruiva fica horrorizada com tudo o que vê e seu primeiro palpite é de que seja um mutante, pois o rastro de destruição era tão grande que não parecia ser feito por nada além de um mutante, e um extremamente poderoso!

Logan chega bem perto de Ohana e sentencia:

[Wolvie Cê entende que dessa vez, eu tenho que agir sozinho, né, gata? Se eu te perdesse por um descuido meu, nunca ia me perdoar... Já conversei com o Hidochi e ele prometeu cuidar muito bem de você. Eu tenho que confiar nisso, senão, não vou conseguir fazer meu trabalho direito. Cê entende? – baixa a cabeça e esfrega uma das mãos nervosamente na calça.

Ohana não consegue pensar em nada para dizer naquela hora. Sabia que era o certo a se fazer, sabia que não deveria ficar triste. Mas o pensamento que mais martelava sua mente era "por que perdi meus poderes?!". Ela apenas o abraça, colocando sua cabeça exatamente no vão do ombro do canadense. Não demora muito e este sente um frio em sua pele, proveniente das lágrimas silenciosas que sua mulher chorava. Levantando o ombro, encostam a cabeça e então Ohana começa a soluçar, colocando a mão oposta no outro ombro e o abraçando com mais afinco:

[Ohana Aquelas... fotos... Tudo tão horrível!... Eu não quero que você

[Wolvie Shiii! Ruiva, cê sabe que eu jamais mentiria pra você. Eu vou voltar, ou cê pensa que vai se livrar de mim assim? A gente prometeu, lembra? Um pro outro! Não é minha vez, guria, eu sei que não. – quase murmurando essas palavras em seu ouvido.

Ela não responde mais com palavras, não conseguiria mesmo que tentasse. Maneia a cabeça, concordando, enquanto seu corpo faz um movimento totalmente diferente, agarrando-se ainda mais forte a ele. Sorrindo um pouco, Logan começa a se libertar do abraço, mais por obrigação que por vontade. É doloroso ter de separar-se de quem se ama, mesmo tendo a certeza de que essa pessoa o sabe. O canadense enche os pulmões do perfume de Ohana e sai, sem olhar para trás, com passos firmes e decididos, cruzando a porta, solta um:

[Wolvie Cuide muito bem da minha mulher, Hidochi! - dando um tom de ameaça e sumindo no corredor, em direção à saída.

[Capitão Seu marido tem um jeito muito peculiar de dizer que se preocupa, não?... - voltando a sentar-se.

[Ohana Ao menos ele sempre o diz, Sr. Hidochi... Mesmo que aos outros não pareça o meio apropriado. É por isso que nos damos tão bem. Eu consigo entendê-lo. - sentando-se na cadeira da frente, com o olhar desfocado e rezando para que ele somente voltasse.

Na porta da Delegacia, o canadense conseguiu ouvir essa última frase de Ohana, graças a sua audição apurada e somente fechou os olhos, parando para pensar se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa: deixando sua mulher para caçar alguém que rouba dos ricos. Então, a imagem da criança aparece em sua mente. Era para parar esse tipo de atrocidade que Logan resolveu encontrar o culpado! Isso estava acima do certo e do pertinente, passava a ser uma questão de vida. Senão sua, ao menos, das futuras vítimas em potencial do assassino. Pedindo para uma viatura levá-lo até o Hospital Geral de Tóquio, o mutante era a figura da raiva incontida!

Não demora muito para chegarem ao hospital e muito menos para chegarem até o quarto 6 da ala da UTI, ainda mais acompanhado por dois policiais.

Aqueles que guardavam a porta batem continência e abrem caminho para a pequena comitiva. Assim que entram, o ar abafado e viciado da sala invade Logan. Era um misto de remédio e morte, muito comumente encontrado nos hospitais, porém, mais acentuado naquele pequeno cubículo. Uma mulher jazia adormecida ao lado da criança que, naquele instante, parecia não contar com mais de dez anos, nas poucas partes que não continham tubos e agulhas para tentar manter a vida. Um curativo em cada um dos olhos deixava claro que a perda da visão tinha sido mesmo total. Instantaneamente, Logan pensa em James! Pensa em como a mulher deitada na minúscula cadeira deveria ter sofrido, parado de sofrer e juntado forças para recomeçar o sofrimento novamente... Era apenas isso que ela poderia fazer. Ou então, rezar. Mas isso nem mesmo passou pela mente do canadense. Afinal, não é o que ele faria num caso desse... Chegando mais perto da criança, o mutante tenta sentir algum cheiro significante, em meio a tantos aromas conhecidos. Nada! Também, já havia passado algum tempo desde o ataque, tempo demais pra qualquer pista permanecer ali:

[Mulher Quem é você?! - despertando de supetão e tomando a defesa da criança, como um animal que cuida dos filhotes.

[Wolvie Tô ajudando a polícia a encontrar quem fez isso... - apontando para a criança.

Pronto! Não bastou mais nada para que a mulher iniciasse a chorar, apoiando-se no colchão ralo da cama com ambas mãos:

[Mulher Ela é só uma criança! Quem faria isso a uma criança?! - olhando firmemente para Logan.

[Wolvie Alguém que nunca teve uma, ou se achou maltratada na infância... Mas isso, tanto faz, senhora. Porque nada justifica matar os outros e, quando eu encontrar quem fez isso, tenha a certeza de que os motivos vão importar menos ainda... - proferindo a última frase entre estranhos grunhidos.

A mulher desvia o olhar do mutante. Não gostou do que encontrou nele. Mesmo sendo uma vítima, sabia que naquele olhar a morte não encontrava guarida, pois era muito mais do que isso: era sofrimento, real sensação de vingança e/ou justiça:

[Mulher O Sr. já teve um filho, não? - passando a mão nos cabelos ralos da criança, sem encontrar resposta nas máquinas que lhe sustentavam a vida soando sempre da mesma forma monótona.

[Wolvie Sim... Já tive... - limitando-se a isso.

[Mulher Então, deve saber que nenhum ato impensado pode trazê-lo de volta. Ou amenizar a dor... Nos meses que estou aqui já passei por várias sensações. No início, o ódio tomou conta de mim, depois a vingança. Conforme o tempo foi passando e a situação permanecia a mesma, passei a procurar outros meios: entrei em contato com várias seitas, tentando encontrar uma resposta de Deus, tentando entender porquê ele faria isso... Não consegui! Nenhum deles sequer parecia entender meu sofrimento. Minha dor. Então, passei a ficar mais tempo com meu filho Ken. Passei a perceber que, mesmo estando desacordado, havia muito tempo que o havia "esquecido". Havia muito que não sabia mais quais seus desejos e anseios... Até que, mexendo numa das gavetas dele, encontrei seu diário. Oh! Desculpe-me, o Sr. deve estar achando isso uma história totalmente inútil, não? - fazendo o famoso cumprimento que leva o tronco para a frente.

[Wolvie Não! Pelo contrário... Tem muito de mim mesmo nas suas palavras, continue... - retribuindo o sinal.

[Mulher Foi quanto percebi que ele mesmo havia plantado essa "semente" de tristeza... Talvez, por minha própria culpa, mas isso, não sei se um dia eu saberei. Ele fugiu de casa naquela noite, ia se matar na manhã seguinte! Não tinha mais vontade de viver... Segundo o diário, a culpa era dele mesmo. Suas últimas palavras foram: "não agüento mais viver. Amo vocês, meus pais, mas não vejo saída para minha dor". E essa "dor", nada mais era do que não ter achado seu lugar no mundo. Agora, eu me pergunto: o que uma criança de dez anos sabe sobre seu lugar!? Deixei de culpar o assassino, a mim ou a minha família. Deixei, mesmo, de culpá-lo. Afinal, ele não conseguiu seu intento. Ainda está vivo e, segundo os médicos, irá acordar um dia. Então, quando isso acontecer, eu estarei ao lado dele e o farei perceber como a vida é bela e como todos temos um lugar nela! Mesmo nas condições em que ele se encontra... Sei que existe um lugar para ele e sei que seu filho também encontrou seu lugar. Pois é para isso que estamos aqui. Conseguirmos encontrar nosso lugar no mundo. Conseguirmos entender que as menores atitudes nossas são importantes e repercutem no mundo ao nosso redor. Eu entendo isso agora. Entendo que minhas ações afetam meu filho e entendo que a ausência delas também afetou, porém, a falta de entendimento o fez buscar o caminho aparentemente mais fácil. E deu no que deu... Sua vida será muito mais difícil daqui para frente. Mas tenho esperança de que a dificuldade o fortaleça e o faça compreender a vida. – dá uma pausa, olha para Logan novamente – Domo arigatô por ouvir meus singelos pensamentos... Foi muito importante para mim! - cumprimenta-o e volta a sentar-se.

O mutante nada disse. Tinha muito nas palavras dela que, de certa forma, o confortava, o fazia perceber que ele não era inteiramente culpado pela morte de James. Contudo, pensar que isso tinha sido o melhor para o filho, pois ele tinha "encontrado seu lugar", era um salto que Logan não pretendia dar tão cedo. Mesmo sabendo de tudo que Psylocke falou, um imenso vazio vivia em seu peito. Pela impotência de fazer algo. E era esse mesmo vazio que o impulsionava a achar o assassino. Assim, teria como fazer alguma diferença para outros. Afinal, era isso que tinha feito a vida toda, sempre que vestia o uniforme e saia com os X-Men. Ele sabia o que significava perder quem se amava e, em nenhum momento teve de passar pelo que aquela senhora passava: Viver cada dia na esperança de seu amor acordar. Saber que seu corpo estava ali, sem, contudo, conter sua essência. Era uma situação diferente e fazia ter pensamentos diferentes. Logan ainda não podia entender. Apesar de ter notado em si uma certa modificação, especialmente depois de conhecer Ohana, sua vida ainda era, na maior parte do tempo, preto no branco. Os tons de cinza que cismavam em aparecer algumas vezes, o desconcertavam. Faziam-no pensar em assuntos dos quais não tinha controle e sempre era necessário voltar a "aclarar" a mente e parar de deixar-se levar por eles. Ao menos, desse modo, parecia ter controle sobre sua sanidade e era isso que importava! No momento, o que importava era encontrar o assassino e matá-lo. Impedindo que outras pessoas inocentes tivessem suas vidas ceifadas!

[Wolvie Her... Não tem problema! Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que tentar encontrar quem fez isso - e saiu, sem esperar resposta.

----------------------

Numa outra parte da cidade, Yukio perambulava com os pensamentos fervilhando em sua mente. Vários momentos repassam como um flash back. Cenas em que Logan aparecia, ora como salvador, ora como amante. Mescladas naquilo que foi uma vida, definitivamente, agitada. A velha ninja sorria, às vezes. Outras, deixava claro que seus pensamentos estavam perdidos em antigas promessas não cumpridas. Claro, todas elas tinham sido feitas pela própria japonesa, já que Logan nunca havia deixado de cumprir uma promessa. De qualquer modo, era doloroso sempre pensar nele. Pensar em quantas vezes tinha se obrigado a parar de amá-lo, em vão... Sabia que ele dificilmente se apaixonava, mas, quando o fazia, era pra valer. Foi assim quando conheceu Mariko e o tempo todo que pranteou sua morte. Estava sendo assim naquele instante, contudo, com outra mulher... Yukio odiava Ohana, sem nem mesmo conhecê-la! Sabia que estando casado, Logan jamais teria algo com ela e isso a enraivecia de tal forma que ela queria nunca ter conhecido o canadense!

[Yukio "Ah! Como eu fui tola! Se tivesse feito aquilo que me pediram, jamais estaria sofrendo assim! Era tão simples: manter o canadense longe de todos, vivendo embriagado em meus braços! Mas eu consegui cumprir com isso? Não! E agora, sofro as conseqüências... Me deixei apaixonar... Mas, Yukio – a ninja pensava – você nunca teve tantas alegrias em sua vida. Ah! Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis e, ao mesmo tempo, o que nunca desejei... Acho que tudo faz parte do "ser Wolverine", não? E, em seus atos, acabou me dando uma das maiores felicidades do mundo: ser mãe! Nunca pensei ser capaz de criar uma criança, mas foi isso o que sempre desejei e Amiko chegou para provar que eu sou capaz! Que mesmo um coração endurecido é capaz de ter amor e de fortalecer esse amor..." 

Ia totalmente despreocupada pela rua, perdida em idéias que não tinha há anos! Aliás, idéias que pensava estarem esquecidas nalgum buraco profundo, soterradas pela difícil vida levada. Mesmo assim, seus sentidos estavam alertas, talvez, apenas um tanto embotados pelo barulho da rua, suas luzes, mesmo assim, seria capaz de perceber uma aproximação, não seria?

[Amiko Yuuuuuuu! Está dormindo?! Estou te seguindo há dois quarteirões! - pondo a mão no ombro da mãe adotiva.

O golpe vem rapidamente, mas, do mesmo modo que vem, é rechaçado por um golpe bastante forte e preciso onde a força empregada no golpe de Yukio é usada contra ela mesma! Assim que se vê no chão, ela fala:

[Yukio Hei! Onde diabos você aprendeu isso?! - levantando-se e limpando a poeira.

[Amiko Desculpe, mãe! Não tive a intenção!! - ajudando-a e pedindo desculpas com o corpo - Vi esse golpe na tevê, bastante útil, não? 

[Yukio Se você pretende se voltar contra quem te criou, é mais que útil! Eu nem percebi que você estava me seguindo! Acho que perdi meus "dons"... - levantando a sobrancelha e continuando a caminhar.

[Amiko Claro que não! Você sempre será a minha sensei, Yukio! Acho que estava é pensando no Logan-san, não?! - rindo e seguindo a mestra.

Yukio nada responde, apenas balança a mão negativamente, fazendo a jovem mulher parar de andar para poder rir:

[Amiko Não perca as esperanças! Um dia ele vai parar de correr o mundo e vai sossegar em seus braços! 

[Yukio Ele casou, Amiko-chan! Casou e nem nos convidou! Acredita? - parando em frente a uma casa de classe média.

[Amiko O quuuueeeeeeeee??? Casou? Com quem? Como assim? Ele não faria isso, faria?! - entrando e deixando os sapatos num singelo aparadouro de madeira, na entrada da casa.

[Yukio Eu não a conheci ainda, mas ele me disse que casou nos EUA e que, como viria passar a lua-de-mel aqui, decidiu não nos convidar. Deixou claro que eu não iria, mesmo que convidasse e eu insisti que se a tivesse convidado, você iria! - começando os afazeres do jantar.

[Amiko Hein? Eu não iria sem você, Yu! Não, não! – juntando a palavra negativa ao sinal com a cabeça.

[Yukio Obrigada, Amiko! Mas eu faria questão que fosse... Sei o que ele significa para você!... Pegue o aparador, sim? 

[Amiko Hai! (sim!) E eu sei o que ele sempre significou pra você, Yukio-chan! Por isso, não teria coragem de deixá-la aqui e ir me divertir na festa de casamento dele! - abrindo uma das portas embutidas e pegando um belo aparador de madeira com motivos orientais em laca.

A noite passa sem maiores comentários sobre Logan ou sobre seu casamento. Amiko havia ficado ressentida, era possível ver por seu olhar perdido e pelos dois copinhos de saquê que ela insistiu em tomar, mesmo com o desagrado de Yukio. Mais cedo que de costume, ambas foram dormir, afogando na noite seus sentimentos de desagrado e ressentimento. Afinal, nada melhor do que um dia após o outro para apagar certas feridas...

-------------

A caçada de Logan estava apenas no começo. Tinha pedido para ser levado até a cena do primeiro crime: uma mansão nos arredores de Tóquio, de um requinte e luxo somente vistos na Era Meiji (uma Era onde os samurais estavam com os dias contados e onde o Ocidente influenciava tanto nos modos de vestir quanto nas construções. Essa mansão era um desses casos. Tinha um estilo arquitetônico totalmente ocidental). Como todos os presentes haviam sido mortos, não existia interesse dos familiares em voltarem a viver ali, naquele lugar amaldiçoado pelos deuses!

Esse era o lugar perfeito para iniciar uma pesquisa: ninguém para atrapalhar, nenhuma papelada para preencher. Só seria melhor se estivesse com Ohana ali... Ou, talvez não. Definitivamente, a ruiva não iria conseguir deixá-lo compenetrado o suficiente. O balanço de seu cabelo, os reflexos vermelhos em contraste com a pele branca e as duas safiras incrustadas, onde Logan cismava em se perder, sempre que podia e tinha tempo para estar com ela, não seriam as companhias ideias para alguém que tenta desvendar um crime! Soltando um sorriso maroto, o canadense espanta os próprios pensamentos e volta a ficar com a expressão carrancuda habitual.

Para alguém que apenas olhasse, podia parecer que nada estava sendo feito, além de um passeio pelos corredores da mansão. Contudo, para um observador mais atento, era fácil perceber as nuances dos movimentos quase felinos do mutante.

Logan procurava uma pista, qualquer que fosse, capaz de levá-lo até um comparsa, um bar ou mesmo um outro lugar qualquer, mais sólido do que aquele estranho lugar que se negava a mostrar seus segredos.

A cena do crime, apesar de passado tanto tempo, ainda estava "fresca" para o canadense. Para cada poça de sangue apagada pelo tempo, Logan sentia o cheiro da morte, podia determinar, sem sombra de dúvida, cada um dos lugares onde mais de uma dezena de pessoas foram mortas, entre serviçais e moradores. Podia, até mesmo, estipular o momento da morte, de acordo com a quantidade de hormônios dispersos no ar e sua permanência no local, após tanto tempo. Assim que sente um cheiro, milhares de informações vão para seu cérebro, catalogadas, durante quase duas centenas de anos, com uma rapidez digna dos mais modernos computadores.

"Foi um trabalho mais que limpo! – pensava, feliz por não ter com quem exteriorizar aqueles pensamentos de morte – Não consigo sentir nenhum cheiro diferente em toda a casa! Seja quem for, nunca foi atingido! Pois, se sangrasse, um ml que fosse, eu ia sentir... Droga! Tô num mato sem cachorro... Vou ter que ver se tenho mais sorte no próximo lugar..." – repassando novamente o caminho, tentando ver se não tinha deixado algum detalhe escapar.

O tempo passado na mansão somente ficou claro ao sair e perceber os últimos raios de sol no horizonte. Ao que parece, a Deusa Amaterasu (Deusa do Sol) estava fugindo mais uma vez, privando os mortais de seu conforto e segurança, deixando-os à sua própria sorte na noite que iria começar.

O próximo lugar era uma pequena exposição de arte. Na verdade, um galpão com muito vidro e lustres, segurança máxima e espaço para os mais badalados objetos. Se alguém da alta sociedade japonesa quisesse um local para expor suas preciosas obras de arte particulares, aquele seria o local perfeito! Se não se contasse com o fator: assassino maníaco! Logan já sabia, somente de olhar, que aquele local nada teria a acrescentar à "investigação". Não haviam vestígios de luta, nenhum vidro havia sido quebrado e, segundo o responsável pelo chamado daquela noite, o tapete central – agora um felpudo pêlo de carneiro imaculado – mais parecia um imenso mata-borrão vermelho.

[Wolvie O lugar tá mexido demais, saca? Se eu não puder encontrar algum lugar que não tenha sido mexido, fica difícil trabalhar... Que exposição estava tendo aquela noite? - apenas olhando pelos vidros, tentando apurar os sentidos, mas sem parecer interessado.

[Policial Eu entendo... Mas o local não estava com seus donos naquela noite. O senhor deve entender que está diante de um dos aluguéis mais caros do Japão! Não é um "acidente" que vai impedí-los de continuar, entende? – ao que Logan acena positivamente – Era uma exposição de diamantes... De um colecionador particular. Uma das maiores gemas, encontrada no Brasil, pertencia a esse sr... Agora, ele não precisa mais dela... - tirando o quepe.

[Wolvie E pra que alguém ia roubar um negócio desses? Alguém está de olho no mercado negro? Pode ser que ele tente vender, trocar! Sei lá! Fazer diamantes menores! - desistindo de olhar na galeria. Pois o lugar estava mais limpo que pia de hospital.

[Policial Já lançamos um aviso sobre isso. Mas, até agora, nada! E já se passaram dez meses... Sabe, um amigo meu no departamento, responsável pelo perfil psicológico me disse que essa pessoa não tem um padrão e que isso é a primeira vez na carreira dele! Chegou-se a cogitar a possibilidade de ser mais de um, mas o "modus operanti" é o mesmo, sem, contudo, ter uma base sólida... Ele sempre ataca a alta sociedade. Algumas vezes, modifica os corpos para paracerem alguma cena de cinema, outras, somente mata, sem deixar as vítimas sofrerem. Os produtos que rouba são, aparentemente, aleatórios! E, por isso, não encontraram um padrão! Estamos de olho em qualquer tentativa de venda das peças, ou mesmo, na possibilidade de ser um assassino de aluguel. A nossa rede de comunicações está em alerta! Esse é o caso número um em qualquer investigação e

[Rádio sssssssrrrrrcccc Chamando todos os carros! Chamando todos os carros! ssssrrrrrrccccc Todas as unidades, qsl na Rua Sakura, numeral décimo oitavo sexto! Repito, Rua Sakura, décimo oitavo sexto! Suspeita de assalto em andamento. O local é um museu. Chamada dirigida para todos os carros nas proximidades. - sentenciava uma voz feminina dotada de nenhuma emoção, por anos de serviço.

[Policial Vamos! Talvez, essa seja sua chance de conseguir uma pista mais "fresca" do assassino! - abrindo a porta rapidamente e já dando partida no carro.

O canadense quase não tem tempo de pular no assento do passageiro, segurando-se como podia para não acabar sendo jogado fora do carro em movimento. Assim que consegue fechar a porta, fica impressionado com a habilidade do jovem policial em dirigir. Mas, lembra-se de todos os vilões que já o tinham inferiorizado antes de começarem a lutar e como eles haviam mudado de opinião, nos primeiros momentos da luta. Realmente, não era prudente julgar alguém em seu primeiro contato!

Graças à perícia do motorista, chegaram primeiro que qualquer outra viatura e, assim que encontram o museu em chamas, apressam-se em tentar ajudar, de algum modo, caso houvessem sobreviventes.

O policial fez o que lhe competia: avisar os bombeiros de que eram necessários ali. Já Logan, também fez o que lhe competia: entrou correndo no meio dos escombros, assustando o jovem policial:

[Policial Não entre aí! O lugar todo pode desabar! - com o alto falante da polícia.

O mutante ouviu, mas não se incomodou. Sabia da emergência do momento e, especialmente, queria ter a oportunidade de encontrar com o responsável por aquilo ou, ao menos, com uma de suas vítimas ainda viva! Várias partes de sua roupa começavam a queimar e algumas mechas de seu cabelo também, mas o cheiro geral do incêndio não deixava perceber esses "detalhes". Logan teve que se controlar para não sair dali. O cheiro forte de madeira, tinta, tecido e carne era quase insuportável para alguém com o sentido olfativo tão desenvolvido! Tinha um leve ar de gasolina também, comprovando que havia sido um incêndio criminoso. Como se chamas pudessem ser tão fortes com os materiais encontrados no local. Uma ajuda externa tinha mesmo de ter acontecido. Andando alguns metros mais para dentro do fogo, o canadense percebeu que o sistema anti-incêndio não estava funcionando. Nem mesmo uma gota de água estava sendo jogada sobre as caras obras de arte e objetos antigos do local.

Olhou mais adiante, assim que sentiu um cheiro de vida, mesmo que um cheiro tênue como aquele! Correu:

[Wolvie Não se preocupe, nós chegamos e vamos te ajudar! Apenas, não se preocupe e cuide para ficar viva! - agachado que estava ao lado de uma mulher quase nua, com queimaduras em várias partes do corpo.

A vítima mal conseguia falar, com os primeiros socorros de Logan, ela conseguiu sentar-se, porém, sentia muita dor. Não conseguia ficar parada, movimentava-se, sussurrava. O mutante tentava acalmá-la, mas, não demorou muito para ela começar nas últimas agonias da morte. Havia perdido muito sangue e estava também extremamente debilitada psicologicamente:

[Mulher Não... vou... viver. O-o... brigada por tentar... Mas

[Wolvie Não diga isso! Vamos te ajudar! Você também vai nos ajudar! - segurando-a, mas ela tentava se soltar.

[Mulher Vocês precisam saber cof uma coisa: não é... um.. um... - desmaia.

Logan a pega no colo e começa a sair daquele lugar sufocante, era demais pedir para que ela conseguisse falar ali, ou mesmo, pedir para que qualquer outra coisa vivesse! Assim que começa a chegar na parte de fora a mulher desperta, totalmente fraca e solta, juntamente com seu último suspiro:

[Mulher um homem!... - e morre.

Deixando um mutante muito possesso da vida, tentando reanimá-la na calçada, enquanto os guardas tentavam chegar perto e mostrar que nada mais podia ser feito. Apontar que naquele caso, a morte havia sido uma bênção, pois várias partes do corpo estavam severamente queimadas. Mesmo assim, Logan tentou reanimá-la por mais de cinco minutos, dando olhares muito raivosos para quem tentava dissuadí-lo!

Para ele, ser um X-Men dava mais obrigação que prazer. A obrigação de cuidar das pessoas inocentes e de tentar, a todo custo, fazer a vida prevalescer. Era difícil aceitar uma derrota, ainda mais a de alguém tão corajoso a ponto de dar uma pista tão importante para a polícia como a do sexo do assassino!

Voltando a entrar no museu, agora acompanhado de uma equipe do corpo de bombeiros que o obrigou a usar os aparatos de segurança, as chances de encontrar alguém vivo eram remotas. Contudo, eles persistiam nas buscas, inclusive tentando recuperar alguma peça de arte que não tivesse sido totalmente destruída. Os objetos contidos ali eram únicos! Seu valor poderia ficar dez vezes maior se passasse por um acidente desses e conseguisse ser recuperado. Esse fato deixava Logan andar à margem da equipe, ele não estava interessado em nada material. Apenas nas vidas que poderia salvar.

Passaram exaustivas horas naquele lugar. O faro do mutante ajudava nas buscas e, ao final, contaram dez mortes, em sua maioria de pessoas responsáveis pela segurança. O corpo da primeira mulher foi reconhecido por uma parente como sendo o da curadora do museu.

[Parente Ela sempre ficava até mais tarde! Amava essas obras! - abafando a voz num choro realmente sentido e convulsivo.

Uma das enfermeiras ajudou-a a sentar e ministrou um calmante, dando os primeiros cuidados.

O restante dos corpos foi sendo reconhecido, pois as equipes de filmagem chegaram ao local e a notícia se espalhou. Enchendo a rua de curiosos. A pedido da polícia, o fato do sexo da meliante não foi revelado. Todos os corpos foram dados como encontrados sem vida e apenas se permitiu a mídia para efeito de um maior reconhecimento das vítimas.

Logan saiu logo que a primeira câmera chegou. Odiava o tendencionismo da televisão e, para evitar maiores problemas, resolveu voltar para a delegacia, pois era tarde da noite. Veria Ohana e contaria as novidades à Hidochi, não que ele já não as soubesse, através do rádio. Mas, alguma estratégia tinha de ser montada para que o canadense estivesse na próxima cena do crime, antes que ele acontecesse!

A pequena jornada de volta foi mais que monótona. O responsável para levá-lo à delegacia não era de muita conversa, fato que Logan agradeceu, pois odiaria ter de faltar com respeito a um oficial da lei, especialmente se este quisesse detalhes do resgate no museu. Chegou no destino quando já era madrugada alta, poucos policiais faziam guarda. Na sala de entrada, apenas uma mulher com um roxo nos olhos, ao lado de um homem um pouco bêbado discutiam; num outro canto, uma prostituta estava com cara de enfado, explicando que não estava fazendo nada errado, apenas atendendo um cliente! Uma noite tranqüila por ser no centro de Tóquio.

Ele ia entrar sem fazer muita cerimônia, mas ao passar por uma das portas e sentir o cheiro de Ohana atrás dela e o silêncio da sala, parou e abriu cuidadosamente a pesada porta de madeira; tudo para ver a mulher dormindo silenciosamente em um sofá que se tinha pouco de confortável, não demonstrava.

Agaichando-se ao lado do rosto dela, Logan sorri pela primeira vez no dia, subtraindo da mente as partes mais complicadas do dia. Apenas olhar para aquela mulher lhe trazia uma paz ao coração que ele jamais tinha experimentado, era divino! Era assustador! Baixando a cabeça, desiste de levantar quando a respiração da ruiva fica um pouco mais pesada e seu sono deixa de ser tranqüilo para mostrar-se um pouco conturbado. Era o início de um pesadelo que se formava e tomava corpo com as palavras de Matsuo sobre a suposta maldade de Logan. Na mente de Ohana, aquela parte da mente que faz um balanço de tudo que aconteceu durante o dia e tenta codificar de maneira a ser entendido e fixado pelo cérebro, aparecia um canadense totalmente animalizado, com olhos parecendo sangue e risada de hiena, rasgando todo o ambiente ao redor com suas garras de metal, chegando cada vez mais perto dela, atacando-a. Nada do que tentasse fazer era capaz de afastá-lo, até que um outro, igual ao atacante, contudo, com olhos compreensivos e amigos aparece na cena e começa a defendê-la. Acaba ganhando da fera e sentencia que aquele momento tinha passado. Era chegado o momento da justiça e não da selvageria. Abraçando-a, o pesadelo passa e, lentamente, Ohana abre os olhos, dando de cara com Logan que a observava preocupado:

[Wolvie Tava tendo um pesadelo, ruiva?... – colocando a mão no ombro dela.

[Ohana Wolvie! Você voltou! – sentando no sofá e puxando-o para sentar-se ao lado dela. – Conseguiu resolver o caso? – abraçando-se fortemente a ele, tendo a certeza de que ele era o vencedor de seu sonho.

[Wolvie Ainda não... Ao invés disso, ela atacou mais uma vez...

[Ohana Ela? Como você sabe que é uma mulher? – voltando e olhando atentamente para o marido. As rugas em sua testa deixavam claro como o dia tinha sido cansativo.

[Wolvie Antes de morrer, uma das vítimas me contou. Tô cansado, gata... Cansado de toda essa maldade. O tempo passa, mas o ser humano continua fazendo o mal... – agora era a vez dele procurar abrigo nela, deitando a cabeça no ombro da mulher.

Ohana nada diz, não existem palavras que servissem de consolo, nem que ajudassem. Ele estava certo, a maldade parecia algo patente no ser humano... Algo que não precisa de desenvolvimento, algo natural. Acariciando o cabelo do marido, Ohana deixa claro que concorda e que também está cansada disso. Passam alguns minutos assim, aninhados. Parecia que Logan tinha ido recarregar as forças na fonte que era Ohana e, depois de estar com o marcador em "cheio", resolve prosseguir. O quanto antes desvendasse isso, o quanto antes poderia resolver seus outros problemas...

[Wolvie Eu tenho que falar com o Hidochi. Tenho que acabar com isso antes que ela mate de novo! – falava da boca pra fora, mas sem mover um músculo para levantar – Mas eu queria não precisar...

[Ohana Eu queria poder te ajudar, amor... Mas você deve seguir seu coração. E eu sei que ele quer que você resolva logo isso. Senão, você não seria um X-Men. Não é? – sorri, com compreensão.

[Wolvie É... Acho que tu tá certa... Quando disse "amor" – ele sorri e respira fundo – Eu não quero me transformar no Scott, ruiva... Que faz as coisas porque devem ser feitas! Não porque é isso que ele sente e quer...

[Ohana Você nunca vai ser como o Scott, Loggie! Você tem seu coração pra te guiar, viveu experiências que ele nunca vai viver e, por isso, nunca vai fazer aquilo que não acha certo, mesmo que o resto do mundo ache! – sorri, passa a mão em sua barba – Me diz, por que você está tentando achar essa assassina? O que está te incomodando?

[Wolvie O fato de o Hidochi se dar bem, politicamente, se ela for presa. Eu não tô querendo que o cara vença pelos meus esforços, Ohana... Mas também, não posso deixar que outros inocentes sejam mortos por causa disso, sacou? Tô entre dois problemas...

[Ohana Então, resolva os dois, oras! Prenda a assassina e faça com que esse fato seja conhecido da mídia, deixe claro que o Hidochi não é responsável pelo sucesso dessa missão!

[Wolvie Não tinha pensado nisso, gata. Até que é uma opção interessante e, com certeza, eu faria isso, se estivesse sozinho – passa a mão no rosto dela -, mas não quero arriscar mais nada, agora que não sou mais só responsável por mim.

[Ohana Você acha que ele tentaria algo contra mim?! – franzindo a sobrancelha.

[Wolvie Sem pestanejar! Se ele quer vencer na política, os resultados justificam os meios. E eu sei que ele é bem determinado a ponto de fazer isso... Mas, e com você, tá tudo legal? Como foi o depoimento?

[Ohana Eu estou bem. Claro, não foi bem essa lua-de-mel que imaginei – os dois riem – mas, também não tenho do que reclamar. Me trataram muito bem, tiraram aquelas roupas desastradas de mim – mostrando o moleton comum que vestia – e, pra completar, posso dizer que Matsuo não vai mais atrapalhar a gente. Você estava certo sobre o fim dele estar próximo. Foi encontrado morto, logo depois que saímos. Foi decapitado!... Deixaram um bilhete dizendo que essa tinha sido a vontade dele, desde o primeiro ano depois da morte de Mariko. Ao que parece, ele havia pagado um matador de aluguel pra isso e ele era um cara que cumpria suas promessas...

[Wolvie É... Não é a morte que ele quis, mas essa, eu nunca daria! Eu jamais ia dar a mesma "honra" da Mariko pra ele, jamais... – sua voz embargou no nome de Mariko e Ohana não teve coragem de perguntar nada a respeito. Ela sabia que o momento para exorcizar os espíritos chegaria, cedo ou tarde... E, aquele, ainda não era o momento.

Treinando um levantar do sofá, parece que todos os músculos estavam contra o que sua mente mandava. Eles queriam permanecer ali, ao lado da pessoa mais importante do momento. A pessoa que Logan escolheu para ser "só sua", não que existisse possessão nesse ato, pois ninguém é dono de ninguém, o canadense sabia muito bem disso. Mas ele a escolheu por sentir que seus pensamentos eram os mesmos, que suas ações, frente a determinadas circunstâncias, eram extremamente parecidas. Ela era "só sua", assim como dela ele era. Sem posses, mas com entendimentos e compreensões além das meras palavras.

[Wolvie Eu tenho que ir, Ohana. Vou tentar resolver uma coisa por vez – coloca a mão na coxa dela e ensaia levantar o corpo, mas acaba virando o peso para o rosto da mulher e a beija.

Ohana sente que aquele beijo era mais um desabafo que qualquer outra coisa. Tinha mais de pesaroso e pouco de carinho. Mas ele precisava e, mesmo sentindo que uma lágrima começava a se formar em seu olho, a ruiva resistiu ao choro diante da impotência de ajudá-lo e retribuiu. Pareceu funcionar, pois o canadense saiu mais leve daquele encontro, deixando a mulher um tanto acabrunhada. Nada que uma almofada apertada forte contra o peito não fizesse passar em alguns minutos...

O mutante entra sem bater na porta, sabia que Hidochi estava fumando do outro lado, muito acordado e alerta. Virando-se, totalmente tranqüilo, o Capitão deixava claro que não se assustava facilmente:

[Capitão Quer dizer que conseguiu ficar na cena do crime! Espero que tenha conseguido o que queria, sr. Rogan. Senão, foi uma perda de tempo ter o sr. em nossas investigações... - soltando uma baforada do cachimbo.

[Wolvie Não consegui pelo simples fato de ter dado os primeiros socorros a uma das vítimas! - meio ferrado com a atitude altiva e inapropriada do Capitão.

[Capitão Que morreu... Sinto muito por ela, mas acabou atrasando sua investigação... - levantando uma sobrancelha.

[Wolvie Pelo visto não avisaram que ela deu o sexo do assassino? – ao que ele acenou negativamente – Bom, se cê tava procurando um ninja, pode mudar pra umA ninja... Ou seja lá o que for alguém que faz tanto estrago sozinha... - agindo como criança que sabe algo que a outra não sabe e esnoba.

[Capitão E?... Isso aumenta o número de suspeitos, já que em Tóquio temos mais mulheres que homens, sr. Rogan... Não foi de muita utilidade, concorda? - voltando a fazer o jogo do "deixar nervoso pra ver no que dá".

O canadense nada responde; solta um largo suspiro de enfado e comenta, antes de bater a porta:

[Wolvie Apenas estou avisando que dessa noite não passa. Vou voltar ao local do crime, sozinho e começar a caçada, Hidochi. Quando eu voltar, quero ver quem vai ficar com ar de superioridade! 

Do lado de fora, pôde ouvir o oriental dizer: "Já devia ter começado, sr. Mutante...", ciente de que ele havia ouvido.

Para Logan, nada mais certo do que sair da cena do crime, deixar o criminoso pensando que tinha alguma vantagem. Caçar uma pessoa dessas era como estar nas montanhas canadenses, em meio à alcatéia. Sempre se deixa a presa pensar que está em vantagem para, depois, atacar sem piedade!

"O que um cara desses vai entender de caçadas? Apesar de parecer ter mais em seu olhar do que simples conhecimentos políticos e de escritório, eu quero mais é que ele se exploda! Assim que terminar com isso e matar essa desgraçada, vou passar o tempo todo com Ohana, Yukio e Amiko! Longe de encrencas... Se elas não vierem atrás de mim..." – parte para o local do crime, correndo com uma velocidade incomum para alguém daquela estatura e porte físico.

Do lado de fora, a noite já ia densa, e não demora muito tempo para Logan chegar ao local e, menos ainda, para conseguir sentir dentro daquela mescla de cheiros um bastante peculiar, pois, diferentemente dos outros, não tinha nenhuma nota de pavor, ou medo. Era uma espécie de cheiro neutro de sensações, como se fosse possível estar em uma montanha-russa e não gritar. Respirando fundo e gravando em seus registros aquela essência, a perseguição começa. Dessa vez, não mais pela rua, mas pelo telhado de casas e armazéns. Aquela área de Tóquio era totalmente deserta à noite, facilitando ainda mais o trabalho do canadense:

[Wolvie Hum... O cheiro acaba aqui. Tá confuso... E cada hora eu me distancio mais do centro. Parece que ela quer ser seguida... Acho que não sabe com quem tá lidando... – agachado sobre o telhado de um armazém de frutos do mar.

A intenção da assassina tinha sido mesmo essa: afastar Logan do centro e deixar seu olfato confuso, afinal, ela sabia tudo sobre ele! Tudo o que tinha para se saber, até mais do que desejava!

Quando pensava em levantar-se, Logan é acertado por um chute em sua costela. Um chute muito bem dado, com uma força incomum para uma atacante feminina! Rolando na direção do impacto e levantando logo em seguida, ele nada vê e, com o cheiro de peixe, nada sente, dificultando sua defesa. Sem seus sentidos super aguçados, ele estava em desvantagem! Ainda tinha sua audição, mas foi incapaz de ouvir qualquer rumor em sua direção. Quem quer que fosse, era capaz de levitar! Pois não deixava rastro sonoro!

Tentando ao máximo captar algo, mínimo que fosse, é novamente acertado e jogado longe, por um golpe cheio de energia em suas costas.

Uma das aulas principais em defesa pessoal é: não tente absorver o golpe, deixe-se ir na direção dele e faça com que a energia dispendida pelo adversário perca-se.

Era somente isso que Logan podia fazer. Projetando o corpo para frente e sentindo gosto de sangue na boca, o mutante faz de seu corpo uma bola e pára a alguns metros distante, passando a mão na boca e sorrindo sarcástico:

[Wolvie Depois dizem que os homens são covardes quando batem numa mulher. E uma mulher que bate num homem, sem que ele possa se defender, o que é? - cuspindo o sangue, enquanto pensava em como sair dali para poder ter seu olfato como vantagem – Não quer ir para um lugar mais aberto? Um combate justo? 

Como resposta, uma cápsula de clarão que o cegou momentaneamente e, depois dela, uma sucessão de golpes, todos muito bem colocados em pontos de pressão, fazendo o mutante ajoelhar-se para que seu corpo pudesse cuidar de se recuperar. Tentou dar alguns golpes, sem usar as garras, apenas para ver se conseguia tocar alguma coisa. Em vão. A rapidez da atacante era impressionante! E, para Logan, o deslocamento suave do ar, milésimos de segundos antes de cada golpe, foi suficiente para mostrar que a moça era franzina, acima de tudo!

[Wolvie Aaaaaarrrgggggggghhhhhhh!!! snikt Come isso! – e começa um ataque de fúria, depois de apanhar por alguns minutos sem revidar.

"Ai!" – um som mudo é ouvido há alguns metros dele. Logan olha a garra e percebe um filete de sangue.

[Wolvie Ah! Então cê sangra?! Isso é bom, estamos em pé de igualdade! - olhando para a direção do som.

Nesse momento, ele consegue divisar um vulto negro correndo, muito mais que velozmente para o lado:

[Wolvie Que é? Não tá a fim de lutar contra quem consegue te enfrentar? Prefere matar crianças e pessoas inocentes? - tentando deixá-la nervosa para que ela erre em seus golpes.

Mas parece que não tinha muito efeito! A cada dois minutos, com um pouco menos de força no golpe dado com as pernas, ela o acertava, sem soltar um som:

[Wolvie Hum... Ao que parece, acertei sua perna, né? Ou cê tá se cansando? Por que eu posso ficar aqui por muito tempo, garota... - segurando uma costela trincada e cuspindo sangue novamente, enquanto ria da situação e de si mesmo - Não sabe falar? Cortaram sua língua? Foi o Tentáculo que te mandou? Se queria chamar minha atenção com os ataques e as mortes, conseguiu... 

Nesse momento ela pára e começa a rir, mas seu riso vinha de vários lugares, como se Logan estivesse cercado por muitas garotas:

[Atacante Não queria chamar sua atenção, estava treinando, apenas. Fui treinada para te matar, programada, mais precisamente... - o som abafado da máscara que ela usava mais parecia o som de um fantasma.

[Wolvie Acho bom pegar sua senha e entrar na fila, gatinha... Porque tem uma porrada de caras mais durões tentando fazer isso! - tentando focar no som, tentando perceber um cheiro.

Percebe dois sinais luminosos vindo em sua direção. Eram duas Shuriken (estrelas de prata usadas pelos ninjas) das quais desvia, sem conseguir desviar das que vieram a seguir, sendo acertado por uma delas, de raspão. Não demora nem mesmo um minuto para sentir seu braço formigar e queimar. Ela estava envenenada! E, pela rapidez com que se espalhava, pelos sintomas, ele percebe que era um concentrado de veneno de baiacu. Sua saliva começa a secar, sente frio e calor ao mesmo tempo, seu coração bate descompassado e o mutante sente uma falha em seus pulmões.

[Wolvie Ah! Mas... que ironia!... Com tanto... veneno no mercado,... tinha justo que usar... de baiacu?! – com a voz cortada, prossegue – Isso... me trás... péssimas recordações... Me dá só um minuto... pra eu me recuperar... e... você vai ver! - tombando de frente e apagando, momentaneamente.

A oponente fica alerta, mantendo uma distância de segurança e tentando perceber se ele ainda estava respirando. Mas, na ânsia de cumprir sua programação, ela chega perto, bem perto! Talvez, fosse a curiosidade em saber se havia cumprido seu programa ou, quem sabe, certo arrependimento por ter drogado tanto o canadense que não daria a ele a chance de morrer com honra, lutando. Seria somente chegar lá e cortar fora sua cabeça... Fica sempre difícil precisar o que se passa na mente de alguém que sofreu lavagem cerebral, em tenra infância e passou a ser uma assassina calculista, mas a verdade é que ela se aproximou e o alvo continuava imóvel. A franzina guerreira chegou bem perto, munida de sua katana e, encostando a lâmina desta na face de Logan, fez um corte profundo nele, afundando alguns centímetros da lâmina e percebendo o rubro manchar o metal e a pele do canadense. Nem mesmo um movimento facial, nada! Estava mesmo inconsciente e, agora, era necessário garantir sua morte.

O organismo do mutante lutava internamente pela sobrevivência, por isso o corte da espada não cicatrizou tão rápido quanto deveria.

Em sua mente, lembranças desagradáveis, suas mais comuns companheiras, apareciam vez ou outra, reforçando memórias passadas, fazendo a decepção e o ódio aparecerem novamente de uma forma que ele queria esquecer! Continuamente, as palavras de Mariko apareciam em sua mente: " me liberte, meu amor! Me liberte! " e, assim como em seus pesadelos, durante muitos anos após esse incidente, Logan ejetou suas garras e libertou seu amor do sofrimento causado pelo veneno. Uma morte rápida para ela, totalmente penosa para ele!

-------------------------------------

Na mansão X, certa ruiva estava no jardim, cuidando de algumas roseiras quando levou uma enorme pontada na parte interior do cérebro:

[Jean Logan! – balbucia – Está em apuros! – fecha os olhos e concentra-se. Para a mente mais poderosa do planeta, alguns quilômetros de distância nada significam. Ela consegue sentir a falência momentânea dos órgãos do canadense, revê as ultimas cenas da luta e prevê o que acontecerá a seguir! Utilizando a imagem de Mariko que Logan estava vendo, Jean o induziu a abrir os olhos e ficar de prontidão!

Assim que abre os olhos, ele vê um clarão de metal em sua direção e, sua primeira ação foi bloquear o ataque com as duas mãos, segurando a katana como se fosse um pedaço de madeira! A lâmina entra um pouco em sua pele, mas pára nos ossos revestidos de adamantium e, aproveitando a perplexidade da atacante, Logan pula sobre a mesma e a imobiliza num contundente golpe de judô. Ela tenta - desesperadamente – soltar-se, mas o peso do oponente e a complexidade do golpe tornam a fuga impossível:

[Atacante Ah! – berrava – Me solta! Eu tenho que te matar! TENHO!! - debatendo-se com uma força inútil, mas incomum para alguém de sua estatura.

[Wolvie Isso – enfiando apenas uma das garras no ombro esquerdo da ninja – é por ter me envenenado! - seus olhos brilhavam com um estranho fervor, como se o próximo ataque fosse mortal.

[Atacante AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! – grita, misturando dor e raiva, decepção e desânimo.

[Wolvie Agora, a gente tá quites e eu quero que me responda uma coisa. Vou perguntar UMA vez só: QUEM te mandou?! - ejetando as outras duas garras da mão direita.

A mulher começa a rir e fala:

[Atacante Ahahahah! Você é mais burro do que eu pensava! Será que não percebe?! Sua farsa foi revelada! Eu sei TUDO sobre você! Sei como mentiu para me impedir de te matar, mas Akatora-san abriu meus olhos! Ele - Logan a solta, dando um berro:

[Wolvie AKATORA?! MAS, QUEM É VOCÊ?! - não dando tempo de ela fugir e arrancando o capuz dela - Não!... Não pode ser você... - com um olhar totalmente desanimado - O que te fizeram... AMIKO?! - soltando-a completamente e dando alguns passos para trás, deixando cair a espada.

[Amiko O que VOCÊ me fez?! Sempre parecendo como um benfeitor, um amigo! Eu cheguei a te considerar meu PAI! Não faz idéia de como eu fiquei quando descobri a verdade! - também dando uns passos para trás e colocando a mão no ombro, tentando estancar o sangue.

O canadense estava mais perplexo do que nunca em sua vida! Ele, apesar de não ter podido criá-la como gostaria, a considerava uma filha! A primogênita! A amava, com todas as suas forças e, pelas costas, ela o traia...

[Wolvie Vo-você me traiu... Co-mo?! O que eu fiz de tão ruim pra merecer isso? Sei que não fui o pai ideal, mas Yukio, com certeza, foi sua mãe e seu pai! 

[Amiko EU te traí? Você deve ter perdido totalmente o juízo! Ou é muito dissimulado! Eu sei que VOCÊ matou minha verdadeira mãe! Eles me contaram! Akatora me contou a verdade! - também baqueada pela reação do mutante. Ela não esperava ver aquele olhar vindo de um assassino...

Imagens difusas, de um passado não tão distante, mas imerso no esquecimento: uma tarde, quando Logan finalmente pôde ir visitar Amiko e Yukio; uma bicicleta de presente que nunca foi entregue; ninjas do Tentáculo no apartamento de Yukio. A caçada começa! De um lado, Logan, Yohei e a chefe do Clã Jade. Do outro, cyber ninjas e um mané metido a estrela de cinema: Akatora! Logan pensou que aquilo tinha acabado, mas, ao que parece, mesmo depois de morto, ele causava problemas...

[Wolvie Como você pode pensar, depois de todos esses anos, que eu matei sua mãe, Amiko?! Eu te salvei aquele dia! Não se lembra? - sua voz estava embaçada pela emoção e pela vontade de chorar. Amiko não podia crer no que via!

A ninja sacode a cabeça, tentando concatenar as idéias, tentando entender o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Segurando a cabeça forte, como quem quer arrancá-la, ela tenta, desesperadamente, entender suas idéias e pensamentos. Entender como um assassino estava agindo daquele modo! Compreender porque ela não era capaz de terminar aquilo que foi programada para fazer?!

[Amiko Não! Não pode ser! Você é mau! Não eu!! Você MATOU minha mãe! Foi o que eles me disseram... Eles... Não! - nada fazia sentido, imagens reais rivalizavam com memórias impostas, não tão profundas como os implantes de Logan, mas, ainda assim, preocupantes.

Todas as violências que ela impôs às suas vítimas passam por sua mente. Flashes de crianças, idosos, jovens. Vidas destruídas por algo que ela acreditava ser a única solução para a morte de sua mãe. O único meio de viver em paz! Todas vinham assombrá-la, negando a paz que o Tentáculo a fez crer que existisse na morte...

Novamente tomada pelo pânico, ela começa a alucinar e balbuciar palavras desconexas, tanto de momentos passados como presentes. Seus olhos batem na katana, caída a alguns metros na frente de Logan e, num movimento rápido, ela se apossa da mais perfeita arma branca já feita na Terra.

[Amiko Eu não sei o que você fez comigo, mas nada vai me impedir de terminar meu serviço! Nada! - tomando posição de ataque.

[Wolvie Cê tá certa, guria... Se eu fui incapaz de perceber que cê precisava de ajuda, eu mereço morrer! - se ajoelha e fecha os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás e deixando seu pescoço à mostra.

Outro baque! Ela titubeia, a espada quase cai de sua mão, seu corpo vai para o ataque, mas sua mente desvia o alvo, acertando um tubo de ventilação próximo.

[Amiko AAAAHHHH! – grita, para dar o golpe – Você nunca me amou!! Mas eu sou tão insignificante que não consigo matar você, gaijin! - ajoelhando-se e caindo com o rosto no chão.

O mutante sente o ar do golpe passar bem perto de si, imagina sua cabeça sendo separada do corpo e sua dor, cessando. Imagina a tristeza das poucas pessoas importantes em sua vida; pensa em Ohana como se fosse a última vez. Mas, curiosamente, nada disso acontece. Ele ouve um grito desesperado e um desabafo de alguém que nunca soube as reais limitações de ser um X-Man. Contudo, o que mais o fere é a palavra "gaijin", proferida entre dentes, sem o mínimo de afeto. Será que era isso que ele era? Um mero estrangeiro? Um desgraçado incapaz de fazer aquela mulher na sua frente entender que, por muitos e muitos anos, ela foi a única razão para que ele continuasse vivo? Que os pouquíssimos minutos passados juntos eram o tônico para a vida daquele mutante?

Ele poderia dizer tudo isso, poderia tentar expressar-se bem, tentar explicar, todavia, o cheiro de terror que ela havia deixado ainda queimava suas narinas! Ela matou centenas de inocentes! Centenas!! Como isso poderia ser perdoado? Como eliminar da mente o fato de ter recebido ódio em paga do amor?!

[Wolvie Eu acho bom você me matar, guria! Porque eu não tô raciocinando direito! Se me deixar vivo, pode ser que a última coisa que veja seja um gaijin! - rosnando, tentando segurar o ódio.

[Amiko Você não entende, não é?! Eu não consigo te matar!... – soltando totalmente a espada – Parece que todas as coisas que Akatora disse eram mentiras! Estou começando a lembrar de tudo... - a voz emudece, ela ajoelha-se e chora copiosamente.

[Wolvie Agora tu lembrou de tudo? Depois de ter matado centenas de inocentes? Como pode ser?! Que tipo de lavagem fizeram em você pra que matasse tanta gente e não conseguisse me matar? - levantando-se e indo até ela, contendo o ódio.

[Amiko Acho que era esse o plano. A "vingança" maior do tentáculo: fazer você matar, de novo, alguém que você ama... Vo-você me ama, Rogan? - sem ter coragem de levantar o olhar.

O canadense é pego de surpresa pela frase e pela pergunta. Seria mesmo a vingança ideal, aliás, a vingança perfeita! Todos esses pensamentos fazem o ódio sumir devagar e restar a indignação diante das mortes inocentes.

[Wolvie Se eu te amo?... Como tu pode me perguntar uma coisa dessas, guria?! Durante anos, você foi a razão para que eu vivesse, pra te ver crescer, te ver dar felicidade à Yukio... O fato de vir te ver, pelo menos uma vez por ano, me fazia ter coragem, ter – até mesmo – fé... suspiro Jamais pensei que meu amor fosse questionado por você. Jamais vou me perdoar por não ter visto que você precisava de mim. Como sempre, eu falhei! Falhei contigo, com a Yukio e, por isso, comigo mesmo, pois vocês foram minha razão de viver! - ajoelhando-se na frente da pequenina.

[Amiko chorando Não foi você quem falhou! Fui eu! Fiquei cega em meu ódio, no ódio da morte de minha mãe que não percebi mais nada em volta... 

[Wolvie A culpa não foi tua, foi lavagem cerebral, Amiko... Eu sei o que isso pode fazer com uma pessoa... - abraçando-a.

[Amiko Como você pode me entender depois de tudo que fiz? Não sou digna de sua compaixão! - levantando-se abruptamente e indo pegar a katana.

[Wolvie Não foi você quem fez, eles usaram você; eles são os culpados! Ninguém mais... Só que não tem mais ninguém pra ser punido, tão todos mortos, sacou? Foi a cartada final deles, fazendo o mal mesmo da cova... O que tu pretende com essa espada, guria? - fazendo menção de pegá-la.

[Amiko Acabar com essa vergonha do único modo que conheço, Rogan... - colocando a espada na direção de sua garganta.

[Wolvie Essa é uma das partes que eu nunca concordei na cultura japonesa, não tem honra nenhuma no suicídio. É fácil fugir dos problemas pela morte, Mi... A coisa honrosa é ficar e enfrentar os problemas com dignidade, eu vou estar do teu lado... - completa, olhando para o lado e meio surpreso com o que vê.

[Yukio Nós vamos estar... – com os olhos banhados em lágrimas – Eu acabei seguindo o Logan e fiquei escondida. Só que eu fiquei escondida por muito tempo, acho que foi esse meu erro... - curvando-se para a mulher - Não importa o que nossa cultura diga, enfrentar a Vida é muito mais honroso mesmo. Seja dona dela, senão, o Tentáculo terá ganhado a luta. Eles estão prevendo que você faça isso, não dê esse gosto a eles! 

[Amiko E como eu irei viver com os rostos das pessoas que matei?! Velhos, crianças, adultos?! Eu não conseguirei mais dormir! Não serei capaz de me olhar no espelho, de estar ao lado de vocês! Sou um fardo para esta família! - fechando forte os olhos e largando a katana.

O barulho seco do metal sobre o telhado parece que nunca seria ouvido. A espada demora a completar seu curso, tilintando demoradamente no pavimento e soltando reflexos de luz em cada um dos presentes.

[Wolvie Você deve aceitar seus erros e aprender com eles, por algum tempo, esses fantasmas irão te atormentar, e será necessária muita força de vontade para não enlouquecer... Só que eu sei: tu tem essa força, guria! Sempre teve, por isso você sobreviveu. Não fui eu quem te salvou, foi você mesma! Vai dar essa chance pra gente? Como uma família, vamos passar por isso! - Abraçando Yukio pela cintura e indo na direção de Amiko.

Os três se abraçam e as duas choram muito. Logan não tinha o que chorar, já que a imagem das vítimas ainda estava viva em sua mente. Cerrando os dentes e não dando a perceber, eles iniciam a longa jornada de volta ao subúrbio de Tóquio.

corrigido e rediagramado em 07/09/2006 – 21h04min


	29. Se arrependimento matasse

SE ARREPENDIMENTO MATASSE...

O sangramento do ombro e a tremenda emoção fazem Amiko desmaiar antes de chegarem na modesta casa, Logan a recolhe em seus braços, Yukio vai logo atrás, ainda sentida e chorosa. Não demora muito para chegarem à casa da ninja; tomando a dianteira, ela abre a porta para que os dois possam entrar.

O canadense retira as sapatilhas e as deixa na porta, indo na direção do quarto, onde a deita com carinho e a cobre. A "mãe" dela vê tudo de longe, sem poder expressar por palavras o que lhe ia à alma.

Ele fecha a porta de correr, suspira e sai da casa, indo parar no telhado da mesma. Era sempre melhor tentar meditar ao ar livre do que dentro de qualquer construção. Especialmente se a mesma não era feita para propósitos de meditação...

A velha ninja o acompanha sem nada pronunciar; senta-se ao lado dele e apenas medita, tentando encontrar um caminho sensato entre o que queria e o que devia fazer. Jamais suspeitara dos comportamentos da filha adotiva. Suas incursões noturnas eram totalmente misteriosas para ela. Isso a faz pensar em como não podia confiar em Amiko e, como o próprio Logan havia dito, o quanto ela mesma falhou em não perceber isso...

[Wolvie Charlie... – ele contacta telepaticamente – tô com um problemão... Como cê acha que eu posso resolver isso?

[Prof. X Logan! Mas que lua-de-mel é essa, meu amigo?... Deixe-me ver quais são seus problemas. – alguns segundos se passam e o telepata percebe tudo que o canadense passou nas últimas horas – Hum... Eu preciso de mais tempo para pensar. Quais são suas dúvidas?

[Wolvie Cê sabe que eu resolvo meus próprios problemas, mas não tô conseguindo conciliar o que eu quero com o que eu devo fazer. Ela pode não ser responsável pelos atos dela, mas matou uma porrada de gente. O Hidochi não vai aliviar a barra pra ela, ele tá com a Ohana sob custódia... Eu mesmo acho que ela devia pagar pelo que aconteceu. Gente inocente morreu, Charlie...

[Prof. X Permite-me entrar na mente dela e perceber o quanto é culpa dela e o quanto é culpa do Tentáculo?

[Wolvie Claro! Mais do que isso, dá uma checada pra ver se não tem mais nenhuma lavagem cerebral nela, pode ser?

[Prof. X Farei meu melhor. Aguarde meu contato, ok?

[Wolvie Tá certo, 'brigado... O que faremos, Yukio-sama? - quebrando a concentração da amiga e colocando a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

[Yukio Não sei, Logan-san, mas se conseguirmos resolver mesmo isso como uma família, se todo o seu discurso não foi demagogia, com certeza, sairemos fortalecidos dessa. Como sempre saímos, não é? - aceitando a cabeça no ombro dele e abraçando-o pela cintura.

[Wolvie Eu não mudei muito... Ao menos, não passei pra mentiroso. Não tava mentindo quando disse pra enfrentarmos isso como uma família, Yu. Porque é isso que a gente é! – passando a mão nas costas dela, estava começando a ventar mais forte.

[Yukio Que bela família! Nossa "filha" sofre lavagem cerebral, vira uma assassina, com o único propósito de te matar e nenhum dos dois percebe isso! Acho que não nascemos pra colocar filhos no mundo, não é? - divagando.

[Wolvie Podes crer... – pensando em James, o canadense levanta os olhos e começa a mirar as estrelas.

Não demora muito para que Yukio adormeça abraçada ao mutante. Isso é um sinal de extrema confiança, na espécie animal, da qual fazemos parte. Tanto a emoção como a madrugada que já corria alta foram fatores estafantes, somente ignorados por um fator de cura e uma preocupação como a muito Logan não tinha. Pega a velha ninja cuidadosamente e enlaçando-a, entra na casa, colocando-a para dormir no sofá.

[Prof. X Logan?... – entrando furtivamente na mente do canadense – Terminei de ler completamente a mente de Amiko e garanto: ela foi capaz de remover todas as imagens implantadas em sua mente. Contudo, as imagens das vítimas estão transformando-se em algozes poderosos. Mesmo com a ajuda de Jean, seu sono não está totalmente tranqüilo, meu amigo...

[Wolvie Valeu, Charlie... Só quem matou pode saber o que ela vai enfrentar de agora em diante. Vamos dar todo o apoio pra ela, só não sei o que fazer com Hidochi... A carreira política dele vem em primeiro lugar, não vai ajudar nesse caso. Xá comigo! Eu me viro!

Cancelando a conversa telepática, Wolverine olha para um canto da sala e resolve ir sentar-se ali, em posição de meditação, mas sem fechar os olhos, atento a todos os cheiros e sons. A respiração pesada e os grunhidos de Amiko eram imperceptíveis para qualquer um, menos o canadense. Acabam transformando-se num mantra e remetendo o velho combatente há tempos esquecidos, inimigos antigos, mortes quase inevitáveis, alianças inimagináveis... Apesar de permanecer com os olhos abertos, não via a mobília da sala de Yukio, mas cada uma das cenas ligadas a esses acontecimentos.

[Jean Deixe o passado no passado, meu amigo... – aparecendo como um ser etéreo no meio da sala e estendendo a mão – Ele de nada vai adiantar para o que virá.

O canadense estende a mão e vê sua parte psíquica saindo ao encontro de Jean, enquanto seu corpo permanecia sentado no canto da sala.

[Wolvie Pra onde a gente vai, ruiva? Não posso deixar meu posto. Elas precisam de mim, - olhando em redor, já quase sobre o teto da casa.

[Jean Relaxe, eu cuido delas enquanto vamos ver outra pessoa, ok? Não as deixarei acordar, pode confiar! – sorrindo confiantemente.

[Wolvie Ah! Por que não disse antes, eu não tenho nenhum medo de deixar as duas nas mãos da maior telepata que conheço! - começando a subir e atravessar o teto.

O trajeto dura pouco, saindo da parte mais pobre de Tóquio para o centro da cidade, pensamentos vagos passam pela mente do mutante, ou seria Jean a pensar isso e transferir para o amigo? O céu que banhava as duas áreas era o mesmo, o mesmo clarão da Lua, nada mudava na natureza, algumas árvores presentes, estavam tanto na parte mais abastada quanto na área menos favorecida. Logan somente percebe onde estão indo quando divisa a construção da Delegacia Central de Polícia. Atravessam o telhado de uma sala específica onde, sentada num canto do sofá, ainda abraçada a mesma almofada, estava Ohana, cochilando momentaneamente.

Sem saber o que fazer, o mutante olha atônito para as duas ruivas, tentando focar-se em como resolveria esse problema, como iria desfazer essa "custódia"?

[Jean Não foi para ficar preocupado que o trouxe, Logan. Apenas resolvi atender um pedido de Ohana. – sorri de lado – Ela estava preocupada com você... Adormeceu assim. Vamos "acordá-la"?

[Wolvie Cê tá certa! Tenho que aproveitar o momento... - agachando em frente de Ohana e passando a mão em seu rosto - Ruiva, vamos acordar? Preciso falar com você...

Delicadamente, a mão etérea de Ohana vai em direção ao braço forte de Logan e, enquanto este levanta, vai trazendo consigo a parte psíquica da ruiva. Sem perder tempo, ela o abraça fortemente, pendurando-se em seu pescoço e fica assim por muito tempo, até que o próprio momento perca-se e o abraço diminua de intensidade.

[Ohana Pensei que não ia mais te ver! Você não deu notícias, Hidoshi está uma fera! Estava morrendo de saudades, meu amor! - segurando nas duas mãos dele e sorrindo, feito criança - Obrigada por ter feito isso, Jean. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

A telepata apenas sorri ao comentário, sem nada falar, dirige-se até a porta e passa pela mesma, desaparecendo no complexo policial e deixando os dois sozinhos.

[Wolvie Sumi porque estou enfrentando uns problemas muito sérios e não sei como sair deles sem magoar alguém, também não quero me magoar, tô num mato sem cachorro... Eu ia te contar, no momento certo, que eu... – ele desvencilha-se das mãos da esposa, dando um passo pra trás e passando a mão no rosto como se estivesse suando... O que é impossível.

[Ohana Chegamos até aqui por confiarmos um no outro. Você pode confiar em mim, não que deva, mas pode e sabe disso... – avança na direção dele, retirando a mão do rosto, levemente e sorrindo.

O canadense "respira" fundo, escolhe as palavras e, por fim, solta:

[Wolvie Antes de conhecer você, eu salvei uma menininha da morte e a adotei, como filha mesmo, sabe? A deixei aos cuidados de uma grande amiga, aqui no Japão, com quem eu já tive um histórico no passado. – ele acompanhava e buscava cada mudança no semblante de Ohana, mas apenas encontrava compreensão e incentivo – O nome da minha filha é Amiko, e da minha antiga companheira, Yukio. Nos conhecemos em circunstâncias não importantes agora. Confiei meu bem mais precioso a ela, porque antes ela era ninja do Tentáculo, então, tinha certeza de que saberia cuidar muito bem de Amiko. Por ser minha filha, tentaram várias vezes acabar com ela, mas sempre tinha alguém pra ajudar. – pausa para chegar mais perto da ruiva, pois ele sabia que a notícia a chocaria – Uma vez, conseguiram raptar a guria. A gente conseguiu tirar ela de lá e achávamos que tudo tinha acabado bem. Acontece que não acabou. Ela sofreu lavagem cerebral e, agora a noite, descobri o pior: ela era a assassina...

O corpo astral de Ohana treme diante da narrativa, sua garganta pensa em articular uma pergunta, mas cala. Ela coloca-se no lugar de Logan e imagina que ela não seria bem recebida nesse momento. O mutante parece entender a apreensão que a cerca e retoma a narrativa:

[Wolvie Eu não matei ela, ainda... Se era isso que cê ia perguntar. A questão é: se eu não matar, com certeza, Hidochi vai. Por isso eu não sei o que fazer, Ana... Ela já viu que errou, eu sei que a morte de tantas pessoas vai ter seu peso na recuperação dela, mas acredito que ela possa ficar boa. Voltar a ter uma vida normal... – quando cita "morte de tantas pessoas" nova sacudidela assalta o corpo da ex-mutante, a imagem de Metabolisis aparece em sua mente e, inconscientemente, ela vira o rosto e aperta-se ao marido, sem saber o que dizer... Ao perceber o que aconteceu, Logan se maldiz por sua boca solta, mas percebe que as duas pessoas que mais ama estão passando por situações semelhantes, senão, iguais. Ele retribui o abraço apertado e percebe Jean passando novamente pela porta.

[Jean Precisamos voltar, Logan. – virando-se para Ohana – Farei com que lembre de tudo o que conversaram quando acordar, está bem? Agora, preciso que volte a sentar-se e descanse. Nos veremos em breve.

A ruiva obedece a telepata e, em poucos segundos, os dois estão prontos para partir, mas dessa vez, Jean fala:

[Jean Iremos do meu jeito dessa vez, a aurora já vem chegando, logo Amiko despertará - segurando nas duas mãos de Logan, ela simplesmente teleporta ambos para a casa de Yukio.

Diferentemente do teleporte de Kurt, este não dá nenhum enjôo, apenas acelera mesmo o tempo de chegada, fazendo com que o canadense viva a experiência única da rapidez do pensamento.

[Wolvie Valeu, ruiva. A gente tava precisando mesmo se falar... Estranho eu ter tido como falar pra ela sobre a Amiko, sendo que em todos esses anos, nunca consegui falar. É como dizem: "antes tarde do que nunca", né não?! - agradecendo com um gesto de cabeça e indo em direção de seu corpo – a gente se tromba por aí! - e mergulha, sem nenhuma delicadeza, acordando de supetão.

A casa estava com o mesmo silêncio de quando saíram. A respiração de Amiko estava mais pausada, mesmo assim, alguns gemidos teimavam em aparecer, vez que outra. O canadense volta a pensar em como cuidar da situação: Hidochi x Amiko.

[Wolvie O que é que eu vou fazer... Aquele cara não parece alguém disposto a negociar. Será que ele aceita meu sacrifício no lugar do dela? A gente ia saber que era uma farsa, mas o povão não... Hum... Péssima idéia, depois disso ia ser mais difícil colocar os pés no Japão de novo. Eu não escolhi amar esse país... Foi ele que me escolheu, não tenho como sacrificar isso... - e passou os próximos minutos tentando concatenar as idéias, pensar em alguma solução, repensar como o Capitão da Polícia reagiria.

---------------------

[Jubi Ei, joga esse freesbe com força, tá parecendo uma mocinha! – a garota provoca, correndo bem além da piscina, tamanha a força com que August lança o disco. agora sim! - ela pensa.

[August Vai pegar esse, sua metidinha! – fazendo uma concha com as mãos para que o som fosse mais longe ainda.

Olhando da sacada, Charles Xavier sorri diante das brincadeiras e da camaradagem existente entre eles.

[Fera Tem um minuto, Professor? Acredito que consegui isolar o gene responsável pela "boa vontade" do Remy. – tirando os óculos e coçando as vistas cansadas.

[Prof. X Não temos mais idade para abrir mão de nosso descanso noturno, Hank! Acredito que o motivo tenha sido genuíno, mas a que preço? Prometa-me uma coisa: irá descansar depois de ter me mostrado suas conclusões, sim? – virando a cadeira e indo na direção do amigo.

[Fera "Que é o homem, se sua máxima ocupação e o bem maior não passam de comer e dormir?" (_W. Shakespeare_). Fique tranqüilo, meu amigo, prometo cuidar de mim, logo que consiga terminar meu trabalho. – tomando a dianteira e indo até o LabMed, onde vários tubos de ensaio estavam dispostos sobre a bancada, num deles, uma solução azul-esverdeada estava ainda tomando forma.

Os dois entraram e discutiram vários aspectos sobre as descobertas de Hank, além de trocarem informações, ambos chegaram a um veredicto: seria mesmo possível isolar somente o gene responsável por essa parte da mutação. Para tanto, seria necessário trabalharem em conjunto: ciência e telepatia. A notícia deixa a todos na mansão muito felizes. Por motivos pessoais, apenas Jean e o Professor estavam sabendo sobre Logan e Ohana; decidiram manter assim, pois nada podiam fazer para ajudar e, portanto, não havia motivos para deixar os outros preocupados. Trocavam olhares, algumas vezes, para consolo mútuo e, mesmo diante da maravilhosa notícia de Remy, não conseguiram ficar 100 felizes, um pedaço de suas almas estava em frangalhos pelos sofrimentos dos recém-casados.

A primeira a saber da notícia é Vampira e ela corre para o imenso jardim, onde estava o cajun, tentando manter-se longe de problemas:

[Vampira Ele conseguiu, Remy! O Hank conseguiu isolar o gene que te deixa um canalha! – correndo em sua direção e abraçando-o assim que ele levanta.

[Remy Non é bem assim, mon coeur... Remy está bem longe de ser um canalha... – ressentido com a extrema felicidade da sulista – E quem garante que o restante de meus poderes mutantes não vão sumir junto com esse gene?!

[Vampira Cê não tá feliz, mô? – dando um passo para trás e visualizando o rosto e o jeito do mutante – Eu não acredito que você não tá feliz! Como pode ter alguma dúvida do que o Hank falou? Você conhece o azulão! Ele só fala quando tem certeza! – dá uma pausa – Acho que você não quer é ficar sem esse seu gene da canalhice... Por isso, antes de me responder alguma coisa que se arrependa, vai conversar com o doutor, falô?

Ele ia abraçá-la, mas Vampira faz um sinal com a mão para ele manter distância e sai voando para a parte superior da mansão, entrando na janela que dava para o corredor dos quartos de hóspedes.

Ele suspira, dá de ombros e começa uma marcha – parecida com fúnebre – para dentro da mansão. Precisava mesmo ouvir o doutor e conversar corretamente com ele, expondo todos os seus medos. Não demora muito para chegar as pesadas portas do LabMed onde o Dr. Hank o esperava, juntamente com o Professor Xavier, este, porém, decide sair assim que o mutante entra, deixando médico e paciente conversarem sem constrangimentos.

[Remy Her... nem sei como Remy vai dizer isso, mas tenho minhas dúvidas sobre esse sua terapia gênica. E se non funcionar como deveria? Se afetar meus outros poderes, mon ami?

[Fera Hum... – levantando os olhos por sobre os óculos – esse seu medo não teria nada a ver com o que estou pensando, teria? Você não tem medo do tratamento realmente funcionar, tem Remy?

[Remy Je ne se como colocar isso, ami. Mas e se a Vampira non gostar mais de moi? E se Remy ficar sem poderes e sem a Vampira? – apoiando as mãos em cima da escrivaninha onde Hank estava e deixando uma gota de suor escorrer por sua face – Estou genuinamente preocupado! E com raison, non?!

O mutante azul sorri de lado, vira a tela do computador e, mostrando dois gráficos na tela, pigarreia antes de começar:

[Fera _"Devemos aceitar o que é impossível deixar de acontecer"_ (William Shakespeare), meu amigo. Tentarei colocar da forma mais leiga possível. Foque esses dois gráficos: o da esquerda mostra o momento onde você esteve sozinho com Ohana na sala, perceba os picos hormonais e a instabilidade generalizada nessa parte superior – representando o organismo de nossa "cobaia"; agora, preste atenção ao gráfico da direita e compare as barras pintadas de verde, percebe que essa segunda não apresenta nenhuma oscilação? Esta representa o organismo de Vampira, Remy!

[Remy O que está querendo dizer, mon ami? O teste precisa ser refeito? Os eletrodos não foram colocados corretamente? Non existe nenhuma oscilação nessa barra... – coçando a cabeça com a ponta do dedo, numa indizível pose de perplexidade – Remy acha que ela non vai fazer novamente, está meio chateada... – baixando a cabeça.

[Fera Não é nada disso, meu obtuso amigo... Significa que no organismo da Vampira, sua mutação não tem o mesmo efeito! Portanto, seu medo é infundado... A Vampira gosta de você – por mais espantoso que isso possa parecer – do jeito que é. Nela, seus poderes persuasivos não têm o menor efeito, Remy. Portanto, não é necessário temer por isso. Além do mais, que vantagem existe em ter de usar sua mutação para conquistar uma mulher, meu caro?! – tirando os óculos e voltando o monitor a sua posição anterior.

O cajun não sabe o que dizer, ou fazer. Baixando a cabeça, ele aproveita para sentar-se na cadeira da sua direita, deixando seu corpanzil cair:

[Fera Irei deixá-lo sozinho; apesar de não achar ter o que se pensar a respeito, estarei com o Professor, naquilo que decida fazer, está bem? Jamais colocaria em risco a vida ou a mutação de um paciente meu e, com certeza, jamais faria algo sem seu consentimento, portanto, pense bem Remy; pense os prós e os contras e informe-me, certo, meu indeciso amigo... – deixa os óculos sobre a mesa e sai, sem esperar uma resposta.

Enquanto isso, num dos quartos de hóspedes, Vampira está sentada na cama, com a cabeça baixa, pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Nem se deu conta quando Clarisse entra no quarto e senta na cama, ao lado dela. Apenas volta a realidade quando suas pequenas mãozinhas tocam sua face e limpam o caminho de uma antiga lágrima:

[Clarisse Mami! Por que você está chorando? É porque a gente já vai embora? Podemos ficar mais se for por isso... – sorrindo.

A mutante vira-se para a filha e várias imagens antigas tomam posse de sua mente, ridiculamente, ela lembra-se de Cody e de como um simples toque em sua pele havia deixado o rapaz em coma; segura a mão de Clarisse com um respeito e um amor que jamais sentiu por nada nesse mundo:

[Vampira Não é isso, meu amor... – voltando a sorrir – seu pai sempre consegue me surpreender, sabe?... – levantando as sobrancelhas – Mas, nada me importa mais nessa vida do que você, filha; por isso, com ou sem Remy, eu sempre vou estar feliz! Vamos brincar de pular no colchão? – desafia.

[Clarisse Puxa... eu queria tanto que vocês se acertassem. Eu não fico totalmente feliz somente com você, mamãe... desculpe, mas sou egoísta nisso. – fazendo cara de triste – Mas eu sei que tudo vai dar certo entre vocês! – tirando os sapatinhos e ficando em pé no colchão – VAMOS!!

Ambas passam algumas horas de pura infância, sendo que nem sempre Vampira jogava conforme as regras, pulando e levando Clarisse para a altura do teto, com um vôo leve, seguido de muitas gargalhadas.

Na biblioteca da mansão, Scott folheava alguns livros nunca antes explorados. Aproveitava que Jean estava ajudando o Professor com os alunos mais novos e ele ficava algumas horas lendo sobre as peripécias de ser pai; tanto em literatura científica quanto em romances e histórias. O que ele não sabia é que devido aos acontecimentos atuais com Logan e Ohana, Jean havia sido liberada da ajuda, era necessário ao Professor estar em contato incessante com ambos e, devido a isso, as aulas haviam sido suspensas:

[Jean Não sabia que meu maridão estava planejando uma conspiração desse nível! – a telepata chega, abrindo sorrateiramente a porta, com a intenção de surpreendê-lo.

O susto do líder dos X-Men é imediato e, batendo o livro com uma força desnecessária, ele vira-se para onde a conhecida voz vinha; através de suas lentes de quartzo rubi, Scott via tudo em tom avermelhado, tinha aprendido a diferenciar as nuances e, portanto, era capaz de distinguir tantos quanto os tons de branco que um esquimó é capaz de perceber. Ele caminha na direção dela, deixando o livro pousar sossegadamente sobre um sofá:

[Scott Você não tem idéia do que tem passado pela minha mente, Jean... – abraçando-a intensamente – Agradeço por isso, sabe? Apesar de poder, você nunca invadiu minha privacidade, nunca me obrigou a fazer coisas que não queria e, acima de tudo, me respeitou como pessoa. Eu sei que sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por isso. Obrigado. – aninhando o rosto no ombro dela.

[Jean Oh! Scott! Você nunca agiu com leviandade para comigo, que motivos teria para desconfiar, invadir? Se você tem motivos para agradecer, tantos outros tenho eu. – sorri e aceita o abraço forte, aninhando também seu rosto no ombro do marido.

Os dois passam muito tempo assim, aconchegados, até que um deles decide quebrar o silêncio com uma canção:

[Scott Let me show you what I'm made of

Good intentions are not enough – ela ri, os dois começam a dançar

To get me though today and this life

You're in the basement watching the TV

I'm on the second floor watching the ceiling

We sleep underneath the same big sky at night

And dream the same dream we can fly

And you can run from me eu nunca fugiria de você, Scott - a ruiva projeta mentalmente a frase

But you can hide from me nem me esconderia, meu bem

But I am right beside you

In this life

Let me show you who you really are

You're my comfort você também é meu conforto, em todos os momentos

You're not a superstar

Let can reach up and bring you back down up to the ground

And give you everything you dream about você já me dá tudo o que eu poderia sonhar: amor, compreensão, cumplicidade. O que mais eu poderia querer? E, além de tudo, é um gatão! - os dois riem

And you can run from me

And you can hide from me

But I am right beside you

In this life e espero que, se existir uma próxima, você também esteja comigo…

I'll give you all the things that I never get

Give you all I have and have no regret

Take you to the places that I've never been

Forgive you all the things that you can't forget

Take away the pain with my healing hands

Wash away your sins and set your spirit free

You can run from me

And you can hide from me

But I am right beside you

In this life

And you can run from me

And you can hide from me

But I am right beside you

In this life

Let me show you what I'm made of _Chantal Kreviazuk – "In This Life")_

[Jean Deixe-me retribuir isso, sim? – dando um passo para trás e sorrindo – Eu sei que você será um pai maravilhoso, Scott! Que tal deixar de ler sobre aquilo que os outros viveram e passar a viver você mesmo?... – levando as mãos até a aba do óculo e tirando-o – Confie em mim, pode abrir os olhos...

É claro que o mutante confiava em sua esposa e, lentamente, ele começa a abrir os olhos. As pálpebras estavam rubras e, assim que termina de abrí-los, uma estrela vermelha aparece no centro de sua pupila, sendo, aos poucos, extinta pelos poderes telecinéticos de Jean. As cores começam a aparecer e, aos poucos, Scott começa a divisar como a ruiva estava vestida, sorrindo, mas com um estranho brilho no olhar:

[Scott Você nunca se perguntou o por quê de, em todos esses anos, nunca ter engravidado? Apesar de todos ao redor, acidentalmente, terem seus filhos?... Acho que criei essa imagem de durão e de não querer "encher o mundo com mais mutantes" pelo fato de ser incapaz de fazê-lo, Jean... Sei que não é uma coisa legal de se esconder da mulher que amo, mas não sabia mesmo como te dizer isso, até agora. De que adiantou eu ter dado amor, compreensão, cumplicidade, se menti pra você por tantos anos? – baixando a cabeça – Eu sei que uma das coisas que você mais queria era ser mãe. Infelizmente, não poderei ser o pai, mas não a impeço de tentar, caso queira. Apoiarei todas as suas decisões, está bem? – resignado.

[Jean Realmente, você está certo em dizer que era o que mais queria nesse mundo, Scott. Com certeza, estou chateada por não ter confiado em mim quanto a isso... Mas eu não quero que isso estrague o que temos, tá bem? – sua voz parecia genuinamente chateada e, suspirando, ela recoloca o óculo – Ao menos, isso explica sua relutância em ter filhos, o que, de certo modo, é genuíno. Está tudo bem, eu já tinha na mente que as crianças desse instituto seriam como minhas filhas. – abraça-o e ficam assim por um tempo, esquecidos dos outros e, de certo modo, de si mesmos. Ao menos, por essa "traição" de Scott, ela não precisaria mais dizer ao marido que seu tempo havia passado e que, mesmo querendo, não tinha como ter filhos; com ou sem ele...

Correndo pelo corredor estava Remy LeBeau, atrás de seu doutor atual: Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy, perguntando para qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, como maldizia o fato da mansão ser tão grande nessas ocasiões! Parando num dos corredores, ele dá um tremendo tapa da sua testa e diz em voz alta:

[Remy C'est stupide, Remy?! Ele disse que estaria com o Professor! Então é só enviar uma mensagem telepática para ele, oras!

[Prof. X Estou ouvindo, Remy. O que deseja?

[Remy O bom Dr. está com o senhor, Professor?

[Prof. X Sim, estamos na estufa da Ororo, ele já está descendo, pode esperá-lo no LabMed, ok?

[Remy Oui, merci! - correndo para o laboratório.

Não demora muito para que o mutante azul conhecido por Fera apareça no LabMed e encontre Remy mexendo num dos tubos de ensaio da bancada. Assim que o vê, o cajun começa a falar:

[Remy Remy quer que você faça isso, Hank... Excuse se pareceu que non queria, mas é como perder um filho, non? Demora para pensar corretamente. Remy quer deixar de ser "canalha", como diz mon petit, oui? – agitando nervosamente as mãos.

[Fera Acho que foi a decisão mais sensata que já teve em toda sua vida, Remy! Dentro em breve o Professor estará conosco e poderemos começar, certo?

---------------------

[Yukio Está mesmo decidido, Logan? - ela pergunta, enquanto prepara o café da manhã.

[Wolvie Tenho, Yu. Se não for pro pau, ele vai matar a Amiko. A gente sabe que ela não merece isso; ainda mais pra que um filho da put daqueles cresça na vida, não é? - ao lado da cama de Amiko, preparando-se para acordá-la - Mi, vamos acordar, linda?... 

Não demora muito para que ela abra os olhos e encare os dois, já prontos para sair, na frente dela:

[Amiko Onde vão? 

[Wolvie Cê devia perguntar "onde vamos"?, limpar sua honra, Amiko 

[Amiko Como assim, Rogan? Achei que todos do Tentáculo estivessem mortos... 

[Wolvie É aí que tu te engana. Eu tenho quase certeza de que o chefe de polícia, Hidochi, ainda pertence ao Tentáculo e tá querendo dar uma última cartada para subir ao poder, guria! Tá nessa? 

[Amiko Claro que sim! No que puder ser útil, minha vida é sua... - baixando a cabeça.

[Wolvie Levanta essa cabeça, Amiko! Nenhuma filha minha pertence a ninguém e, acima de tudo, nenhuma filha minha vive na sombra dos outros ou do passado! O futuro tá aí, batendo na tua porta; uma nova chance, vai pegar? - levantando e estendendo a mão.

Ela agarra-se à mão de Logan e levanta, abraçando-o.

[Wolvie Ótimo, temos uns ninjas pra detonar! 

corrigido e rediagramado em 05/01/2007 – 19h46min


End file.
